Magical Fallout
by The Dark Dragen
Summary: Aftermath Saga Summary: The Great War is over, read as the survivors deal with the aftermath of the war. With the end world as people knew it, and people still dying and the worse still yet to come, how will the survivors going to handle it all? Slight crossover with the post-apocalyptic TV show Jericho. Full saga summary within. PLEASE READ & PLEASE REVIEW
1. Pre-War Saga: Prologue

**_The Magical Fallout (Working Title)_**

 ** _By_**

 ** _Dark Dragen._**

 ** _Summary:_** This is a story of Harry Potter and Fallout, with elements of Mass Effect, where magic and slight better tech, which over time will change the outcome of some of the events in Fallout Universe slightly. This story will have sagas, starting with the pre-war saga, and it own summary in each saga. Please read and leave me some feedback as to how you think I can make the story better.

Fallout World: World War 2 ended differently, the fifty states became thirteen Commonwealth States, and technology, politics, and culture followed a different course to the one that we know of today. Not only that, but an underground group known as the Enclave appeared, and working within the shadows, they altered things to fit their needs.

The Enclave would slowly become a shadow government, where they would use alien tech, (from Mass Effect) and magic to create a new world order. They would do whatever it takes to succeed, and have their goals come true, and anyone who stands in their way be damned.

By the year 2077, with the help of the Soviet Union, in which the United States had developed a relatively warm diplomatic relation, had a colony on the moon. The moon colony was created to mine Helium 3 for Fusion Cores and Cells, which the United States creates for different reasons. But the resources were also at an all time low, the United States were be at war with China. But near the end of October of 2077, it was said that China launched the first nuke that started what would be known as the Great War. Read and see what happens after the Great War and onwards.

Harry Potter: In this story, we'll see a smarter and determined Harry Potter, where after his first year at Hogwarts after hearing that Voldemort would one day come after him, takes a more active role to get ready. Over the years he trains and gets stronger, but along the way he'll be betrayed, hurt and lose those he cares about.

But once he defeats the Dark Lord, Harry would be invited to see his Uncle for one last time, where Vernon wanted talk to him one last time and then never seeing each other again. But doing so Harry will have his last, and biggest betrayal of all time, where his life well forever changed and will be thrown into a time different to the one he once knew: He would be experimented on over and over again for next few years before being put into a magical stasis, where hundreds of year later awaken in a new world: an Apocalyptic World.

What well Harry be like where there are no law to the land, will he be the survivor of this new time and world, or will he be part of the problem? Become a new tyrant who'll try and rule the lands he now found himself in. Read and find out.

 ** _Pre-War Summary:_** Have you ever wondered what happened before the Great War? Why the Enclave was created? With this Saga I'll trying to explain this, and along the way I'll be building a new Fallout Universe with magic and better tech. No pairings.

 ** _Warnings:_** This story is mainly about the Apocalyptic World, where there's no rules or laws governing the world, so anything and everything you can think of can be suspected to be seen in this story. So be warned, if you got a faint heart or high morals, this story isn't for you. This is going to be a realistic version of Fallout.

Because the first off of this story is about the world around Fallout, the story of the games, and see if I can add more detail as I add magic into the world of Fallout. So suspect dark things to happen.

 ** _Disclaimer:_** I do not in any shape or form own Harry Potter or Fallout or Mass Effect, be it characters, spells, items, or anything else that's connected to the Harry Potter books/movies; they all belong to J. K. Rowling  & the Warner Bros Pictures. And any characters, places and items from Fallout are owned by Bethesda Softworks. Mass Effect tech and alien races belonged to BioWare. I don't even earn any money from this… Damn shame…

The only characters that I do own are the ones that you haven't read about in the books, or seen in the games.

 ** _Prologue._**

 ** _(Pre-War Saga - Part 1!)_**

 ** _Great War Begins!_**

 _16th of October 2077:_

 _'War, War Never Changes,'_ Were the words going through Nathan 'Nate' Archer's head as he sat at his desk, thinking about the speech that he was writing for the Veteran's Hall, Fraternal Post 115, in Cambridge. It had been about three years since he left the Sino-American War, when his two years of service ended. He could have reenlisted, and many wanted him to as he was the best Combat Engineer that the 2nd Battalion of the 108th Infantry Regiment had, but Nate wanted to start a family. It was at this time that he meet Nora Walker, a twenty year old law student at Suffolk County School of Law, who was in her last year at law school. They married in the year 2076 and in 2077 had their first son, Shaun.

For his speech for Veteran's Hall, he was going to start about his great-great-grandfather who was serving in the army in the year 1945, and was wondering if he was going to make it back to his wife and son that he'd never seen because he entered the war before he was born.

He would go on to explain that his great-great-grandfather got his wish when the US ended World War II by dropping atomic bombs on Hiroshima and Nagasaki. From there the World awaited Armageddon, as they feared that the other countries would retaliate in some way because of the nuclear attack, but nothing happened; instead, something miraculous occurred. The world began to use atomic energy not as a weapon, but a nearly limitless source of power. People enjoyed luxuries once thought the realm of science fiction: domestic robots, fusion-powered cars, portable computers to name a few.

Then, in the 21st century, people awoke from the American dream. Years of consumption lead to shortages of every major resource; the entire world unravelled. Peace became a distant memory. Nate would then explain that it is now 2077, and they stand on the brink of total world war, and he was afraid. Not only for himself, but for his wife and infant son, because if his time in the army taught him one thing: it's that war, war never changes.

Now here he was, wondering where to go from there, how would he explain his thoughts? His speech was meant to be made in about two weeks time, and yet Nate was having problems writing the rest of it, not knowing where to go. With a sigh, Nathan decided to take a break.

As he went to the bathroom to get a wash, he looked in the sink mirror at himself, and saw the scars from his time in the war. Although his face had mostly healed, he knew where they were, and knew that the one across his right eye and on his upper lip would never fully be healed. He's a decorated war veteran, served his country since he was eighteen, now twenty-nine watching as age and the stress of the war took its toll.

He was six foot two, and his once tan skin, was now paler with a few scars across his body. As he took a closer look at his face, he noticed the wrinkles and crow's feet. His hair, which was once once jet black, was starting to grey along the sides, which upset him a bit seeing he was too young to go grey so soon. His eyes are dark brown, and had a sleepy look about them since the war, because of his nightmares; nightmares of the deaths of his friends, of those he killed and the innocent he couldn't help. In the last year, he was seeing a counsellor because of them, which was slowly helping. He was glad he kept his body in top from, he wouldn't say he had a body of a weightlifter, but it wasn't one to scoff at, it was better than most people's bodies.

As he looked at his body, he thought about the last few years, and what he had been up to. Since he left the war, he had been working for the Commonwealth Council, as part of one of their Offices, the Commonwealth Security Services, better known as C-Sec. A police service answering only to the Commonwealth Council, who answered to the President of the USA.

There were six divisions at C-Sec, the first was Enforcement, uniformed officers who patrol the Commonwealth and respond to emergencies. Investigation, detectives who puzzle out the truth behind crimes and bring perpetrators to justice. Customs, screening the thousands of passengers and cargo containers that pass through the Commonwealth's ports every day. Network, dealing with what the Commonwealth Council calls 'cybercrimes,' like identity and copyright theft, hacking, viral attacks, and illegal artificial intelligence within the Council itself, or any of the businesses that have networks connecting it together. Nate was shocked a bit about the network that was being used, it would seem that only the Council use it fully, and the businesses only have a limited use. Special Response, deals with things like hostage situations, bombs, and heavily armed criminals. In the unlikely event that attackers enter the Council Building, they are the first line of defence, armed with military grade equipment. Finally Patrol, which has bases stationed throughout the Commonwealth. Unlike the other divisions, they are rarely seen at the Council, nor do they stay in one place long. As they go around, keeping an eye out for threats.

Because of his training in the US Army as a Combat Engineer, he was able to get a job in the office of Special Response. Well, that was the cover story anyway;, you see, whilst he _did_ work for C-Sec, he was working for the Commonwealth Council in another way too, as a Spectre.

Spectres were from a different office of the Commonwealth Council, the Office of Special Tactics and Reconnaissance, and they have no real command structure, other than answering to the Commonwealth Council and the President of the USA. Even then, in most cases the Council and the President prefers not to know the exact details of how a Spectre accomplishes their mission. This was so they could deny everything should something go wrong.

The public don't know much about the Spectres, as all records are sealed and only granted access with permission of the Council, which is rarely done. A Spectre could be anyone, until they are called upon, they work just like anyone else, in any job. They could be a friend, a neighbour, even a family member. It is not even clear how many there are: but from C-Secs intelligence, the estimates were fewer than a hundred. Each Spectre is hand-picked by the Council after proving that they are an individual of exceptional ability and self-reliance.

The public knew that, should they see a Spectre, then something big was going on. They are only called upon as the very last option, when all other options are used up, the Spectres were often the last call of action before going to war. Although they are at times called upon in a state of emergency, when C-Sec, even the military, are unable to deal with the threat alone.

In most cases Spectres are elite military operatives, granted the authority to deal with threats to the peace and stability of the nation, in whatever way they deem necessary. Either with careful diplomacy or ruthless force, being officially above any law.

Spectres operate independently or in groups of two or three. Some are empathetic peacekeepers, resolving disputes through diplomacy, using force as a last resort. Others are cold-blooded assassins, ruthlessly dispatching problem individuals. All get the job done, one way or another, often operating outside of the bounds of the law. Because of this, there are some that sees the Spectres as a potential risk, because they are not constrained by the law like everyone else are, whilst others are in awe of them.

Candidates for the Spectres typically have years of military, law enforcement or rescue experience before even being considered. The screening process involves background checks, psychological evaluations, and a long period of field training under an experienced mentor. Because of the rigorous selection process, Spectres might sometimes use unorthodox methods but they rarely go rogue. When it does happen, the only solution is to revoke their status then send another Spectre after them. No one else would be up to the job.

Spectres are stripped of their status once they are declared legally deceased. They can only be reinstated once proof of living (e.g. appearing in person and passing a D.N.A check) is presented.

Nate was was glad that Spectres wear armour to hide their identity, as he might have problems with C-Sec, with them and the Spectres often at odds. Many C-Sec members, believe that allowing Spectres to be 'above the law' is a dangerous practice, as there is nothing to control them, and make them accountable for their actions. In turn, most Spectres are aggravated when C-Sec's dedication to procedure and due process hampers their investigations.

His thoughts were interrupted when a voice coming from the bathroom door said, "Are you alright dear?"

As he looked round, Nathan saw his twenty-two year old wife. He had to smile, as he wondered how lucky he was to be married to her. Nora was as stunning when they first met, her shoulder length light brown hair, blue eyes that shine even in the dark, fair skin, and a soft smile to compliment it all.

"I'm fine love," Nate said with a warm smile, "I was thinking about the past, and how things changed for me in the last three years since I left the Army. I'm still amazed how I found and married you, and we had Shaun."

Nora smiled at her husband, whilst it has been rough for them for one reason or another, she did love Nate. Thanks to him, she had her son, and it was all because of that fateful meeting about two years ago, "I know what you mean Nate, and I sometimes wonder what our life would be like if we didn't meet that day. Do you remember dear?"

"How could I forget," Nate smiled, "It was the day that we both became Spectres."

It was true, it was a day he could not forget, he learnt that most of the Spectres, like him, we're an L'Cie, someone who had supernatural powers.

L'Cies appeared around the 2020's and no one knew why or how they gained these powers. They were easy to recognize, as they had a birthmark somewhere on their body; each one was different to the child, but one thing was for sure, in the middle of the birthmark was a closed eye. The eye would only open when the person was using their power. Nate's mark was on his left shoulder, and it took the form of a cog.

No one knew the true potential of an L'Cie, as every so often, an L'Cie would be born with an unknown power. What they knew is that not only does an L'Cie have supernatural like powers, but they also have super human bodies, making it so they were stronger, faster, and more agile.

Some of the basic supernatural abilities that each L'Cie had are the following: summon, banish, levitate, and creating a barrier. They might not sound impressive, but in a fight, they were the most useful skills that an L'Cie would have. These weren't the only skills they had, there were some who had other abilities that other L'Cies don't have. Some had elemental powers, or some other unique power that only a rare few might have, like being able to buff up them and their allies skills and physical abilities, or like Nate have a better understanding of machines and able to improve or control them. Nora on the other hand, was only a basic L'Cie.

Anyway, back to when Nate meet Nora, Nathan was shocked to learn that not only was she a L'Cie like him, but she was a law student. He had to wonder why a lawyer would be here. It was explained the Commonwealth Council wanted more diplomacy, and so they wanted Spectres who could become diplomats, thus the reason for Nora and two more lawyers being there. It didn't mean that Nora and the other lawyers weren't trained to fight should diplomacy fail, they were fully capable of defending themselves.

As for training to become a Spectre, he was shocked to find out how they do it. Sure Nate suspected it would take years to train, and it did, but whilst it was two years of training for him and the other candidates, to the outside world, it was a day. You see Spectres were trained in a time dilation warehouse, where two years passed for them, but only one day passed outside, and whilst they were in the warehouse they only aged a day. While useful, it just proved more to Nate that the Commonwealth Council has been holding things out on the public. He often wondered why they kept so much secret, the only thought was that the Council don't think they are ready for it; seeing how humanity misuses things, he could understand their fears.

Either way, during his time in the time dilation warehouse, he and Nora slowly on a show for their friends and family, seeing that it would be strange if they knew each other when they were strangers only yesterday.

And so time, passed and life become good for the couple, Nora finished Law School and Nate was doing well at C-Sec. Over the next two years, Nate and Nora had only been on a handful of Spectre's missions for the Commonwealth Council, mainly to stop a few threats who got their hands on technology they shouldn't have, technology that the public shouldn't learn about.

A year after leaving the warehouse they got married and moved to the friendly town of Concord, about a mile away from the suburb Sanctuary Hills which was located on a small island, only accessible by two ways; a small footbridge behind where Nate and his wife lived, and a larger bridge which crosses the nearby river and leads, via road, to Concord. It was built in 2070, made up of thirty-five cottages and bungalows, branded as Homes of Tomorrow. There was a small cave on the island where kids go to play. The population of this suburb was about one hundred and fifty.

Nora smiled at her husband, knowing he was right. "How goes the speech for the Veteran's Hall?"

"Got the start of it, but the next part won't come to me." Nathan admitted with a sigh, "I'm taking a break, and going back to it later."

"Whatever you write I know you're gonna knock 'em dead at the Veteran's Hall, hon." Nora tried to reassure her husband, "So do you want to eat?"

"I wouldn't mind one of your omelets," Nate told his wife, "and if you could, can you ask Codsworth to make me a coffee? I'll be out in a moment."

"Sure hon." Nora replied before she left, allowing her husband to finish cleaning himself up.

A few minutes later, Nathan left the bathroom and strolled from the hallway, into the kitchen trying to pop his neck.

He and Nora lived in a neighbourhood with the Homes of Tomorrow. Each home in the neighbourhood was different, theirs was a gorgeous small cottage, two bedroom one bathroom home with walls shifting from baby blues, to tans, to whites in an inviting way. The kitchen is part of the living room only divided by a small island counter. The dining room is directly next to the refrigerator with no walls allowing the family to hold a conversation from anywhere in these three areas. The soft rubbery black tiles on the floor would massage his feet with each step were he not wearing loafers. Carpets were fitted neatly in the living room and dining room beneath the furniture. Like all the homes in the neighbourhood, the home was controlled by a hub in the hallway, it controlled the lighting, heating and the secretary of the house.

As Nate entered the kitchen, he was greeted by a floating chrome plated robot in the shape of a sphere, speaking in a generic British butler voice. It has three retractable eyes and three retractable arms with prongs at the end to match. Nate had named this Mister Handy robot Codsworth, who was holding his morning coffee as usual, and as it handed the drink to its Master, Codsworth said, "Ah! Good afternoon sir! Your Coffee!"

"You brew it right this time?" Nate joked.

"173.5 degrees Fahrenheit. Brewed to perfection!" Codsworth remarked overjoyed.

"Perfect as always." Nate graciously blows on the brew "Thanks Codsworth."

"Of course, Sir! Today's newspaper." Codsworth picks up the paper near the fridge presenting it to his Master.

"I'll take that." Nora says as she sneaks her way in the kitchen from the laundry room.

Nate began sipping his coffee as he picked up a copy of Grognak the Barbarian from the island counter. " _Grognak The Barbarian: Jungle of the Bat Babies_ , huh?" Nora commented as she noticed what her husband was reading.

"Hey, it's still my favourite." Nate said with a smile.

"Our favourite, you mean," Nora corrected him, "I told you it was good."

Before he could open it, their son Shaun starts crying letting everybody know he's awake. "Ah, sounds like someone made a stinky! I shall attend to young Shaun." Codsworth joked while he flew to Shaun's room.

Nora began laughing, "I was nervous at first, but Codsworth's really good with Shaun."

Nate smiled as he walked over to the living room and lounges on the couch, turning his focus to the TV which is playing the weather channel. Remarks about the odd recent high late October temperatures, as well as comments on Halloween happening in eight days.

Than as he turned over the channel to see what was on, he saw the trailer for the new movie, ' _Grognak The Barbarian: The Movie,'_ was coming out within the next few weeks. Then there was an advert for implants, the adverts stated that they were being used for years in the Resource Wars to help in the fight against China and their allies. But now, the public was now allowed to use _some_ of the same implants that the Army uses, to help them in their daily life.

Nathan and Nora were no strangers to implants, in fact both of them got some within them, Nate got some of his during the war, Nora during her training to become a Spectre. Nate got his as to use one of the Power Armour's, each soldier needed to have a data port implant in the back of their heads, which was located at the base of their neck. The data port implant not only allow them control the Power Armour that the user was using, but they could input info into their brains.

But that's the only implant he got from the Army, the rest he got when he and Nora become Spectres, and learned about the threats that were hidden to the world. Whilst Nora got her data port implant when she became a Spectre, they also gained a few other implants that contained tiny machine known as Nanites, that go through a person's body to help a person to become stronger, move faster and heal faster, among many other things.

The main implant that all Spectres would have was the Cellular Memory Recall Implant, which they would be installed into the brain, and then they would have the Nanites alter the person's eyes. They altered them so that whatever they saw would be recorded, and would be stored on the implant for a week before it is recorded over. To keep the recordings, they have to either download the recording onto their own secure computers, or write reports to the Council.

The implant and the Nanites would allow the person to have their own personal Heads-Up Display. The HUD would keep track of the person's life readings, and among other things, it could scan the area and scan for a person, it could also detect biorhythms, heat, and lastly, it had telescopic vision so it could see afar. Nathan had to admit that Cellular Memory Recall Implants were one of Big MT's best inventions.

But as Nate watched the advert, he began to wonder something, why was the Commonwealth Council allowing this new technology out into the public. If his suspicions about the Council was right, for as long as the Council had existed, they were keeping things out of the public that they thought the public wasn't ready for. However, over the last few years, more and more technology was coming out, like better computers, TVs and such, so why now? It was like they were trying to keep the public busy, and not have them questioning stuff that they shouldn't be. The question was, what?

Nate sighed, not knowing what to think, he could be going crazy, making things up where there wasn't anything going on. It could be that with the war going on, the Commonwealth Council could be just trying to help the people, so that their lives were better. He did like the Omni-tool that he got from the Army, which was now available to the public. An omni-tool can be used to analyse and adjust the functionality of most standard equipment, including weapons and armour, from a distance.

The Omni-tool breaks down common everyday items into what they call Omni-gel, where it can rapidly assemble small three-dimensional objects from common, reusable industrial plastics, ceramics, and light alloys. This allowed him do field repairs and modifications to most standard items, as well as the reuse of salvaged equipment.

Nate's thoughts were interrupted as he looked outside his window and saw a light blue Vault-Tec van, parked in front of their home. The man in the driving seat wore a blue suit, whilst the person who came out the passenger seat, was a man in a bright yellow trench coat and matching fedora, underneath the trench coat he had a white shirt and a red tie.

Nate sighed at this, and mumbles to himself about the man coming back "That salesman again?" Nora asked in concern.

The doorbell rings, Nate crosses his arms and continues to watch the TV. Nora gracefully walks over and opens the door. "Good morning! _Vault-Tec_ calling!" The Salesman says, tipping his hat to Nora with a voice that's obviously false kindness.

"Vault-Tec? What's that now?" Nora questions pretending to be intrigued.

"Why, we're about you ma'am! And about helping you to secure your future! You see, Vault-Tec is the foremost builder of state-of-the-art underground fallout shelters. Vaults, if you will. Luxury accommodations, where you can wait out the horrors of nuclear devastation."

"No offense... but no soliciting" Nora cocks her head to the side with a straight face.

The Vault-Tech Rep gives a big smile back before continuing. "Oh, no worries ma'am. No worries at all! I'm not selling anything, not today. You can't begin to know how happy I am to finally speak with you. I've been trying for days. It's a matter of utmost urgency I assure you."

"What's so important?" Nora asks in a monotone voice.

While frantically moving his arms the Salesman replies "Why nothing less than your entire future! If you haven't noticed ma'am this country has gone to heck in a handbasket!" The Vault-Tech Rep regains his composure and grabs his clip board tightly "If you'll excuse my language, the big kaboom is... It's inevitable, I'm afraid. And coming sooner than you may think. If you catch my meaning."

Nate gets aggravated at this, wanting to put an end to it, he gets up and walks up to the door startling the Rep. The salesman reaches his left hand out in defence and nervously says "I know you're a busy man, so I won't take up much of your time. Time being um, precious commodity. I'm here today to tell you that because of your family's service to our country, you have been preselected for entrance into the local Vault. _Vault 111_." He says waving his hands around while saying the vault's number.

Nate and Nora both knew about _Vault 111_ , how could they not, they had deals for those who were already pre-selected for entrance into the Vault. It was behind their homes, up a hill.

"I have a family, there's room for my entire family right?" Nate asked annoyed, hoping he would say no so that he could get rid of the man with ease.

"Of course of course! Minus your robot naturally. It has all the amenities of the modern home, I assure you." The Vault-Tec Rep told Nathan, turning Nate's plan against him, "Not to mention total protection from nuclear radiation and hostile mutants. A better future, underground. It's not only our mission, it's our passion. In fact you're already cleared for entrance. It's just a matter of verifying some information. Don't want there to be any hold up in the Uh.." The rep squeamishly laughs and clears his throat "...total atomic annihilation. Won't take but a moment."

"And there's the catch! Come back some other time." Nate says as he begins to close the door.

"Come on hon, it's just a little paperwork," Nora said suddenly, "let him fill it out and it's done."

"I said no!" Nate rebutted, not wanting to give the Rep the time of day.

"And I'm saying yes," Nora told her husband, "as seeing that if you did, he won't have to return."

Nate sighed, knowing his wife was right about this, and so with another sigh he said defeatedly, "Fine, fine, I'll do it."

"Splendid, splendid let's get to it." The Vault-Tec Rep says with great relief, then with a smile, he said, "Now it says in our records, you are an L'Cie, is this right?"

"Yes it is." Nate replied to the Salesman, as the Rep wrote a few things down on his note board.

"Are your wife and son L'Cies?" asked the Rep.

"They are." Nathan replied, as the Salesman wrote more things on his note board, before going on to ask Nate a few more questions, some personal, some about his job history and some about his family.

Than as they finished, the Rep passed Nate a pen and the clipboard, and said, "Please check this and sign and date it if everything is correct."

Nate checks the information before signing and dating it, before giving the clipboard back to the Rep. He begins checking it over. "Ah, wonderful that… is… everything… I just gonna walk this over to the Vault. Congratulations on being prepared for the fu-" Nate slams the door before he can finish.

"Hey it's peace of mind, that's worth a little paperwork right?" Nora comments trying to relax Nate.

He sighs and cracks a smile, knowing what to say, "For you and Shaun no price is too high."

Nora laughs, "Good answer."

"I have my moments." Nate laughed back at his wife.

"Well seeing that Codsworth is looking after Shaun, how about you show me those moments." Nora said slyly, as she walked to their bedroom.

Nate just smiled and followed his wife and showed her the moments she wanted.

 ** _o0OoO0o_**

 _23rd of October 2077:_

It has been a week since the Vault-Tec Rep visited the Archer's, and Nate and Nora were acting as normal. So far nothing interesting happened over the week; it was a slow week, Nate was working on his speech for the Veteran's Hall, and Nora was working on their Halloween costumes for that year. She was somewhat exited at the idea, as it would be Shaun's first Halloween. She knew that Shaun wouldn't remember it, but as a mother she couldn't help herself.

The only point of interest was that the neighbourhood got a letter from Vault-Tec, saying that they'll be running a training exercise in the morning. The letter said that there would be a few of these exercises running all over the country, and that a few people who were selected for the Vaults, would be selected so that the Vault-Tec people could be ready for the real thing.

At the moment Nathan and Nora was sitting down watching the TV, whilst Codsworth was looking in on Shaun who not long after started to cry. For a few moments Shaun stopped crying, but then the young baby started to cry again, and so Codsworth slowly comes out of the bedroom. Looking sad as a robot can, he says sadly, "Mister Nate, Shaun has been changed, but he absolutely refuses to calm down. I think he needs some of that 'paternal affection' you seem to be so good at."

Nora chuckles at Codsworth while saying to her husband, "Go ahead, hon. I'll be there in a second to help, okay?"

Nate walks to Shaun's room to end the baby's seemingly endless crying. He leans over the crib and starts to rub Shaun's belly "What's wrong baby? Is Codsworth not good enough for you? You just want your dad don't you?"

"My boy isn't giving his father any trouble is he?" Nora asks whilst leaning in the doorway. "Hey I just fixed that mobile in his crib the other day. Why don't you give it a spin?" Nate smiles at Nora and spins the rockets over Shaun's crib. His cries turns to laughter as he is enchanted by the mobile.

"That's my boy on his best behaviour, just like his dad. Well, most of the time, anyway..." Nora says to Shaun walking toward the crib.

"How's my little guy? Much better now, huh?" Nate asks before kissing Shaun's forehead.

"Listen after breakfast, I was thinking we could head to the park for a bit. Weather should hold up." Nora suggests.

"Will it be anything like the night in the park we had a year ago?" Nate recommends with a smirk, last time their actions resulted in Shaun being born, and he wouldn't mind another child.

Before Nora could make a remark on this, Codsworth's begins yelling from the living room. "Sir? Mum? You should come and see this!"

"Codsworth? What's wrong?" Nora asks worried as she and Nate hurried to the living room. As they scampered into the living room, a live broadcast was playing on the TV. _"Followed by… yes, followed by flashes. Blinding flashes. Sounds of explosions… we're… we're trying to get confirmation…"_

"What, what is he saying?" Nora asked in worry as she enters the room with Shaun in her arms, as she heard this.

"But we seem to have lost contact with our affiliate stations... We do have... coming in... confirmed reports. I repeat, confirmed reports of nuclear detonations in New York and Pennsylvania. My God." Just then the TV shuts down and the TV went onto please-stand-by mode.

"Oh my god!" Nora says covering her mouth as tears cloud her eyes.

"Mum… the news…" Codsworth chokes out as if he were going to cry.

"We need to get to the Vault, now! Let's go!" Nate shouts rushing Nora as he's running out the door.

When they get outside sirens were blaring, Vertibirds flying overhead, and military vehicles were lining up against the bridge and around the cul-de-sac. Soldiers are in the streets directing people to the trail in the woods leading to a large elevation overseeing Sanctuary Hills. Over the commotion of the yelling, screaming, and crying neighbours, a soldier on the loudspeaker inside a Vertibird is shouting for the residents of Sanctuary Hills to evacuate to Vault 111 if they are registered. A couple talks about driving away, while another is yelling at her husband to leave their bags, a few were yelling about going to hide at the cave that was near by them. Nate pulls at Nora's hand so she stays close by while he's trying to keep Shaun relaxed through talking to him gently. A soldier is directing people when they get over the small bridge telling everybody that if they're in the program they'll get inside after checking in at the gate.

When they get to the gate in the middle of the hill a billboard is displayed to the right with a Vault Boy overseeing a large crowd of people eagerly waiting to get through the Vault Doors with the words ' _Prepare for the future!'_ in bold letters. The sign eerily mimics all the neighbours trying to get to the officer that is checking names on a list to let people in the vault.

As they got to the gates, they saw two huge Power Armours, but not standard ones, they were the anti-tank and air Power Armours. They were standing twelve feet tall, they had two high-calibre three-barrelled rotary guns mounted on its forearms, and two rocket launchers mounted in the unit's shoulders. Behind the gates, were four standard Power Armours, keeping an eye out for threats.

At the gates the Vault-Tec Rep from the week before was protesting beside the crowd who are in despair over their names not being on the list.

"That's absurd. I am Vault-Tec!" He complains.

"If you're not on the list, you don't get in!" The officer angrily replies in a gruff voice.

"I'm going in. You can't stop me." The Vault-Tec Rep told them, and a few people agreed with them, but a soldier in power armour begins to wind up their mini gun, this stopped most of them.

"Whooooa! Okay!" The Vault-Tec Rep runs away while shouting about reporting the officer, as a few others followed them. Nate is the first to run up to the officer while everybody panics about not being in the program.

"We need to get in. We're on the list." He calmly says.

"Names?" The officer replies quickly

"The Archers, Nathan, Nora, and Shaun."

"Hmm, let me see," the officer hummed at he checked his check board, before seeing the names, "ah yes the Archers, one infant… an adult male and an adult Female… oK, quickly go ahead."

The soldier backs up and allowed the family to enter, and the Archers thanking the officer with relief. A Vault-Tec Security man shouts to them "You two follow me! Come on!"

Nora stops and mournfully questions "What's going to happen to all those people outside the gate?"

"We're doing everything we can, now keep moving!" The three start moving further up the hill. Another Security member that is directing them yells about getting onto the platform which will send them down into the vault. They do as he says and wait with the small group of six neighbours, made up of two to four people, who got through the program. "All right, that's it send it down!" An officer shouts.

"Almost there, is Shaun okay?" Nate yells to Nora.

Nora wraps his arm around him bringing Shaun closer to her face. "He's fine. We're gonna be okay. I love you, both of you." She says reassuring her husband.

"We love you too." Nate replies. And just then a loud and blinding bang goes off in the distance. Everybody screams in overwhelming fear as people drop to their knees or fall backwards. A mushroom cloud forms from the explosion and an enormous gust of brown smoke hurdles at them. The citizens try to stand and see the cloud.

"NOW! NOW! SEND IT DOWN NOW!" The officer shouts horrified as a security member smashes the button.

"Hold on!" Nate shouts holding Nora tighter.

"Can't this thing move faster!?" A man named Mr. Whitfield yells.

The forces from the nuclear detonation ride fast on the wind to them. Just as the platform is out of the reach for the wave, it hits in an ear splitting noise with heavy force shaking some people off their feet as the platform is hastily lowered. The cloud of smoke that was coming after them is all that is seen when looking up, until eventually everything goes dark.

 ** _o0OoO0o_**

After a quick while, Nate opens his eyes to see the lights emitting from the Vault glow brighter. "Honey! We did it. We made it. We're okay..." Nate reassures Nora as he helps her up.

"Everyone please step off the elevator and proceed up the stairs in an orderly fashion." Vault-Tec Security member told them.

"No need to worry folks, we'll get everyone situated in your new home. Vault 111! A better future. Underground!" From the looks of him, he was one of the Overseer's seen on the TV and was there to calm the people down the best they could. He went on speaking, while the crowd is in awe at the thought of surviving the nuke, commenting on it as they walk in. The Overseer reassures everybody that they no longer need to think about the outside world, saying they're safe now. "Everyone just head up the stairs and through the door there, everything will be explained shortly."

A computer is playing a message on repeat telling the new residents to enter in an orderly fashion as they proceed through the opened Vault door. A man who is Vault-Tec staff wearing a 111 Vault Suit is saying everybody's gender and writing it down as they walk past. Most likely for headcount later.

"Take a suit from over there." A male Vault-Tec Staff Member told them as he directed them to another woman in a vault suit.

"You'll need your suit before we take you any further." She explained with a warming smile.

"Thanks. What now?" Nora questions as she took the Vault Suit, followed by Nate.

"Just follow the doctor, here," The Vault-Tec Member told her as she points to a man in a lab coat with a Pip-Boy on his arm. "He'll show you where to go."

"Alright everyone, follow me." The doctor says beckoning the group to him.

"See buddy this is our new home" Nate says talking to Shaun.

"Oh you're gonna love it here. This is one of our most advanced facilities. Not that the others aren't great mind you..." The doctor says giving the people a run down. He walks down the corridor leading everybody. The Corridor has a window to the right showing what looks to be a reactor of some sort, and saw some medical pods that he recognized from during his time in the war. As they passed them, Nate stopped and asked, "Are there people in the pods?"

"Hmm, yes, they are from earlier," the doctor replied nervously, "they are being checked out like you are going to. You would stay in there for an hour or so, whilst we do our scans to make sure you are fine before you go into the lower floors."

"Understandable," Nate admitted, as he thought about it, then suddenly he thought of something, "there's something we didn't put in your records, that you'll find in the medical scans."

"Oh what is that and why didn't you put them in your records?" The Vault-Tec Doctor asked.

"It was confidential, and until now we couldn't tell anyone, but seeing that things change, and you're going to find out through the scans anyway, I can tell you." Nate explained to the Doctor, "You see my wife and I are Spectres, and we have a few implants."

"You're-you're Spectres?" The doctor asked, his voice trembling.

"Yes we are, so if there's anything you need whilst we're down here, please let us know." Nora told the Vault-Tec Member, fully understanding his fear about them being Spectres.

And with that, they started to go down the corridor again, on the left hand side they saw a bathroom sign, opposite that was a set of stairs going down, what they suspect was where they were going to stay from now on. At the very end of the corridor are even more pods.

Seeing the other survivors made Nora uneasy as her eyes dart around, and asked him in a frightened voice, "How long do you think we'll be down here?"

"Unless we get the All-Clear Signal, or something happens, it is our hope not to be here no longer than a year or two, depending if it is safe to leave or not." The doctor reassures her about the orientation, before directing them into the bathrooms telling everybody to change to their new clothes. He pressures people to take their time while he and the other doctor get everything ready for them.

Nate is given Shaun to look after for a short while and everybody walks into their respective gender's bathrooms as the doctors dealt with the medical pods. Nate goes into a stall to change and places Shaun on a fold out changing station. He takes all of his clothes off as do the other survivors. He struggles to get the suit on from how skin tight it is. The suit's elasticity seems nearly impossible to rip and after much struggle, Nate gets it fully on enough to zip it up. He picks up Shaun and heads out of the bathroom.

Nora is still staring in the mirror trying to compose herself from all that's happened. Her husband, Nathan, had been through the U.S. Army since the American-Sino war began. Although maybe not prepared for a nuclear bomb, he was much more prepared than she was. Even being a Spectre, the only experience in the job field is as a Law School graduate after all. And with the Spectre missions, it wasn't in the battle field and so didn't prepare her for all this.

With the new life coming to her, all that they've done previously would not matter anymore and she knew this. Nora splashed water on her face, and took deep breaths before emerging from the bathroom. Some people had already gone toward the medical pods. Nate was waiting for Nora with Shaun cradled in his arms. The baby smiled as he saw his mother and Nora smiled back.

"Hey buddy you doing okay?" She asked leaning toward him. The baby giggled and touched her nose.

"I'm shocked he hasn't been crying this whole time." Nate said confused.

"You don't think that bomb made him deaf do you?!" Nora cried out.

"No need to worry, we have the science for that as well here in the Vault." The doctor said putting his hand on Nora's shoulder smiling. "Now come. There's much to do." Nate and Nora walked with the Doctor to the back of the Vault.

"Just a few medical items we have to get through, and then you may enter the rest of the the Vault." Said another Vault-Tec Doctor, who was again checking genders as people went in, which Nora found a bit odd. But put it down to protocol that Vault-Tec had.

People were already at the pods, and were talking about how their suits looked and felt, while the staff members told them how the suit was designed. One of the doctor's walked Nora and Nate to the back. "Just take a seat in the Medical Pod and I'll be back shortly to start the tests." the Doctor told the man and wife.

Shaun finally starts crying. "Hey honey could you help me? Shaun's acting up." Nate pleads. Nora goes over to Shaun to comfort him and took him from her husband's arms, as she give Nate a kiss. In doing so, Shaun stopped crying.

Nate laughed at this, and said with a smile, "Looks like the little guy wanted his mother."

"True," Nora said with a smile, "they do say children need their mothers in troubling times, and this is as troubling you can get."

"Very true," Nate said with a sigh, "why don't you take Shaun with you."

"Sure." Said Nora as she give her husband another kiss as she entered her pod. But as she did, Shaun begun to cry again, and hold his arms out for his father.

"I'm not going far son, I'll just be right over there." Nate said with a sad smile, as he pointed to his pod.

"It'll be okay. Mommy's got you" Nora told her son as Nate entered his pod, and sat down as he give a wave to his son, as Nora sat down in her pod. It's surprisingly comfortable and Nora feels completely relaxed, in fact the way the seats were formed, she could easily fall asleep in them thanks to enough room in the pod.

After a few minutes, the doctor returned to them, and as he begun to type on the medical pod keyboard, addressing everybody, "Just relax now, the pod will decontaminate and depressurize you, before it starts running a medical scan. It shouldn't take more than an hour, in which time as long as nothing is found, we'll head deeper in the vault.

Nate sighs as he mumbles to himself, "Time for a whole new life."

From across the room he can see Nora looking at Shaun, whispering to comfort him. When she looks up she puts his hand on the glass and Nate does the same.

A female computer voice comes on again. Nate looks around the pod waiting for something to happen. "Resident secure" the voice announced, "Occupant vitals normal."

Nate starts breathing heavily as he feels an overwhelming breeze surge through his body. His breathing slows down after a while and the computer begins a countdown from five. Nate could help but go to sleep as his heart rate slows progressively. The last thing that he saw before falling to sleep was the glass frosting.

 ** _o0OoO0o_**

 _Unknown Date:_

After what feels like an instant, Nate awoke suddenly, after a few seconds, he began to move as he heard the computer's voice announce, "Manual override initiated cryogenic status suspended."

 _'Cryogenic?'_ Nate thought to himself, as he realized what happened, for some reason the Vault-Tec members put them in state of suspended animation. _'Did something happened to us?'_

He was still freezing cold, as his vision slowly returns to him, yet he was too weak to move fully. The first thing that he saw was a mysterious male figure, he was a battle worn man, late into his thirties but looking closer to his early fifties due to all the weariness and fatigue from so much battle and death. He was balding, but yet still had hair on the back and sides of his head connecting to his rugged beard. He had a long scar going down left eye.

He looked like he was some kind of mercenary, he wore a white shirt underneath a slightly modified leather jacket, he had a leather strap, which connected to his strange shoulder armour running down his left side. He also had fingerless gloves, and he had three pouches attached to the back of his belt. He was with two people in a medical hazmat suit with tinted goggles; from what Nate could tell, both were female.

As they came into Nate's view, the one of the females in the hazmat suit looked at Nora's Pod, and checked inside, and said, "Yes, this is the one we need."

"Open it then," said the mercenary, "I want to be out of here as soon as possible."

Working on the control panel, the first female opened Nora's Pod. Nora at the time was confused at what was going on, why was she so cold, so weak, what was going on. Coughing, she asks, "Is it over? Are we okay?"

"Almost. Everything's going to be fine." the second female told Nora.

"Come here… come here, baby…" said the first female, as she tried to remove Shaun from his mother's arm. And as she did this, Nora fought against the person who was trying to take her baby who begun to cry.

"No, wait. No, I've got him." Nora told them.

"Let the boy go." the mercenary told Nora as he pulled what looked like a .44 magnum revolver from the side of his right leg, "I'm only gonna tell you once!"

"No, I'm not going to give you Shaun!" Nora said fearfully, and upon seeing this, Nate started to slam onto the pod's glass, trying to break free. But he was too weak at the moment, and so he wasn't at his full strength and so able to break open the pod.

The mercenary looked like he was going to shot Nora, but an invisible force pushed him away, and the first female hissed, "Kellogg, don't be a fool. We were told that whilst we need the kid, we need to keep the Archers alive." As she was saying this, the other female was injecting Nora with a sedative, that knocked her out.

At this she took Shaun from Nora, and with that they heard the glass cracking from another Pod, looking round they saw Nate's was breaking the glass of his pod.

"Reactivate the pods!" The second female called out in fear.

At this Nate heard the computer's voice announce. "Cryogenic sequence reinitialized." Then all of a sudden the freezing sensation returned, forcing Nate to go back to sleep. Never knowing that the next time he awake, everything he knew would be different.

 ** _To be Continued_**

 ** _Authors Note - PLEASE READ TO THE END:_** Here ends the Prologue to my new story, I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Whilst this is going be a Fallout/Harry Potter story, until we get to Fallout 4 Saga, it'll be mainly be about the Fallout Universe, but it'll have elements from the Harry Potter world here and there.

Now I know that I might have added a lot of tech in this chapter, but it is going to be an Alternate Universe Fallout Universe. As I find it strange that with human nature and the people from Big MT, there wasn't more technology, as it is human nature to seek out ways to make things better for themselves. So what if the transistor wasn't created in the 1947 in the Fallout World, I would have thought someone would have tried to over the years to make their lives easier and better.

So this is why I created the Commonwealth Council: won't say much about them, that'll be in the next chapter or two, but after World War 2, when the fifty states of America were divided into thirteen commonwealths the Commonwealth Council was created so that the American Commonwealth could come together and talk about things. Not only that, but seeing how World War 2 ended, they feared that technology could be used badly if it went in the wrong hands. So the Commonwealth Council would vote what tech the world would be allowed, and the tech that was voted not to see the light of day and be hidden. Got a few ideas, but if you got more, please let me know.

So you know, as the title of this saga says, the following chapters will be all about what happened before the Great War. So seeing this is going to be Alternate Universe to the Fallout Universe, if there's anything you want to see happen, what you would like the Commonwealth Council do or what you would to happen with Spectres, let me know. So you know, the L'Cie will be because of the Enclave learning about the Magical World, and experimenting on what they found. So if you got some ideas about the Enclave and the Magical World, please let me know.

So you know, the chapters well take some time to write, as I have to do something that I never done before, research. I have to look through the Fallout Wikia to see what happen during their timeline, and then add it to this story which well take some time.

I'm after some ideas for implants for Nate and Nora, for Nora I would like ones that focused more on helping her with diplomatically, but should shit hit the fans, she would be ready for anything. As for Nate, I want implants fit for a warrior, as he is a fighter, so would need things to show he is one too.

Because of this, I'm looking for a co-writer/beta reader to help me to write this story. I want someone who can help me with sentence structure, along with making sure that what I wrote fits, and is spelt right and such. And if possible, someone who can add, alter and delete what shouldn't be there. I also want someone to help me with Fallout Lore, some to help me to keep most of the lore in the story.

I have a question for you all:

The next question is this: Why did the Institute wanted Shaun to start off with? Couldn't they not have picked anyone else?

I looked it up, and I sort of found the answer it and it was this:

Father: ...You believed that ten years had passed. Is it really so hard to accept that it was not ten, buy sixty years? That is the reality. And here I am. Raised by the Institute, and now its leader.

 _Select "But Why?" dialogue choice_

You: But why? Why take a child? Why take you?

Father: Ah, now that's the question isn't it? "Why me?". At that time, the year 2227, the Institute had made great strides in synth production. But it was never enough. Scientific curiosity, and the goal of perfection, drove them ever onward. What they wanted was... the perfect machine. So they followed the best example thus far - the human being. Walking, talking, fully articulate... capable of anything.

 _Select "They needed specimens" dialogue choice_

You: So the weird science experiments needed specimens. That's why they took you.

Father: In a manner of speaking, yes. The Institute endeavoured to create synthetic organics. The most logical starting point, of course, was human DNA. Plenty of that was available, of course, but it had all become corrupted... in this... wasteland... radiation affected everyone. Even in their attempts to shield themselves from the world above, members of the Institute had been exposed. Another source was necessary. But then the Institute found me, after discovering records from Vault 111. An infant, frozen in time, protected from the radiation-induced mutations that had crept into every other human cell in the Commonwealth. I was exactly what they needed. And so it was my DNA that became the basis of the synthetic organics used to created every human-like synth you see today.

But my question still remains why Shaun, there were many, in 'Father' own words, 'frozen in time, protected from the radiation-induced mutations that had crept into every other human cell in the Commonwealth.' So why not one of them, or someone from another vault who wasn't in the new Commonwealth? Would like your thoughts, so that I can explain it better in my Fallout story when I get to that point of the story.


	2. Pre-War Saga: Chapter 1

_**Magical Fallout (Working Title)**_

 _ **Chapter One.**_

 _ **(Pre-War Saga - Part 2!)**_

 _ **The Birth of the Enclave.**_

 _25th of November 1969 - Unknown Location:_

It has been twenty-four years since World War 2 had ended, and the world for many has changed. The war ended for the axis powers in the year 1945 with bitter defeat: for on the European continent, the end started in May, when Germany surrendered to the Allied Powers. After their leader Adolf Hitler disappeared mysteriously. In the disorder that followed as Germany tried to find their leader and with the infighting and jockeying for positions in the top leadership and government, the Allied Powers decided to take on the German Army with an all out assault with the help of their ally's. To save themselves, and what was left of their country, the German Army decided to save the lives of their soldiers and civilians and surrendered.

In August of that year, on the Asian continents and the Pacific area of the world. It was decided after a few months of testing, America would deploy their secret weapon, the atomic bomb to hopefully end the war. The United States dropped two separate bombs from long range bombers in a daring raid onto two Japanese cities, a bomb called Little Boy was dropped on a small island city called Hiroshima, and a few days later a bomb called Fat Man was dropped on the city of Nagasaki. Because of this, about a month later after several high level talks within their Government, Japan officially surrendered to the Allied Powers, and World War II finally came to an end. The allied powers had won.

Because of the outcome of the war was finalized with massive loss of life using the atomic bomb, the world looked with fear toward America, thinking that retribution would follow due to their actions during the war. As months followed and nothing happened to the U.S., The governments of the world decided to invest its technological efforts into funding advances into supercomputers and further harnessing the power of the atom. They invented compact nuclear fusion powered generators solving one of the world's energy needs. Other projects followed including miniaturized electronics, but not with the funding that had been initially focused on atomic energy.

In 1949, the Civil War in China that was ongoing for years, suddenly ended with Mao Zedong and his communist revolutionaries victorious. On October 1st, the People's Republic of China was established as a country. All remaining supporters of the Republic of China fled to the island of Formosa. The US didn't learn much as information was limited as the relations were strained between China and Japan due to centuries of conflict and diplomatic incidents.

In the beginning of the year 1969, the United States President decided to divide the fifty states into thirteen smaller states now known as The Commonwealth. It was thought that with thirteen larger states instead of fifty smaller states, the country would help create legislation broad enough to benefit those states with common regional concerns, but narrow enough not to affect those states with dissimilar interests or political cultures which included religions, which would help the nation better meet the challenges posed by the Communist threat to American democracy.

The Commonwealth was put together and were know known as the following: Columbia Commonwealth, East Central Commonwealth, Eastern Commonwealth, Four States Commonwealth, Gulf Commonwealth, Great Midwest Commonwealth, New England Commonwealth, Northern Commonwealth, Northwest Commonwealth, Plains Commonwealth, Southeast Commonwealth, Southwest Commonwealth, and the Texas Commonwealth. Together they were the new thirteen states of America. Many people were happy with change, but several had doubts of it lasting. It turns out, that there fears were unfounded. _(A/N see end to see which regions goes with each Commonwealth, as I tried to put it in here, but looked awful, so after talking about it with a friend, I decided to put it at the end as an end A/N.)_

The new flag for America only had thirteen stars, instead of fifty allowing for each of the new states its own flag. Each state's flag was modified to show its status in the commonwealth while still showing the proud imagery that allowed each person to recognize their states flag. The state lines were still quite relevant to the state's, but at the same time were redrawn to show the new states maps. To make sure that each of the thirteen commonwealths where not under represented, it was decided to create a commonwealth council that would each handle the duties of the commonwealth's without the necessary redrawing of state laws. Each council would handle their own states issues including making sure that the other state's would not screw them over with trading and tourism. But at that moment in time, they could not decide who their representatives for each state would be. This caused several issues that would later be resolved.

Not only was The Commonwealth created without any major issues, but in July there was a great technological leap forward for the people of the world. As history was made when the Virgo II mission landed full team of American astronauts on the Moon. Making the following astronauts: Captain Richard Wade, Captain Mark Garris, and Captain Michael Hagen, the first humans to walk on a celestial body other than Earth, also becoming national heroes for beating the Russian team that we're also planning this trip by months. It allowed great political gain to America and placed them firmly into the history books. Following that mission, another mission was formed months later, and after a successful launch the Virgo III landed on moon, allowing those from the Virgo II to return home without incident, and allowing the United States to continue their research allowing great technological progress.

However, following the war that was meant to end all wars, many families of the world were slowly trying to forget the war. Some were from families who had siblings, fathers and other family members lost during the war, which was understandable, but most families found it an honour and didn't want to forget. As it meant dishonouring their families who died so that they wouldn't. A few others interested in revising history, slowly lost interest in bringing back bad war memories. They did not want to be reminded of what they had lost and hoped that it would not be brought up in conversation. But they knew it would always be there in the history books, but hoped that as time passed people would forget about the war or at the very least don't bring it up so much.

However, there were a few people who didn't want to forget about the war, as they were terrified of the outcome, and feared that they might repeat the actions if they weren't careful.

One such person who wanted to make his mark in history, was Joseph Parker. A white fifty year old American citizen, who used to work as a top secret scientist/researcher for the Allied Powers. He along with a small group of people, were meant to research ways to help end the war, be it new weapons, equipment, technology or tactics. But after the war they were no longer needed for wartime research and so were let go. While several in his group didn't care one way or another about losing their work, as many found new jobs quickly. They were very happy to forget about what they had done during the war, he himself was of a vastly different mind on the matter.

Yes, he was one of the researcher's that didn't mind losing his job, but he also knew he could get a job anywhere thanks to his much needed specialist skills even beyond wartime. He wasn't happy about how the war ended, and this worried him greatly. Sure the world was at peace, even though diplomatic relations between China and Japan were strained, that didn't mean anything in the general world point of view. In the years following, China and Japan could build up a force to take revenge on the United States for what they did towards ending the war, or the United States or one of the other countries that now have several nukes, could destroy themselves or one of the other countries. The United States could still destroy themselves, seeing that they were playing around with nuclear power to better the life of their people. This technology was still in the infant stages of research and could be quite dangerous.

But that's not all, as one of the top secret scientist/researchers for the United States, he had gotten his hands on information that normal people wouldn't normally see due to his clearance. One such information was about the threats that no one knew about, which why he wasn't afraid of losing his job after the war, as he knew he would be dealing with the Government in the near future. And the information he had, worked well as blackmail.

These threats were of extra-terrestrial life, such as aliens, and internal Earth politics and policies. Another of threats was those on Earth who were of magical nature, which was something that he was shocked about when he learnt that magic was real. He would have thought that magic and aliens were not real, but now that he has that information, and could very well see the threats from both sides and the dangers that could follow.

For the less threatening on the magical side, it was very likely they would not be dangerous, as they normally kept to themselves. But the threat was there and he did not want it to become serious. And so should they be pushed out of there little community's too much, the threat would rise to the point of threatening on a global scale. It was in human nature that should you get pushed into a corner, at some point they would start pushing back out of that corner. The government knew this and so made sure to hire him to draw up several plans just in case.

No the threat that was more severe to the governments of the world was the idea of an invasion from extra-terrestrial life. From what he found out from several high-level government sources, that for as long as the government knew that there was alien life, there had been abductions of several people that they couldn't stop, and didn't know how or why it happened. Some who were abducted would return, which was how they got the information about the aliens, but more often people just disappeared without a trace. And those who did return, had very little memory about their experience apart from that they were kidnapped. And because of these attacks, the government decided that he and several others would be hired to come up with a plan to stop these attacks and if it came to it, figure out how to attack the aliens.

Now for what he was planning though, it was going to be difficult to prove to the general public, as all the proof was heavily guarded or as with the magical evidence, hard to find due to the magicals using their abilities to hide the truth of their existence. He only had to see it once to prove it existed but the public would need more than one instance of proof to believe. Then he would be taken away to somewhere more secure and better guarded for his work. Same with the extraterrestrial proof, the evidence was taken to an area he had no access to and could not be used after he had seen it. He wished he could have full access to all the evidence and information, but he could work with what he had access to, but now that he had seen that both were real he could make plans toward a better future.

So during the last twenty-four years, Joseph found himself working extensively hard on many projects, so that he could get to access to those areas he did not have clearance for, and gather the proof he himself needed and the evidence to support such proof and his theories and plans he would then show to others and make them understand the threats that could come from inside and out. Thus getting the world prepared to handle both threats.

It was very hard to get the proof he needed out of the areas they were in, but after getting the clearance he needed and becoming one of the head of departments for research toward threats foreign or domestic, he was slowly able to get the necessary equipment and clearances he needed. So here he was, waiting for the selection of people who he hoped well help him in his plans and promote a better future.

His thoughts were interrupted with a knock at the door of his office, as he walked toward the door, he saw it was one of the people he was waiting for, and in fact someone he used to work with, an old friend John Blake. Like Joseph, he worked with the Government during the war and helped make some of the research available. After John, several others started to arrive. And within an hour, everyone that he invited was there clustered together in his office.

"Now I know many of you are wondering why I contacted you and set up this meeting, well it's about our future, or more precisely, the future of our descendants and the planet itself." explained Joseph.

"What are you talking about?" asked one of the men in a general's uniform who was sitting there drinking a cup of coffee to keep awake.

"What I am talking about, is that there are several threats to this world that will affect our descendants and perhaps destroy the world as we know it!" answered Joseph, and seeing the blank looks from the people there, he went on to try to explain the seriousness of the problem, "Look at how our government ended the last war, they used nuclear weapons to blow up two Japanese cities. While we have been lucky about the consequences of it all, what if Japan decided to retaliate. With what we did to them, the war could have ended up differently if they had that technological capability. Like the world ending as we know it, with Japan and their allies using nuclear bombs to get revenge. And all that we would know, is that they still could. They very well could be biding their time, gathering their forces and recourses before they decide to attack, we have seen this happen time after time in our own history."

There were fearful whispers at the idea, the men in the office where very uneasy at the idea of this, the very idea that Japan and their allies would bide their time, just waiting and then taking their revenge on everyone who was in power at the time. Than Joseph who was gesturing wildly went on to say, even causing them to all whisper to each other more, "And that's not the worst of it, what if our own country blew us up first. The public doesn't know this yet, but our government has people researching the possibility of being able to use atomic power for the everyday life. Having a nuclear generator in every household. And that's not the only risk we are facing right now."

This got several conversations going, and while Joseph slowly sat down on his chair the very image of a man with the world on his shoulders. Many in the room knew that while it was meant to be the ideal power source, the harnessing of the atom was also known to be very risky as it was a very new technology. It might be too high of a risk to take. The main threat was that the nuclear fallout would be devastating should something go wrong. Suddenly through the whispered conversations that were in the office, Joseph's friend John loudly asked, "What do you mean, why bring this to us. We are powerful men, but we do not have the ability to change much at this point and time?"

"I know you won't believe me, but there is another threat as well. The supernatural world and extraterrestrial life are very real." explained a stoney faced Joseph, and as expected the men in the room all laughed at this thinking it was a joke. Apart for one or two, who knew about this information as they worked closely with Joseph and had access to the same materials he had access to.

Laughing, one of the men responded "Please Joseph, do you really want us to believe that there's really supernatural and extraterrestrial life out there?" Another man asked, "Have you taken a hard knock to your head or are you just drunk? You sound like Adolf Hitler, who believed in the supernatural so much that he wasted men, money and resources toward something that was not proven to be real." Several of the men got up to leave thinking that the whole thing was just a big waste of time.

"I know it is hard to believe James, in fact I knew most of those here wouldn't believe me." acknowledged Joseph before someone else could, he slowly picked up a briefcase that he had brought with him. As several members got up to leave, Joseph waited patiently, these people weren't as important as the others who were staying in their seats, they were still listening and that would help make his point even stronger.

Once those who really did not want to believe left, Joseph picked up a briefcase and put it faceup on the table. He went on to say to the remaining men, "I know that many of you think I'm acting like Adolf Hitler, that I am crazy like he was. Trust me, when I first learnt all this myself, I too thought that the person who was showing me all this was mad and/or was having me on. But he was able to convince me with the following documents," here one of the generals called out that documents could be faked, "yes Frank, documents can be faked and when I read them, I too thought the same. How could anyone in that position not think that? I mean, really magic and aliens. How can they be real? It wasn't until I saw physical evidence that I realized that both really existed. I know what many of you might think, most of the physical evidence of aliens can be faked too, which is why today I'm going to show you something that can't be faked. Something that will prove beyond a reasonable doubt that i'm telling you the truth."

As he opened his briefcase, he pulled out two things, a sharp dagger and a closed glass vial of some kind of purple glowing liquid. Passing the dagger to James, he asked, "James, if you don't mind, could you make sure that this dagger is real and not something fake like a plastic replica or a trick blade."

"What are you playing at Joseph?" James asked curiously and a little bit worried, as he tested the edge of the dagger, even cutting himself with it, to make sure it really the blade was real, before slowly handing it back to Joseph.

Taking the blade in hand, he didn't say anything for a few moments, psyching himself up for what he was about to do. He placed his left hand onto the table, and slowly took a few deep breaths. Then before anyone realized what was happening, as he lifted the dagger in the air. Then he said as he swung the dagger down into his hand penetrating his own flesh, "This! Ahhhhh!" Joseph screamed as the dagger entered the back of his hand. "Fuuuuck, that really hurt, that hurt far worse than I thought it would," Joseph said through the pain, and seeing a few of them getting up to render aid to him, he said gasping for air, "Please stay seated, stay where you are, I'm fine."

"Don't be a fool Joseph, you're not fine, you just stabbed yourself. Your hand needs to be looked at by a medic." someone in the group told him.

"Jake, I know that, you just saw me do it to myself. But trust me, it'll be fine." Joseph told the man, before he pulled the dagger out of his hand with a quick yank. As he winched in pain, he showed them the bleeding hole in his hand. Then with his uninjured hand, he uncorked the glass vial and drank the purple glowing liquid, gulping it down quickly. Within a few moments, to the shock of those who were still anxiously there, the hole begun to slowly heal.

The man who had been called Jake, was a practicing doctor, and upon seeing this ran to Joseph and begun a precise medical examination of Joseph's hand. "How is this possible, this has to be some sort of trick, this isn't humanly possible. Your hand is fully healed, even the tendons look to be healed."

"Ouch, be careful Jake," Joseph winched in pain as Jake manhandled his hand roughly, and had to pull it away from him quickly, "it's still not fully healed yet, it will take about half an hour to heal back to the point before I stabbed myself. What I drank was one of many healing potions that the supernatural world or as the people in this world would call it, the Wizarding World. Where many use that very potion to heal and that proves they can do magic. Now I know some of you still think this is some kind of trick, but I also have something else to prove to you, something that'll make you one hundred percent believe that magic, as it is called. Is very real."

"And what proof would that be?" asked another person in the group.

Instead of answering, Joseph went to the corner of the room and carefully dragged a large steamer trunk over to the group, where he opened it and too a step into it, before saying with a smirk, "Now please, follow me. It is as safe as can be" And with that he slowly disappeared down into the trunk.

Most people there thought this was some kind of trick, so they lifted the trunk off the floor to see if there was a trapdoor underneath the trunk. But as they did, not only did they find that there was no trapdoor, but they could hear Joseph calling from the trunk, "Are you coming or not?"

For a startled few moments, no one knew what to think, but than it was Jake that came up for a way to prove if it was some kind of magicians trick or not. The idea was for them to put the trunk onto the table. And for him to go down into the trunk following joseph. But when Jake got up and entered into the trunk, they were shocked to see him walking down slowly into it and disappearing just like joseph. They all got up and slowly one by one, the rest of the group entered down into the trunk.

Once they all had entered into the trunk, they saw Joseph smirking at them. He said with a smile, "I see that you all finally found your way down here, now you know that magic, and what I'm about to tell you about aliens, are to my best knowledge. True."

As they looked around in amazement. They saw that they were in a room that was the size of a three bedroom house, with three doors leading out of the room. There were no walls, a few tables and blinders that broke up the room in several places. Otherwise nothing of interest besides being in a steamer trunk. The size of it was very shocking, and one of them had to say, in a shocked manner, "How is this all possible, this trunk breaks all laws of physics."

"You have yet to see anything really amazing about this trunk," explained Joseph, "as for physics, you'll soon learn that when it comes to magic, it breaks all known laws of physics that we know of. So you'll need to keep an open mind when it comes to magic. Science will not help you here"

"So what kind of threat does this Wizarding World possess to us?"

"It depends really," began Joseph, "as long as there's no Dark Lords -"

"What is a Dark Lord?" asked someone.

"Hmm, I would say a Dark Lord is someone like Adolf Hitler," Joseph compared the two thoughtfully, "now without a Dark Lord, the threat is very low. I won't deny that there are some threats, as like any huge communities, there are a bad elements in each of them. But without someone leading the bad elements, gathering them together and setting the rules. The threats are normally low. But with a leader the risk is even higher."

"What is the normal basic threat, that we would see from the Wizarding World?" asked Jake.

"From the people of the Wizarding World? As long as we leave them alone, there's very little threat at all," explained Joseph "but should we push them, with thing as we are at the moment I couldn't say. But seeing that very few know about them, if they plan carefully they could kill most of us before we even knew what was going on, and we wouldn't even knew about it, as they could make it like it seem that there was some kind of accident happening."

"How is that even possible?" asked someone in the group.

"They have a spell that could alter people's mind, so they could use that on us, so we wouldn't even know there was an attack going on." Joseph explained to the group which caused many fearful whispers, with the ability to alter someone's memories, it is very worrying especially to the ones in power . "This spell to alter memories leads me to the dark elements of the Wizarding World, as the risks are a bit higher for this group. Whilst these dark element normally keep to their own world, every so often they come to our world to have their 'fun' with us. As they would make us forget our women were raped and maybe killed by them, or make use forget who hurt and/or killed those that we knew. It would all seem like an accident after they were done"

"What can we do about this?" asked Joseph's friend John.

"As of right now?" asked Joseph, "Nothing at all, as far as I know, there is no way for us without magic to counter the memory spell. But I do have a plan, I'll explain that later, for now, if you follow be to another room. I'll show you proof of aliens if you still want it after this demonstration and read a few documents I have managed to obtain about them and the magical world."

And with that last sentence, all of them followed him through one of the doors on the side of the hall, where they found themselves at some kind of shooting range, with strange weapons that they as military men, had never seen before. There were even a few tables with documents on them, here Joseph explained were about the weapons in the room, and there were photos on the aliens that a black ops group of the government had managed to take. Sadly, there was little information about the aliens, as the one the black ops managed to catch, wasn't talking even under torture.

The one time they were able to get information on the two races that had visited Earth many times, and that the main reason they came to Earth. Was to capture humans and experiment on them. But they never got the information as to why they were doing the experiments on the humans, but the black ops groups suspected the reason was that the aliens want to learn more about humans maybe to find out what our weaknesses where. Sometimes they would send the humans back to Earth, but most of the time, for some strange reason they would not and would keep them. Why not? The black ops groups had no ideas just vague theories.

As for the two races, the group looked at the pictures in the documents, the saw two names: the Salarians and the Turians. Some of the information was from the alien examination, and another is that they _had interrogated a few of_ the aliens.

The Salarians are a bipedal race of amphibians, with tall, elongated bodies that were well-suited for their high metabolism. There skeletons were composed of more cartilage than those of other races such as humans. Salarians heads are long and thin, and have a pair of horns protruding from the top of their skulls. Skin varies in color, from bright reds and greens to the more common shades of blue or grey. Their blood is a greenish color. Salarian eyes are large and oval and have thin membranes in place of eyelids. There pupils are a wide slit, oriented horizontally, and the irises can be dark green, purple, red, blue, or brown. Salarians blink upwards, rather than downwards as humans do. Leading to several human soldiers calling them frogs.

Salarians are noted for their high-speed metabolism, which allows them to function on just one hour of sleep a day. This in turn allows them to work longer and harder than a normal twenty-four hour schedule. Their minds and bodies work faster than most sapient races, making them seem restless or hyperactive. Most humans consider them as having ADD. The drawback of this active metabolism is a short lifespan of around forty human years.

The Salarians are amphibian haplo-diploid egg-layers; unfertilized eggs produce males and fertilized eggs produce females. Once a year, a Slarian female will lay a clutch of dozens of eggs. Social rules prevent all but a fraction from being fertilized. As a result, 90% of the species is male. This is considered completely alien to humans as any egg on a human planet would need a fertilized egg to hatch something.

Salarians have photographic memories and rarely forget a fact. Another nickname from humans is the living dictionary. They also possess a form of psychological "imprinting", tending to defer to those they knew in their youth. Salarian hatching is a solemn ritual in which the clan Dalatrass (matriarch) isolates herself with the eggs. The young Salarians psychologically imprint on her and tend to defer to her wishes. Humans equate this to royalty as the queen and her drones. During the hatching of daughters, the Dalatrasses of the mother and father's clans are present at the imprinting. This ensures the offspring have equal loyalty to both, ensuring the desired dynastic and political unity. This is why it is extremely rare to see different clans working together outside of their family clans.

Salarians were the scientists who lead the experimentation on the humans, finding out all they could about the human race.

Next were the Turians, whose race typically stood over six feet tall, having two long, proportionately thick fingers and an opposable thumb on each hand, each tipped with talons, and a set of mandibles around their mouths. The most distinguishing feature of Turians, is their metallic carapace. Which contains trace amounts of thulium. The Turians evolved this trait as a defence against the greater levels of solar radiation that penetrate their homeworlds weak magnetic field. Humans sometimes equate this to the skull plating on a rhino.

Turian features are avian, making them resemble humanoid birds or raptors, however unlike most Earth avian creatures, Turians are viviparous and give birth to live young. Turians are also recognisable by their voices, which have a distinctive flanging effect. Males and females do not differ greatly in physical appearance, but female Turians lack the crest of horns found in the males of the race. The lifespan of a Turian is comparable to that of a human.

Turians exhibit the characteristics of predators rather than those of prey species. Their forward-facing alert eyes give the impression that they possess outstanding eyesight and their teeth and jaws mimic the structures possessed by apex predators such as crocodiles or ancient, carnivorous dinosaurs. Needless to say, their talons on both their feet and hands seem capable of ripping flesh. As such, their diet is primarily meat-based. Their slender bodies also seem to suggest that they are also capable of moving at high speeds.

The Turian homeworld, Palaven, has a metal-poor core, generating a weak magnetic field and allowing more solar radiation into the atmosphere. To deal with this, most forms of life on Palaven evolved some form of metallic 'exoskeleton' to protect themselves. Their reflective plate-like skin makes Turians less susceptible to long-term, low-level radiation exposure, but they do not possess any sort of 'natural armour'. A Turians thick skin does not stop projectiles and directed energy bolts. Turian blood has a dark blue colouration.

Although life on Palaven is carbon-based and oxygen-breathing, it is built on dextro-amino acids. This places the Turians in a distinct minority on the galactic stage. The food that the Humans or Salarians (who evolved in levo-amino acid-based biospheres) eat, will at best pass through Turian systems without providing any nutrition. At worst, it will trigger an allergic reaction that can be fatal if not immediately treated. The turian mechanic Lilihierax on Noveria uses the idiom, "if you can polish enough gizzard". This suggests that the turians have a digestive system similar to birds and reptiles on Earth, some of whom swallow stones to help break down harder foods in the stomach.

As for the weapons, the recovered equipment that was documented, showed what each weapon is used for. And that they were powered either by fusion power or something called a mass accelerator. The technology and power source that these aliens used was beyond anything that the Human Race could ever dream of, and that frightened the group.

The Turians were the warriors/protectors of the two races, they protected the scientists from the captives in case they tried to harm them, or should they try to escape, they would recapture them. The Turians would also be the main fighters should a battle happen.

Then Jake asked what everyone was thinking, "Joseph, what sort of threat, does either of these two races pose for us?"

"Sadly, we don't know," Joseph admitted with a deep sigh, "all we know is that there are two races of aliens kidnapping humans for unknown reason. All we know is that they are researching us before they begin to attack us. Whether they want to invade or just straight conquer us is up in the air. So for now, we should assume the risk is high until we know otherwise and get a better idea on what their plans are."

"So what do you have planned to deal with these threats?" asked an admiral, "I don't think you brought us all here for nothing, if you don't have any plans for defending or even making an offense to protect us."

"To be honest, I don't have any real big plans." Joseph admitted to the group, "I brought you here for two reasons, the main one is that many of you have the money we need to achieve any plans we might put together. As without your financial aid, we can do nothing." Here those who were rich conversed with each other, unsure how they felt about this, but Joseph ignored them and said, "But the plans that I do have are basic, seeing that I believe that the world at one point will fuck itself over and probably kill everyone in it. My major goal is that I want to save the best of the best of us. And work in the shadows not only for our own gain, but to find the people with similar thinking about saving the qualified and having them join us."

"And how do you plan to do that?" asked John.

"To find a new planet to call home, to move the brightest of us to a place that will be far away from the fighting." Joseph admitted, which started up more whispers, "I know what you are thinking, how can we do that? Well it is part of my plan, with what i'm planning, I feel that with hope and a lot of hard work. We will with your help will be able to build a Research Centre somewhere in the Southwest Commonwealth. In the public's eyes I will be planning to make it so that they think we are just that very idea, a Research Centre that will work toward furthering technology, one that will show that we will be wanting to better our future. But the truth is, we would be doing something that the public will never know about. I'll be trying to reproduce these alien weapons, and some other things for our use, mainly their Space Ships, so we can find our new homeworld. But not only that, I will try to find a way to defend ourselves should we face them at some point. As with their actions so far that very idea will be needed in the close future."

"Whilst your ideas have several merits, what about this Commonwealth Council the government is trying to create. The one in that will give each Commonwealth a say, a so called vote. Something that will allow the other Commonwealth's an ability to be able to not fuck each other over. What happens if the government succeeded in creating the Council? How will that affect your plans?" asked John, "As it is rumoured that one of the things they will do as a Council is review every new technology and decide what the public is ready for, whether they will have a use for it or not, and if not they'll put it on the back burner. If that happens, we will not be able to access the technology or use it."

"That's what I'm hoping for," Joseph commented, shocking them, "in fact, it's that very reason that I'm hoping that we could somehow get one of us into the position as one of the new Governors of the new Commonwealth to make sure it happens."

"Why would you want that to happen?" asked a politician, "Wouldn't it make it harder for us to be able to do anything. Any plans needing that technology would be blocked."

"Simple, as long as the country has low technology, it would make it harder for those who are foolish to want to try and destroy our world using that technology. And it will allow us more time to build our own forces up. Even if the technology is blocked, it doesn't mean we will not have access to it." Joseph explained his reasoning, "And whilst they are limited as to what they can do, we'll have a hidden factory building our forces and stockpiling weapons and technology."

Here the group couldn't help but be impressed at the thoughtful plan, the specifics were very well thought out and it made them think about what else he was planning for. The plan could use some tweaking but with the massive amount of knowledge that was held within every politician, general, admiral, and rich backer that were in the room, it would be a piece of cake to change it to something that would work very well in the future.

"So we build up for the alien threat. I understand that plan, but what are your plans for the magical threat?" asked John.

"At the moment, there's not much we can do," admitted Joseph, then thoughtfully he responded, "Although there's one thing on our side, they need to use some sort of focus, mainly their major concern is about how they use their wands - although there are similar focuses, but they normally use wands which can be lost, taken away from them or even broken. Although there a few of these Magic Users who can use magic without any focuses at all, which they call Wandless Magic. The majority still use a wand."

"So all we have to do is make a move before they can get to their focus first?" asked someone in the group, "Unless they can do this Wandless Magic, that is? "You are correct," admitted Joseph, "but be warned, there are many that will have kept their focus in some kind of holster that is usually on their wrists, to keep it close to them at all times. Most of the time it would be on their wrist, but some use other areas to hold the holsters like on their belts. So in most cases, it is all about reflex. Who is quicker on the draw, the faster draw wins. Now although I know it isn't possible right now, due to us not having the technology at the moment, but one of the main reasons I want to start this Research Centre is because I want to create our own magic users. Not only so that we can defend ourselves against the Magic Users, but for when our descendants are able to live in space. They would be able to handle anything that they might face, whether a disaster or outside concerns. On of the reasons is I don't think that the Salarians and the Turians are the only things that will be a threat. There could be other alien species out there as well. So I want to make a Super Race that can handle whatever might come, any threat that will be after the human face."

"You do know you sound like Adolf Hitler, he had the same idea?" asked Jake, shocked at what Joseph had planned, "Wanting to create a super master race of humans. That's what Hitler wanted, and one of the reasons the world fought against him. What makes your plan different than his?"

"That is one part of the reason," acknowledged Joseph, "know that what we fought against, was the idea that Hitler was trying to force his beliefs onto others. If he wanted to create his own Super master race in his own country, then we wouldn't have any problems outside of the bleeding hearts and we wouldn't have started the last war. No, what I want is to find the best of the best and keep them safe, and create those lucky few through good breeding, to become the new Super Race. I won't force those who don't want to be something better to become apart of this new race."

With this, they all felt relief, they feared that Joseph would become like a new Adolf Hitler, forcing those innocent to become something they didn't want to become. As they all feared that it might have lead to another war.

Then a thought came to John, and he decided to voice this thought out loud, "But what are your plans should there be a nuclear war or something? Just as something bad happens before everything you have planned is about to do come into being?"

"Honestly John?" asked Joseph, "I have no idea what i would do, which is why I asked you lot to come here. I have no backup plans. I want you to come up with ideas that I wouldn't be able to come up with. Make a few backup plans. And fill in the gaps that are missing in my plan. So will you lot join me, join me to bring together a group against all threats, be it magical, extraterrestrial, or anything else that stands against us? Will you join me to create a new powerful Super Race that can hold their own against anything or anyone that dares threaten us?"

To the others there in this meeting, seeing the proof of magic and alien life, and seeing the possible threats that they both held, there was only one answer: yes, they would join in Joseph's plan. They couldn't afford not to, not with what they have seen so far, and so the group decided that for the next few months, they would talk about the plans. They would decide how to make Joseph's plan come true, to also make backups for his plan.

Over the years, they become known as the Enclave. A place that would further the technology and equipment of the world to face any and all threats. A group of like minded people that would stand up and say we are not afraid. Not only that, but with the added funds from the many interested rich backers, they were able to buy a mountain in the Southwest Commonwealth. Where they were able to create Joseph's Research Centre deep within the mountain. The Research Centre would be known as the Big Mountain Research and Development Center, or alternately known as Big MT for short. The future started to look bright for they all felt safe now that the plan was coming together.

 _ **To be Continued**_

 _ **Authors Note - PLEASE READ TO THE END:**_ Here ends chapter one of Magical Fallout, I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it. And if you did enjoy it, please leave a review letting me know what you think, but no flames, as they'll be ignored or deleted if they are guest reviews. I would like to thank timdraco for beta reading this chapter, as he added a few things and made sure what I had was right. Now I would like to ask that when you review, could you give me a few ideas as to what happens in the next thirty years or so with the Enclave, as in the next chapter will be a timeskip, where we'll see Harry Potter and see what his life was like. But want to put a small summary, if possible, as to what the Enclave has been up to before I write about Harry.

So you know, whilst some of Harry's life will be like in the books, I'm going to change things so Harry will be stronger than in the books, and become a much darker character because of betrayal.

I would like your help with a few things, things that I don't know where to start looking, as I don't know the right words needed: part of being dyslexic and having a bad schooling. In the Fallout Universe, factories are no longer working for one reason or another - it was blown up, was in a shutdown mode, safety mode or did not have power. So for one reason or another, there has been no new things, either because they didn't have the knowledge to do so, or the resources to fix the problem. Now in the game we were lead that most of the things other than food chems, were scavenged throughout the Fallout World. But after talking to a few people about a mod I was thinking of using, they pointed out that over the next two hundred or so years, people would begin to rebuild their lives.

So I was thinking that they would start of with using technology from the Medieval or Victorian eras, so I was wondering what you think of the idea, and what technology should they use seeing that power/electric is limited unless you have power generators. I would like anything that could help people rebuild their lives, but in a limited way, with just the basics, power armour (which will have different uses than what was in the game,) power generators and whatever else you might think they would still have in the Fallout World after the Great War - please let me know what you think they could be.

What tools would they need to create to live on? Like things to make clothes, food, basic tools to use and such, give me a list please. I also would like to ask, how would they make concrete so that they could make cement, and barbed wire to make fences? And last whilst I thinking about it, the metal to make more Power Armour. I hope you can help me, as all the information well be very helpful in writing the aftermath of the Great War. I know that some of you are going to say that most of this is explained in Fallout 4, however though in real life, things wouldn't already be made, we would need more material to create things and would need to create new tools to make things, which is why I ask for ideas and such.

Now I have a **VERY** important question, and one I need the answer to if I want to make this story realistic as possible, and the question is this: without a GECK, would plants and other plant life in the world regrow and if so how fast? I ask as there are some people create mods that have the game with grass, tree and such, sometimes it is wild, sometimes it isn't. But I want to know if these mods are realistic or not, are those who create them do think so, but I want to know what you think.

So once again thanks for reading, and I hope you can help with my requests and questions, as all the help will help me write the next chapter much faster.

Here's the list of which regions that are in each of the Commonwealth's, I know that most of you know this, but this is for the readers who are new to the Fallout World.

 _Commonwealth: Regions:_

Columbia Commonwealth: Washington, D.C., Maryland, Virginia

East Central Commonwealth: Ohio, Kentucky, Tennessee

Eastern Commonwealth: West Virginia, Delaware, Pennsylvania, New Jersey, New York

Four States Commonwealth: Utah, Colorado, Arizona, New Mexico

Gulf Commonwealth: Louisiana, Mississippi, Alabama, Florida

Great Midwest Commonwealth: Wisconsin, Minnesota, Illinois, Indiana, Michigan

New England Commonwealth: Maine, New Hampshire, Vermont, Massachusetts, Rhode Island, Connecticut

Northern Commonwealth: Montana, Wyoming, North Dakota, South Dakota

Northwest Commonwealth: Northern California, Washington, Oregon, Idaho, Alaska

Plains Commonwealth: Nebraska, Kansas, Iowa, Missouri, Oklahoma

Southeast Commonwealth: Georgia, South Carolina, North Carolina

Southwest Commonwealth: Southern California, Nevada, Hawaii

Texas Commonwealth: Texas, Arkansas

 _ **Author's Note from timdraco:**_ __Give him a shot. I think this story is going places. I might not be able to help out as much as I can so he will be looking for other beta readers besides myself. Throw him an im on ff and help him out a bit. This story so far has a few things that even i find interesting so even as i am helping him with spelling and such, i still will be reading it as well.


	3. Pre-War Saga: Chapter 2

_**Author's Note:**_ I was unhappy that I got only ONE review in the last chapter, I thought that I would get a few as it explained about how the Enclave was created and I thought people would have a few thoughts about it. Anyway, hopefully this chapter will get some reviews.

And to LeoTheSage, who said I should make sure that people know that there were elements of Mass Effect, I would like to say that I did. In the prologue, I put it in the warning part of it, I said there's slight reference to Mass Effect, and if you read in story summary, you would know that this would have elements of Harry Potter. In fact, Harry Potter World would have a huge effect to the story. And it is mainly about the Fallout World, but with elements of Harry Potter and reference to Mass Effect. I should have made it clearer in the summary and warning, but it was there should you read the start of the prologue clearly.

This is part one of two chapters about Harry Potter, the start is to show what happens at over the last thirty years since the Enclave was created before we went on to Harry. The part of Harry is summarised with minor changes to his life, I didn't want to do so many chapters about Harry, as this story until Fallout 4 Saga is meant to be mainly about the Fallout Universe and it learning about magic and having better tech. We'll see Harry more in the Fallout 4 Saga of this story.

 _ **Chapter Two…**_

 _ **(Pre-War Saga - Part 3!)**_

 _ **Harry Potter - Part 1.**_

 _31st of July 1998 - The Dursley's Household:_

It has been nearly thirty years since the Enclave was founded, although no one apart for a select few knew about it, and over fifty years since World War 2 ended. Now one would think that with World War 2 being over, things would have changed, that the world would try and become better, that they would try and improve themselves. Sadly, it wasn't the case, in another time maybe. But during the war, research that would have helped change the world, was lost during the fires and bombings due to multiple conflicts around the world.

Now if that wasn't the only problem, the world might have gotten further ahead, but it was thanks to the American Commonwealth Council and the uneasy peace, that the world had forced Japan and China to take, that things were so slow research wise. Japan and China were a few of the countries that could create high tech advances, but with their trust issues with the rest of the world, there lack of trust for one. The fear that what they would create could be turned against them, they decided that they would not share what they have already created and so limited what the rest of the world would have worked towards if they had worked together on advances.

And for the American Commonwealth Council, over the years they had limited what people could have in the way of advances in technology. They feared that should they have too much progress at once, they might use it to destroy the world or hurt one and another starting another world war. Even though people knew that the Big MT was a place that researched technology, medicine, space travel and so on, they also knew that the American Commonwealth Council was holding out what the public could have in regards to technology and further advances in science. Whilst they were upset about this, when they were informed with the reasons why, they knew that for the safety of their country. They would grit their teeth and bare with it. Although there were some groups who would try and fight against the ruling, but nothing changed outside of a few that hoarded the technology.

But it didn't mean that there wouldn't be any advancement in certain areas as most were in medical ways, two of the medical discoveries were Rad-X and RadAway. These two items were invented because of the research on atomic power, those workers that had worked on the research, had gotten radiation poisoning. So to solve this problem they created Rad-X and RadAway to combat the problem:

Rad-X is an anti-radiation chemical that can significantly reduce the danger of irradiated areas, so made it a bit safer for people to enter irradiated areas for a short time.

RadAway is an intravenous chemical solution that bonds with radiation particles and passes them through the body's system. It takes some time to work, and is also a potent diuretic.

Another advancement was in the work in the army and medical industries, where they created a powered exoskeleton, an exoskeleton was a supportive mechanism for the human skeletal system, it had metal bars connecting to the legs and arms, down the back of a person for support. The basic model would allow someone who had problems walking, who then could put on the exoskeleton and would be able to walk again. The more advanced models had a huge power packs on the back of them, this allowed the exoskeleton to increase significantly the strength of the user but at the cost of mobility. Because of this, it was used initially for transport support purpose only, or to be used on job sites. Although the police and military did put army plated plates on the exoskeletons, they might not be super armour, but as long as they won't hit by a missile, an anti-armour bullet, a powerful explosive device, or a bitter from a tank, they made a difference between life and death depending upon what they were facing.

Life went on, no matter what advancements were or were not are, people went on living with their normals lives, never knowing the many secrets put there. Oh, that was apart for one young man by the name of Harry Potter, he like a select few knew, knew of one secret hidden in the world: the Wizarding World.

Now this Harry Potter was an eighteen year old young man, who lived an extraordinary life, a life that many should never should have lead. The young man in question, was five foot ten inches, who had emerald eyes with a scar going across his right eye, which he was blind in, he had long unruly black hair. To tame his hair, Harry tied it into a ponytail, but had a bit over the front of his head to hide his lightning bolt scar. Harry was wearing a dark green expensive tailored suit, which revealed his muscle body.

As you look at this young man, you would think that other than his right eye, he had a decent life. But you would be wrong. At the young age of one, he lost his parents, where he was sent to his abusive aunt and uncle's home, Vernon and Petunia Dursley where for almost ten years he was abused in one way or another by them and their son Dudley.

Vernon Dursley was a big, beefy man with a large purple face. He had thick, dark hair, a bushy black moustache, with hardly any neck and small, blue, mean eyes.

Vernon was the director of a company called Grunnings, a drill-making firm, that supplied the European Commonwealth with anything drill related. Vernon was in charge of five other Grunnings in England. Of the late, Vernon was in talks with the American Commonwealth, which Vernon was happy about as the American Commonwealth were the superpower of the world, that was being out new technology.

In fact their latest technology that they brought out was from a company known Diamond Inc, it was a thing called a home computer. People knew of the computers for a while, but most people knew them as big things, that only used smaller ones at places like Grunnings. They never been used for home until about a year ago, they brought out home computers that only the rich could afford at the moment, which is why Vernon got one, to show those who came around how important and rich he was.

Petunia Dursley was a thin, blonde-haired woman with pale green eyes and was described as having 'nearly twice the usual amount of neck.' Although a few people describe, behind her back, her she looked like a horse when she pursed her lips. Many times it was also stated that she had horse-like front teeth.

Petunia was a nosy, hostile and repressed house-wife who, like her husband, was obsessed with 'appearing normal.' She was very obsessive and a neat-freak, as she constantly kept her house clean, even to the point of cleaning the kitchen worktop surfaces before bed. She was not fond of animals either, particularly whenever Vernon's sister Marge comes with her dogs who slobber all over her kitchen floor, where she would flinch at the sight of it.

Petunia hated anything that was out of the orderly, and which was why she hated Harry so much, as he was out of the orderly as you can get. She often bullied and neglected Harry Potter throughout most of his childhood, often calling him a 'freak' and never showed any compassion towards him, whilst constantly spoiling and praising her son Dudley.

Petunia probably was not especially intelligent or talented, as she took on a rather uninteresting and grunt type setting course at Grunnings after leaving school, where she first met her husband Vernon. She is also unable to realise her son Dudley's lack of positive qualities, and believed him to be a gifted and clever boy, despite the fact he received abysmal school grades. She was also rather gullible to believe Dudley went to a different friend's house for dinner each night, when actually he and his gang were causing trouble and bullying younger children.

Dudley Dursley has watery blue eyes and thick blond hair. Growing up, Dudley was extremely fat, at least four times Harry's size. Harry often thought Dudley looked like a pig in a wig. In 1994, he had 'reached the size and weight of a young killer whale.' Dudley was too large to fit in a school uniform, so was forced to go on a diet by his school, which was largely comprised of food which Vernon called 'rabbit food' (fruits and vegetables) which Dudley rarely ate otherwise. Vernon and Petunia usually made excuses on why he was large, such as that his poundage was really 'puppy fat' or that he was a 'growing boy.' Dudley mostly ate junk food, hated exercise, and often played video games. When Harry and the Dursleys ate breakfast Dudley's flab would often hang off the chair because he was too big and eventually a TV was bought for the kitchen after Dudley had complained about the distance from the living room to the fridge. He was also incredibly lazy. This may have had something to do with his weight problem.

However, by 1995 after facing his fears, Dudley had taken up boxing and weightlifting, and lost a great deal of weight. And over time he appeared 'large, blond, and muscular,' wearing a leather jacket. Harry learnt that his cousin was still a bit of a bully, but he wasn't as before, as he was releasing his aggressive out in the boxing ring and was slow controlling his aggressive.

Now Harry Potter was sitting in his old home No. 4 Privet Drive, waiting to talk to his Uncle Vernon. Harry found it strange in many ways, one of which was that when he didn't need to be, he was back at this hellhole. There was so many bad memories here it was surprising that he would come back here voluntarily, but his so called uncle reached out to him asking to see each other one last time. But Harry's curiosity got the better of him, and so the young man went to see his uncle one last time.

Although he was now at his old home, Harry found it strange that Vernon wanted anything to do with him, as it was secret that the two never got along and the fat bastard never liked him as long as he lived with them. So the question becomes, what was important that the man who hated him so much, would want to meet up.

As Harry waited for his so called uncle, he thought about his years here at No. 4 Privet Drive, and how when he was eleven years old everything changed for him - and not for the best at most times. It all started when he was only a year old, when his parents were killed and he was sent to his aunt and uncle. At first he was lead to believe that his parents were no good layabout drunks, and his mother was a whore, and they were killed in a car accident, but with the way they talked about him and his parent, Harry wondered how they really dead. It wasn't until he was eleven that he found out the truth about his parents, and why his Uncle and Aunt really hated him.

It would seem that all this time where they kept telling him that magic wasn't real, was a lie, and that not only did he had it, but so did his parent, they were what was known as Wizards and Witches. Harry learnt the truth from a half-giant by the name of Hagrid, after what seemed to be thousands of mysterious letters begin sent to him. His family tried to keep them out of reach from Harry, but each day more keep coming and appearing in some strange places, it wasn't until Hagrid came that Harry learnt the truth.

Hagrid found him on a secluded island shack, where his uncle was hoping to hide from whoever was sending the letters to Harry. But on the stock of midnight, there was a large bang on the door and Hagrid enters where he hands Harry an admissions letter to the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and Harry learns what the Dursleys have tried to deny Harry's wizardry all these years.

That his parents were killed by a Dark Lord known to many as You-Know-Who or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, it took a while but Harry learnt this Dark Lord called himself, Lord Voldemort. Harry also learnt that he was famous, because this Voldemort character tried to kill him but instead the spell backfired and killed the Dark Lord instead.

Harry still remembered the next day if it was yesterday, Hagrid took him to London to shop for school supplies. When they entered the pub called the Leaky Cauldron, he was mobbed by the people there because he was the Boy-Who-Lived. Once entering the shopping area known as Diagon Alley, he got money to the wizard bank, Gringotts, where Harry learnt that his parents have left him a hefty supply of money. Once he got his money, Harry got fitted for his school uniform and brought his books, ingredients for potions, other equipment and, finally, a magic wand - where he learnt it was the companion wand to the evil Voldemort's.

A month later, came to Hogwarts where in the first few months, he befriended other first-year students like Ron Weasley, a Pureblood, and Hermione Granger, a Muggleborn girl. Harry was shocked that the first-years were sorted into the House by taking turns putting on a hat called _The Sorting Hat,_ to find out in which residential house they will live in for the next seven year. Harry fears being assigned to the sinister Slytherin house, but he, Ron, and Hermione end up in the noble Gryffindor house - Harry bagged the _Hat_ to place him into Gryffindor.

Other than learning magic, Harry was suspecting a normal time at Hogwarts, but it wasn't the case. First off other than a few professors at Hogwarts who shouldn't be teaching at all, but there was _one_ main professor that Harry knew shouldn't be teaching at all, one Professor Severus Snape. He couldn't teach to save his life, and not only that but unless you were a Slytherin, you had no hope with him. What was worse was that Snape hated him, that he didn't learn until years later, and the reason Snape hate Harry was because of James Potter.

It would be during his fifth year that Harry learnt that his father bullied Snape badly, and because of this Snape treated everyone else like shit. Harry thought Snape was a pity little man because of this, as he let this one thing drive the rest of his life, and treat anyone who wasn't a Slytherin badly.

Other than Snape treating badly, there was the problem with one of the school bully, Draco Malfoy, who was in Slytherin. From the moment they entered Hogwarts, Malfoy was trying to get on his back and bully him and his friends in one way or another. No matter what, none of the professors would do anything to stop Malfoy or the other bullies. As the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore wanted to give them a chance to change their ways, no matter who the bullies might hurt.

Over the year, many things happened, like joining Quidditch, a much-loved game that resembles football played on broomsticks, for Gryffindor, by helping a fellow Gryffindor, Neville Longbottom. Draco Malfoy, a Slytherin bully, snatches one prized item that Longbottom dropped when he got hit during Flying Class, and flies off with it to the top of a tree. Harry flies after him. Malfoy throws the ball in the air, and Harry speeds downward, making a spectacular catch. Professor McGonagall witnesses this incident. Instead of punishing Harry, she recommends that he play Quidditch, a much-loved game that resembles soccer played on broomsticks, for Gryffindor.

However, later that day, Malfoy challenges Harry to a wizard's duel at midnight. It was a trap though, as Malfoy doesn't show up at the appointed place, and Harry almost gets in trouble. While trying to hide, he accidentally discovers a fierce three-headed dog guarding a trapdoor in the forbidden third-floor corridor that they were told about at the start of the year.

On Halloween, a troll is found in the building. The students are all escorted back to their dormitories, but Harry and Ron sneak off to find Hermione, who is alone and unaware of the troll. Unwittingly, they lock the troll in the girls' bathroom along with Hermione. Together, they defeat the troll. Hermione tells a lie to protect Harry and Ron from being punished. During Harry's first Quidditch match, his broom jerks out of control. Hermione notices Snape staring at Harry and muttering a curse. She concludes that he is jinxing Harry's broom, and she sets Snape's clothes on fire. Harry regains control of the broom and makes a spectacular play to win the Quidditch match. After the game they visited Hagrid, where they learn that the three-headed dog was called Fluffy, and it was protecting something for Dumbledore and someone called Nicolas Flamel. With this news, the three looked who Flamel was, so that they knew what was being hidden at Hogwarts.

For Christmas, Harry receives his father's invisibility cloak, and he explores the school, unseen, late at night. He discovers the Mirror of Erised, which displays the deepest desire of whoever looks in it. Harry looks in it and sees his parents alive. After Christmas, Harry, Ron, and Hermione begin to unravel the mysterious connection between a break-in at Gringotts and Fluffy. They learnt that the dog was guarding the Philosopher's Stone, which is capable of providing eternal life and unlimited wealth to its owner was no other than Nicolas Flamel, an old friend of Dumbledore's.

A few weeks later, Harry and his friends learned that Hagrid won a dragon egg in a poker game. Because it is illegal to own dragons, Harry, Ron, and Hermione contact Ron's older brother, who studies dragons. They were able to arrange to get rid of the dragon but things didn't go to plan.

To start off with, Ron got his hand bitten by the dragon, which turned out the bite was poisonous, and he had ended up in the Hospital Wing for a few days. Next, Draco Malfoy found out about them and the dragon, as he 'borrowed' Ron's book that had a letter from Ron's brother Charlie, agreeing to take the dragon off their hands. On the night that they were going to get rid off the dragon, they saw Draco trying to warn Professor McGonagall but she didn't believe him. Thinking that they were safe, Harry and Hermione went up the tower to hand over the dragon to Charlie's friends. The problem was that in their excitement of seeing Malfoy getting into trouble, they forgot to put Harry's invisibility cloak that they were using back on, and was caught by the miserable caretaker, Argus Filch.

Filch took them to McGonagall, where they saw Neville Longbottom in her office, who seemed to found out what Malfoy was trying to do somehow, and was trying to find them and warn them, but was caught by Filch too. Thinking it was a prank on Malfoy gone wrong, each of them had fifty points taken away from them for being out of their dorms after curfew. Furthermore, part of their punishment, they would have detention at a later date.

With the three of them losing a total of one hundred and fifty points, apart with Ron, Harry, Hermione and Neville were in the dog house with the rest of the Gryffindors. They made their lives hell, treating them as something they stepped in. And so the following months, they kept their heads down and tried not to draw attention to themselves.

For the next few weeks, Harry did just that, he kept his head down, and made sure he didn't get into any sort of trouble, that was until he had his detention.

They were in the Forbidden Forest with Hagrid to find out who has been killing unicorns recently, when Harry comes upon a hooded man drinking unicorn blood. The man tries to attack Harry, but Harry is rescued by a friendly centaur, Firenze, who tells him that his assailant was Voldemort. Harry also learns that it is Voldemort who has been trying to steal the Philosopher's Stone.

Harry decides that he must find the stone before Voldemort does. He, Ron, and Hermione sneak off that night to the forbidden third-floor corridor. They get past the guard dog and perform many impressive feats as they get closer and closer to the stone. Harry ultimately finds himself face to face with Quirrell, who announces that Harry must die. Knowing that Harry desires to find the stone, Quirrell puts Harry in front of the Mirror of Erised and makes him state what he sees. Harry sees himself with the stone in his pocket, and at that same moment he actually feels it in his pocket. But he tells Quirrell that he sees something else. A voice tells Quirrell that the boy is lying and requests to speak to Harry face to face. Quirrell removes his turban and reveals Voldemort's face on the back of his head. Voldemort, who is inhabiting Quirrell's body, talks to Harry, informed the Boy-Who-Lived that the night that he attacked the Potters, he was only there for Harry. And that his mother didn't have to die, if she hadn't gotten in the way, she didn't have to die.

When Harry asked why the Dark Lord wanted him dead, Voldemort would only say he would only inform him should he hand over the Philosopher's Stone. Not wanting a Dark Lord who killed his parents and wanted him dead, told him where to get off. Because of this, the former Dark Lord instructed Quirrell to kill Harry after he denied to help the Dark Lord, but Quirrell is burned by contact with the boy. A struggle ensues and Harry passes out.

When Harry regains consciousness, he found himself in the Hospital Wing with Dumbledore nearby, where he explains that he saved Harry from Quirrell just in time. He adds that whilst Harry saved the Stone, he and Flamel decided to destroy the Stone, so that something like what nearly happened with Voldemort couldn't happen again.

Harry remembered two things from that day, one was that whilst he didn't say it aloud, but over the following months, whilst the Flamels might have agreed to destroy their Stone, Harry didn't think they did only said they did so not have Dumbledore on their back. Harry believed that Voldemort wasn't the first Dark Lord who wanted the Stone in the past, and if they didn't destroy it back then, then why do it now? No, the Flamels most likely told Dumbledore that they would destroy it, but only used a fake to do so and Harry suspected that in a few hundred years they might reappear.

Another thing was Harry asked his Headmaster why Voldemort went after him, but the old man would tell him. He said that there was a time and a place, and then wasn't the time and the place. He was too young, and wanted him to have a childhood before tell Harry why the Dark Lord was after him. Harry tried to get more out of him, but he wouldn't barge, or help him to learn how to better defend himself, the Headmaster saying there would be time later for such things when he was older. This was something Harry didn't agree with, and so decided to take that up himself to learn to defend himself.

Now once he was finally allowed to leave the Hospital Wing, it was the day of the end-of-year banquet, where Slytherin was celebrating its seventh consecutive win of the house championship cup. However though, at the last moment, Dumbledore stood up and awards many last-minute points to Gryffindor for the feats of Harry and his friends, winning the house cup for Gryffindor. Something pissed the Slytherins off, making things worse for the two houses.

Either way, for the rest of the week before Harry had to return to London to spend the summer with the Dursleys. He spent time looking looking up defence spells. He knew he could do any magic during the summer, but that didn't mean he could read them up so he could learn them the following year. Ron and Hermione, main Ron, was shocked at him being in the library when he didn't have to. Not wanting to worry his friends, he told them a half truth, admitting that with facing the Dark Lord made him realize he was holding back too much. So he wanted to be better prepared and wanted to get ready for the next year. Whilst Ron was horrified at this, Hermione could understand this, and helped her friend where Ron spent playing chess with others in Gryffindor. Harry also found a useful titbit, there was a magical transportation known as the Knight Bus that could allow a Wizard/Witch to get from point A to point B with ease.

Harry remembered his summer after the first year very will, it was much better than any before, as long as he did a few chores and stayed away from No. 4 Privet Drive, his aunt and uncle wouldn't bother him. So both of them got something out of this deal. Most of the summer Harry used the Knight Bus, worse transportation ever with all the bumping about it made, to get to Diagon Alley.

Here not only did he get some better defense books and other books to help him in the future, he also brought potions and food to help him get healthier and stronger. If he wanted to be able to defend himself against Voldemort, he would need not only know more spells, but a stronger body too. Which is why he needed the potions and food. And seeing that he can't do magic over the summer, Harry started to run, do push ups and other exercises to build up his strength and stamina, so that he could last longer in a fight.

As he got near to his birthday, he was getting worried that he hadn't heard anything from his friends. At the start of the summer he wasn't that worried, as he was busy with doing homework and getting stronger, he suspected others were busy with whatever they were doing. However, as July coming to an end, Harry thought that his friends would sent him a reply to his letters or sent one themselves by now.

The problem was when his birthday came along, where a couple known as the Masons came to a dinner party hosted by his uncle and aunt. The Masons were the directors of an aircraft manufacturer of a company called Ball Aerospace in the American Commonwealth. The plan was that he would stay in his room whilst they had their dinner party, but the problem was when a strange creature known as a House-Elf, a race of magical servants, came to visit.

The house-elf was called Dobby, who came to warn Harry not to return to Hogwarts, as there was some sort of great danger was going to happen at the school. Dobby even threaten not to return the letters he kept from Harry in the hopes that Harry would think he wouldn't have no friends, and so would not return to Hogwarts. Seeing that Dobby didn't explain what the threat was, and that he needed to learn to defend himself, Harry politely disregards the warning, and so Dobby wreaked havoc in the kitchen, infuriating the Dursleys. As it made Vernon lose the biggest deal of his life, as an Owl came to give Harry a warning about underage magic, scared Mrs. Mason beyond believe.

The Dursleys angrily imprisoned Harry in his room for what meant to be the rest of the summer, but luckily for Harry though, his friend Ron and his twin brother's rescued Harry by a flying car that they _borrowed_ from their father. Something the three of them got into trouble for when they got home.

The rest of the summer at the Weasleys was fine, other than the young and only daughter of the Weasleys: Ginevra 'Ginny' Weasley, who was starting Hogwarts that year. The only point of interest was when they went shopping for school supplies, where Harry had two unfortunate encounters. He first encounters Lockhart, one of his teachers, who demands to be in a photo shoot with Harry. Harry then encounters Lucius Malfoy, the evil father of one of Harry's enemies, who almost starts a fight with Mr. Weasley.

On the day that they return to Hogwarts, Harry finds that he and Ron were unable to enter the magically invisible train platform, so with no other idea as to what they should do, they went with Ron's suggestion and flew Mr. Weasley's car to Hogwarts. Sadly they land messily and damaged a tree called Weeping Willow, a tree that hits back, and because of this both boys are given detentions. When they had their first class of the year, Harry meet up with Lockhart, who believed that Harry flew the car to get more attention, and so lectures Harry about fame and needing to be careful of it at an early age.

Nothing of interest really happened, other than his first Quidditch practice where they were interrupted by the Slytherin team. Snape had signed it off so they could use the pitch so they could train their new Seeker, who was none other than Draco Malfoy. Things went downhill when Malfoy calls Hermione a 'mudblood,' a term that was insulting her Muggle heritage. Here Ron tried to hex the young Malfoy, but because of his broken wand, which happened when they hit the Weeping Willow, the spell backfired and hitting him instead. To this day Harry couldn't help but laugh as he remembered it, as Ron was spewing out slugs from his mouth for the next few hours, where they spent it at Hagrid's until it passed.

Things begun to go south on Halloween, when someone petrifies the school caretaker's cat and writes a threatening message: The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the Heir… Beware! The thing was that before the attack, Harry hear a strange eerie voice, which he hear once before that night. He heard it before during his detention with Lockhart, but when Lockhart didn't hear it, Harry thought seeing it was getting late, he was only hearing things. But now, he wasn't sure if the voice was real or not.

After that night, the school was alarmed, and they were trying to figure out what the Chamber of Secrets. Because of his behaviour, many suspected Draco Malfoy was behind the attack. By doing some research, Harry, Ron, and Hermione learn that fifty years ago a chamber at Hogwarts was opened and a student was killed. So at the time, they thought someone told Malfoy how to open the Chamber, and curry on with getting rid of the unworthy.

A week past since the attack on the caretaker's cat, and things were quieting down once again, and would have been forgotten. But it wasn't the case, during his first Quidditch match against Slytherin an enchanted Bludger chased Harry across the pitch, until the moment he grabbed the Snitch and the Rogue Bludger hits Harry's arm which breaks it. And before anyone could stop Lockhart, the fool tried to heal the bones, but instead he vanished them away and so Harry had to spend the night in the Hospital Wing having his bones regrown.

During this time Dobby, the damn House-Elf, came to the Hospital Wing and told Harry that he enchanted the Rogue Bludger, in the hopes that Harry would be sent home. Harry tried to get more info out of the damn creature, but he wouldn't so Harry warned the House-Elf if he tried to _save_ him again, he would kill the blasted creature. Moments after the warning, professor Dumbledore and Mcgonagall brought in the body of a first-year Gryffindor, who has been petrified arrive at the hospital: Colin Creevey. A bothersome first year, who would not leave Harry alone.

Soon after, Lockhart begins a dueling club. During the first meeting, Harry terrifies his fellow students by speaking in Parseltongue to a snake. Harry's ability frightens the others because only the heir of Slytherin, who is responsible for opening the chamber, would have the ability to converse with snakes. Harry comes under further suspicion when he stumbles upon the petrified bodies of Justin Finch-Fletchley and Nearly- Headless Nick.

Determined to catch the culprit, Ron, Harry and Hermione brew a potion called Polyjuice within a the girls' restroom that was hunted by a moody ghost named Moaning Myrtle. The potion allows them to assume the bodies of Slytherins and question Malfoy on the Chamber of Secrets during the Christmas Holidays. They find out that Malfoy is not the heir of Slytherin. But he did hope that Hermione would be next to be attacked, even hoped she would be killed.

No more attacks occur for a while, and right before Valentine's Day, where Harry finds a diary in Moaning Myrtle's restroom, the diary had the name Tom Riddle on it. Harry writes in the diary, which responds by writing back. Through this dialogue, Harry meets Tom Riddle, a boy who many years before had accused Hagrid of opening the Chamber of Secrets.

For the next few months, things went back to normal, and many people thought that the attacks had stopped. But during the Quidditch match between Gryffindor vs Hufflepuff, the match was canceled as Hermione and a Ravenclaw girl named Penelope Clearwater were mysteriously petrified.

Harry and Ron venture out of the castle to question Hagrid, seeing that Tom claimed that it was Hagrid who opened the Chamber the last time. Before they reach Hagrid though, they saw the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, and Lucius Malfoy remove Dumbledore and Hagrid from Hogwarts.

As Hagrid is led away, he instructs the boys that by following the spiders, they can find out about the Chamber monster. Several nights later, Harry and Ron sneak into the Forbidden Forest to follow the spiders. They discover the monster who killed the girl fifty years before was not a spider, that the girl's body was found in a bathroom, and that Hagrid is innocent. The boys are almost killed by a colony of giant spiders. As they escape, Harry and Ron decide that Moaning Myrtle must have been the girl killed by the monster.

A few days later, Ron and Harry discover a piece of paper with a description of a Basilisk on it in Hermione's frozen hand. They deduce the Chamber monster is a Basilisk. Before the boys can act on their knowledge, the teachers announce that Ginny Weasley has been taken into the chamber. Ron, Harry, and Lockhart slide down a secret passage in Myrtle's bathroom to underground tunnels. When Lockhart accidentally curses himself, so that loses his memories, Ron helps him and Harry leaves them behind. Harry enters the Chamber of Secrets and encounters Ginny's still body and Tom Riddle. Tom turns out to be a younger version of Voldemort, who has been enchanting Ginny through his journal. Harry calls for help from Dumbledore. A phoenix and a magic hat arrive. Tom summons a basilisk, but the phoenix punctures its eyes. The hat produces a sword, which Harry uses to kill the giant snake. Harry sticks a basilisk fang through the diary, destroying Tom. Ginny wakes up.

Harry explains his adventure to Dumbledore. Lucius Malfoy storms into the office with his house-elf, Dobby, and Harry frees Dobby from by tricking Lucius into giving Dobby a sock. At the same time warning the House-Elf never go near him again. All is well in the castle as the students leave for their summer vacations.

The summer after Harry's second year was like the last, it would seem that they had charmed down a bit and thought to keep the same deal as last year. As long as Harry done a few chores here and there, he could do what he wanted as long as he stayed away from them. He was still using potions to regain the body that meant to help with his body, he was taking them less and less, as he was about the right height as he should be for his age. The only reasons he was still taking the potions was because he still had a few problems with his health, like his weight and sight and the potions he was taking was slowly repairing the problems and should be done be the for

Other than his normal running, push ups and other exercises to build up his strength and stamina, he went looking for someone to teach him to fight hand to hand. Harry knew that magic was all and good, but he knew that sometimes magic only couldn't help him much, he might need physical attacks too. Whilst martial arts would be an ideal way to learn to defend himself, but he felt he needed something more, something like real street fighting. Real street fighting was all about several and doing anything to win, and to be able to defeat Voldemort, he would need such skills that street fighting would give him.

So whenever Harry was in London visiting Diagon Alley, he was looking for street fighters to help him train. It took a few weeks, but thanks to paying the Goblins at Gringotts to find them. Since than a few times a week he had been training with them. However things once again turned for the worse for his summer, things seemed to be fine, he had received gifts by Owl Post from his friends at school. He even learned about some man called Sirius Black, who escaped from prison.

The problem was Vernon's sister Marge Dursley and her damn bulldog Ripper. Marge had been visiting her brother for a week, and whenever he was around, she would take insulting Harry and his parents, but that night after his birthday, the bitch went too far, and his anger got away from him and his magic accidentally causes her to inflate.

Because of this Harry left the Dursley's, and got the Knight Bus to drop him off Diagon Alley. Although, just before Harry summoned the Knight Bus, he saw a large, black dog looking at him. The strange thing was that it looked concerned, and happy to see him. But just as the bus appeared and Harry looked back, the dog was gone. So Harry thought nothing more of it. Whilst he was on the Knight Bus, he found out that Black was a dangerous Dark Wizard that supported Voldemort in the last war, and so the Ministry of Magic thought it wise to let know about Black so they could be careful of him.

When he got to Diagon Alley, he is greeted by Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic. The fool was acting strangely, relieved that he found the Boy-Who-Lived safe and sound, and told Harry he didn't have to worry about what happened at his aunt and uncle's place and it was sorted. And that he wouldn't have to go back to them until next year, which Harry was planning to do anyway. Fudge also told him that he should stay within the pub or Diagon Alley, Harry didn't say it, as he suspected whatever was wrong with the Minister of Magic, he would post guards to make sure he did so. So Harry faked the promise that he would, but over the next few weeks, he would use his invisibility cloak to leave the pub and head to the places to learn street fighting better. So once he rented a room for the rest of the summer, he went to bed for the night.

Over the rest of the summer, when he wasn't sneaking out to learn street fighting, he was either in his room doing his schoolwork or in Diagon Alley. He would admire the latest broom the Firebolt, whilst he wanted one, he didn't see the point getting one, as he already got a decent broom already. Although he could afford getting one, now that he had access to his Family Vault.

You see Harry went into Gringotts to sort a few things out for his training, when one of the Goblin's informed him that his Account Manager wanted a word with him. It would seem that as the last Heir of the Potter Family, he would be considered as an adult and Lord Potter. They meant to have sent a letter a few days before his birthday to arrange a meeting, but for some reason the mail didn't get to Harry, it was something that the bank will look into. As they don't take it kindly to someone interrupting Gringotts' mail, so they'll be looking into it, and any mail from them for Harry will be kept here and it would be up to the young Lord to pick it up himself, unless it is important in which case they they'll send someone to talk to him.

One other thing that Harry did was search for info about Sirius Black, he found it strange somehow, for some reason it didn't fit will for him. So trusting his instincts, Harry looked up what he could about this, but the problem was that whilst there were trails for Voldemort's followers and other supporters, Sirius Black didn't get one for murdering thirteen Muggle and his former best friend Peter Pettigrew. Harry found this strange, if other followers and other supporters got trails, why didn't Black, who was thrown into Azkaban without one. But Harry didn't know what he could do with this information until he found out more.

Anyway, the day before he was meant to return to Hogwarts, he meetup with his best friends Hermione and Ron. During their day together, Hermione brought a cat named Crookshanks as an early birthday gift from her parents. From the moment that Crookshanks meet Scabbers, Ron's aging pet rat, he kept on chasing the rat. Although it was a normal thing for a cat to do, Ron was most displeased at the monster chasing his pet. The night before they all head off to Hogwarts, Harry overhears Ron's parents discussing the fact that Sirius Black is after Harry. Which made Harry understand why the fool Fudge was relieved to see him.

Now the train ride to Hogwarts was normal as ever, Malfoy coming making taunts to Harry and his friends, but with the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor being there, Professor Lupin, Malfoy left before he could say much. But it was about an hour or two before getting to Hogwarts, when the train stopped and an entity called a Dementor boarded in the search for Sirius Black.

But for some reason, when the Dementor entered Harry's compartment, it took a strange interest in Harry for some reason, and because of its strange powers to bring up bad memories, which made Harry faint after hearing a woman's screams. He was revived by Professor Lupin, who give him and his friends chocolate to help the recover, and informed Harry that no one screamed, which confused the young man and so left it there seeing no one else heard the screaming woman.

The first problem of the year was Dumbledore, he tried to change his classes for the year. You see the year before the students was allowed to pick new classes that they wanted to learn, but the needed to take at least two new classes. After some thought, not only about what would be useful in the fight against Voldemort, but what would be useful after Voldemort was dead, and could use in a job.

So in the end whilst Ron only took Divination and Care of Magical Creatures, Harry decided to take Care of Magical Creatures, to learn what Creatures he might face during the battle against the Dark Lord. He also took Study of Ancient Runes and Arithmancy, as it would help him with becoming a Curse-Breaker, who can break down and create wards and learn about old magic and creating new ones and items. Whilst somehow Hermione was able to take all the classes available.

But the thing was that when school got their class schedule, he found that the classes he signed out for wasn't on his schedule. Instead he had Divination and Care of Magical Creatures. When he asked his Head of House, Professor Mcgonagall, what was going on, she explained that it was Dumbledore who changed it. When asked how and why the Headmaster of the school had any rights to change his subjects, Mcgonagall explained that as an orphan and attending Hogwarts, Dumbledore was his Magical Guardian and could alter whatever he wanted when it comes to his life and classes until he was considered an adult.

This piss Harry off big time, how dare Dumbledore interfer what he wanted to learn, and so before classes started, Harry went to see the Headmaster. Here Harry asked why the Headmaster decided to change his subjects without being asked about, but the Headmaster only said it was important for him to take Divination and the other two wasn't at the moment - but not why it was important to take Divination. So Harry informed the Headmaster that if he didn't tell him why Divination important, he wouldn't considered taking the class and would take the classes he wanted to take in the first place. To this day Harry was happy that he didn't take Divination, as he learnt that the Professor of the class loved to protect death of those in her class. Harry suspected that if he was in her class, she would be protecting his death in every class.

Here the old man pulled the Magical Guardian card, and informed him that as long as he was considered as a child, he could tell Harry what to do, and where to live. So Harry did the one thing he wanted to keep quiet, and showed the Headmaster the Family Ring showing him that he was now considered as an adult now. This shocked the old Headmaster, and tried to find out why he was Lord Potter now when he let slip that he did everything to make sure it didn't happen. Upon hearing this, Harry had to bit his tongue and told Dumbledore that unless he was willing to him why he needed to take Divination, he wouldn't tell him how he became Lord Potter. And he informed the Headmaster that he would be taking the classes he wanted, and lift the Headmaster's office.

In Study of Ancient Runes and Arithmancy, he learnt that for the year they would be learning the basics of it all, before they do anything else.

In the Care of Magical Creatures class, Hagrid, who somehow become a professor, introduces the students to Hippogriffs, large, deeply dignified crosses between horses and eagles. Sadly though the fall Malfoy insulted one of these beasts, Buckbeak, when he was told not to and the beast attacked him. Malfoy drags out the injury in an attempt to have Hagrid fired and Buckbeak put to sleep. In Defense Against the Dark Arts, Professor Lupin leads the class in a defeat of a Boggart, which changes shape to appear as the viewer's greatest fear. For Lupin, it turns into an orb, for Ron, a spider. Along with Hermione, Harry didn't have a chance to fight it.

Other the next few weeks, things got into a nice routine, and with the extra classes he was considering to give up Quidditch the following year if the class got tougher as they were warned they would be. Harry soon learned that Hermione had a Time Turner, an object that allowed her to go back a few hour in time. The reason Harry learnt about it was that the classes Divination and Runes were taking the same time, so he soon learned from Ron that Hermione was in the class same time as him when they were taking Runes.

So taking this up with Hermione, she was forced to tell Harry the truth, which made Harry worried for his friend. As she was only using it to take the classes, and not for the extra homework or for extra sleep she would need in doing these extra classes. So Harry forced her to do so, as if she didn't he would go to Professor Mcgonagall to see about taking the Time Turner away from her for not looking after herself and most likely make herself ill. Not wanting that, Hermione promised she would make sure she create time for sleep and do extra homework.

During this time, Harry forced Hagrid to take his classes more seriously, and not keep working on the useless creatures known as Flobberworms. As since what happened with Malfoy, Hagrid was down in the dumps and wasn't teaching them properly. So if he didn't start taking the classes seriously, he would go to the school board and get him fired, and get someone who would teach them properly. Harry didn't want to do this to his friend, but he was taking this class to learn about magical creatures not to look at worms all the time.

Thanks to this, not wanting to get fired, Hagrid thanked Harry for pulling him out of his slump and with some help from Silvanus Kettleburn who taught the class until the year before, begun to create a suitable class. To begin with Hagrid started off with about owls, and how to look after them. He restarted the class with owls as so many people have them, so it would be good to know how to look after them, either if you keep one or should someone send one to you.

Now that he was now considered as an adult, which only Ron and Hermione knew about, Ron being a bit jealous about, he didn't need a permission slip to go to visit to Hogsmeade which was the same day as Halloween. But Dumbledore screwed him over on this, it would seem that he went to the Minister of Magic and got it so that until Sirius Black is caught, he couldn't leave the castle. Because as the last Lord Potter, he needed to be protected to insure the Potter line.

So whilst everyone else who could go to Hogsmeade was there, Harry was having tea with Professor Lupin. Harry remembered how during that short time, that Lupin told him that the reason he didn't want Harry to face the Boggart was that Lupin had worried that it would take the shape of Voldemort. Not for the first time since he entered the Wizarding World that he want to slap someone, since the end of the last Wizarding War both children and adults were being pampered when it comes to the name Voldemort. No one would dare say his name, as they feared that he might suddenly rise from the dead or something. Harry often wondered how people would react if they knew the truth about the Dark Lord still being alive. Also, how would they defeat him if they were too scared to say his name, they would have no luck at all.

But back to the Boggart, the truth was at first he was thinking about Voldemort, but then he thought about how fearfully those awful Dementors were. As they would make you relive your worst nightmare over again, something no one should go through. Lupin applaud him, as his main fear was fear itself. Before he could comment about it, Snape brought Lupin a steaming potion, which Lupin drank, after which he left.

Later that night, Sirius Black breaks into Hogwarts and destroys the Fat Lady portrait that guards Gryffindor Tower. Which Harry found strange, as everyone was in the Great Hall for the feast for Halloween. It wasn't hard to miss seeing that all of the castle had decorations up for the day, so why attack when everyone was in the Great Hall, it was another strange thing that didn't connect with Sirius Black.

Either way, because of this event, the students had to spend the night sleeping in the Great Hall while the teachers searched the castle. Soon afterwards, Quidditch moves into full swing, and Gryffindor House plays against Hufflepuff. Instead of Slytherin as Malfoy was playing the hurt card because what happened with the Hippogriff. During the game, Harry spies the large black dog, and seconds later he sees a horde of Dementors. As the Dementors appeared, he heard the screams of the woman again, but this time he realized it was his mother begging Voldemort to kill her instead of him. After hearing this he loses consciousness and falls off his broomstick.

After Harry wakes up, he found out that his trusty broomstick had flown into the Whomping Willow, and been smashed into pieces his fall, and the game itself had lost. Later, Harry learns from Lupin that the Dementors affect Harry so much because Harry's past is so horrible. Harry then asks if there's a way to protect himself against them, Lupin admits there is, but he wouldn't be able to teach Harry how to until after Christmas, which was ok for Harry.

During the next Hogsmeade visit, from which Harry is forbidden, Fred and George Weasley give Harry a map called the Marauder's Map, written by the mysterious quartet of Moony, Prongs, Wormtail and Padfoot. This map leads him through a secret passageway into Hogsmeade, where he rejoins Ron and Hermione. Hermione wanted Harry to give the map to the Headmaster or McGonagall, as it could be dangerous, but Harry wouldn't do that, which upset Hermione.

Inside the Hogsmeade tavern, Harry overhears Cornelius Fudge discussing Sirius Black's responsibility for Harry's parents' deaths and Black was his Godfather, as well as for the death of another Hogwarts student, Peter Pettigrew, who was blown to bits, leaving only a finger. Harry found this bit of news of Pettigrew strange, only finding a finger was somewhat confusing. No matter the spell, Harry couldn't find a spell that could do such a thing.

Back at Hogwarts, Harry learns that Hagrid received a notice saying that Buckbeak, the Hippogriff who attacked Malfoy, is going to be put on trial, and Hagrid is inconsolable. The winter holidays roll around. For Christmas, Harry receives a Firebolt, the most impressive racing broomstick in the world. Which was useful, as he was planning to get one soon, but school work and personal training was getting in the way. Much to his and Ron's dismay, Hermione reports the broomstick to Professor McGonagall, who takes it away out of fear that it may have been sent (and cursed) by Sirius Black.

Harry was a bit upset about this, that Hermione would go behind his back and not bother talking to him first. He wasn't like Ron, he would have listened should she talked to him first. Thinking about it now, years after, he was a bit of a git towards her afterwards, but he was a thirteen year old boy who just got the world's best broom, and it was taken from him without a second thought before he could use it. So yes he would be upset at his female friend.

Now Harry thought about after the holidays of that year, when he started to work with Professor Lupin to protect himself from Dementors with the Patronus Charm. During these classes, whilst he had moderately successful over time, he learned one thing about Lupin was best friends with his parents. Harry was shocked and angered at this, as for someone saying that they were his parents best friend and not checking on their son made him angry. And he told his Professor this, what kind of best friend wouldn't look in on their best friend son once in awhile to make sure he was ok. He hoped that should one of his best friends died and they had kids, he would visit them and make sure they were ok and help them where he could.

And with that he thanked the man for teaching him the Patronus Charm, but other than classes, they'll not going see or do with anything with each other. As Harry was to mad at the man, if Lupin acted like the best friend of his parents as he said he was, his life wouldn't be as bad. Which sadden the Professor,who tried to explain he had his reasons, but when Harry asked Lupin wouldn't say, which only made Harry angrier and unless in class wouldn't say a word to the man.

Soon before the game against Ravenclaw, Harry's broomstick is returned to him, and as Ron takes it up to the dormitory, he discovers evidence that Scabbers has been eaten by Crookshanks. Ron is furious at Hermione. Although Harry didn't blame the damn cat, as it was in their nature to eat rats and was shocked it took so long before it happened. Soon afterwards, Gryffindor plays Ravenclaw in Quidditch. Harry, on his Firebolt, triumphs, winning the game. Once all the students have gone to bed that night, Sirius Black breaks into Harry's dormitory and slashes the curtain around Ron's bed.

Several days later, Hagrid, whose classes been have gotten so much better, invites Harry and Ron over for tea and scolds them for shunning Hermione on account of Scabbers and the Firebolt. But Harry informed him that he was more upset about going behind his back than anything else if she admits she was wrong things would be better, as at the moment she think it was right to go behind his back and not talk to him first. Ron more than Harry felt slightly guilty, but not terrible.

Soon Harry, under his invisibility cloak, meets Ron during a Hogsmeade trip; but a track that he played on Malfoy went wrong and had to return sooner than he hoped. But when he returns, Malfoy was faster as he told Snape who catches him and confiscates his Marauder's Map. As whilst he had no prove, he thought the parchment Harry had could prove that Harry was out of the castle when he shouldn't be.

Lucky Lupin saves Harry from Snape's rage, but afterwards he reprimands him severely for risking his safety for 'a bag of magic tricks,' and keeps the map. As Harry leaves Lupin's office, he runs into Hermione, who informs him that Buckbeak's trial date has been set. Ron, Hermione, and Harry are reconciled in their efforts to help Hagrid. Around this time, Gryffindor had their last game with Slytherin in a dirty game of Quidditch, but end up winning the Quidditch Cup.

Before long exams rolled around, and and during his last day of exam's Harry was walking around the castle before taking his Rune exam when he came face to face with Professor Trelawney, the fool of Professor for Divination, who give him a blank look and in a strange voice, predicted the return of one of Voldemort's servant who would appear before midnight, and would help the Dark Lord back to power.

Thanks to their help, mainly Hermione's, they were able to help Hagrid help could have meeted case, and Buckbeak was set free, and because of this, and finally getting some free time, they went to celebrate with Hagrid for a few hours before curfew. Whilst celebrating, Hermione discovers Scabbers in Hagrid's milk jug, shocking them and making Ron to give Hermione a real apologize about how he treated her.

About half an hour before curfew, Ron, Harry, Harry and Hermione were leaving Hagrid's house when a huge black dog that Harry had been seeing a few times that year, approaches them, pounces on Ron, and drags him under the Whomping Willow. Harry and Hermione and Crookshanks dash down after them; oddly, Crookshanks knew of a secret knob to press that would freeze the flailing tree.

They move through an underground tunnel and arrive at the Shrieking Shack. They find that the black dog has turned into Sirius Black and is in a room with Ron. Harry, Ron, and Hermione manage to disarm Black, and before Harry can kill Black, avenging his parents' deaths, Professor Lupin enters the room and disarms him. Harry, Ron, and Hermione are aghast as Lupin and Black exchange a series of nods and embrace.

Once the three students calm down enough to listen, Lupin and Black explain everything. Lupin is a werewolf who remains tame through a special steaming potion made for him by Snape. While Lupin was a student at Hogwarts, his best friends, James Potter, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew, became animagi (humans able to take on animal forms) so that they could romp the grounds with Lupin at the full moon.

Here Lupin explains to that him being a werewolf was the reason why he couldn't take Harry in as a baby, as there were laws created so that they couldn't take care of Wizarding Children. Harry called bullshit here, whilst the law might have forbid him looking after Wizarding Children, they didn't stop them from seeing children. So whilst he could look after him, Lupin could have meet with him every so often to make sure he was ok.

Lupin didn't know what to say, even trying to say he was in grieving didn't help him, Harry just called him pitiful. So he went on to explain how one night Snape followed Lupin toward his transformation site in a practical joke set up by Sirius, and was rescued narrowly by James Potter.

At this moment, Snape reveals himself from underneath Harry's dropped invisibility cloak, but Harry, Ron, and Hermione disarm him, rendering him unconscious. Lupin and Black then explain that the real betrayer of Harry's parents was not Black, but Peter Pettigrew, who has been presumed dead but really hidden all these years disguised as Scabbers.

To prove this, Lupin transforms Scabbers into Pettigrew, who squeals and hedges but ultimately confesses, revealing himself to be Voldemort's servant, and Black to be innocent. Like with Sirius when he first learnt about everything, Harry wanted nothing more to kill Pettigrew, but to prove Sirius innocent not only would they need Sirius, but they would also need Pettigrew alive to make it easier to prove this.

They all travel back to Hogwarts, but at the sight of the full moon, Lupin, who has forgotten to take his controlling tonic (the steaming liquid), turns into a werewolf. Sirius Black responds by turning into the large black dog in order to protect Harry, Ron, and Hermione from Lupin. As Black returns from driving the werewolf into the woods, a swarm of Dementors approaches, and Black is paralyzed with fear. To battle this, Harry cast his first corporeal Patronus of a huge lone wolf that drove the Dementors away. Because of the power used, and the effects of the Dementors were having on Harry, he fainted with the rest of the group.

The next thing Harry remembered was waking up in the hospital wing to hear Snape and Cornelius Fudge discussing the fact that Sirius Black is about to be given the fatal Dementor's Kiss. Harry and Hermione protest, claiming Black's innocence, Harry even told the Minister of Magic Sirius Black was under House Protection of the House of Potter. Unless he wanted to commit political suicide, and lose his job as Minister of Magic, Sirius Black would have a fair trial before getting the Dementor's Kiss.

Snape tried to tell Fudge that Harry was under a Confundus Charm, but Harry should his House Ring and reminded the Minister that there are magic on it to shop such spells as Confundus Charm. Harry also informed Fudge that Snape was hostile against Black because of what he did to Snape when they were younger, and since then Snape hated his father, Lupin and Black, and would do anything to ruin their lives, even framing them for something they hadn't done.

So until Sirius was given a fair trial with Veritaserum, Sirius Black would be under protection of House Potter. And should anything happens to him, House Potter would ruin whoever hurts Sirius Black. But if he is found guilty, they could do whatever to him. The Minister of Magic knew he couldn't do a thing to Black whilst he was under protection of House Potter, as if he did, he would out of office and in Azkaban faster than you could say Merlin. And if Lord Potter was right about Snape, he might have made a big mistake of his life, as he could have given a Kiss to an innocent person who could end up becoming a Lord, it could have been a political suicide move. So he had no option but to give Sirius Black a fair trial, or have the Boy-Who-Lived making his life hell and so he promised him to get the trail going as soon as possible. Until the trail, Sirius Black would be heavily guarded in the holding cells at the Ministry of Magic.

The next day, Harry found out that Professor Lupin was leaving Hogwarts, as Snape let it slip he was a werewolf. Not that Harry cared much, but he was going to miss a Professor that knew what he was doing, unlike the last two years. That was the only reason he was pissed at Snape, for getting rid of a decent Professor for defence. But Lupin wasn't going to fight because of the previous night's scare, as he was worried about it could happen again, and the next time could be worse, someone could be killed or worse, become a werewolf.

But before the man could leave, Harry got the Marauder's Map back from the man, seeing that it belonged to his father too, so had every right to have it. Lupin wasn't happy that Harry didn't want to do with him, and Sirius had been giving him cold looks as to how he had been treating Harry and knew that it would be a long road before things were better.

Harry thought that it was going to be a better summer, seeing that once Sirius was given a fair trial, he would be free of the Dursleys, but he was wrong. As Dumbledore informed the young man that when Harry was a baby, he put wards around the Dursleys Home to protect Harry. These wards were surrounded based off Lily's sacrifice to protect him, and so he needed to return to the Dursleys for at least until his birthday to recharge the wards. Dumbledore explained that until Harry turned seventeen, these wards would make it so that should Voldemort return early, he wouldn't be able to get to him. Not only that, but only those who knew where he lived could find Harry, not even owls unless it got Harry's address on it could find him.

As much as Harry hated it, he could see the wisdom behind iti, and after some thought decided that a short while at the Dursleys was worth it for this protection. Even if it meant protecting the Dursleys too. But he also knew that once his birthday came, and should Sirus have his trail by then, he could spend the rest of the holiday with his Godfather. And so when Hogwarts finished for the year, Harry remembered leaving the school and returning to the Dursleys, with a heavy heart. But knowing that as long as things went as he hoped, he would be spending the rest of the summer with Sirius.

 _ **To be Continued**_

 _ **Authors Note - PLEASE READ TO THE END:**_ Here ends chapter two of Magical Fallout, I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it. And if you did enjoy it, please leave a review letting me know what you think, but no flames, as they'll be ignored or deleted if they are guest reviews. It took longer then I would have liked as the mood to write was on and off, which as some of you know can be a bother at most of the time.

Now the reason for ending the chapter where I did was that because by the time I ended the chapter, it would have ended in the twenty thousand word plus area, even a thirty thousand word plus. So where I ended it was somewhere I thought was a good spot, and I'm hoping that the next chapter will finish Harry's part of the story for now.

Sadly for now, this chapter isn't beta read, so please keep that in mind when leaving feedback. And I hope that if someone is willing, I hope one of you will offer to look over and edit this story for me. I would like someone who not only check for spelling and grammar, but someone who'll look at sentence structure, and willing to make sure the story flows right and make sure I haven't missed something that you think it should be there in the first place, even if it means that to do so, you'll have to add, remove or/and alter things about to do so.

Now a few more things, when world ended in the Fallout World, they would lose the ability to make bullets, as the factories have been closed down or destroyed. So what I would like to know is how would they make bullets after the world 'ended?' So what materials would they need to create bullets? PLEASE give me a list and ideas…

 _Magical Fallout: Creating a base on the moon, within the Fallout World:_

Been talking to someone on Facebook about creating a moonbase, so that they can have a mining factory to mine Helium-3 for Fusion Core, and they pointed out one main problem: WATER. Seeing that there is little water on the moon, it would be difficult. They pointed out that recycling water wouldn't last forever, because of how many gallons of water are lost every time it's recycled. They think that it takes three gallons of wastewater to equal one gallon of clean. I pointed out after looking it up, that there are very cold places on the moon that creates ice and I thought that they could use the ice to get water that way. But the person that I was talking about believes that this would run out relatively quickly since there's no natural water cycle on the moon. Another way to get water someone told me is Asteroid Mining, so I would like ideas that people would need to research to get water from it.

But they did suggested that they could find a way to capture a comet, seeing that comets are mostly chunks of ice. But they pointed out that with the level of technology in the Fallout World, it would be difficult to do so. So I would like to ask, what would you think we would need to capture a comet and mine it?

Now onto some smaller problems, oxygen and transportation: for oxygen, I already got that covered, I was thinking about having hydroponic factories. But as the person that I was talking to pointed out, this factory could only be there for oxygen and oxygen only, as using them for food as well would damage oxygen production. So another factory would be needed for food.

Transportation: to get from to Point A to Point B, I would need some kind of fossil fuels, anything that produces Carbon Dioxide for gas to power the vehicles. Although seeing that they can use nuclear power, I think they could use that to power the vehicles. And seeing that the main reason for the moonbase is to mine Helium-3 do they can create Fusion Cores, I can see them having some spares for the vehicles.

Now the question is this, other than room, food, water and oxygen, what else would I need to set up this moonbase? Please let me know, as any and all ideas will be welcomed. Been looking at some videos, and got a few ideas like using human waste for farming and such.

Now you might be wondering why I want a moon base, and the reason is this: whilst looking up why there was a mural in Fallout 4 of a battle on the moon where the Sea of Tranquility, I came across the theory of Helium-3. In Fallout 4 they created Fusion Cores, and from what I could find they use Helium-3 to create them. The problem was where to find a lot of it, and so here comes the theory for the battle on Sea of Tranquility, American fought over it and won and so create a base to mine Helium-3.

Another idea someone give me to look at is an environmental control building. As all the air in the base is useless if they're still freezing their bollocks off because it's moon-temperature inside the base instead of Earth-norm. Another is energy supply, they thought I should use solar panels, which to start off with would be useful.

Another thing someone pointed out to me is that I would need a tech base that can support the moonbase be be a requirement, whether that is regular shipments from Earth or making things themselves by shipping in the industry and workers and organising for raw materials etc. This is something I thought of already, they would build most of the power cores here on the moon, and ship them to Earth, this way only those the American want to use them can have the power core.

So you know, in this Fallout Universe, magic is known by the Enclave and by certain people, and that tech will be a bit more advanced, but limited to the public. So I would like to ask if you can think of anything else to help with creating this moonbase, please let me know, and please when you thinking about ideas is that there's magic in this world, so please consider this when you think about this.

 _Other ideas:_

Seeing that my Fallout story is about Fallout Universe and Harry Potter Universe, I would like ideas and thoughts as to how magic could interact with the Fallout Universe. I would like to know what magical creatures could be mutated from the nukes or by the Forced Evolution Virus, I have three creatures in mind, dragons, dementors and thestrals.

The dragons and dementors are going to explain why in my story why the population hadn't repopulated so fast where you would thought it would. These creatures are going to be dangerous and would make it hard to do so, it'll also explain why in some area people are gathered in one place: for safety. The thestrals well be used to pull the traders caravans, as I got a few ideas here and thestrals well be useful here.

But I would like a few more ideas as to what magical creatures could be mutated from the nukes or by the Forced Evolution Virus, please let me know.

Fallout Question: I looked it up on the net for the estimated population for the United States for 2077 and it says it would be about 427,104,366, so I was wondering how many dead in the two hours of the Great War. I would like a realistic number, as I think there would be more deaths over the next week and years with thrust, radioactive poison and raiders and such. I was thinking between five to ten million in the United States alone would have survived when the Great War ended, but cut down a lot over the next year or so.

Lastly I would like ideas as to how people would have reacted right after the Great War, what do you think would have happened I got a few ideas in mind, but I would like your thoughts about this. I know that they couldn't live in the main cities any more at least for another twenty odd years later.


	4. Pre-War Saga: Chapter 3

_**Authors Note -**_ Please know that I'm looking for an editor to help me out with this story, I'm looking for someone who can not only work on spelling and grammar, but also sentence structure, layout, dialogue and help with things that I might have missed or not might have thought of.

 _ **Chapter Three…**_

 _ **(Pre-War Saga - Part 4!)**_

 _ **Harry Potter - Part 2.**_

 _31st of July 1998 - The Dursley's Household:_

With Vernon still not there, Harry decided to have a look around his old prison as he called it. It was never his home, to him a home was where there was love and caring for everyone, and for him, there was none to be found. As Harry looked round, many memories came forth, and hardly any of them were good. As he looked under the stairs, he remembered memories of beatings, being forced to be under there with no food or water for a few days, as he got blamed for something Dudley had done or something his cousin blamed him for when in reality he didn't do a thing. He was also sent under the stairs if he didn't do something fast enough, didn't do something that they agreed with, or if they were just angered at his mere presence - which was most of the time. Although the Dursley's had four bedrooms, he was forced to live under the stairs, or at least that was the case until shortly before he was eleven.

As Harry looked around the house, he stayed as far as he could from his aunt's and uncle's room. As there was some things he didn't want to remember. As a child, he was forced to clean their room, and clean things no child should clean. Before long, Harry came across his old room, which used to be Dudley's second bedroom, where Dudley kept all the things he no longer used, or he broke. Now as Harry entered his old bedroom, he discovered it was turned into a study.

Harry sat in the chair that was inside, and thought back to when he got this room. He only got the room because the Dursley's feared someone was watching them after Harry was getting letters addressed to him under the stairs, and so they decided to give them Dudley's second bedroom. And suspiciously enough, the next lot of letters were addressed to the new bedroom, and seemingly proved that they were being watching him.

It wasn't until now that Harry became angry, as he wasn't sure if Dumbledore and ' knew how he was living and have done nothing about it. The young man wondered if they did know, why didn't they do anything about it? Not that it mattered much now.

Until the end of Harry's third year at Hogwarts, when he wasn't training, he was in his room staying away from the Dursley's. A few weeks after leaving Hogwarts for the summer, the only time he would stay at the Dursley's at night is when he needed to sleep, so that the wards he placed around the house would hold.

Two weeks after starting his holiday, Harry's Godfather Sirius Black finally spent a few days on trial where he was found innocent of a crime he didn't commit. Because of all of the things he went through in Azkaban, the healers were forced to make sure he was mentally fit as well as physically fit. The first was a normal Healer, to rebuild his physical health after spending so many years in Azkaban. In addition to seeing a normal healer, Sirius was required see a mental health specialist twice a week for a year.

Sirius wasn't a big fan of this, as he thought he was fine, but he was told that if he didn't do this, he wouldn't be allowed to see Harry. And this was something Sirius didn't want to happen, so he reluctantly went to see the Healers when he had to, so he would be able to spend time with his Godson.

Harry was spending all of his time with his Godfather whenever he wasn't seeing a healer. Sirius was shocked and angry at how his Godson was treated all these years, he was even more astonished as to what Harry was doing the last few years, he had been learning to street fight and doing exercises to make himself stronger. When Sirius asked why, Harry told him, "I want to be able to survive if Voldemort returns since no one else seemed to be willing to help me."

When Sirius heard the full story about Harry's first two years, and how his Godson fought against the Dark Lord who tried to kill him as a infant, Sirius was enraged. He couldn't believe that Albus Dumbledore wasn't willing to help his Godson to survive, when in two years he faced the Dark Lord when he possessed a Professor in the first year, and in the second year when he was some sort of teenage memory that was in a diary. He thought that after these two times, the Headmaster would help Harry to prepare for when Voldemort would return.

Sirius could understand why Albus would want a normal childhood for his Godson, but the problem was that Harry wasn't a normal child: he had a god damn Dark Lord wanting to kill him. And because of this, Sirius wanted to train his Godson to be able to survive and to defeat the Dark Lord should he return. Sure Harry couldn't train all the time, as the muggle saying goes: 'All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy.' And from what he had heard from Harry, his Godson was putting enough time aside for fun and be with his friends. So wanting his Godson to live and to be able to have a family of his own, he begun to help train Harry.

And so other than street fighting and doing exercises, over the summer, Harry was learning to use a sword and some advanced magic now that he was now considered as an adult, thanks to becoming Lord Potter. Although when Harry learned about the sword training, he asked why he should. Sirius explained that most Pureblood families were taught how to use a blade, as even though not many use them now a days, it was tradition and Sirius thought it could be useful. Apart for sounding interesting to learn, being another skill that could defeat Voldemort was more enough for Harry to agree to learn about sword training.

Sirius also taught Harry about Occlumency, a way to protect one's mind from those who could read it, and help Harry get a peaceful night's sleep. As at the start of the summer, Harry was having nightmares about Peter and Voldemort wanting to kill him, so Sirius began to teach Harry Occlumency. By the end of the summer Harry wasn't getting any more nightmares, and he found himself able to remember things better, and having a clearer mind.

Over the summer, when they weren't training, they were talking about Harry's parents, what they were like and things like that. Harry enjoyed the talks, learning about his parents, but he found something strange. When he was near the Dementors, he thought that he heard his mother's screams to kill her and not him, but yet Sirius told Harry that he wasn't sure how that was possible. About a month before Voldemort attacked him and his father, his mother disappeared and no one knew what happened. They had no idea what happened, she wasn't even kidnapped by Death Eaters, she just disappeared one day.

Sirius who taught Harry about girls, and things would help him to get a girl, as he noticed how his Godson and his best friend Hermione Granger were acting to each other over the last year. But Sirius knew that Harry had no idea how to handle this, so as his Godfather, Sirius was going to help him. Just say that by the end of the summer, Harry learnt how to control himself from getting a red face.

During the months, as much as he hated it, Lupin was the one that was teaching him defensive magic, all sorts that could help him out in the future. Sirius understood Harry's anger, he too was angry at Lupin, as he should have checked on Harry. But Lupin was also his only remaining friend from the old days, before war where things went shit, so wanted to save what he could from the old days and try to get Harry to get along with Lupin, as it was something his father would have wanted. It was hard as Harry also pointed out that his father would also would want his friends to look out for his son, something Lupin failed to do over and over again.

Another thing that happened during the summer was that they talked about how they could kill Voldemort. So far they knew he was staying alive somehow, and they needed to find out what he did and reverse it somehow. During one of the talks, the Black's crazy House-Elf called Kreacher, who had been nothing but rude to them, told them about a Locket that his former master Regulus Black told him to destroy, as it was the key in defeating the Dark Lord. Here the House-Elf informed them about Regulus betraying the Dark Lord, and wanting the Locket destroyed.

Sirius cried as he heard this, thinking that his brother died as a Death Eater and Voldemort killed him for no reason, like he did with most Death Eaters. But now he knew he died as a hero, trying to redeem himself, and getting rid of the Dark Lord. Harry promised Kreacher that as soon as they learned what the Locket was and how to destroy it, they would do so, and the House-Elf could be the one to do so if possible, so fulfilling his former Master's dying wish. This one statement got Kreacher's undying loyalty towards Harry.

Training and talking to Sirius wasn't the only thing that Harry did over the summer, he also visited the Weasleys. But Harry didn't inform them what he was doing, as if they did, they would get an earful from Molly Weasley, who was an overprotective and overbearing so and so. All they were told was that Harry and Sirius was reconnecting, and learning about Harry's parents. And at the end of the month, Sirius brought a private box so that they could watch the World Quidditch Cup, so that they wouldn't have to be bothered by other fans. This also allowed Harry to spend time with Hermione, who had not long returned from a holiday with her parents.

The match lasted for a few hours, where Ireland won, but Bulgaria's Seeker, Viktor Krum, caught the Snitch. During the night though, there was a Death Eater attack, something that hadn't happened since after the last Magical Civil War. Lucky Harry had turned to Sirius's home, saying they would see the Weasleys the next day. Because of this, during the nights after visiting the Weasley's, Harry was training even harder, as Harry and Sirius feared that the Death Eater attack was just a sign of what's to come.

Once Harry and his friends returned to Hogwarts, they found out about the Triwizard Tournament… and whilst the rest of the school was interested in this, Harry was a bit worried. Whilst he would like nothing more but to watch it, and have a normal year, he remembered Sirius say he wasn't normal. He wasn't being mean, but with Voldemort out there wanting dead, this could be a good chance for him to get one of his men to enter the Tournament to kill him without being suspicious that they had anything to do with it. So whilst he had no plans on entering the Tournament, he was going to prepare just in case he finds himself in the Tournament somehow.

Over the first few months things seemed to be fine, he was spending time with his friends, doing well in class. And the new Defense Professor, Mad Eye Moody, was interesting, he knew his stuff. Although, Harry found it strange that the man would cast the Imperius Curse on the students though. But from what he heard about the man, it wasn't all that surprising that he did it.

Naturally since he started Hogwarts, Halloween was the day that things went south for him, as day before, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang students arrived at Hogwarts for the Triwizard Tournament. But on Halloween three names came out of the Goblet of Fire, that meant to be the Champions: from Durmstrang it was Viktor Krum, followed by Fleur Delacour of Beauxbatons lastly, the Goblet selected Cedric Diggory as the Hogwarts Champion. But then his own name came out of the damn Goblet, making him the fourth Champion. No one knew how it happened, but he was forced to take part in the Tournament, or lose his magic.

Over the following months, no one other than the Weasley Twins, who tried to get past themselves and failed, and knew if they couldn't get past Dumbledore's protections around the Goblet, that he couldn't do it. Hermione also believed him that he didn't put his name into the Goblet. The one person who he thought other than Hermione who would believe him was Ron, but yet he, he was being jealous ass, thinking that like the rest of the school that he cheated somehow.

That's the problem, because of Sirius Black was his Godfather, and he came from a Dark Family, he taught Harry a few spells to get past an Age Line and make the Goblet pick his name. Which Harry thought was foolish, as until the night before he didn't know about the Goblet or the Age Line, so how could he learn how to get pass them when he didn't have time to learn how to..

Over the next few months, badges appeared with Support Cedric Diggory/Potter Stinks, which nearly everyone wore, as they thought that Harry cheated. Hermione tried to make Harry forgive Ron, saying that he was only being jealous and didn't mean it. Harry had to admit he had thought about it, but he wasn't going to do so any time soon until he was ready, but that was until he talked to Sirius about what he should do. And it didn't help that Rita Skeeter wrote lies about him in the Daily Prophet.

Sirius only replied with it was up to him, and asked him that before he decides one way or another, to think about something: well this be a one time deal, or do he think that some time down the road Ron will react the same again. Sirius told Harry that he and his father had such a friend before, Peter Pettigrew, and look how that turned out. Sirius admits that this might not happen with Ron, but Harry should think carefully about what to do before doing anything, and don't forgive Ron because it was suspected of him, or others want it to happen do so.

Harry had to think about it, and he could see Sirius was right, he didn't know if this was going to happen again. But from what he knew of his friend so far, he suspected it would. He hated how his brothers got everything, and was jealous of them, but he didn't do any work to get whatever he wanted from life but his brothers did. And Harry saw the jealous looks that Ron give him from time to time, but until now never reacted to them. So Harry decided that unless Ron give him a serious and meaningful apology, Harry wasn't going to forgive him. Even Hermione had to agree to this, as she too could see Sirius's reasoning too.

Over the weeks Harry and Hermione became closer, and they become a couple, which didn't go over well with Ron. It was the last straw for him, as he thought that Hermione meant to be his, he went on to call her a Mudblood. This ended any chance of Harry or Hermione forgiving him and their friendship ended there for good. Soon the bitch Skeeter was bad mouthing Hermione in the papers, but because of how the Magical World was, there wasn't much they could do. So they had to wait and see what they could do about the bitch.

Not long after ending his friendship with Ron, he found out about what the First Task was for the Tournament: damn dragons. Moody found out he knew, and suggested he played to his strengths, and the only strength Harry can think of was flying, and that was a bad idea. It was too risky, even if he was able to summon it, he might be good at flying, but dragons were one of the _**masters**_ of flying and doing so could be very dangerous. So he had to find another way to get past the dragon - as he didn't suspect them to defeat one by themselves.

By the time the First Task came about, Harry had a few ideas as to what to do and was ready as he ever could be. When he got to the tent there the Champions were, they found out that they had to pick a dragon from a bag which had a small moving statue of a dragon that they had to face, with a number on it as to the order they were facing them. And they task was to get a Golden Egg from many of the real ones, without damaging the real eggs.

Fleur Delacour got the Welsh Green dragon, and the number one on it showing that she would be first to face the dragons. The second person to face a dragon would be Viktor Krum, where he would be facing a Chinese Fireball dragon, third would be Cedric Diggory, who would be facing a Swedish Short-Snout dragon. And finally, the last person facing the dragons would be him, who would be facing the most dangerous of dragons, the Hungarian Horntail dragon.

Harry had to laugh as he remembered the moment he picked that dragon, as until then he had no real idea what he was going to do. But when the cannon sounded for the first task to start, he flinched at the sudden noise. His movement caused the small dragon in his hand, to lash out with its tail and stab him in the palm. Harry thought the creature was infernal and hoped that the real one wasn't as bad, but as he thought of it he came up with a plan to face the real one and pocketed the dragon.

When it was his time to face the dragon, he found that the model dragon didn't do the real one any justice, as it deadlier and mean looking then the model one. Either way though he had a task to do, and so Harry hurled the model dragon to the far side of the arena, where he careful aim before enlarging the model dragon. And to make things easier for the model dragon, Harry blinded the real one and allow the two to fight each other.

Whilst the model dragon didn't last long against a real dragon, it give Harry the time to sneak carefully closer to the Dragon's Nest and get get the Golden Egg he meant to get. He then got out of there before the real dragon notice him, but his luck wasn't with him. Just as he was about to make the exit, he was caught by the Hungarian Horntail's tail knocking him into the exit. He was lucky that it wasn't at full force, weaken against the fight with the fake dragon, or Harry thought he would be dead, instead of having a broken leg. Out of it all he scored forty-two points of fifty, something Harry was pleased about. He suspected that points were taken off because he was hurt. _(The idea for the first task was from A Cadmean Victory by DarknessEnthroned.)_

Harry knew he did good that day, as the Durmstrang headmaster, Karkaroff, give the rest of the Champions other his own a very low score. Karkaroff give Krum a nine, even though the teenager got most of his eggs broken, something he had to avoid at all cost, and so was give a low score. From the end of the task, Fleur was first at forty-five points, Harry was second at forty-two, Cedric was third at forty and at last Viktor, who got thirty-eight points.

It wasn't until years later and seating in his old room that he realized that he got lower points not because he had broken a leg, although it might be the case for some of the judges, but he brought the model dragon in with him and not summon it. He broke his leg _after_ finishing his task, and the rule was wand only to be brought with him. If he left the model dragon in the tent and then summon it, he might have gotten full marks.

Either way, as Harry thought back to his fourth year, he remembered how people seemed to try and get closer to him again. Whilst they didn't admit they were in the wrong, they tried to get closer to Harry again after the First Task, for whatever reason. But unless they apologized to him, Harry wasn't going to forgive them, even if they did he wouldn't forget what they did.

As time passed Skeeter wrote more lies about him in the Daily Prophet, with comments from students that hated him, or didn't get along with, one of them being Ron Weasley. It took every that Harry had not to hex the ass into the next century.

Either way, he had better things to deal with, the first was the Yule Ball, which he invited Hermione to, and had a great time with. And then after the Winter Holiday, Harry had to figure out what the screaming from the egg meant. It didn't take long though, and he didn't like it when he did. He had to rescue someone from the death of the deep black lake. Although Harry knew that Dumbledore wouldn't risk the lives of whoever is sent down in the lake, it didn't mean that someone wouldn't take the opportunity to do something to hurt him or Hermione.

So Harry had to figure out how to get to the bottom of the lake and back within an hour. He already knew how to breath under the water for an hour, and it was thanks to him taking Rune, if he didn't he would be fucked. His idea was to enchant a helmet to allow him to breath underwater for an hour and a half, the extra half an hour was in case something should go wrong. He would have to find a way to get to the bottom of the lake faster though.

Then in late February, the Second Task came around, and as Harry feared Hermione was taken hostage under the lake. Harry was able to get to the lake fast by using some runes on his shoes to push him through the water, he would have been first if it wasn't for seeing a young girl in the water, who he thought was Fleur Delacour's sister. Whilst she might be protected so she could breath underwater, it didn't mean there would be other risk like the cold water, so whilst he didn't like Fleur much with the way she treated him, Harry would protect the innocent no matter what.

When the hour was almost up, Harry knew that he had no option but to act, and so give the merpeople a warning that if they got in the way he would attack. This seemed to do it as he he got the girl and got him, Hermione and the young girl to the surface. Where he found that the girl was named Gabrielle, as her sister thanked him for saving her as she explained what happened in the lake. The scores came, and although Harry got in last place, because he stayed to save another, most of the judges wanted to give full marks, but Karkaroff was against this and so give him forty-five points, Cedric scored forty-seven points, Viktor earned forty points, and Fleur came last with twenty-five points.

Because of this Harry and Cedric tied first place at eighty-seven points, and in second place was Viktor who got seventy-eight points and in last places was Fleur at sixty-nine points.

As the months passed, other than a few articles within the Daily Prophet by Rita, things seemed to calm down for Harry. As time passed, Harry and the other Champions learned that the final Task was a huge maze, that they had to find the centre where the Cup would be. So with that in mind, Harry begun to train for whatever he might face, he even trained with his swords for this task too, as they were magical and would allow him to cut through things with ease.

The only thing of interest that happened after that, was that Percy Weasley who was taking over for Barty Crouch for the last few months, finally revealed that his boss had disappeared, and no one knew what happened to him. This put him in some hot water at work, but nothing too bad.

Then on the twenty-fourth of June, the Final Task of the Tournament had finally arrived. Before the Final Task begun, the Champion's family arrived at Hogwarts to visit them, for Harry that was Sirius Black and his displeasure, Remus Lupin was with Sirius. But not wanting others know what he truly felt about the werewolf, Harry acted as nothing was wrong.

Later on the Final Task begun, where things got interesting, he first found Fleur Stunned, and so had to flare up red sparks to show that Fleur needed help. Next he found Viktor under an Imperius Curse, who was attacking Cedric with the Cruciatus Curse. After a show while later, both Cedric and Harry found themselves in the centre, and it was a race to the Cup, where both of them grabbed at the same time. This seemed to be a bad idea though, as the Cup was in fact a Portkey and sent them to a graveyard, where Peter Pettigrew killed Cedric before either of them knew what was going on, when someone said, _"Kill the spare."_

Things only got worse from there, as Peter use his own hand, the bones of Voldemort's father and blood from Harry to resurrect Voldemort. After his unholy rebirth, Voldemort pressed a long bony finger on Pettigrew's Dark Mark, calling his Death Eaters to him for the first time in fourteen years.

After they arrived, Voldemort confronted several of the Death Eaters for not trying to find him during his absence, such as Lucius Malfoy, Crabbe Snr, Goyle Snr, Nott Snr, Avery, and Walden Macnair. They all claimed to still be loyal to him, though he uncovered these hasty lies with ease. Voldemort also swore vengeance on those who did not respond to his summons, such as Igor Karkaroff. But would reward those who were loyal, and those who have helped him. To prove his point, the Dark Lord proceeded to construct a silver hand to replace the one Pettigrew lost, in reward for his work.

Harry remembered how after talking to his Death Eaters, Dark Lord then turned to him and begun remarking upon how he had survived his Killing Curse thirteen years ago and how, with his blood in his body, he could now touch him. He used the Cruciatus Curse on Harry briefly and then demanded that he duel him. He used the Imperius Curse on him briefly to force him to bow, which Harry was able to resist.

The duel started with Voldemort casting the Killing Curse, while Harry cast the Disarming Charm. By some surprise, when the spells hit, the spirits of those who were killed by Voldemort's wand begun to come forth, first was Cedric, who ask to take his body back and apologized how he treated him. And from there a few others until his father appeared, but not his mother, just proving more that Sirius was true about his mother not being their when Voldemort attacked that night. His father told him that he was proud of him, and ask him to search for his mother. When the spells parted, Harry ran to Cedric's body and summoned the Cap and they were taken away

Harry remembered the chaos that happened when he returned, no one wanted to admit the truth that Voldemort had returned. But with the chaos that was going on, Mad Eye Moody usher Harry away from the panicking crowd. Once he got to Moody's classroom, he interrogate Harry about Voldemort's return. Here for some strange reason, Moody wanted to kill him, but Albus Dumbledore and several other members of the Hogwarts staff arrived to stop him. Not long after, it was found that Moody wasn't Moody, but someone under the Polyjuice Potion.

It was revealed that it was Barty Crouch's son, Barty Crouch Jr, who was a Death Eater and meant to have dead years ago. Under the influence of Snape's Veritaserum, Crouch confessed everything, putting Harry's name into the Goblet of Fire, helping where he can and putting Viktor under an Imperius Curse. But before he could testify before the Wizengamot, however, the fool, Minister for Magic Cornelius Fudge, arrived with a Dementor, which performed the Dementor's Kiss on him within the hour. The idiot wouldn't even listen to Harry, about what happened, instead he give Harry his winnings and told more or less to run along.

Afterwards, Dumbledore that he wasn't sure about Lily, as he did find a body that looked like Lily, even though she was badly scared, so he wasn't sure why she didn't appear with his father or someone else with him. The Headmaster explained, when Harry asked how that was possible, it was because his and Voldemort's wands were brothers and thus created a rare effect known as Priori Incantatem when two brother wands conflicted with each other. And when this happens, a battle of wills begin to see who wins, and this Harry's wand (the dominate) was able to force Voldemort's wand (the submissive) to regurgitate its past spells, Voldemort's murder victims emerged in spirit form.

Harry was still angry to this day when he remembered what his former Headmaster told him next, he told Harry to stop his training, and live a normal childhood. As he only recently learnt that Harry was training to do so, and what his training entitled, something the Headmaster wasn't happy about. He would have said something sooner, but with the Tournament going on, he didn't say anything so Harry could live through it. But now that the Tournament is over, the old man had the audacity to tell Harry to stop training and leave it to the adults to deal with Voldemort.

Harry was mad, one at Lupin, as other than Sirius Black, Lupin was the only person knew about his full training. Not even his friends knew fully what he was doing or way, to him he was practicing to get better, and to get stronger, not that he was doing to defeat Voldemort. And Harry didn't tell them as he didn't want them to worry about him, and that he didn't want to risk them telling the Headmaster either. But to have Lupin to tell on him, Harry was more than upset, he felt betrayed.

But Harry flat out told his Headmaster that he had no plans to stop training, not now that Voldemort was really back now. The damn Dark Lord could come after at any point to finish him off, and when the time comes, he wanted to be ready. And whilst it didn't bother him one way or another, Harry asked once again why the Dark Lord was after him. But once again the Headmaster wouldn't tell, saying that Harry wasn't ready for such information. And with that Harry left the office angrily, leaving before he done or said something he might have regretted.

Harry found out that Hermione learnt Rita was an illegal Animagus, which Hermione blackmail her to stop writing bad things about Harry. Which she was forced to do so, as if anyone found out Rita would be in a lot of trouble.

Over the summer Harry continued with his training, but without the help of Lupin. When Sirius found out what his friend done, he too was unhappy about him going to their former Headmaster. As they knew that should he learn about what Harry was doing, they would try and stop the boy from training. This was something Lupin was seem to be ok with, as he too thought that Harry should enjoy his childhood, having fun and spending time with his friends, not worry about training to defeat a Dark Lord. He only agreed to teach Harry over the summer because of Sirius asking him to.

Harry was upset to put a strain between Sirius and Lupin, but he wasn't unhappy about not seeing the man again. Only if that was the case.

You see over the summer, Harry would see him often, as Sirius opened his home to Dumbledore, as it was one of the few places in England thanks to the wards around the house, that was safe for their needs. Whilst Hogwarts had great wards, because of the nature of the place, anyone could walk in at any time. But with the Black Wards, you would have to be invited and then keyed into the wards if you were staying for a while.

You see Dumbledore had restarted his old group that meant to fight against Voldemort the last time, the Order of the Phoenix. Sirius informed Harry that his parents used to be part of the group before they went into hiding with them. From what Harry learnt about the group, he found them useless, they mainly were gathering information, and normally using it too late. Many lives were lost because Dumbledore didn't use the information that that gained sooner, as he wanted to risk lives as little as possible, or risk Death Eater's lives as little as possible.

As the old Headmaster believed that they could be redeemed after the war, and so shouldn't be killed at all, even if innocent and the Orders lives were lost. He seemed to care more about Death Eater's lives over everyone else's. Something Sirius agreed with Harry, and so the young man asked why allow them in the house. Sirius told him as the saying goes, 'keep your friends close, and your enemies closer,' and whilst the Order wasn't their enemy, most of them won't friends either. So it would be for the best to keep them close, and keep an eye on them, so that they knew what they were up to. If they didn't, they would never know what was going on.

The first Order meeting, Harry forced himself into the meeting, wanting to learn what they knew and doing. And whilst there was a few who was against this, Harry point out that in the eye of the law he was considered as an adult, and right to decide what to do with his own life. Not only that, but out of them all he had more right to know what was going, as out of them all, he was the one who had a Dark Lord trying to kill him.

Harry remembered Snape calling him arrogant, thinking that he had no right to know anything. Harry just laughed at that, and pointed out once again that he had You-Know-Who after him, and he had faced him more times than any of them there apart for Dumbledore and Moody - he then he told them the times he had faced the Dark Lord. The Headmaster tried to stop him, as he didn't seem to want him to inform about his time facing the Dark Lord for some reason, but Harry didn't listen to him and told his story either way. A few people, like Snape and Mrs. Weasley didn't like it that Harry wouldn't listen to the Headmaster, but the rest was interested in hearing the Boy-Who-Lived story.

Harry found it strange that when he got to his second year when he faced the memory form of the Dark Lord, the Headmaster tried even harder to stop him from going on. It was like that he didn't want what happened in the Chamber to be told, but as he told the story, Bill Weasley, the eldest of the Weasley siblings and a Curse Breaker for Gringotts, seemed to have a look of realization as to what the diary was. He didn't tell them about his fourth year, as they already knew about it. Harry also explained that he didn't want to go on missions or the like, but wanted to keep informed so that he knew what was going on.

He understand he couldn't know everything, but if it was connected to him in anyway that could lead him making mistakes, or lead into a trap. This even Mad Eye Moody could agree on, keep on the sensitive info to themselves, unless it could keep Harry safe. There was a disagreement by a few Snape, because he thought that Potter was arrogant, and was throwing a fit to get his own needs, just like his father. But others like Dumbledore, Lupin, and Mrs. Weasley, thought he should stay out of such things, and have a childhood and live the fighting to the adults. To the rest, like Sirius, his cousin Tonks and Mad Eye Moody, agreed that Harry should know what was going on, and keep sensitive from him unless it connected to Harry's safety.

Dumbledore tried one last card to stop Harry joining the Order, and that was Harry had to learn Occlumency before he could join. But Sirius knocked that one down saying that apart for a few none of the rest of the Order knew it, and so unless he was going to kick the rest of the Order out, it didn't matter if Harry knew Occlumency or not. But as the case was, Harry knew it and was decent enough to detect anyone reading his mind, and hex them before learning anything important. It was only matter of time before he would be able to kick them out of his mind.

In the end it was taken to the vote, and by a bare miraging, Harry was allowed within the meetings, and any sensitive info would be kept to the end of the meeting. And should any of the sensitive is connected to Harry, they would inform him later on. And so Harry seat in the first meeting of the Order of the Phoenix. When Harry asked about their plans to deal with the Death Eaters, to stop them from hurting anyone, he was unhappy with the answer.

Moody explained that as much as he would like to take down the Death Eaters, but until they openly reveal themselves, they can't do much. As if they did, they would be found guilty of attacking _'innocent'_ citizens, so they could do nothing. All they could do was stop any attacks that they can, and slow the Death Eaters down when they can. As much as Harry hated the thought, he could see Moody's point with people like the Malfoys around, it would be hard to do much until Death Eaters reveal themselves openly.

When Harry asked about when they finally do reveal themselves, what was the plan for them then? Harry wasn't too happy about that answer either. Dumbledore said they would stun them, and give them the chance to redeem themselves, and their would be no killing at all, no matter what. This was something only a few people was against, Harry, Sirius and Mad Eye were one of the few.

They believed that if possible to capture and send them to Azkaban, and spend their time there, depending on how big their crimes were. But if there was a fight where their life was at risk and the Death Eaters won't surrender, they should be allowed to kill them. But when Harry brought it up, many was upset about the idea, and that Dumbledore said they would never do that, as he didn't want to step down to the Death Eater's level and kill people. At this point Harry didn't say more about it in the meetings, as he knew that no one other than a few would agree with it. But that didn't mean Harry wouldn't bring it up again when the time was right.

Harry soon learned that the joining the Order meetings were for nothing, all they did was bitch and moan things. Although they did send people to the werewolves, vampires, giants and other so called Dark Creatures, to try and get them on their side instead of Voldemort's. And when they learned about attacks, instead of doing something about them, they vote and plan, which sometimes would take too long and the attacks happens anyway. Moody told him that as much as he hated Snape, and how the man don't always give them useful info, they couldn't act on all of the useful information or risk Snape place as a spy. Sure neither Moody Sirius and Harry was sure what side Snape really was on, but like it or not, Harry could admit that they had no real other option but to trust the man for now.

As for the sensitive information that they might have, Harry had got this feeling that they might be keeping something from him. As when they got to the sensitive side of things of the meeting, they threw him and Sirius out. It was like they didn't want them to know something, and Harry thought it was about him, and they were worried that should Sirius know, he would tell him about it. But why not tell Harry about it, he didn't know, but there was some sort of protection detail, some Harry knew nothing about. Harry just hoped this would bait him in the ass later on.

Sure some of the teens won't happy that Harry was allowed to be in the Order meetings but they could not, but Harry put that to rest quickly. As he told them that all they had to do to join at a young age, was to have a Dark Lord gunning for them, wanting them dead and then they could join early. As much as they wanted to join, they didn't want a Dark Lord after them either so they didn't say anything else about it. But Ron would keep sending his former friend jealous looks, believing once again that Harry was getting everything he wanted, but never once thought about what it cost Harry to get these things nor that Harry didn't want it either.

Although joining the Order Meeting wasn't all of a bad thing, as he meet Bill Weasley, who unlike most of his family, didn't trust Dumbledore. And when Harry asked Bill what he thought was diary, Bill was unsure if he should say something about this to someone so young. But Harry said that he and Sirius might have found something like the diary, and wanted to find a way to destroy it.

Upon hearing this, Bill wanted to see this item, and if it was the same as the diary, he would tell Harry. After looking at the locket, Bill was shakened and admitted that the locket and the diary were the same thing, a Horcrux. Bill explained to Harry that a Horcrux was a soul jar, a powerful ritual that could prevent a person soul from living the living realm, and to create one you needed to kill someone in cold blood. And was very hard to destroy, as it needed either a very power magic or Basilisk Venom coated weapon - which he could get hold of.

As promised though, Harry allowed Kreacher to destroy the locket, who seemed to become a better House-Elf. Instead of insulting everyone all the time, he keeps the insults to himself unless they insult him or the House of Black.

Harry told Bill his fears that Voldemort if he created two Horcruxes, he might have created more and if his past actions were any intercession, he allowed a few of his Death Eaters to help him in one way or another. And he would want Bill to ask the Goblins at Gringotts to search the convicted Death Eater's Vaults, as it could be highly possible that one of Horcruxes could be in one of their vaults.

This horrified Bill at the thought, it a Horcrux was a class S-Class Dark item, one of the few items that couldn't be held in the bank. To think something like this could be in the bank, and them not knowing could disaster ise. As the treaty between the Wizarding World and the Goblin Nation, banned these items from coming into the bank. Having one there could start a War if they found it and not told about it in the first place. So Bill promised Harry he would tell the Goblins, and inform him when they found the Horcruxes.

Other than training, spending time with Hermione when he could, and attending Order meetings, the summer was somewhat quiet. The only thing of interest was when one day he was turning from his training, and was taking a walk through the local park when he saw Dudley in there too, with his friends talking about who they bullied that day, some small kid.

Unlike before where they would pick on him as kids, they now knew that Harry wasn't someone to deal with, and would fight back if pushed too far. So when they saw Harry, they parted ways and went to their own homes, and Dudley and Harry went back to No. 4 Privet Drive. However though, as they went through a tunnel, they suddenly felt cold and as if all happiness was gone. And whilst Dudley couldn't see them Harry saw two Dementors, one at each end of the tunnel. This forced Harry to cast the Patronus Charm to send the Dementors.

However when he got back to Privet Drive, his uncle and aunt were upset at what happened to their son and blame Harry. As he got a few owls, one telling him he was expelled from Hogwarts, for doing magic out of school. Than he got an owl from the Ministry of Magic, saying he was expelled from Hogwarts, for doing magic out of school and someone was coming to snap his wand.

He then got an owl from Mr. Weasley saying that he should stay at the Dursleys, and not leave the house until further notice, and that Dumbledore was sorting his expulsion, and told him not to let go of his wand. Harry could only laugh at this, he was considered an adult with the law, and this shouldn't be a problem, once he went to the Ministry of Magic the next day.

He than got another Ministry of Magic, saying his expulsion and the order to destroy his wand was revised, until his disciplinary hearing on 12th August, at which time an official decision will be taken. So until then he was considered suspended. He didn't know what the hell Dumbledore or the Ministry of Magic, but he had plans to go to Ministry of Magic and deal with it all the next day.

With what happened to his son, and having so many owls, Vernon wanted to throw Harry out. But his aunt got a howler of all things say 'REMEMBER MY LAST,' which stopped them throwing Harry out. Instead they told him to get out of their sight.

The next day instead of staying at the Dursleys like he was told to, like hell he was going to follow that order if he could get out of the problem himself, and went to Ministry of Magic. Where he meet both Madam Hopkirk and Madam Bones, Hopkirk because he heads up the Improper Use of Magic Office, and so would be someone who could overturn the problem. And remind her that he is now a adult, so within limits, could do what he wanted with magic. Madam Bones, as she was the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, and Harry wanted to inform her about two Dementors being in the area and so need to check if the Ministry still had control of them.

Madam Hopkirk apologize for sending the notice, but their records seem to have been missed up, and so the sensors were altered to make it believe that Harry was still considered as a child, something Madam Bones was going to look into. But they had to ask where he used the Patronus Charm in a Muggle Area for. At first they didn't believe Harry that he faced two Dementors, but after Harry give them his memories, and repeat what he said under Veritaserum and admitting the memory was not a fake, they believed him and canceled the disciplinary hearing and Madam Bones would look into about why Dementors was in a Muggle Area.

When Dumbledore heard about this, he was unhappy about it, telling Harry that he should stay safe. But Harry told the old fool that it was his right to do this, as it was the fastest and easiest way to stop the disciplinary hearing. Not only that, but doing nothing sooner would make him look more guilty about it. But now not only was it sorted, but Madam Bones was now looking into why two Dementors were in a Muggle Area. Something that might not of done later on. Summer ended with nothing else happened, Harry spent time with his friends and trained.

When he and his friends returned to Hogwarts, they found out that the new Professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts, was a toad looking woman by the name of Dolores Umbridge, who soon would be known as Umbitch. From what he remember of one of the Order Meetings, she only got the job because Dumbledore couldn't get someone else and the fool that calls himself the Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge, used his power to give her the job. The reason was that he feared that Dumbledore was trying to build an army against him, and so sent Umbridge to keep an eye on Dumbledore, and teach what he considered safe stuff, a.k.a, fuck all.

But as Harry thought about it during that year Welcome Feast, he realized that if Dumbledore really wanted to, he could have hired a retired Auror to teach them. They would be the best idea, seeing that they trained to fight against the Dark Wizards/Witch and Creatures, why the Headmaster couldn't get an Auror to teach them, Harry didn't know. But he blamed him for what happened that year.

The start of the week was a bit of the problem with the students, because of the newspaper article bad mouthing him. Harry knew what this was about, the fool of a Minister for Magic was trying to make him look bad, so that no one would believe a word he said about Voldemort being back. And now most of the school believe in the lies printed in the Daily Prophet.

It didn't help that Minister for Magic sent Umbitch to Hogwarts, so that no one there learnt anything. All she did was making them read theory work, and do no practical spell work. When Hermione asked about this, the toad, as some people begun to call her, told them that all they need to know about is theory and as long as they knew theory well enough, they can cast the spell without problem. Harry couldn't believe that, and made a comment about the first time they would be casting the spell could be when they were being attacked by a Dark Wizard - he didn't mention the Dark Lord just a Dark Wizard.

But the toad got the wrong end the stick, and told Harry that the Dark Lord hadn't returned, it was a lie, and they wouldn't be attacked in school. And she told the class that as long as they learnt the theory, they would be fine doing the spell without problems. Harry tried to argue this, but he got a few detentions for spreading lies and was sent to his Head of House. And what did Professor McGonagall, told him to keep his head down, and do not make a fuss, seeing that Umbridge was there because of Fudge.

Harry couldn't believe it, instead of backing him up and defending him, his Head of House told him to keep his head down and don't make a fuss. It would seem that instead of protecting those she meant to protect at Hogwarts, McGonagall was too scared of the Minister for Magic. Harry couldn't believe it, this was a school and the Minister for Magic shouldn't have any say as to how to run it, and the teachers should protect them. But they were not, instead they were running scared.

Than when he went to the detentions, he was given lines, but no normal lines though. The quill that he was using, used his very own blood, and the lines were engraved into his skin. Harry was thinking about informing someone, but the problem was he wasn't sure if he should. Most of the Professors there were too scared to do anything, not only that, but Harry feared that at some point she might gain power to start controlling the school.

Harry was right to be afraid, as by the end of the second week back at Hogwarts, Umbitch became the first over `Inquisitor. The High Inquisitor had the power to inspect her fellow educators and make sure that they are coming up to scratch, and if they won't, the High Inquisitor could fire them. And Harry suspected that within time she would gain more power, so that she could do whatever she wanted, and so the Blood Quills that she was using would be used without punishment on her part.

And Harry was right, whilst the rest of the year was fine with most of the classes, Umbitch gained more power, thanks to the Ministry (spearheaded by Dolores Umbridge) creating new Educational Decrees, one of which was the reason the bitch was in Hogwarts in the first place, to suppress and outlaw behaviour of which the Ministry did not approve, some of which would outright expel the students found to be in transgression of. And over the next few months the toad was able to put in place many Educational Decrees to fit her own agenda, so that she could get her own way in school and make the lives who are against her harder. So if he did report her, it would soon be covered up and a new Decree would be issued to allow her to use such items as punishment. So as long as the Minister for Magic was backing her up, she was untouchable and nothing could be done to her.

A few of Decree were, Educational Decree Number Twenty-Six (forbade boys and girls from being within six inches of each other,) Educational Decree Number Twenty-Nine (gave Umbridge the power to review all extra-curricular activities,) Educational Decree Number Thirty-Five (banned items that were not of educational value,) and Educational Decree Number Forty-Six (banned from Hogwarts all literature written by non-wizards or half-breeds.) There were many other Decrees, all to make those who aren't with Umbitch life harder at Hogwarts.

Those who sided with the bitch liked the Educational Decree Number Ninety-Eight, as it created a group called the Inquisitorial Squad not only allow the student extra credit, but allow them to take points from others, and protect them from said Decrees, so they could do whatever they like and not get into trouble.

Since the toad became the High Inquisitor, she investigated all the classes, whilst most of the classes passed her her requirements or taught in such a way that she couldn't do much, two Professors won't so lucky.

Sybill Trelawney, after a series of poor performances in Umbridge's inspections she was put on probation and then fired from the post of Divination teacher. But Dumbledore got the upper hand this time, not only did he allow her to remain in Hogwarts as a resident, as the High Inquisitor had no authority to remove fired teachers from the grounds, but he replaced her with a Centaur named Firenze. It would seem that he was banished from the forest seeing that he was willing to side with humans in the Dark Times they were facing, and Dumbledore seemed to hire him.

Although Harry was suspicious about this, for all the talk Dumbledore had for wanting to give a better lives for the half-breeds, he has done very little to help them. The only time Harry saw the man done anything to help them, was when it was something in it for him. It might not be right away, but later on, but he would find a way to use them somehow. That was Harry's thoughts at least.

The other Professor that the toad wasn't happy with, Rubeus Hagrid's inspections went no better, as after he barely excused himself for his long-term absence, which was to try and convince the giants to join the Light Side or at least have them stay on the sidelines. It didn't help that Umbridge's prejudice for half-breeds led her to be biassed against Hagrid's first inspection, acting as though she could not understand his language while asking extremely offensive questions to students, and then placed him under probation as well. This led Hagrid's normal performances, which had gotten better over the years, to falter, as he was distracted by her continued presence, and eventually he was ousted from his position as Care of Magical Creatures teacher.

Near the end of the year, without Dumbledore there and fearing what the half-giant would do, Umbridge brought Aurors with her she fired Hagrid. It didn't work out well, there was a fight and Hagrid was forced to flee after a brief struggle.

Whilst he wasn't upset about Trelawney getting fired, as she was a useless teacher and wondered why the old Headmaster kept her around, Harry was upset about Hagrid being fired. The half-giant was getting better at teaching each year, sure he could go overboard with the Magical Creatures, but he was a good teacher to learn from and Harry learnt a bit about the Creatures in the Wizarding World thanks to Hagrid.

Harry shook his head, as he remembered a few more things that happened before Hagrid was fired. But each time he remembered that time, he was pissed at the Toad, and if she wasn't already dead, Harry t thought he would kill her again. Now back on track, shortly before Halloween, seeing that Umbitch wasn't teaching them anything, Hermione came to him about teaching others what he knew and learnt through his training. And set up a meeting before he could say yes or no about it.

During this meeting, Harry flat out told them that he wouldn't teach them, however if they were training themselves and they were in the same area, as long as they were respectful to him, he would give them pointers. When they argued about this, saying Hermione said he was willing to teach them, Harry pointed out that she did so before asking him first. Harry also pointed out that over the years since he started Hogwarts, they give him less reason to do anything for them, more so from last year and this year.

Not only that, but Harry pointed out that should Umbitch ever find out what they were doing, she would create a Decree to stop this. But if they do their own personal training, she couldn't be able to do much, and he would be willing to give pointers and show them how some of the spells worked. As much as people were upset about this, most of them could understand the risk, and why Harry was resisted about helping them. At least he was willing to give pointers to those who personally do their own training, and show them what to do.

And so that was the case, and much too Harry's pleasure, Umbitch was unhappy about this, by the looks she was giving him, there wasn't wasn't much she could do about it. From the rumours he heard, she did try, but Madam Bones was on her back seeing that she caught wind of the possible Decree and learning that her niece was taking up training, she stepped in. This was one of the few Degrees she could fight against, as the others were connected to school whilst this one was not. Like the one closing all after school activities, Clubs and Quidditch practice, until Umbridge agrees they can restart it.

In fact, the Gryffindor Quidditch Team ran afoul with this, as Umbitch wanted to damage the Gryffindor's rap and screw up the chances at their first game against Slytherin. Harry was glad that he wasn't on the team anymore, as he suspected she would try something with him. But one of times that she fought against Umbitch, McGonagall fought against the Decree so that her House could practice enough for the game. She was willing to fight against Umbridge if it affects Gryffindor's Team at the chance of winning, but she wouldn't defend those who really need her as Head of House and Deputy Headmistress.

Then again Harry remembered it wasn't the first time she wasn't there for him, she wasn't there in his first year when he was still friends with Ron. He and his friends learnt that someone, at the time they thought it was Snape, was going after the Philosopher's Stone, and went to her for help. But she wouldn't listen to them, saying they don't know what they were talking about, as the Stone was safe and nobody could get to it. She warned them to leave it alone, or she would be forced to take points from them.

Either way, back to fifth year, other than Umbitch and her damn Decrees, life at Hogwarts was as close to a normal year that Harry was going to get at Hogwarts. No three-headed dogs, not magical stones, no giant snakes, no so called mass murders after him, no Tournament or the like to worry about. Sure Umbridge was a nightmare, but if he could deal with Snape all these years, Harry could deal with Umbitch for a while, at least until the truth about Voldemort comes out.

Harry remembered Christmas that year, it was good and bad. The bad was that Mr. Weasley was killed somehow, no one was willing to say how, just that he was doing a job for Order that went wrong. The Weasleys were upset at this, Harry had a bad feeling that Mr. Weasley died during the protection detail that Harry wasn't allowed to know about. Harry feared it had something to do with him, but how he didn't know seeing that he was at Hogwarts at the time of his death. But by the looks that few of the people were giving him, he suspected he was connected somehow.

Whilst it was sad that Mr. Weasley dead, Harry found a bright spot to the holidays. As a gift from Sirius, he give Harry and Hermione Animagus Potion, so they could reveal what their forms were. They were shocked to find that they both had the same form, Dire Wolf, in the Muggle World they would be considered extinct, but in the Magical World, rare. You could only find them in certain areas.

Dire Wolves were larger, heavier and stockier than the Gray Wolf, not only that, but their heads were much more massive, wide, and thicker with muscle than an average Gray Wolf. The were the size of a small horses or of bears and certainly. Hermione's form was a brown Gray Wolf, and just under five foot tall, and the normal muscle for a Dire Wolf. Harry on the other hand had black fur, and was taller by a foot and a half, and had more muscles than Hermione. It turned out that Harry's form was the alpha Dire Wolf.

Once they found out about their forms, when they won't spending time with the Weasleys, Ron was upset but somewhat bearable, they were training to turn into Dire Wolves. Another good thing that happened was news from Bill Weasley, he came to thank them for the info about a possibility that a Horcrux was in Gringotts. As it turned out Harry's hunch was right, as there was one, the Vault that it was belonged to was Bellatrix Lestrange. Sirius informed Harry that Bellatrix was his deranged cousin, that should be put down, as she was mad as a hater and loyal to the Dark Lord.

Bill informed Harry that there won't be no recognition to the Wizarding World for Bellatrix putting a Horcrux within Gringotts' walls, as it seemed that a Goblin Clan Leader helped to cover what was in her vault for extra Gallons to keep their mouth shut. by the name Argo of the named after Argo Blacktooth, who was a clever leader who figured out how to use one of ancient goblin's Halaster's traps to target creatures from afar. He belonged to a clan known as Spearbiters who used to be part of the so-called Sothillisian Empire, long before the Magical World went into hiding.

Bill also informed Harry that the Director wanted to reward Harry, it was either Bellatrix's personal vault that had the Horcrux, or give Argo's Clan to Harry and so from then on he and his family would own Clan Spearbiters from then on, and until the end of time. Harry was shocked at this, he didn't think that the goblins would do this.

But Bill informed Harry and Hermione, who was horrified at this, informed them that this was part of the Goblin's Customs. If it was just a normal member of the Clan, they would be simply been killed or put to work in the mines, which was over time a death sentence, as no one normally last long in the mines if it was a punishment. As they would only do two things, sleep and work and nothing more, where normal workers would have time off and such.

But seeing that Argo was a Clan Leader, his punishment was much more huser, as he was a leader and stood up as a higher standard. Because of this, he and the rest of the clan would be punished husely. When asked why would the clan would be punished along with their leader, Bill explained this was to discourse other Clan Leaders from doing the same thing as Argo. As much as they hated the idea, they could see a strange logic to it.

So Harry asked what would happen to the Spearbiters should he decide to take Bellatrix's personal vault instead. Bill explained that other than Argo who would be killed, the male goblins would be sent to the deepest of mines to work until they die, which could be within months depending how strong they were. The females would work in whores, and for the rest of their lives would be used by whoever paid for them or be sold of as slave.

But should Harry take over the clan, they would become Clan Potter and Harry could use them as they like. Their lives and welfare would be down to him at the end of the day, and no one in the Goblin Nation or the Wizarding World would bat an eye about it. He could treat them as the Goblin Nation would and nothing would be said.

Before Harry decided what to do though, he asked Bill what would stop Clan Spearbiters from retaliating, as Harry couldn't see them not fighting back with being forced into this. Bill informed them that they would be forced into a ritual where they would be bonded to his blood, so that the Spearbiters couldn't harm or betray those belonging to the Potter Family be it through blood or marriage.

As much as Harry didn't want to, he couldn't stand a group of people who done nothing wrong to be punished, Harry decided to take over Clan Spearbiters. What he would with them he would decide later on, for now until then whilst looked down upon by the rest of the Goblin Nation, they were protected.

With the death of Mr. Weasley seemed to spark something in Dumbledore, as he decided to agree in training Harry. But it wasn't the training that Harry wanted, Dumbledore was showing him memories of Tom Riddle's past showing him what he was like a child. The Headmaster explained that this was to show what he was like as a child, to understand why he was like he was.

At first Harry thought it was a good idea, to learn about Voldemort's past, but he soon learned it wasn't the case. As after seeing the third memory, all Harry needed to know was that even as a child he was nothing more than a bully who lived in an orphanage. People disliked him because of the strange events that happened around him.

Finding the information useless, Harry asked the old man about why didn't they do all the memories in one afternoon, instead one memory a Sunday lunchtime. It would make more sense, and allow them to get on better things, learning magic that would help defeat the Dark Lord. But the Headmaster wouldn't hear any of it, saying it was more important to learn about Voldemort's past than it was learning magic. And the reason it was taking so long, was that he needed to find more of the memories about Voldemort's past.

Harry then realized that Dumbledore had no real intention of teaching him any magic, and believed that these useless memories of Voldemort's past was more important. Learning why he became the way he did. Harry couldn't help but laugh at this, and told the old man that unless he was going to show him memories that were useful instead of the Dark Lord's childhood, then he would watch them. Otherwise, unless the Headmaster was willing to teach him magic, these so called training sessions ends.

Giving Harry a disappointed look, the old man told him that unless he was willing to watch the memories with him, he wouldn't be willing to teach him anything else. Seeing where this was going, Harry told the Headmaster that he would learn what he needed by himself if he wasn't willing to help him. And seeing that the Headmaster wasn't going to help, Harry parted ways with the old man.

For the rest of the year, the only interesting thing that happened at Hogwarts was when Umbridge was able to kick Dumbledore as Headmaster, and become Headmistress of Hogwarts as well as the Defence. But that didn't last for long though, as Madam Bones was finally found out who sent the Dementors to Harry and it was none other than Dolores Umbridge. She was arrested, and thanks to the proof that Madam Bones was able to gather, Umbitch wasn't able to get out of it and the fool Fudge threw her to the wolves and give up his protection that he was giving her.

During her investigation Madam Bones found out that Umbridge sent the Dementors to shut Harry up, so that he wouldn't keep the lies about Voldemort coming back. And she used the Daily Prophet to smear Harry, so that no one would believe his lies. And after that and more investigation, learning about using the blood quills on students and other crimes, Dolores was arrested but didn't end up in Azkaban as she should have. As there were some high powered people that was able to stop it, and all that happened was losing her job at the Ministry and not be allowed to have a job there ever again.

The truth of Voldemort being out there was revealed at the end of the school year. Sirius was finally found out about what the meeting he was being thrown out of, and why Mr. Weasley was killed. It would seem that the Order was guarding the entrance of the Department of Mysteries. The reason was that there was an area within the Department called the Hall of Prophecy, which held all prophecies that was ever made. And they kept with a orb, which only those who it was about could get hold off.

And it would seem that there was one about Harry and Voldemort which the Order protecting so the Dark Lord couldn't get hold of. And Mr. Weasley was killed by a snake bite, which they suspect was Voldemort's pet snake, Nagini. They don't know why Nagini would be there, but as far as they know she disappeared soon after killing Mr. Weasley.

It would seem that before the end of the last war, Voldemort learnt part of the prophecy between him and Harry, and so went after the Potters. But now he was back, before he does anything, he wants to learn the full prophecy so he wouldn't make the same mistake as before.

Harry wasn't sure what he thought about the prophecy, as he didn't put too much faith in them, as there was so many ways to read them. So much that you could get it wrong, and not g et the prophecy right. But he was angry that Dumbledore hid the prophecy from him, as if he knew about it, he could have gotten it learnt what it was about and destroy it so that Voldemort couldn't learn about it. And if that happened at the start, Mr. Weasley could still be alive today.

Harry rubbed his right eye as he thought back to the end of his fifth year, as so much went wrong, and he not only lost the sight in his right eye but lost Sirius too. You see, both Harry and Sirius thought that Harry should get hold of the prophecy, learn what it said and then destroy it, so that not only Voldemort couldn't learn about it, but no one else dies from it. But the plan didn't go as they hoped.

As the night after the final exams, Sirius sent Harry a Portkey where the teen left Hogwarts to use where he would meet up with Sirius and they would sneak into the Hall of Prophecy and get the damn prophecy. But things didn't go to plan that night, as they won't the only ones sneaking into the Department of Mysteries to get the prophecy to find what it said. Voldemort along with a few of his loyal Death Eaters, a few of them escaped Azkaban recently, sneaked into the Ministry of Magic, as there would be very few people there and unlikely to see them.

But when Harry and Sirius faced got to the Hall of Prophecy, Harry picked the Prophecy Orb that had his and Voldemort's name, when Voldemort and his Death Eaters appeared. There was a fight, they were able to hold up for a bit, but seeing that they were outnumbered, they found themselves on the defence. During the fight the Prophecy Orb was smashed. But that wasn't for long when the Order Members arrived with the Aurors, along with Ministry of Magic, Fudge.

With the arrival of the Order and the Aurors, Voldemort and his Death Eaters retreated, but not before Sirius's cousin Bellatrix Lestrange tried to kill Harry. But before the spell could hit Harry, Sirius pushed Harry out of the way and killing him instead. In a fit of anger, Harry went after the bitch to pay her back. Harry was able to catch up to her, and disarm her, but she a digger which she tried to stab him. But Harry was able to dodge the attack, but not without injury, as the digger caught his right eye, and before he could do anything Bellatrix she escaped as Voldemort appeared.

Voldemort tried to take over his body, but thanks to Harry's training, the Dark Lord wasn't able to. At the same time, Dumbledore appeared and Voldemort fled. In that day people learnt about the truth about the Dark Lord being back, but at a great cost to Harry.

During that night, Harry went to the school healer, who was able to stop the eye from bleeding, she wasn't able to save it fully. She informed Harry that the blade was cursed, and whatever the curse left him blind in that eye, and so Harry would often have to wear an eye patch.

After seeing the Healer, Harry went to see the Headmaster as the old fool wanted to see him. The old man tried to give Harry a disappointed look, telling him how disappointed he was that that Harry and Sirius went to the Department of Mysteries, and because of this Sirius was killed. This didn't set well to Harry, as Harry belittled the old man, saying that if anyone should be him and not the Headmaster. It was because of the Headmaster trying to control him, that Mr. Weasley and Sirius, not him but the Headmaster, was killed.

Harry told the old man that if he didn't try and control him and keep important information from him, they could have gotten the Prophecy Orb so that he could hear it, and then they could destroy it. This way no one needed to guard it, or in case of Prophecy Orb Mr. Weasley and Sirius, die because of it. Dumbledore had the gall to say once again that the death was down to Harry and Sirius himself, and that Mr. Weasley's death unfortunate, but it was for the Greater Good.

It was then that Harry realized that what happened that night was something that the damn old man wanted, with all the risk around it, he wanted the Dark Lord coming to the Hall of Prophecy so that he could reveal that the Dark Lord had indeed returned. He didn't care if one or two people died really, just as long as he could reveal that the Dark Lord had returned.

This made up Harry's mind, for the last few months, he was deciding if he would return to Hogwarts for his sixth year or not, or take a more proactive approach in fighting the Dark Lord. But after that night, hearing Dumbledore blaming him and Sirius for what happened to them, and everything else he made up his mind: he wouldn't be returning to Hogwarts the following year.

The old Headmaster wasn't happy with this, and tried to tell the young man that he couldn't do that, but Harry informed him that he could. As long as he passed his OWLs, he could leave school and take his NEWTs at a later date if he wanted. This was when Dumbledore informed Harry what the Prophecy said, it was as Harry and Sirius suspected, it was that only Harry could defeat the Dark Lord and he had some sort of power the Dark Lord knows not.

When Harry asked what kind of power this was, Dumbledore said it was his ability to love, something Voldemort wasn't able to. Harry laughed at the old man, and asked him how could he use this so called ability, give the Dark Lord a hug? No, he was going to leave Hogwarts and defeat the Dark Lord his own way. Before Dumbledore could say anything else, Harry left the Headmaster's office. Whilst he tried to speak to Harry over the next few days, that would be the last time Dumbledore would speak to Harry at Hogwarts, as he would not be back the following year.

 _ **To be Continued**_

 _ **Authors Note - PLEASE READ TO THE END:**_ Here ends chapter two of Magical Fallout, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it. And if you did enjoy it, please leave a review letting me know what you think, but no flames, as they'll be ignored or deleted if they are guest reviews. It took longer then I would have liked as the mood to write was on and off, which as some of you know can be a bother at most of the time.

This chapter had become longer than I suspected, I was trying to wrap up Harry's last few years at Hogwarts in this one chapter, but like normal when I write I either add more detail than I planned, or/and as I write new ideas come along and I add them. Because of this, there'll be another chapter where I'll be writing about Harry's fight against Voldemort, and about why Vernon wants to see Harry. I'm not suspect the next chapter to be as long as this one, but who knows with me, it would be possible lol.

Once again I need some help, I'm trying to think of creatures within the Fallout World that could be used for food or metal or for weapons, or could be used like the Brahmins as caravan workers. I want realistic ideas, and not from the games, here are just a few things I can think of, but if there's anymore you can think of be it creatures or their uses, please let me know.

Bighorners: used for their horns, meat and hides.

Brahmins: used not only for caravan work, but for their meat and hides.

Wolfs: used for their meat and hides.

Deathclaws: used for their eggs, hands, meat and hides.

Mirelurks: used for their eggs and meat.

Mole Rats: used for their meat.

RadScorpion: used for their stinger for weapons. (From Facebook.)

But if there's creatures that isn't in the game, but you think should be, let me know, along with what they should look like, and what they called and how they could be used. I ask, as I was thinking that turtles could be mutated and used for their meat and their shells to create shields - but I need a name for for these new creatures.

Horse = Radsteeds: Someone said on Facebook that there should be horses within Fallout New Vegas, and I agree, there should be, and so they suggested Radsteeds, but not their looks. So I would like ideas as to how they should look like...

I was watching a video about Ballistic Weave, and it made me realize that realistically it wouldn't be possible, as the clothing would be too thick. So I thought that I could use something from the Wizarding World, something like Acromantula Web, which is magical and so could be used for the Ballistic Weave. But I wanted to hear what you think of the idea, and if not Acromantula Web, what could be used to make it realistic?

Lastly, I would like your help to create the Vault Dweller character, for when I get to the Fallout 1 Saga of this story. Should there be more than one of them, or just one. What should he/they be like, their skills and such. I hope you can help me with this, so I can write the saga faster.

And please look back at the last chapter, about the Moonbase idea, as I would like your thoughts and ideas about it.

Once again, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please spare a few minute to leave some feedback and let me know what you think of it, and if possible let me know what you would like to see happen next in the story.


	5. Pre-War Saga: Chapter 4

_**Authors Note -**_ Please know that I'm looking for an editor to help me out with this story, I'm looking for someone who can not only work on spelling and grammar, but also sentence structure, layout, dialogue and help with things that I might have missed or not might have thought of. Please, I hope you can help me out here…

 _ **Chapter Four…**_

 _ **(Pre-War Saga - Part 5!)**_

 _ **Harry Potter - Part 3.**_

 _31st of July 1998 - The Dursley's Household:_

As Harry sat in his old room, he sighed as he thought about the last three years, when he first left Hogwarts for good, Hermione was upset with him. As she thought that Harry should finish school before doing anything foolish, as NEWTs were important. But Harry argued that whilst Hogwarts was good for normal students, he wasn't a normal student, he was a student with a Dark Lord after his head and so needed to learn things that Hogwarts doesn't have to offer, and something the Headmaster wasn't going to offer him any time soon.

The Boy-Who-Lived went on to explain that with NEWTs, he could take them after the war if he wanted to, as there was no time limit of when he could take them. He pointed out that whilst it doesn't happen often, there has been times when students took time off studying after getting their OWLs before deciding to do their NEWTs. They would travel the world to learn more, or have fun, and return and do their NEWTs, or take a few years for themselves.

Harry also warned his girlfriend that he wasn't only leaving Hogwarts to train, but also to take the fight to Voldemort and his Death Eaters, as the Order seemed to take the wait and see apace. As they often get warnings about attacks, but Dumbledore cared more about his pet Death Eater then saving lives. Not only that but he wouldn't kill when he knew they were at war, and so to save lives, you need to take the lives of the enemy.

Harry remembered the talk he had with Hermione about this, as much as she hated her boyfriend leaving Hogwarts to fight and kill Voldemort and his men, she also knew it was something he had to do. Voldemort had taken so much from him, and he just couldn't stand around and do nothing any longer. However, she wasn't going to let him go alone. Harry sighed as he thought back about the fight that they had, he tried to keep Hermione at Hogwarts, but he learnt that at the end of the day, women normally win their arguments against their boyfriends.

Harry tried one last card to keep his girlfriend safe, for to be able to come with him, Hermione had to talk to her parents and tell them everything that was going on. But that plan didn't go as he hoped, Harry didn't know what was said, as Hermione talked to her parents alone, but in the end the Granger's sorrowfully agreed for Hermione to go with Harry and train and help with the Wizarding World war. All they asked is that they keep in connect with them when possible.

Hermione asked her parents to move away from England, as she feared that in time they would be targeted with because she was their daughter, or because they were Muggles. As much as the Grangers hated, they could see their daughter's reasoning and agreed to move from the country. In doing this, Harry thought he should warn the Dursleys about this, and like Hermione provide them with special Portkeys to help them should they need it.

Which he did, but he didn't know if they were used it, but he knew that the Dursleys moved some time after his warning, and letting them know he wouldn't be back. But he knew that at some point after they left, their home was set on fire, a magical fire. Because of this, Harry rebuilt their home. Harry did all this not because he liked or cared for them, in fact they can go to hell for all he cared, but because they were family and he was a better person than they were. Not only that, but it was something he thought his parents would do the same if they were in his place or at least his mother would.

Either way, over the next few years Harry and Hermione trained and fought against the Death Eaters until Harry was able to face Voldemort for once and for all. During these time, they also searched and destroyed the rest of Voldemort's Horcruxes, and over time they found them, the last four was Marvolo Gaunt's Ring, Ravenclaw's Diadem, Nagini, Voldemort's pet snake, and surprisingly Harry himself.

The Ring was hidden under powerful wards at Gaunt's old family home, and should anyone tried to wear it, there was a deadly curse that would wither the person's hand, before slowly killing them painfully. It was strange, the metal of the ring was the Horcrux, not the stone. It looked a normal onyx gem, but Harry felt a pull to it, as it meant to be his. Harry didn't know why, but it felt the same as his invisible cloak.

The Ravenclaw's Diadem was found at Hogwarts, Harry didn't know how the goblins found that out, but he was glad that they did. As it was hidden in a secret room, that can be found if you knew where it was, and it changes to what the person wants it to be - it was meant to be called the Come and Go Room. So for them to find it, it was surprising, but something he was grateful for.

Nagini was always beside her Master, so killing it was the last thing Harry did before killing Voldemort.

As for Harry himself, it was about a year out of Hogwarts that he remembered something that the Headmaster told him once during his second year. The old man explained that the reason that he was able to speak to snakes was because on the night that he tried and failed to kill him as a baby, Voldemort accidentally left part of himself in him (Harry.) Now he knew about the Horcruxes, and that Nagini was one, he feared that he might be one himself.

So going to the few people he could trust, he went to the Goblins to see if he was right, and sadly he was right, his scar was one. However, instead of destroying the normal way like the rest of them, the Goblins done a ritual that not only got rid of the link that kept the Dark Lord alive, but allowed its magic to mix with Harry's magic so not only would he still be able to speak to snakes, but he would be more powerful. It wasn't that much of a power boost seeing it wasn't done properly, the Goblins be it was an accidental one.

This was something Harry and Hermione thought was the power he knows not, that the prophecy spoke about and not love as Dumbledore thought it was. As who in the right mind would create one in the person you want to kill. But horrified them as they realized something, Dumbledore knew about the Horcruxes and Harry was one and the Headmaster wanted him dead. There was was only two ways to destroy a Horcrux, destroying it host/container or using a ritual to remove it from the host and then destroying it.

As they thought about it, Harry and Hermione realized why their old Headmaster didn't want to train Harry, to make him weak and easier for the Dark Lord to kill. This was the only reason they can think of as to why Dumbledore was so resistant to train Harry. This broke any believe that Dumbledore was a kind and wise man that Hermione had for the man, what kind of person was willing to sacrifice a child's life that.

Both of them knew that sacrifice needed in a war, but only if they used all other options first or if there was no options in the first place. But it would seem that their old Headmaster didn't try and find any options other than Harry needed to die, and not bother to try and find a way to save him.

Harry and Hermione knew that Dumbledore was strongly against killing of others, but they had hoped that once the war was in the open, he would change his mind - but he didn't. Over the years, both of the teens tried to capture the Death Eaters if they could, but if they were forced to, they would kill them. Harry could remember Hermione's first kill, she cried and threw up all night.

As for Dumbledore, the first time that they meet him after leaving Hogwarts was about a year later, and they were in a life or death where they were forced to kill the Death Eaters instead of capturing them. During the battle Dumbledore tried to interfere with the fight. After the battle, Dumbledore told them how disappointed he was with them for killing the poor fools who didn't know any better, and that they shouldn't lower themselves to the Death Eaters. He wanted to capture them so that they could be redeem themselves.

Harry had to disagree with him and they argued about their difference in views, and Dumbledore tried to bring Harry and Hermione back in by force. Which forced Harry to act and disarm the old man before he knew what was going on, Dumbledore was foolish enough to think he was able to outsmart a battle ready teen. After the battle, Harry hadn't had the time to relax, and so when his former Headmaster was about to attack, he reacted and disarmed the old man.

The strange thing was that when Harry caught the Headmaster's wand, it felt the same as the strange stone that he got and his invisible cloak. Now he had no intention of giving the Headmaster's wand back to right away, instead send it back later with a few others that they got from the Order. But now though he was going to keep the wand for himself, as strange as it sounds, the wand felt right to him, as if he had the wrong wand all these years and just finding his true wand now. Not only that, but it felt as if the wand didn't want to be returned to its original Master, that he was the new Master of it. It was something that Harry was going to research once the war was over, to find out why he felt like this

Dumbledore and some of the Order Members who lost their wands were more than tricked that Harry and Hermione wouldn't give their wands back, but as Harry pointed out, it would be foolish to give weapons back to his enemy. As that's what they were to him at the moment, the enemy. They along with the Headmaster was trying to force him back to Hogwarts, and back to Privet Drive, something he didn't want.

They trying to argue that he was killing people, something that they shouldn't be doing. Here Harry called them fools, as they were at war, and whilst he tried to capture the Death Eaters, but sometimes they are forced to kill them to stay alive. In a life or death battle, where they were outnumbered and there was no way to escape, they would kill to stay alive.

Harry smiled as he remembered how Mad Eye Moody defended them, pointing his wand at those who wanted to hurt him and Hermione. Moody praised the two for their actions, as he would do the same thing too, and agreed with Harry's views. What people didn't know was that because Harry shared the same views as Moody, the old Auror would send them information about possible attacks that the Order might not stop and so ask them to look into. From that day, Moody would send them info about the Order should they try and stop Harry and Hermione, and take revenge for humiliating them by taking their wands from them.

In fact, a piece of information that Moody give them, was that Sirius cousin Nymphadora Tonks had disappeared. And so far there was no evidence to say that the Dark Lord or any of his Death Eaters were involved in her disappearance, it was like she just disappeared from the face of the Earth. Even when Harry hitting on known safe houses, he couldn't find her or find any clues where to find her. In fact, all the Death Eaters had no idea where she was, as neither them nor the Dark Lord had her.

Either way, with word that the Order and Dumbledore was after them, Harry and Hermione were careful about their plans so that they wouldn't be caught unaware. Harry even had the Goblin Clan that he now owned to move to America and build a Vault not connected to Gringotts, where he sent half of his money from his Vault in Gringotts to the one in America - where he would send on the interest coming from his main Vault to America.

The reason for this was simple, he suspected that once this is all over, he might have to leave the country. Harry feared that he might be arrested for what he was doing, because people didn't like that he was killing to save lives. And depending how thing play out, he might have to escape or leave the country. And the reason that he was taking the money out of Gringotts, is that he feared that the Ministry would try and take control of his Vault, and take his money from him. This wasn't something he wanted, and so he and Hermione made this plan just in case the worse happens, if it didn't he would put his money back into Gringotts. But as they say, hope for the best, but plan for the worse.

Now over the years fighting the Death Eaters, he found that because of his actions, Voldemort brought in outside help from other countries to fight him. Be it people or magical creatures that Britain never seen before, to rebuild the army that Harry was destroying. One of these groups were Dark Battle Mages, who used weapons other than wands, like swords and maces. So Harry had to use his sword training to battle them, during this time he learnt dual sword fighting, where using one to attack and one to defend.

There were two missions where he killed where he was happy and unhappy about, the mission he was about killing was when he killed Umbridge. Harry found she became a supporter of the Dark Lord, who was helping to round up half-breeds and muggle, where Voldemort either killed them or turned them into slaves. So he was more than happy to kill the bitch, not only because of what she was doing, but because of what she put him through during his fifth year.

The mission where he had killed and he was sad about was the death of his former friend Ron Weasley, Harry didn't know the full story, but sometime during his seventh year at Hogwarts, Ron joined forces with Voldemort. From what he could gather, Ron's jealousy got too much for him, people were getting what he wanted and he had enough of it. So instead of working for it himself, when the Dark Lord offered Ron a place to his side, agreeing to give Ron whatever he wanted, Ron jump up it.

Harry was upset he had to kill his old friend, but the problem was that Ron wouldn't back down in the fight. And thinking that he could get more favour with the Dark Lord, attempted to kill Harry and nothing other than death itself would stop Ron. And so Harry was forced to put him down hard.

It was something that whilst upset the Weasley, all apart for two of them, could understand. They knew that Harry would have tried to bring Ron in alive, but the fool was relentless in killing Harry and forcing the Boy-Who-Lived to kill him. It was his mother and sister who couldn't forgive Harry for killing Ron, thinking that Harry and Hermione could have done more to bring in Ron alive.

As the war raged on, after getting Dumbledore's wand, he found that he gained more power somehow, and that his injuries were healing faster than normal. And at one point, when he lost a few fingers in his fights, they regrew overnight. This is another reason why he was going to research the wand and the other items, as it made no sense why he had more power and had this healing ability now. Although he wasn't complaining, as it was useful during the war time.

Over the last year of the war was the worse for Harry, as Hermione disappeared one night as they were hunting a pack of werewolves connected to Voldemort. But during Hermione's portal of the area of the pack, she just disappeared, and never to be seen again. Here Harry went on a rampage, he attacked the pack of werewolves to see if they had her, and when he found out that they didn't he just killed them. This happened for the next few months, attacking all known Death Eaters and their supporters to find Hermione, most of the time Harry would just kill them and go onto the next target, the lucky ones were those who escaped Harry before he could anything.

It all ended when about two months ago, when Voldemort attacked Hogwarts and Harry finally killed the man who destroyed his life all those years ago. But before Harry could leave the castle, he was arrested for killing the Pureblood citizens. Many of the old Purebloods wanted Harry to be pushed through the Veil of Death, or at the very least be sent to Azkaban.

But with Harry defeating Voldemort and his Death Eaters, they knew that the public would go into a riot. So instead Wizengamot exiled Harry from Britain Magical World, and took all his money, to pay the family members that Harry killed. But what they didn't know was that Harry already thought of this, and the moment that he was arrested, the money that was left in his Vault was sent to the Vault he created - so that they couldn't get hold of it.

This was a few days ago, but when Harry got a letter from his uncle saying he wanted to see him, curiosity got the better of Harry, and so here he was now, in his old room waiting for his uncle to arrive. Just as Harry finished thinking about his past, he heard someone downstairs. Looking downstairs, found his uncle.

Upon seeing his nephew, Vernon sneered, "What are you doing up there boy?"

"Just having one last look round before I leave this place and England forever," Harry explained with a sigh, seeing that his uncle hadn't changed at all, "so what do you want from me Vernon?" The two of them moved into the living room.

"As much as I hate your and your kind, I want to thank you." Vernon explained to the person he hated most, hating that he was thanking him. But his pride wouldn't have it any other way, but there was another reason for wanting the freak here today, "I know we'll never get along, and I'll always hate you and your freakish world, but my pride couldn't let me be if I didn't thank you for what you have done for this family."

"I didn't do much," Harry told his uncle, "I did what I thought my parents would have done if they were in my place."

"Maybe, and I might not be a nice man, but when someone saves myself and my family and rebuild my home when it was destroyed, and asks nothing from it, that alone my pride has to thank you." Vernon admitted to this nephew, "Now how about a drink before you leave, seeing that we most likely not seeing each other again after today?"

"Sure why not." Harry said with a smile, the man was being polite in his own way, so it would be bad form not to be polite back. Than as his uncle went to his drink cabinet, Harry asked, "So uncle, why send would now, why not sooner?"

"I didn't want to risk my family whilst you and your freakish world was at war." Vernon admitted, as he poured out the drinks, and put something in Harry's.

"Then how did you know that the war ended?" Harry asked curiously, as he took the drink from his uncle, unknowing his uncle done anything to it.

"Because of your aunt," explained Vernon with disgust, which shocked Harry until what his uncle said next, "because what you said last time we saw you, she thought it best to get your newspaper to keep an eye out. To make sure we stay away from where the attacks were."

This made sense to Harry, whilst they didn't want anything to do with the Magical World, they also want to stay away from the war too. So it made sense to get the Daily Prophet, or another magical newspaper to keep an eye out where not to be as such.

"I have to say though, you freaks seemed to be more foolish than I thought for arresting you for killing people in a time of war." Vernon admitted in disbelieve, "Don't they know that in time of war, people on both sides die, and depending on the side you are on, some people must die for a war to be won?"

"For once, this is one of the few times that I agree with you uncle," Harry agreed with Vernon, as he drank his drink, "but this is something about old blood. You see there are those in the government and many in the Magical World that believe in the old ways, and that those who aren't from the old lines are meant to be looked down upon. So me killing off the old blood was bad, and wanted to punish me. At first, they wanted to kill me or send me to the prison, but seeing that I solved one of biggest problem, they knew that if they did either, there would be riots, so instead they exiled me, from the British Magical World."

Vernon could only shake his head disbelieve, whilst he had no love for his nephew, and would have been more than happy to do nothing with him, he was shocked at what his nephew's people done to him. In the normal world, the soldiers would have been rewarded for doing so such things, not punished. This made Vernon even more happier that he had no part of the freakish world, and after that day, he would have nothing to do with his nephew.

"Anyway uncle, if there's nothing else, I'll be leaving, I'm moving away from this damn country soon, and got things to do beforehand." Harry told his uncle.

"One last thing, a way to pay you back for your help a small warning," Vernon said with a strange smirk, "there are some people looking for you. Some sort of government people, who wants to experiment on you and your kind, to find out how you do what you do so that they could fight against it."

Harry was horrified at this, and knew he had to get out of the country as soon as he could, as he wanted nothing to do with this. And so he thanked his uncle, "Thanks for the warning, I don't know how you know about this, and I don't really care, but I better leave now before they find me. I wish you and your family all the best, and I hope we never meet again."

"Oh don't worry we won't," Vernon said with a smirk, "and it is too late they know where you are."

"What do…" Harry begun to ask, when he suddenly felt weak and faint, and suddenly realizing that his uncle done something to his drink asked, feeling betrayed, "What have you done you damn bastard."

"Making sure that you'll never be in my life again, and to make sure your kind can never normal people again." Vernon said with a dark smirk, as he kicked his nephew in the guts, as Harry blacked out from what he given him.

 _ **o0OoO0o**_

 _31st of July 1998 - The Dursley's Household:_

Vernon Dursley smirked as he pulled out a small box from his pocket and push a button on it, alerting those on the receiving end that the job that was asked of him was done. You see a few weeks back, he meet up with someone saying that he was from a secret part of the America's government, who was researching the possible threat the world might one day face.

This possible threat was these freaks that his nephew was part of. Vernon already thought that these _magical beings_ , were freak of nature ever since his wife told him about them. He believed that only God should have the power to have such powers, not humans as they couldn't be trusted with such powers, as this war that his freakish nephew.

But when these people from the American government, calling themselves the Enclave, and they were looking for human magicals, so they could find out how they got their powers, and how to fight them. And they learnt about the freak being related to him, and after learning about his hatred for the Magical World, asked his help to capture his nephew so they could experiment on him to seeing that it was hard to get their hands on those who are magical.

To keep the freak of his nephew and his people away from him and his family, Vernon was more than happy to give up his nephew. It also helped that he was getting paid to help to capture the freak. So the Enclave Member give him a drug that would knock the freak out, so that they could take him away with a problem. The Enclave Member a signalling device, to let them know that the freak was knocked out, which he was now and signal them.

It was a few minutes since Vernon signalled the Enclave Member to collect the freak, when there was a knock on the door. When Vernon opened the door, he found a man in a suit at the door. The man said, "Are you Mr. Dursley?"

"I am, are you from the Enclave?" Vernon asked the man dumbly.

"I am," said the man simply, "have you got the package ready for me."

"I have, it's in the living room." said Vernon.

"Thank you," said the man as he singled two people in the grey van, who one of them had a big folded black bag in their arms, "now have you told anyone else about this, your family maybe?"

"No I haven't," Vernon told the man as he showed the people to the living room, "I thought it best not to let my wife know. As she seem to rethink about disowning him."

"I see," the man said thoughtfully as the men bagged Harry up, and then smirked as he said, "now for you payment." And before Vernon knew what was going, the man pulled a gun out of his pocket and shoot Vernon in the head. And once he done, he ordered his men, "Make this look a break in and take the package into the van."

And with that, the two men did so, and quickly, as they knew that the police would be there within minutes of someone calling in hearing the gunshot. Once they were done, the three men left the house in a hurry, and placing Harry into the van carefully.

 _ **To be Continued!**_

 _ **Authors Note - PLEASE READ TO THE END:**_ Here ends chapter four of Magical Fallout, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it. And if you did enjoy it, please leave a review letting me know what you think, but no flames, as they'll be ignored or deleted if they are guest reviews. This is the final chapter about Harry's life, whilst he'll seen at the start the next chapter, he'll be mainly mentioned and seen briefly here and there.

The next chapter will be with the Enclave, so I would like to ask is there anything you can think of lore wise I should add. The information would be from 1969 to 1998. Than depending how things go with the chapter, I should do a timeskip from 1998 to 2020, when the first L'Cie is born and explain how they came about. And I'll be writing about America creating a base on the moon, and a war there too. This is to explain why there was a mural of a fight on the moon in the Museum of Freedom.

But I would like to ask if there's any lore I should be adding between this time too. From there until 2077, I'll be adding about about an OC who'll be the main character in the next saga. So if there's any lore like companies and such that I should add before the Great War, please let me know so I can add it.

 _ **Please read all of this before leaving a feedback, and let me know what you think, and any ideas you might have. Whilst I don't mind one liners, I do need better feedback for this kind of story to help me to write it better. So I hope you can help me here as you read my notes for help and you can do so.**_

I was watching Babylon 5 and saw that to help with the low resources of water, they had something like a sonic shower to keep clean, using sonic to do so. So I was thinking that I could use this technology in these vaults, but I was wondering what other tech could be invented to help with solving the resources problems in the Fallout World? I also want things that the government would use to save resources as much as possible, in this world.

Do you think that after ninety odd years, the grass and plant life would slowly regrow, and by the time of Fallout 4, it is overgrown by it in most areas? I would like your thoughts about this, as I have seen a few mods about it and wanted to hear your thoughts, would it be possible? And would water be drink able by then too? I'm trying to write this as realistically as I can.

I ask, as I have been talking to someone on a Fallout Facebook Page who says it is possible, as most radioactive isotopes used in nuclear weapons have extremely short half lives, and so it should be possible for plant life and water to start becoming back to normal. But then there are places in the world today that have been radioactive for years, and will be for years, so I was wondering why this is the case.

But thinking that if the water could be clear in ninety odd years, I need another reason as to why the water is unsafe to drink and need to be purified, or why it would still be radioactive. So I can keep the storyline for Fallout 3.

I got a review in the last chapter asking what I have planned for this story, whilst like many of my works I have no real plans, as ideas come to me as I write. But in this story I do have a basic plot and idea of what I want for each Saga, which I'll list out in a moment. But be I do, I would like to ask as you read the plans for each saga, could you please think of any ideas as to what I could add to each saga. Each saga is based around the Fallout world, so if there's something you thought was not right with the world, or you thought something was missing from it, let me know and I'll try and add the ideas to the story. Now here's the basic ideas for each saga.

 _ **Pre-War Saga:**_ As you have seen so far, I have been building up the new world, showing how the Enclave came to be, and to so how Harry is fitting into this world. In the following chapters, I'll be working on how the L'Cie came about and mention some of the key points about the Fallout past. I'll also going to try and put info about the main character for the next saga.

This saga is about how the world is going to be like with magic and better technology, as in my mind, as to me it is human nature to drive to become better. And seeing how limited in some areas Fallout World was like, I didn't really like it. So I'm trying to write a new world, where there's better technology but limited.

I would like to ask for some help here, I want USA to be in martial law by 2077, I was thinking about the county having riots and violence. But the problem I have is the reason behind this, so I would like your help in the reasons. Any ideas would be welcomed.

 _ **Aftermath Saga:**_ This saga will show what happens from right after the Great War up to Fallout 1, during this saga, we'll see how the survivors gets on, the nuclear weathers that comes after it, will be bad at the start, and we'll see how the Brotherhood of Steel and the Master were created.

In this saga we'll see pain, fear, lawlessness and such things that comes after such war, as people try to overcome what happens. But with death coming in forms of the weather, and other threats, the world as they know it will be changed forever. New societies will begin to grow, as old ones dies out. But as it happens, a new hope rises in the form of the Brotherhood.

Side effects of the nuclear fallout, apart for mutated animals, which I would like ideas for, nuclear storms and such, I'll be adding mutants, not the big green/blue super mutants. But those who are born deformed, and how strange power unlike of the L'Cie. If there's anything else you can think of that you think I should try and add during 2077 to 2161 when Fallout 1 begins, please let me know, and I'll try and add them. Be it from lore, or your own ideas, I would like to hear them.

 _ **Fallout 1 Saga:**_ Plain and simple, this saga will be like the lore end of the game, so unless you can think of anything for me to add, the saga will be like the game. Although I might go for the alternate version ending for Junktown, _'Under Gizmo's leadership, Junktown becomes a trading center and resort, where people come from miles around to gamble, spend money and enjoy themselves in relative safety. Gizmo keeps the town prosperous but healthy, as he has no desire to injure his own affluence. The inhabitants of the town become wealthy and famous.'_

The reason for this as I think whilst from what I have seen so far, Gizmo is the bad guy, in the end it looks like he was the better person to run the town. As he was able to make the town wealthy and famous, something that was needed in the new world.

Although I might make the Vault Dweller a bit darker, whilst the ending might be good, he do a few dark things along the way. What are your thoughts about this, I'll listen to your thoughts and see what you want.

By this time, grass and the plant life starts to regrow, some of the land and most of the water is still radioactive, so people can't drink the water unless it was purified. But Earth in its mysterious ways, was able to adapt, allowing itself to get healthy once again. Another change is that instead of one Vault Dweller, there'll be two. If there's any other ideas that you would me to add, I'll once again try and add them to the story. _**What do you think about about the land beginning to regrow about this time, not fully, but begins to regrow. The water will still be undrinkable, and some of the land won't be plant life regrowing like the Glowing Sea, and any other area that is highly radioactive.**_

 _ **Fallout 2 Saga:**_ Plain and simple, this saga will be like the lore end of the game, so unless you can think of anything for me to add, the saga will be like the game. The only change I can think of is the ending for the Den, either it'll be this, ' _Metzger's business in the slave trade soon fades with the removal of the Mordino family. The Den continues to attract criminals, and Metzger's business practices delve further into drugs and prostitution. The Den soon becomes a rallying point and a safe haven for raiders in the region.'_ Or it'll be an altered version of this ' _Metzger's slave trade in the Den expanded greatly, giving him influence and power throughout most of the area. Breeding pens are started and eventually no one is safe from the threat of being enslaved. Travelers avoid the Den, hearing of the evils committed within its walls.'_ I would like to hear you thoughts about this.

Although like the Vault Dweller I might make the Chosen One a bit darker, whilst the ending might be good, he do a few dark things along the way. What are your thoughts about this, I'll listen to your thoughts and see what you want.

Now I would like to ask for help as to what happened between the end of Fallout 1 and the start of Fallout 2, I would like to write a few chapters as to what happens between these two games. I welcome any and all ideas, and I hope you can help me out here.

I'm planning to have people in this Fallout World to fix up vehicles and use them, but because of lack of knowledge and resources to repair them, it'll be rare to see. But there will be a few more than we see in the game. Mainly skilled merchants will have them, as they travel about and able to find the things that they need to fix up a vehicle.

 _ **Fallout 3 Saga:**_ Now here is where things began to change, thanks to the game being able to be modded, I'll be using ideas from the modding world to alter the outcome of the story. Now the main mod idea I'll be using will be Ties that Bind - a narrative companion mod by TheFourWings, where in the mod the Lone Wanderer has a sister. This might not be the only change thanks to the modding world, I'll be looking into it as I get to this point.

Now another change in this game is that unlike the other two games, where I'll be mostly using the good endings for the game. But for Fallout 3, the Lone Wanderer will be evil and looking out for himself, any good deeds he do is for his own gain, like not adding the FEV at the end, so that there would be pure water. The Lone Wanderer will do this not because he was being good, but because he needed the drinking water to live on and such.

Still have got a full plan sorted out, so any ideas I would like to hear them to make the story great. But when I get to this, I'll be playing the games with mods and so be writing the saga with mods in mind. I would like some ideas as to what happened from Fallout 2 to Fallout 3 as will.

 _ **New Vegas Saga:**_ Honestly I have no idea how I'll deal with this one, but I'm thinking about having the Courier taking over the New Vegas. And I'll be using mods too, so we'll see what happens here, but any ideas will be welcomed. Yet again, I would like help with ideas as to what happened from Fallout 3 to New Vegas.

 _ **Fallout 4 Saga:**_ Got a few ideas here, one is connected to the Lone Wanderer, but the main story line is that Nata and Nora survives, and meets up with Harry. After meeting with Preston Garvey, Nate and Nora part ways, Nate helps Preston to get to Sanctuary and set up, whilst Nora goes with Harry to find her son. Whilst Nate will take the Minutemen Path, Harry along with Nora who'll do whatever it takes to find her son, takes a darker path.

With Harry and Nora on the search for Shaun, they run into a trap set by some raiders, and they are forced to work with them. After a while, Harry takes over as make the group better and stronger, and soon they tries to take over the commonwealth.

Got a few other ideas, but I would like any ideas you might have.


	6. Pre-War Saga: Chapter 5

_**Author's Note:**_ Please know that I'm looking for an editor to help me out with this story, I'm looking for someone who can not only work on spelling and grammar, but also sentence structure, layout, dialogue and help with things that I might have missed or not might have thought of.

I was hoping that the last chapter would have been the last chapter for Harry, but when I wrote this, with Harry still around so to speak, I just wrote him in without meaning to. With luck, this chapter will be the last we see Harry for a long while.

 _ **Chapter Five…**_

 _ **(Pre-War Saga - Part 6!)**_

 _ **Harry Potter - Part 4.**_

 _Unknown time and place:_

Harry wasn't sure how long he was out for, days, weeks or longer, or where he was. All he knew at the moment was that he was in a white room, it was like a motel room, just a double bed, a cupboard, and a bathroom in another room. Harry wasn't sure what was going on, the last thing he remembered was talking to his uncle, and the next moment he blacked out and woke up here. His memories of the last few minutes talking to his uncle were foggy, and he wasn't sure what happened. He found himself wearing a white medical outfit.

Deciding to put it to one side, Harry decided to look around, to see if there was anyway out, at the moment, he couldn't see any windows. And when he went to the bathroom, there was no windows either, by the looks of things, there was only one way out, the door. Harry didn't check the door at first as he suspected it would be lock, seeing he was here against his will, and he was right it was locked. There was no door handle on this side of the door either, or a keyhole, the only thing he could see was a small hatch in the door, where he suspected his food and drink would be delivered. Like that was going to happen, as he wasn't going to let it get that far.

The only reason he hadn't use magic was because he thought he was being watched, but now that he couldn't find a way out, he didn't care about breaking the law. But the problem was when he tried to Apparate, he couldn't. Not because there was wards around the place, as he couldn't sense any, but because he couldn't feel his magic. For the first time there, he realized that he couldn't feel his magic at all, which was strange. And when he tried to do some wandless magic to break the door, he wasn't able to do so.

He didn't know what was going on or where he was, but for one thing he knew for sure, he was totally fucked. He couldn't use his magic, and there didn't seem to be anyway out of this room he was in. All he could do was pace back and forth, and try and think of what happened for him to get wherever here was, and try to make a plan of escape.

With no sunlight or magic to let him know what time it was, Harry didn't know how long he was in the room for now he was awake. It didn't help that he didn't need much sleep, because of the war, he only needed a few hours of sleep every now and then, that he could be awake for days on end before needing to sleep again. And in direr cases he could be awake for two weeks before he need a good night sleep, as long as he could meditate for a few minutes to recharge. Every so often, food and drink would be given to him.

When the hatch opened for the food to be put through, he could sense his magic for a few seconds returning to him. Harry realized that whatever is keeping him from doing magic, was connected with the room being fully sealed, and should the hatch open the connection would break until it is closed again. But the problem is that he didn't know when the hatch would be open again, and when it was open again, it was only for a few seconds, just long enough to slide the tray of food and drink in. Not enough time to do anything.

As Harry waited, his memories of the moments leading to losing consciousness slowly came back, it would seem that his own uncle betrayed him. He knew that they never got along, but Harry never thought that his uncle would betray him like this. With this, those close to him in the Wizarding World, and the rest of the Wizarding World betraying him, Harry was in a foul mood and wanted to hurt somebody.

So Harry waited, until at some point a man in full doctor's outfit, he had black hair and round glasses, with a scar across his cheek. Behind him were two men with full armour gear with Assault Rifles. Harry could feel his magic coming back to him fully, but before he could do anything the doctor said with a knowing smirk, "I wouldn't bother using your magic Mr. Potter, as should you escape this room I have six people outside ordered to shoot you. And don't bother about Apparating out of here, as you won't be able to go anyway, and would be dead if you try to escape."

"Who the fuck are you and what do you want from me? And how long have I been here for, wherever the fuck this place is?" Harry asked darkly, not liking this one bit. Whoever these people were, they weren't magical, but at the same time they knew about magic and were able to block his magic without magic.

"First off you don't need to know my name," the doctor told Harry, "but you can call me Green. So you know, most of us that you'll see will go by colours, you'll never know our true names. And you won't even know who these people behind me are, they would sooner shoot you than talk to you, so don't bother. Now as for how long you have been here, about two weeks."

"And what do you want from me and where am I?" a pissed off Harry asked.

"Where you are is no concern to you," said Green, "less you know the less likely you can escape. And as for what we want from you, that is easy, we want to learn more about your kind as we can about your kind."

"You seem to know enough to block our magic, and about me." Harry observed, abit shocked how easy he was getting this info from them. He was suspecting them to be more closed off, but they seem to be more open than he thought they would be. "Although I have no idea why."

"You're right we do know something about you and how to block you using your magic," Green explained openly, "but that doesn't mean we know everything. Your kind is a natural threat to the world, and there's some of us who want to find a way to deal with such a threat and destroy it should we have to."

Harry would like to say no, that the Muggle World was more of a threat than the Wizarding World, but he was trained by Battle Mages and fought against them, so he couldn't say that. And whilst the British Wizarding World were weak and lazy, he wasn't sure about the rest of the world's population of wizards, witches and mages, they could be more of a threat. He has heard that the American Wizarding World was stronger and smarter than those in Britain.

Before Harry could say anything, Green said, "Now you have two options, you can help us willingly and you'll have a great life, wanting for nothing and treated well for the rest of your life and the tests will be as painless as possible. Or for the rest of your life, it'll be a living hell for you, and the test we'll be doing will be painful."

"So do I take it that you have no intention of ever letting me go?" Harry asked thoughtfully, forming a plan that was not only foolish, but deadly, so he hoped, seeing that he had no intention of being these people's guinea pig, or helping them.

"And risk you telling the rest of the world about us, I don't think so." Green told Harry, "So it would best to help us and have a decent life, then fight against us."

This was all he needed to hear, and gritting his teeth, he decided that he didn't want to be used by these people to hurt the innocent. He didn't care about England, it could burn to ashes as far as Harry cared, but the rest of the world, he couldn't take his anger for one country out on the rest of the world. And after everything that he went though, he only wanted to go to his loved ones, which were all dead - or as he thought they were.

And as Green told him, six people with guns were out there standing guard outside of his room. And as he hoped they shot him down, and he hoped that unlike all the times with magic, he would die. As in the last few years, whilst the spells that hit him hurt like hell, no spell killed him when they should, not even the Killing Curse. So Harry hoped that a unmagical way would allow him something he wanted since Hermione disappeared, death…

And when the six guards shot at him, he felt them hitting vital organs, and he thought that as he felt darkness coming over him that he finally got what he wanted at last, he would finally die. But as darkness took him, the last thing he heard was the one thing he didn't want to hear, Green saying, "Looks like the theory of Mr. Potter being partly immortal was right."

The reason for Doctor Green saying this was because as soon as he entered the hallway, he saw the bullets that were in Harry, slowing coming out of him and bullet holes slowly healing as if the young man wasn't shot at all. Seeing this, Green ordered two orderlies to take Harry back to his room, whilst he did some reports.

 _ **o0OoO0o**_

Little did Harry know, but he was in a secret facility under a small town known as Jericho, in the mountainous area of Kansas, USA. Jericho was created shortly after World War 2 by the Enclave, so they could have a facility underneath, as who would think of a secret facility in a friendly small town in Kansas? The reason that the Enclave created Jericho where they did, was because there was only two ways into the area, the back roads and a bridge across a river. The area had rolling hills, trees, and a salt mine, and northwest corner of the town was flat farmland for the farmers, and some farmland across the river.

The town population had grown from the original one thousand people, to three thousand people in the last fifty-three years since it was founded. Only a handful of people knew about the facility under the town, and covered it up, so the rest of the town don't find out.

This secret facility was one of the Enclaves research/testing sites, one where they were researching ways to defend against those with magic. At the moment all they could do was make walls that would not only stop those who can Apparate from doing so, but also stop them from doing magic as long as the room is fully sealed. They also able to create bands that would block wizards and witches from doing magic unless they wanted them to do so.

It wasn't much, but it was a start. But they knew that they needed something more, something that could fight the Wizarding World on an equal footing. One way was to create their own Magic User, a project called the L'Cie. The L'Cie Project was to create Magic User's that have their own kind of magic, not the magic that the Wizarding World have, and don't have to rely on wands and other forces.

Not only that but the idea of the L'Cie Project, was that they wouldn't have spells, but have one single power they have to master and become powerful in. For example, someone in the L'Cie Project could have body enhancement powers, and depending on if they train or not, could be either weak or as strong as they wanted. The Enclave didn't want them all the same, they wanted to create a new race of Magic Users with different skills, so that when they arrive on a new planet, these people can be useful in creating a new home on the planet much faster than those without powers.

The project had been going slowly, although they had years to research magic, they only learnt how to block their magical skills. They learnt as much as they could, about their elemental abilities, able to change their looks and being able to change into animals. But so far they couldn't mimic magic and alter it so that they could give it to others. But that was until they got Harry Potter.

As it would seem that Harry was one of main keys in creating the new super race. As from everything they heard and seen, he was all but immortal, as nothing seemed to be able to kill him, next to cutting his head off, something they weren't planning to test any time soon. They didn't know if he would die of old age or not, only time will tell about this.

But until then, with his ability of not being able to die, they all believed that he could be the key to their plans. They had hoped that he would be willing to help them, but they knew that there was a chance he wouldn't, and so seeing this, they would be testing on him against his free will. For the Greater Good of the human race, they had no option but to do this.

The Enclave knew that in the future people might look back on them as monsters, but as long as the human race lived on, even in outer space, they were fine with that. To them, doing the right thing for their race, meant doing monstrous actions, and hurting the world so that you can fix it. They weren't looking for forgiveness as long as their race lived on, something they feared might not happen if certain things didn't change.

Whilst this facility and a few others were mainly working on the L'Cie Project, there were others working on other projects to make the world a better place. But for most of their plans they need a huge resource of Helium 3, which is incredibly rare on Earth. The only place they could get the huge amount that they need was on the moon, but how to set up a mining site on the moon, was one of the things that one of the other facilities was working on. One of the plans was to create a moonbase, so that they could mine it and send it back to Earth to be used, if they could do so, who knows what they could do with it.

The Enclave didn't know what the future held for them, but whatever it was, they were going to do whatever it took to insure the human race survives it. Even if it meant they had to kill the bad parts of it themselves, so that the good parts can live on.

 _ **o0OoO0o**_

 _31st of July 2050:_

It has been nearly fifty years since Harry Potter disappeared from the world, and those who knew about him have forgotten about him and those who still remember him was cursing his name. As when they went to get the money from his Vaults within Gringotts, they found that the Potter's and the Black's Vaults were all but empty, and denied them the huge amount of money that they could have used.

They never knew that Harry was being experimented all all this time: the Jericho Research Site learnt that at age twenty-five, Potter stopped aging and so proved that he was in fact immortal. If he could die if he had his head cut off, or his body was damaged beyond fixing was something they didn't know, nor wanted to find out just yet. But with all the painful experiments, they found out that he could heal faster then any normal person and given time regrow most parts of his body.

So during the years, they tried to copy Harry's DNA to become immortal themselves, but for some reason they were unable to do so. For some reason, the gene for his immortality couldn't be found and so couldn't be copied as of yet. Whilst they didn't gain immortality, thanks to Harry's and a few others DNA, they were able to create a new serum, which they believed should create a new race of humans.

But the problem was when it came to testing, when they tried to give it to some people, their bodies was rejecting the new DNA to give them powers. But a few suggested that they should give the serum to women in the early stages of pregnancy, saying it was a new type of vaccine to protect the unborn child, but instead it would be the new DNA to give the child powers.

They hoped that by doing this, the serum would work into the baby and it would adjust so the child could mold with the serum, and hopefully gain a new power. They don't know what the power was, as they couldn't work out how to do that, just that they could give someone powers.

And it would seem that the plan worked, as in the year 2020, the Jericho Research Site heard about a child growing. And after some research and tests on the baby, on the behalf of the parents, they found out that it was thanks to the L'Cie Project - although they didn't tell the parents this of course. They just told them that he seemed to have a gene that allowed him to have supernatural powers, and they would keep an eye on him to make sure that he was fine.

And so over the following years, to the Enclaves delight and sometimes distress, more and more of these children were being born, and not just in the USA, but all around the world. Keeping track of them was near impossible with the number of them coming about. It would seem that those that got the serum and didn't have children with supernatural powers, had children years later with supernatural powers. It would seem that DNA was still playing a key part to their plans, as some kids had a gene that gave them supernatural powers whilst others didn't.

Not that it mattered to the Enclave, as it was all part of their plan. By the time that their plan was ready to execute, they would only be picking the best of the best, and those who can help them to rebuild on a new planet.

Now that they needed more energy and other things, the Enclave invested in a new company that came out in the last fifty years, Poseidon Energy. They have a few Oil Rigs to get their own oil, and they are one of the few Gas Stations that were competing with the Gas Station called Red Rocket in the East.

And because the main and public research centre Big MT needed better security, they also invested in an already known construction company known as M&M Construction. Which Big MT would help over time, in return M&M Construction would help with building better security for the research centre.

Then there was company called General Atomics International, that the Enclave was keeping an eye on. The reason for this was because they were working on robots mainly for the household known as Miss Nanny and Mister Handy. They were floating chrome plated robots in the shape of a sphere, it also had three retractable eyes and three retractable arms with prongs at the end to match, and were powered by powerful jet-powered engine.

Then there was West Tec, a new defence contractor research facility, they were initially divided into two sections, _'Advanced Weapons'_ and _'Biomedical Sciences Research.'_ Whilst no real interest to them, as they had Big MT, the Enclave decided to keep an eye on them. As there was another research centre in the US, L.O.B. Enterprises, who researched and developed weapons for the country and sometimes worked with Big MT.

But the problem was there were rumours that L.O.B. had ties with China. Whilst nothing has happened yet, they were keeping an eye on them just in case they decided to help China. Even nearly fifty years since it was founded, the Enclave was watching West Tec. So far they seemed to be loyal to the USA.

In 2025, the Enclave founded a company known as Orbital Elements, which their public belief was that the future was in the stars, and they were going to help with that. So they started to do research that would help build on planets. The Enclave knew this was risky, but for their future plans and that people were researching alternate power source, they needed Helium 3 and a lot of it. And seeing it was rare on Earth, the only place to get it was the moon and so needed a base/factory on the moon to mine it, so needed someone to do it, which was where Orbital Elements came in.

The company would be build the things needed to live on the moon, so that people could mine for Helium 3. Sure they could use Mister Handy's, which they would in most part, but the Enclave wanted a fail-safe for their people to live should things go to hell before they were ready and a nuclear war started. But they didn't tell the public this of course, just that it was a hope for a better future where one day people could live.

In the year 2038, Orbital Elements sent a small team of twenty people to the moon, to see if it was possible to live on the moon long term. To help them, twenty Mister Handy's were sent with them to help with things that they couldn't for one reason or another.

The first thing that they did was to create a dome in one of the small craters, where they lived and held their things. And over the years, using magic and alien tech, they used the biggest crater on the far side of the moon, the Aitken basin, to create the main base. They began with creating hydroponic farms in the nearby craters, these outside firms were for the air they would need, and they would be maintained by Mister Handy's. They also used elements within the moon to create air too.

They also had another crater for a waste disposal factory too, where all the daily waste would go and be used for different reasons. Because some of this waste could be used as water, and it was located near an icy area of the moon, they also created a Water Treatment Plant, they created high tech water purification, to make sure the water was useable. In this crater also held the Ice Mine and Ice Processing Plant, which would send the ready ice to the Water Treatment Plant.

There were other buildings that were built of course, but they were the main ones that were built so far. They also built a small mining site at the Sea of Tranquillity to mine Helium 3 for research purposes. Although they also mined iron, gold and other rare material, most of it was used to build the moonbase as they had limited resources being sent from Earth either because it took fuel to get it to them, or as years passed with resources beginning to become a problem. Any important resource or tech they needed, they would trade with the resources they get from mining the moon.

In the year 2039, a division of Poseidon Energy called Prometheus Coal, opens a coal mine in central Utah. As a result a small village is settled nearby called Eagle Rock. it was within these few years that created another shadow company called Vault-Tec, who started the project, Project Safehouse.

Around this time the Enclave knew that the nuclear war that they fear might happen was getting closer, and so set up vaults around the country to protect so many people. It was going to be known as "Project Safehouse," and it was designed to protect the American population from nuclear holocaust.

At the time the project was unofficial, as the government didn't see the need for these vaults right then, so they had to get help elsewhere to help get the money to build the vaults. One of the projects that they did to earn money, was in 2040, the United States government commandeered Tibbets Prison and Alcatraz Island Prison, where with Vault-Tec and Poseidon Oil, subsidiary of Poseidon Energy, rebuilt the prisons with better tech.

Tibbets was always a military prison, holding some of the United States' most dangerous criminals, and only needed some better tech to keep these dangerous criminals from trying to escape. As for Alcatraz Island Prison, whilst it had been closed for nearly a hundred years, they wanted to reopen and imprison the most dangerous magical criminals, which people were calling L'Cies.

Now one of the main problems with the vaults was how many vaults there would need, with the population nearing almost four hundred million. To hold that many, they would have needed over four hundred thousand Vaults to protect every man, woman and child. Sure the plan was that each vault would only hold about a thousand people, but even if they decide to add more people in the vaults, the main problem was locations. Vault-Tec were limited as to where they could build a vault and in turn limit them as to how many people can live in the vault.

So there would be some kind of lottery for the vaults, some people could be in for sure because they would be the best to restart the world. For the rest of the population, it would be most likely some sort of lottery for them to enter one of these vaults.

Although most of the Vault-Tec's high-ranking personnel had no intention of submitting to a lottery and living underground with a bunch of human cattle in the intentionally defective vault facilities that they had constructed. So instead, they created their own private emergency shelter facility for their top employees and their families, removed from the larger vault network, and kept secret from the world.

And in 2042, a man by the name of Robert Edwin House, founded RobCo Industries in his hometown of Las Vegas at the age of twenty-two. This company was something that the Enclave watched very carefully and used in the years to come, as it was one of the few robotics that was the best at what they do. If the rumours about the man was true, he was a self made man, as he was cheated out of his inheritance by his half-brother, Anthony, when their parents died in a freak accident involving an autogyro and a lightning strike. The House family owned the company H&H Tools Factory.

Wanting to prove himself and show he didn't need his family money, and show up his half-brother, Robert worked hard to attend the Commonwealth Institute of Technology. And after even more hard work, and getting as much support that he could get, he founded RobCo Industries.

It was now the 31st of July 2050, and whilst there have been some setbacks from time to time, but they were most proud of their achievement of the L'Cies. For these people who had powers to be called a L'Cies, it was down to them, as they were able to convince people in power to call them this.

As to date, of the world population, over thirty percent of the world was L'Cies, and they suspected that by 2100, they hoped the world population would have at least eighty percent L'Cies. But because of how many there was so far, it meant that the Communist had a few L'Cies themselves, which could become a problem in the near future.

The L'Cie Project went way better than any of those in the project could ever have suspected, as when they started it all, they weren't sure whether the powers would appear or not. But as years went by, powers appeared that they were suspecting and powers they weren't, along with some side-effects to these powers they didn't suspect.

For example, there was one person who was a wood elementalist, when his powers awakened at the age of seven, when powers seemed to normally appear, his whole body became wood and lived on as a wood man. This shocked the Enclave, as this is something they weren't expecting, and none of their tests showed how he lived like that, just that he could. There were many like this, even one who could control the plant life.

There was all sorts of powers that they suspected, like elementals and the other basics powers, but then there were other powers, like the power over construction. Whilst the basic users could create basic weapons and tools, the more advance users can construct building depending on the resources around them. These L'Cies were the most useful of the new magical users, as people, the Enclave included, wanted them to help with building towns and other stuff like vaults in the case of Vault-Tec. So these L'Cies were in huge demand, when someone found one, and got a lot of work out of it.

On another note about the L'Cies, there were some families who wanted to try and have children with two powers. Whilst it was rare for it to happen, it wasn't unheard of every so often. But there was some who hunted for the right partner so they could, with luck, have a child with two powers that matched. Like ice and fire, or earth and fire and other powers that worked together.

Now there was Harry Potter, boy was he a bother, if they could have the Enclave would have killed the man. But with the ass being a true immortal, he couldn't be killed easily, not only that, but the higher ups wanted him alive. They had hoped thanks to him being immortal, they could brainwash him and make him their loyal super soldier.

But over some time the people within the Jericho facility found that it would be useless to brainwash him, as they found that Potter had a will of iron and was impossible to brainwash, and he often tried to escape when he could. But the higher ups didn't really care about this, as they wanted them to keep on trying to brainwash Potter, and make him more powerful if possible.

This was something the scientists at Jericho's facility was strongly against, as they feared that making Harry stronger before he was under their control was a bad idea. But the higher ups didn't seem to care about this, and ordered them to go ahead with their plans.

Although the scientists were against the idea of making Potter stronger, they soon found it very useful. As they used Harry as a guinea pig, to test their artificial arms and eyes, try and give him some L'Cie powers. The first thing they did was to remove Harry's damaged eye and replaced it with an artificial one, it was from the alien tech that they were working with. The new eye would allow Harry to see much better than before, and have abilities to see during the night, and have infrared vision naming a few, and over the years as they worked on other eyes for certain people the eye got even better.

Then there was the artificial arm, whilst Harry had healing abilities to heal himself over time, the Jericho facility wanted to see if attaching an artificial arm on it, would stop this or the new arm would fall off. They were thankful that with the new artificial arm attached, it seemed to stop the healing process, which they wanted. At first the artificial arm just gave him strength, but over time they were able to create more things for the arm. One of the things was a hologram map, whilst another ability he had with this arm was allow him to hack computers easier and pick locks with ease too.

Then there was them giving Potter some L'Cie powers, they knew that it had to be something that should they be able to brainwash him, the powers would be useful to the needs of the Enclave. In the end though, they decided they would give him the L'Cie power of construction, power to create his own weapons and base which they thought was useful. As if Harry was in the field, he could create bases on the go and use the ability to create weapons and other things to defend himself. It took a while, as they had to make the L'Cie powers work with Harry's own magic, but after a few years, they were able to combine the two powers together.

Anyway, it was now 31st of July 2050, and the director of the Jericho facility, simply know as Director, was in his office looking at the latest reports about Harry Potter and his training. Whilst it would be his eightieth birthday today, the old man still looked like he was twenty-five. This was what frustrated not only the Director, but everyone at the Jericho facility. As ever since they learnt about Potter's immortality about forty years ago, they were never able to find out why this was, not even after the numerous amount of tests that they've done on Potter. It was like it went deeper than magic, deeper than anything they could think of. Because of this, everyone was frustrated as they couldn't find the answer to this mystery.

And as the Director thought about the last Director, he pitied them, as he's only been the new Director for over a year and Potter had tried and failed to escape the facility at least three times already. If the past Director's reports were right, the damn immortal had to escape a few times a month. The only time he didn't was when he was recovering from tests or operations and going through rehab to get used to the new arms and eyes that he gets every few years when they make new ones, or in the last year new powers.

For years before he became the new Director, he told the old Director that they should put Potter into a magical stasis, to stop him from escaping. But they wouldn't listen, saying that the higher ups didn't want Potter in stasis for some reason or another. But now that he was the Director, as soon as the test were done to make sure Potter could handle his new powers, he was putting him into stasis. He didn't care what the higher ups wanted, with everything they were giving Potter, the risk was too high of him escaping or harming everyone. So it was for the best that he was put into a magical stasis as soon as possible.

His thoughts were interrupted by a alarm, this alarm was to alert that someone was trying to escape. Whilst it was normally Potter who did so, at times there were others who tried to escape whilst Potter was locked up or recovering from ops and tests that they done to him. "What's going on?" asked the Director as he hit button on his disk, and waited for a reply.

After a few minutes a reply came as someone said through the intercom, _"It is Spectre, he has escaped again."_

"Damn it." cursed the Director, like everything in the facility everyone had a code-name, so that no one knew who anyone was, even the test subjects were given a code-name and Spectre was Harry Potter. He was something that was feared, and before the tests were considered as dangerous, but more so now with the upgrades they had given him. "So just capture him like normal."

" _We're trying,"_ explained the voice over the intercom, _"but he was somehow able to escape to the surface into the town."_

"God damn it!" the Director cursed angrily, "Ok get the Hunters out there and get him and put him in a magical stasis."

" _But Director, orders were…"_ began the voice, but the Director cut them off as he said, "I know what the standing orders are, but Potter is becoming a problem and unless we're running tests or he is training to get use to whatever we do to him, we need to keep him asleep. With him escaping into town, he has put us at risk, and forced me to activate the Evacuation Protocol. We can't risk that he has told anyone about this place."

The Evacuation Protocol was to destroy all the records that they have, and all the non-important test subjects. This was to make sure no one could find out what they've done, or learn who they were. As no one could learn about the Enclave, or their part of creating the L'Cies and the other things that they've done, and so they had to destroy anything that would connect them to those things, as for the facility, they would block the entrance just in case they could return and use it again in the future.

It wasn't something that the Director wanted to do, but with Potter out there, and most likely went to the town for help to find out where he was. Seeing that they couldn't kill the whole town, they had to begin the Evacuation Protocol and send the Hunters to find him and bring him back here so they could relocate. Now the Hunters were their own L'Cies that they brought up to find and capture other L'Cies, and do tasks that only a L'Cie could do.

So, a few hours later all the data that the Jericho facility had been destroyed, and all apart for the important test subjects were also destroyed. And as for Harry, he was placed in a magical stasis, so that he could no longer be a danger to the next facility. Over the years he would be awaken and tested on a few times, and given new gear.

However, at some point by 2077 when the Great War started, Harry's body would be moved into Vault 111 for some unknown reason where it would stay until 2287 where he would be awoken, with all his equipment that he gained over the years. At which point his new life will begin.

 _ **To be Continued!**_

 _ **Authors Note - PLEASE READ TO THE END:**_ Here ends chapter five of Magical Fallout, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it. And if you did enjoy it, please leave a review letting me know what you think, but no flames, as they'll be ignored or deleted if they are guest reviews. I have to admit that I wasn't happy with this chapter, whilst I got everything I can think of added, I'm not happy about the layout of it and wasn't sure how to alter it, I know it could be better. So I am sorry about this chapter…

The idea of the town Jericho, was from a show by the same name, a show that tries to show what happened after a few places in USA was hit by nuclear bombs. Not as bad as Fallout, but life changing nonetheless.

Now I know that in some games that there are a few people connected to past games somehow, like Kellogg who was born from the New California Republic on the West Coast. But what I want to know is that what other characters like Kellogg, who was born say was born in Shady Sands, but we see in another game altogether.

I would like to have a list, so that I could try and write them in, in one of my chapters and build them up a bit, before we see them again down the road. I hope you can give me a list of these people.

This is something I found about Ghouls and the believe how they came about, or at least one of possible believe about how they came about.

Over the years, different people have been in charge of Fallout canon and have come up with different interpretations on this subject. Mutant creatures and where they come from is one of the most controversial topics in Fallout canon and it's very easy to annoy veteran scholars of the setting by getting things wrong or even just partially right.

First, Chris Avellone seemed to prefer the "FEV explains everything" theory of mutation. He suggests that when the Glow was hit by the Chinese warheads, the tanks holding the virus burst and the FEV was vaporized and shot into the air. It was then mutated by the radiation from the blast, and went on to help radiation create the various mutant animals we know and love as well as ghouls.

The problem with this theory is that first off, it's a bit redundant since Fallout radiation is already fully capable of producing the mutations seen in the game's world. Second, we know from the Lieutenant's mention of inoculation from mutant FEV that any airborne strain of FEV could not cause these mutations. If it did, why didn't any humans mutate from exposure to the airborne FEV? Furthermore, if radscorpions, geckos, molerats, deathclaws and other creepie-crawlies are all products of FEV, how can they breed as much as they do? Remember, FEV causes sterility. Avellone eventually admitted that he was wrong, and that most mutations in the Fallout world were caused by the ambient radiation.

Here's my thoughts about this, I agree that the FEV is the reason for most of the Ghouls and the other mutations out there. Now many might wonder why this is seeing that FEV causes sterility. I have three letters for you D.N.A people.

If the radiation was the sole reason behind Ghouls, then I have to ask, why aren't there shit load more of them out there in the world. With how many bombs hit the country, you would have thought the game world would be overrun with Ghouls. So this is why I think that D.N.A and the altered airborne FEV comes into play.

I believe that there was a gene in their D.N.A that allows a person to become a Ghoul or not, and that the radiated FEV activities the gene so people becomes a Ghoul, and depending how much radiated FEV people exposed to, well either make them a normal Ghoul that keeps their intelligence and mind, or becomes a mindless Feral Ghoul. And as for future Ghouls, seeing that people would now have the radiated FEV version in them, but not the gene to become a Ghoul, it could be a waiting game of a child being born with the gene and have it activated by being close to high enough of radiation to turn them.

The D.N.A theory can also explain why some humans can supernatural powers, and why being exposed to FEV humans become sterile whilst animals don't. Let's start with humans with supernatural powers, it's very simple, instead of the gene to make them into Ghouls, they gain supernatural powers. Now as to why humans become sterile whilst animals don't, again very simple, our genes are different, so whilst we humans are exposed to FEV, they alter our D.N.A so that we can no longer have children, whilst animal D.N.A is different so that they can. And because they are a different species, and affected differently to the altered FEV.

And why the FEV affected the USA like it did, either different groups got their hands on it. Or West Tec was transporting the FEV to the other side of the country, or had it in different warehouses across the country for whatever reasons, when the bombs hit and got altered to.

Would you agree with this theory or not, or do you have one of your own to explain it? I know that there are some areas that the FEV might not have ranched, which is why I said the altered FEV affected most but not all. The only one I couldn't explain is where no air vents, or how air could get to people.

In the next chapter, there'll be another time skip, but this one will have an OC joining the Spectres, and meeting up with Nate and Nora. And we learn a few new abilities, and tech that came to the public.


	7. Pre-War Saga: Chapter 6

_**Author's Note:**_ Other than telling you what happened between 2050 to 2075, this chapter is mainly about the OC who'll be the main character of the next saga: Aftermath. This chapter will also have info about the Spectre, and what they are about and why whilst they have better technology, the rest of the world don't. So I hope you like it.

 _ **Chapter Six…**_

 _ **(Pre-War Saga - Part 7!)**_

 _ **Kaidan Alenko.**_

 _21st of June 2075:_

It has been over twenty years since the incident in Jericho, where Harry tried to escape the secret underground facility, but failed. But it did do a few things, first it let people living on the surface to find out about the facility, and so forcing the facility to close down and move. No one was able to find out much about the facility, as all the information was erased, and all the non important experiments were terminated and the rest was moved elsewhere.

So whilst searching the place, the citizens of Jericho found dead bodies and destroyed equipment that they didn't know how to fix as they were out of their knowledge how to fix them. And seeing that they couldn't fix the equipment, they couldn't use the place, so after giving the dead a proper burial, they blocked the entrances until they knew how to fix the equipment. But for the rest of the years, life in Jericho returned more or less back to normal.

The second thing that happened during the years, was that the Wizarding World was exposed. There was two reasons this happened, the first was that when the British learnt about Harry Potter still being alive, and remembered what he had done, they tried to find him and return him to England at any cost so he could pay what he done. The other main reason they were discovered was because the Wizarding World got in a fight with the L'Cies, as there were those who had enough people knowing about magic and tried to do something about it.

The Wizarding World fought against the L'Cies and was planning to use a powerful ritual to make people forget about magic, a ritual that was used years ago to make them forget in the dark ages. But what the Wizards and Witches didn't realize was that the L'Cies were more powerful than them. So in the end, whilst they were able to defeat a few of them, in the end all they did was to expose the Wizarding World instead of hiding themselves.

Over the years, most the Purebloods and the Half-Bloods that were raised by Pureblood, found it hard to adjust, and they slowly died out. But for the Purebloods that were able to adjust, even though they kept to themselves most of the time, were able to work with the Muggle World from time to time. As for Muggleborns and Half-Bloods raised within the Muggle World, they had an easy time of fitting in and was happier for it, as they didn't have to hide who they were because of the old laws.

Now for the United States though, in 2051, the first public sign of problems was with the resources, as when they had to protect their business interests and their oil supply, the United States began to exert increasing pressure on Mexico, citing the political instability and pollution stemming from Mexico as a threat to the United States. There were various economic sanctions served to destabilize Mexico, and the United States military had to enter Mexico to keep the oil refineries running and making sure oil and fuel continue to make their way north across the border without much trouble, but it was all at Mexico's expense though.

It wasn't until a year later when people found out how bad it was, when a television documentary revealed the withered husk of the Texas oil fields, which showed shortage of oil within the American households and reveals how deep the energy and resource crisis really ran. Some people blamed it on the moonbase project, and they need to mine for Helium 3. What people didn't realize was how they needed Helium 3, and it was mainly found on the moon. But then again, when faced with a crisis where energy and resources was running low, they'll put blame on anything - in which case they were partly right.

During 2052 though, whilst there was a last manned mission to the Moon, which the government hoped would help the problem with the low resources that they had. However it was little too late, as in April of that year, the Resource Wars begin. The reason for this was because many of the smaller nations went bankrupt, and Europe, dependent on oil imports from the Middle East, responds to the Middle East's rising oil prices with military force. Which started the long drawn-out war between the European Commonwealth and the Middle East.

As the U.S. were trying to find more oil, they found that the Chinese geologists and petroleum exploration engineers were working on tapping the last remaining oil fields deep beneath the Pacific Ocean, but these efforts were sabotaged by American spies. This paved the way for the U.S. energy company Poseidon Oil to claim the resource and erect an oil rig of their own.

However though, because of the war during the months of May through July: The United Nations, who were already suffering, finally began to collapse. In a series of heated debates about the war, many of the nations withdrew from the organization as the U.N. tries to keep the peace. Sadly on the 26th of July of that year, the United Nations disbanded.

It didn't help with the fact that in the early stages of the war, a new socially transmitted plague, simply called New Plague, appeared. Because of this, to keep others from catching this plague, the United States closes its borders so no one can come in or out of the states, and the first-ever national quarantine is declared. This made things difficult with trading with other counties, as many feared they might catch the New Plague and so made getting resources harder. But there were a few brave souls were willing to trade with the United States, as long as they didn't have to go near to the dock workers when unloading their stock.

Each year tens of thousand of people died, so the West Tek Research Facility started working on a cure for the New Plague. Despite their efforts, they were unable to find the cure and the plague continued to spread into the 2060s, fueling national paranoia. At the time, the facility reached this conclusion, many people began suspecting that the plague was engineered by the government to help save on resources, and riots soon began because of it.

Because of this, the government used the Plague as an excuse to register civilians, claiming a symptom of the plague was _'socialist thoughts'_ and advocating isolation: people should stay indoors, read books and avoid _'Ice cream socials.'_ Furthermore, people were told that if they believed they were infected, they were to contact a disease control center, such as the disaster relief outpost in Point Lookout, for isolation immediately. Whilst a few believed this rubbish, and knew that it was the government's way of trying to control them in some way, there were a lot who were sheep who believe these words and followed their advice. However, the ones who didn't chose to hold protests against the government for imposing their will upon them.

By the 2070's, whilst the New Plague was still about, for some reason it slowly died down and just killing a few thousand people a year, depending where they lived. And because of this, the borders were still up around the U.S. and so they needed to clear a Health Check before leaving.

In January of 2054 there was a limited nuclear exchange in the Middle East, that raised some fears throughout the world. And so because of this, the war and the plague, the United States finally decided to officially sets Project Safehouse in motion. The project, financed by junk bonds, is designed to create shelters, called Vaults, for the populace in the event of a nuclear war or or should the plague become worse. And so construction began late in 2054 and proceeds rapidly due to advances in construction technology. Some Construction L'Cies, as people now called them, helped with creating some of these Vaults.

The war between European and Middle Eastern lasted until 2060, when the oil fields in the Middle East runs dry. The reasons behind the war, was soon forgotten as both sides are reduced almost to ruin. The European Commonwealth dissolves into quarreling nation states, fighting over the remaining resources.

During that time, Isla Negra Holdings began to take control of Point Lookout, Maryland as the New Plague devastates the region. The Anchorage Front Line is established, as the United States increases its military presence in Alaska to protect its last few oil resources that they had. Although the Anchorage Front Line caused tensions between the United States and Canada, as the United States attempts to pressure Canada into allowing American military units to guard the Alaskan pipeline.

But there was some big news in the science community, about the first artificial intelligence being born. Whilst it was quickly halted because of its limited memory constraints, but the discovery paved the way for future A.I. research in laboratories throughout the United States.

Now in the 2060s, the traffic on the streets all over of the world slowly stopped moving, as fuel had become too precious to waste on automobiles, so alternatives was finally explored. The research that was done over the years for electric and fusion cars finally came to light and begun to be built, but factories could only make limited amounts while conserving fuel. And as time passed, U.S. economy teeters on bankruptcy, and so the pressure for alternative power such as fusion power increased.

Over the next few years, the Resource Wars was slowly being forgotten by most people other than those who were in it. Thanks to the help of the Construction L'Cies, the construction of most of the vaults that were being built at the time were slowly being completed, and so the next lot could be started. Because of the limited locations, cost and resources, they could only do so many. So far they had done around a hundred or so, and knew they could only do another hundred or two. The plan for thirteen of them were that they would be the main vault for the area, and when it was safe to do so, would be the key to rebuilding the world should the worse happen and it ended.

With the fear or another war in the near future, and the New Plague becoming worse once again, drills begin in the cities that had completed Vaults. However though, with the increasing frequency of the drills, instead of the effect of good and getting ready, it had the opposite effect the _'the boy who cried wolf'_ effect, and the turnouts for drills trickle off as the years go on.

Also in these years, Robert House, the founder of RobCo Industries, concludes that atomic war would devastate the Earth within fifteen years after every projection he ran deemed it a mathematical certainty, but everyone thought he was mad. There were rumours that House was planning to build a wall around New Vegas, and some high powered laser cannons, but as of yet no one seen such things being build. Although he was doing some remodelling around his hotel and casino, Lucky 38, no cannons as anyone could see, but the frame work, so that if he was right and the area was nuked, the place would still be standing.

In 2065, due to enormous demands for electricity from over seventeen million population, a nuclear reactor in New York City goes supercritical, almost causing a meltdown. Because of this near meltdown, the government brings into effect power rationing to all over the U.S, which made many people unhappy about it, as they didn't like to limit their power. There were a few people who pay heavy fines for over using their rations. The term "Hot Summer" is used to refer to this incident.

Thankful with the discovery of the Wizarding World, there was some breathing room for the resources, not much of one but some breathing room nonetheless. As they were able to mine some of their metal mines, along with a few other mines that was helpful to their needs. But the problem was that there was a limited amount of resources to be used in the Wizarding World as well, but what they were able to get, helped a lot.

In the same year, the increasing need for mobility in the United States Increasing need for mobility in the United States mechanized cavalry leads the military to focus the efforts on creating a man-based tank - essentially, a two-legged walking armoured unit: Power Armour. Sure they had the exoskeleton that was very popular, in many areas, but they were limited when it came to armour and the fame work. So the military wanted to design something better when it come to the new suits. By the the 2067, after some research from the Big MT, several prototypes were developed, but many of them though proved to be unworkable in the field. These prototypes pave the way for future advances in military, the new Magitek (a term for using magic and tech together,) construction and fusion technology.

In 2066 though, the Resource Wars restarted. It all started in Spring, when the oil resources had dried up all across the globe, and China's fossil fuel dependency causes an energy crisis in the nation. In Summer, adding further insult to the Sino-American relations, the first crude fusion cell is unveiled, one of the results of the power armour project. Devices designed for the fusion cell begin to be manufactured. Incorporating fusion power into the general U.S. infrastructure begins, but the process is too slow to supply power to the regions that need it. There were also talks about a Magitek item Arcane Core or ArCore for short, alternative power source, which would be the key part to other Magitek items.

Than in Winter of that year, China, incensed by the United States' takeover of the Alaskan Pipeline fourteen years earlier, invades Alaska. The Anchorage Front Line becomes a true battleground. The problem for the United States, was getting there to defend their land. As they couldn't travel across the sea, as they would be open to attacks, and there was the fear of China attacking them with their submarines. So the only safe way was sending troops through Canada, which was a bit of a problem, as with their past history neither really trusted the other. So it was no surprise that tension between the United States and Canada were rising, as Canada is reluctant to allow American troops onto Canadian soil or to allow American planes to fly over Canadian airspace.

Now over the next year, the first suit of T-45d Power Armour was deployed in Alaska, to help to retake Alaska from the Chinese. Whilst it lacked good mobility, the Power Armour was incredibly effective against Chinese tanks and infantry. Its ability to carry heavy ordnance, became key in various localized conflicts, and it had the power to destroy entire towns without endangering the wearer. They even create an anti-tank and air Power Armour, which stands twelve feet tall, had two high-calibre three-barrelled rotary guns mounted on its forearms, and two rocket launchers mounted on the unit's shoulders.

Because of this, China rushes to try and create their own version of Power Armour, but seeing that they were many years behind the United States, when they created their own version, they kept them in their homeland. As they knew that their Power Armour would be no use against the U.S. Power Armour. So other than their own Power Armour, they researched other things to fight against the U.S.

Over the following years, the U.S. military presence in Canada and its increasing consumption of resources for the war effort, started to take its toll on the country. Vast stretches of timberland was destroyed, and other resources in Canada was stretched to the breaking point. Many Americans refer to Canada as Little America, and any protests that the Canadian had, went unheard.

Because of this, a growing number of protests and riots started to happen in several of the Canadian cities. In retaliation for this, and in the hopes to end the war, a group of fanatical citizens attempt to break in and sabotage the Alaskan pipeline. Because of this action, this give the U.S an excuse to finalize its annexation of Canada, which they had already thought about a few years back.

During this time, the Chinese unable to create a powerful Power Armour of their own, researched and created a stealth armour, known as Hei Gui Stealth Armour. Took a few months for the United States to find out about the Hei Gui Stealth Armour, but once they found about it, and got their hands on a suit, they give it to RobCo to look at it. Over time a Robert Mayflower, whilst they couldn't create their own stealth armour, they created a personal stealth device worn on one's wrist called a Stealth Boy. It generates a modulating field that transmits the reflected light from one side of an object to the other making the bearer almost invisible to the untrained eye, the device allowed a person to become almost invisible for a few hours.

However though using the Stealth Boy had some side-effects, prolonged, repeated usage of Stealth Boys have been found to have unpleasant mental side-effects, causing anxiety, paranoia, wild mood swings, and even schizophrenia and dementia. Although these effects take a long time to manifest, depending on the person, it was policy to make sure that soldiers don't use them too often unless they had to.

As China becomes increasingly aggressive with their use of biological weapons, the United States government felt that a countermeasure was needed. So they hired West-Tek to research the Pan-Immunity Virion Project (PVP,) to find cures to any of the biological attacks.

In 2074, contrary to their claims of seeking only to retake Alaska from the Reds, the American Government sent Power Armour units, infantry and mechanized divisions are deployed to China, in the hopes that doing this they could gain some kind of leverage and stop the war. But unfortunately though, they become bogged down on the mainland, putting a further drain on American resources and supply lines.

And in June of that year, negotiations concerning oil between the U.S. and other world powers comes to a dramatic end. No one is really sure what happened, as it was a closed session, but after a much heated debate, the President of the U.S. stormed out of the meeting. Later on TV, he issued a statement declaring that the last known supply of oil in the world, would be used exclusively by the U.S. and that the U.S. would not sell or trade any oil to outside parties, as they needed it more.

Seeing how morales were running in the country, the government had the Construction L'Cies to help updating the main cities and town to try and raise the morale of its people. As the Construction L'Cies were able to create new things out of the old resources, they wouldn't need much to create a better future for the country and help raise morale.

It is now 21st of June 2075, where our chapter finally start and we can see the OC that we'll see in the next saga of this story. This character is Kaidan Alenko Jr, Kaidan is thirty-five year old, with dark brown hair and brown eyes, he had a few scars across his face. Kaidan's parents were Kaidan Alenko Sr. and Ashley Alenko nee Williams, both used to be in the military, Kaidan was a Lieutenant Colonel whilst Ashley was a Staff Sergeant Combat Medic. So with his parents and grandparents were in the military, when it was his time to join the military, he was more than happy to do so.

Now Kaidan had no brothers or sisters, as before he was born, his father was killed when on his tour with his squad. And after his death, his mother didn't date that often as she couldn't find anyone that she liked that she liked his father. And those that she did find she liked, she wouldn't be allowed to have another child with them. Because of the low resources in the world, there was a law stating that parents could only have two children per family. And most people that Ashley dated, already had two children and so she couldn't have more with them.

At first, people didn't like the idea, and at the start many were against the idea, even if it was to save on resources, they didn't like the idea of being told how many children they could or could not have. Some people tried to fight against it, but as soon as people after people being sent to prison for fighting against this, or having more than two children, they knew it was pointless to fight against it and went with the flow. The fighting about the law slowed, and after a few years, the fighting finally ceased.

Kaidan and his parents were from Kansas, Texas Commonwealth. The Texas Commonwealth was the main site for oil mining, it had the most most oil rigs than anywhere else, before it became a withered husk that it became in 2050's, as people used the oil up. Whilst the oil didn't fully dry up until the 2050's, it started to do so many years before, which the governors of Texas tried to hide how bad it really was.

Kaidan had a really hard life, at first it wasn't too bad, but slowly as the oil started to dry up things got hard, cost of living in the once proper Commonwealth, became harsh. That didn't mean Kaidan and his mum had an easy life, they had to scrape and save, and would have go without food once in a while. More often than not, you would have to do whatever it took to live, stealing became some of a norm to get by, and women who didn't have husbands or a decent job, would have to sell their own bodies to get money to look after themselves and their children if they had any.

Lucky for Kaidan's mum, seeing that she was a Combat Medic, after some basic training, she became a doctor in the local hospital in Kansas. That didn't mean Kaidan and his mum had an easy life, they had to scrape and save, and would have go without food once in a while. Kaidan even went and steal things to make things easier for him and his mum. No life wasn't easy at all for them, Kaidan's mum at one point thought about selling her body to get some money so that her son got what he needed, namely food and drink. But before Ashley could go through with it, when Kaidan was twelve year old, and when news came out that Texas ran out of oil, she was one of the first lot of people who died from the New Plague that appeared that year.

So with Kaidan being an orphan, his life became even harder, as he went to a government's orphanage. Because of the low resources all around the world, the orphanage wasn't all that good, and he got into fights a lot more within and out of the orphanage. Not only that, but he also had to steal more often to get by, mainly food and drink, and sometimes for clothes.

But at the age of seventeen, instead of continuing with High School, because of the Resource Wars, Kaidan was enrolled into the military. Which he was happy about, as he would be following his parents, and have a better life. And for the next twelve years, Kaidan learnt to control his anger and get into less fights, and he had a roof over his head and three square meals a day unless they were on a mission or under attack. His last mission for the military, was to his shock an outer base mission.

It would seem unknown to many on Earth, the mining base on the moon was being attacked. No one knew about this as they didn't want to start a panic, as they didn't want people to know that Helium 3, what was used to create Power Armour, was at risk. The attack was from the Reds and their allies, they had hoped that destroying the base, they could the United States using the Power Armour and so help them to win the war. But that didn't happen, as the Americans stopped the attack but somehow the public found out about the attack on the moon.

Now after the mission on the moon, Kaidan decided he had enough, and wanted a more peaceful life, where he could get married and have kids of his own. Once he left the military, he joined the firefighters and started a new life in the Eastern Commonwealth, New York to be more precise. That only lasted until last year, as when he was on call, his team was called out for a warehouse fire. But as they were putting the fire out, they had to go in as someone was still inside. So it was Kaidan who went in to try and save the person, while the others were dealing with the fire.

Now normally, a firefighter would use a fighter exoskeleton when they go inside a burning building, but thanks to cut backs from the government, their department had limited amount and they were already being used. So when he got in the warehouse, he slowly made his way to the office where the shouts were coming from - the office was on the second floor of the place. But as he was climbing the stairs to help them though, everything went to hell fast. As the last thing he remembered seeing was the stairs collapsing, along with office, before he blacked out.

The next thing he remembered was waking up in the hospital, with a missing left arm. He found out that as the building collapsed, the debris fell all on top of him, trapping his arm. Because of the fire, and how bad the arm was trapped, they had to cut his arm off or he would have died. As for people in the office, they died as soon as the office collapsed, and there was nothing they could do about it.

So for the past year, Kaidan was recovering and out of work, but because he was injured in the line of work, he got some help. Not much help because of the low resources, but some help either way. Kaidan knew that he would have to find some work, or he would return to a life of stealing, but with a missing arm, finding work would be very hard as not many people want a one armed person.

However though, a few months ago he got a letter from a company called Apotheosis, offering him a job as a security personnel, because of his background in the military. Apotheosis was a company that thought that through technology, they could become higher beings better than the L'Cies someday. They design, create and install high-tech implants and artificial limbs for people. But the problem was that only the rich could afford them, which is why he couldn't get one, as he didn't have the money to get one. But from the letter he got, should he get the job, they would offer him an artificial arm for free, as long as he worked for them for the minimum of six years. Which at this point, if he wanted, he could leave the company if he wanted.

At the mere thought of getting a free artificial arm, was enough for Kaidan to accept the job interview. He knew it was highly unlikely for him to get the job, but as they say, if you don't try, you don't get. But he was also worried that should he get the job, what would he need to do, as they would have one over him once they give him the new arm. As if he backed out if he didn't agree with their ways, they could force him to pay them back and they would ruin him big time, to the point there would be no coming back from. After some thought though, Kaidan decided to wait and see, as he might not even get the job, and all the worry would be for nothing.

So here he was on the train to Washington where Apotheosis was based, the train he was on was a new model, it had two floors instead of one. This was for so there's more room on the train, but also mainly because of the Wizarding World being discovered all those years ago, as some of the people/magical beings, were sometimes bigger than the human. Although he was within his teens when the Wizarding World was discovered, he was still shocked today as he amazed at it all. Dragons, centaurs, goblins, gargoyle, were just some of the things that they now sure now days, although gargoyles only seen rarely doing the night and dragons were kept away from the public areas. Goblins and centaurs though, you see them often, as they had some important jobs like banks and training.

Goblins now helped with banking, which slightly helped with the money problems that the country was having, but not by much. They also trained people in blacksmithing, as with low resources, all of the armed new forces needed new weapons, like swords and bows and such so that bullets are needed less. Goblins also helped with showing people how to reuse some of the old resources and create new ones.

Now that they were using new weapons, people needed training, and surprisingly centaurs were the ones who you would need to go to. Even though they were half horse, half man, they were great at training people. If the myths were right, they descendants trained the heroes of the past, the likes of Hercules, so they would know how to train people.

So it was no surprise to see centaurs and goblins often.

After a few hours on the train, and a taxi to Apotheosis, he was standing a huge building, with the name of Apotheosis above the front doors. Taking a few seconds to take in the view of the place, Kaidan entered the building where he saw hundreds and hundreds of people either waiting around on at the reception desk signing in. After signing in, he waited with the others there.

Looking around, he saw a young man who was about six foot tall, pale skin, a few scars on his face, black hair with a few grey hairs along the side, something someone as young as him shouldn't have. Looking at him, Kaidan knew this person was also in the war, the look in his eyes, how he looked around for decent exits should the worse happen, and the way he was standing. It was the same way that Kaidan was acting, but he was lucky enough that his hair wasn't greying. He was standing next to a young lady with shoulder length light brown hair, blue eyes that shined, fair skin, slim body, and a soft smile to compliment it all. From what he could tell, she didn't spend a day in the forces at all, so wondering why she was there.

So deciding to give to see why they were here, he walked up to them and said to the man, "Kaidan Alenko, nice to meet you," then turning to the young lady he said, "and it is nice to meet you, my fine lady."

"Nathan Archer." replied the man, and the woman replied, "I'm Nora Walker, nice to meet you too kind sir." In which she smiled and give him a hand to shake.

Instead of shaking her hand, Kaidan took her hand and kissed her knuckles, as he said, "It is a pleasure, so are you two here for the security job?"

"I am," admitted Nathan, "they sent me a letter saying that they would like to ask me join an interview for security, because of my time in the army, and that I'm L'Cie able to understand of machinery and able to improve and control/use them. I came because I need a job now that I'm out of the army."

"I'm here for as a lawyer student," explained Nora, "they wrote to me saying they are willing to pay for my studies, as long as I work for them for a few years. I came because they're willing to pay for my studies."

"I was asked here because of my military background," explained Kaidan, "and I came because I need a job myself, and they offered me a new arm too."

"Hmm, that is interesting," Nora said thoughtfully, "don't either of you two find this a bit strange? Not only did they connect us instead of us connecting them, but for two of us, they are offering us to either pay for our studies or give us something that would otherwise cost us an arm and a leg, no pun intended Kaidan."

"No worries Nora," Kaidan said with a smile, not offended by the pun, "I know it seems suspicious, but there are a few companies like this. They hunt down those who they believe are the best or have the potential to be the best for whatever job they might have, and hunt them down and offer them things to get them to come to these job interviews."

"So why not give them the job instead of doing all this?" asked Nora.

"Simply put to make sure they are right for the job," explained Nathan, "they might find out many things during their research, but meeting them face to face is much better. Through research, they could only learn so much about the person, mainly what the person wanted people to learn about them. Doing interviews, they could learn something that the person wouldn't want them to know, even have some tech to know if they are lying, so these are useful to them to make sure they are getting what they want."

Before Nora could comment on this, a group of people in suits, security armour and lab coats entered the reception area, and a black bald in a suit stepped forward and greeted them all, "Greetings ladies and gentlemen, my name is Robert Wilson. Now I would like to thank you all for coming. Now you all know that we asked you here to for a job interview, but that's not right."

Here this got a few mumbles at this, but Wilson went on to say, "Don't get me wrong, there _**will**_ be an interview at the end but for the next few days will be some like a meet and greet sort of deal. We'll be splitting you all into small groups between ten to twenty people, and the next three days you'll spend your whole time with the group doing simple tasks and see how you act as a group. If you pass the tasks, and work will within a group, you'll be allowed the interview. You'll have to sign a non-disclosure form, as we have things we do not want the public or anyone else to know about. If you don't like this, you know where the door is, you're more than welcome to leave."

Here about fifty people left the place, not liking the idea of doing this at all, as they had better things to do during the next few days or they didn't like keep secrets for one reason or another. Once they were gone, Wilson sighed as he said, "That's a shame, but not a surprise though. Now once have split you all into groups, you may inform your family or anyone who is suspecting you back today or in the next few days what is going on. And once you are done you'll return to your groups, and when you are all together, someone will come along and take you to where you'll be staying for the next few days and be told what is expected from you. And you may ask any questions you like. But please know that whilst you may ask, there might be some answers we can't give you just yet, but we'll tell you what we can. Now let's start, in group one…"

And so with that Wilson started to split everyone into groups, where to their surprise, Kaidan, Nora and Nathan were in the same group. Their group had fifteen people in it. Once they in the group, out of the three of them, it was only Nora who had to call someone, her parents who she was staying with until she found somewhere to live. Kaidan and Nathan lived alone and so didn't need to call anyone. Out of their group, other than Nora, there was about six people who had to call someone be it family, partner, or friend that they were living with.

 _ **o0OoO0o**_

Once they were altogether again, a man by the name James Robarts took the group, to their surprise, to the basement of the building, where there was only junk and other things that you might suspect to see in a basement. Wondering what was going on, one of the group members asked, "What is going on here? Where are we here?"

"Because Mr. Evans, you fifteen have been selected for a special secret job," explained Robarts to the man, and held his hand up as he saw the man about to talk "please wait for a few moments and you can ask your questions."

And with that Robarts went up to the wall, and moving a panel where a growing crystal was, where Robarts took hold of it as he pull it out and twisted it before pushing it back in. This allowed the wall to open and reveal a staircase to appear, and as they got to the bottom of the stairs, they found themselves in some sort of training area.

Here it was Nathan who asked, "What is going on here? What is this secret job that you mentioned about earlier?"

"Well it is to become a Spectre Mr. Archer." Robarts informed the group shocking them, there were some whispers, asking why them, was this some sort of jokes and so on. Robarts give them a few minutes to take this information in, before he went on to say, "Now I know you're thinking, why me and is this a joke. No, it isn't a joke and we picked you either because of your backgrounds or you have the potential to become something the Spectres need."

"Why would you want a trainee lawyer like myself?" Nora asked the man, "I understand those who fought in the war, and those who are rescue workers, but why me?"

"Because there are times that we need diplomacy instead of force Miss Walker." explained Robarts, "How do you think we got the Canadians to allow us to cross their lands when the Red invaded Alaska? It was one of the Spectres who knew about the law, and used diplomacy to get what we needed. It was hard, and a few threats were given by both sides, but the Spectre at the time was able to convince the Canadians to allow our forces into their lands. So that's why we want people like you, so we can train to solve such problems should they arise, and our government can't be seen invalid for one reason or another.

"Remember, Spectres do things that, because of law or/and politics, our government cannot do, and called upon as the last resort. Normally so that we don't go to war, or if there's something the government needs but can't get through the normal channel. Like being able to cross Canada so we can fight the Reds so we can get our land back. Know this, the Spectres only pick those who we believe can handle themselves alone or as a group, and able to do what no one else can. So consider yourselves lucky, as you're this year's choice."

"So does this mean we already got the job here?" asked someone the group arrogantly.

"No it does not Mr. Jackson," Robarts told the man once he looked up the man's name on his clipboard, "and if you keep that aptitude, you'll not become a Spectre, nor remember you are picked as one. Don't think we can alter your memories, we do have L'Cies in our group. In fact, over half of the Spectres are L'Cies. So you know, one or two of you will be working here at Apotheosis, the others will have jobs in other areas, some in the government, some might stay at home, and some might be rescue workers."

"Why is that?" this came from Kaidan.

"A few reasons Mr. Alenko, where you might be place, you could hear something important where normally we wouldn't hear about it until it is too late." Robarts explained to everyone, "Or you'll be placed in a job where we want you to rise in the ranks, so not only to find out info we might need, but also to find possible future Spectres. And more importantly, wherever we might place you, it'll be so that it doesn't rise too many questions."

"What about those who stay at home?" asked Nora.

"Let me ask you something Miss. Walker," begun Robarts, "if there a sudden emergency, who do you think could get away without rising any if no questions at all? Someone who works, who some housewife/husband?"

Then it clicked to everyone, and they all nodded in understanding, they didn't have to answer the question, as it was simple. A housewife/husband could get away without rising any if no questions at all, unlike someone who is working at the time.

"Now if you hold off your questions for now, as they'll be answered in time, it's time to begin your training." Robarts informed the group.

"How long well our training take? Well a few days be enough." asked Nathan.

"Oh a few days will be more enough for what I have planned for you lot Mr. Archer," Robarts told him with a smirk, "whilst it'll be a few days for everyone else. For me, you lot and a few people helping to train you, it'll be two years."

"How is that possible?" asked Evans.

"Magic." was Robarts simple answer, before going on to explain more to the confuse group, "Put it simply, starting tomorrow, we'll be using magic to slow time down so that for us it'll be two years, whilst for the rest of the world it'll be only two days. Now in the back of the room, you'll find rooms where you'll be eating and sleeping for the next two years. Get something to eat and drink and be back in half an hour, at which point your trainers should be here to train you. Now off you go."

And so with that the group left to get something to eat and drink, all wondering what it was going to be like from now on. And if two years really be up in only two days for the rest of the world. They also wondered what their training will be like. Little did they know it, but for most of them who never done this sort of training before, it'll be like hell on Earth. And those who been in the war, and suspected what this training would be like, it'll be even more difficult than they first thought it would be.

 _ **o0OoO0o**_

Over the next few days, or two years for those in the time warp, the training was hell, but the trainers wanted them to be able to handle themselves before they leave the time bubble. But during this time, they found a few things out, Spectres were out of the reach of the law. Some of them found it strange, but it was explained that to do what they had to, they had to work outside of the law, as they might have to steal, kill, and many other things that the law would normally stop them.

Whilst they worked outside of the law, they did have an office with the Commonwealth Council, and it was known as Office of Special Tactics and Reconnaissance. This office was so the public could hire a Spectre who don't have another job, as they would need to own other money when not doing official work. It was mainly rescue work, or some under the table work of some kind. The clients were anonymous, so that they couldn't get in trouble with the law themselves, Spectre get their jobs and pay from within the Office of Special Tactics and Reconnaissance and never see the clients themselves. They only answer to Commonwealth Council and the President of the USA. Even then, in most cases the Council and the President prefers not to know the exact details of how a Spectre accomplishes their mission.

Normally Spectres operate independently, but depending on the mission groups of two or three. Some are empathetic peacekeepers, resolving disputes through diplomacy, using force as a last resort. And even though lawyer were used for diplomacy missions, they needed to know how to fight just in case things went south and needed to use force to get what they needed to escape. Others are cold-blooded assassins, ruthlessly dispatching problem individuals. Because of this, there are some that sees the Spectres as a potential risk, because they are not constrained by the law like everyone else are, whilst others are in awe of them.

When asked how they were picked, their trainers told them that they screened each and every one of them, their backgrounds, be it medical or otherwise, but each of these checks were at their finest.

When asked what happens should one of the Spectres go rogue, they were informed that it rarely happens. But should it happen though, the only solution is to revoke their status then send another Spectre after them. As because of the training that they went through, only another Spectre would be able to deal with them and bring them to justice. Spectres are stripped of their status once they are declared legally deceased. They can only be reinstated once proof of living (e.g. appearing in person and passing a D.N.A check) is presented.

During the two years, there were three who had their memories alters and was removed from the time bubble, for one reason or another. Those who stayed though, were given implants to help them with their missions, the main one was a Data Port Implant in the back of their heads, which was located at the base of their neck. Those who was in the war though, already had them. The Data Port Implant was important, as they not only allow them to control the Power Armour that they were going to be trained in, but they could input info into their brains. For those who didn't have these Data Port beforehand, a cover story was created to explain why they now had them.

They also gained a few other implants that contained tiny machine known as Nanites, that go through a person's body to help a person to become stronger, move faster and heal faster, among many other things. One of the things that the Nanites allowed them to do was to create an outer High-Tech Enchanted Exoskeleton armour, which helped to enhance their strength and speed even more.

One of the other main implant other than the Data Port, was the Cellular Memory Recall Implant, which they would be installed into the brain, and then they would have the Nanites alter the person's eyes. They altered them so that whatever they saw would be recorded, and would be stored on the implant for a week before it is recorded over. To keep the recordings, they have to either download the recording onto their own secure computers, or write reports to the Council.

The implant and the Nanites would allow the person to have their own personal Heads-Up Display. The HUD would keep track of the person's life readings, and among other things, it could scan the area and scan for a person, it could also detect biorhythms, heat, and lastly, it had telescopic vision so it could see afar.

Kaiden, though, who happened to be the only non-L'Cie in the group, went through the most changes. After deciding he really wanted to become a Spectre, much more was done to him. The first was that he was given an artificial arm, next was that he was given a special set of Nanites, that made him into something they called a Techno-Mage. Someone who used technology to use magic and technology, a bit like Nathan could do. Some of these powers were creating Force-Fields, Energy Blast, altering his artificial arm into a weapon, or a tool that he might need, a better exoskeleton and many more skills.

During their time, they learnt and seen how advance technology, but was kept from the public, and so had to wonder why this was being kept from the public. I mean, many of these technologies could help the world, even stopped many of the problems that they were now having, like the Resource Wars. Some of the technology that they seen or heard about, could have been used to help with the resource problem, even stop the war from ever coming about.

The trainer informed them that some of the technology was already being used already, just a little too late though. When asked why they didn't do so soon, as it could have saved many lives, the simple answer they were given was fear, fear as to how people would use the technology. It was then they went on to be explained to them about the history of the Commonwealth Council.

How it was created after World War 2, and that seeing how the world nearly ended because of technology at the end of World War 2, they didn't want it to happen again. So the Council limited how much technology was given to the public, if they think that the public wasn't ready for new technology, they wouldn't give it to them. As they feared that they might find a way to misuse it all, even some of the basic technology that meant to help people could be redesigned to do harm instead of good, which is why, for better or worse, it took so long to go out to the public.

As much as they hated to admit, they could see why the Commonwealth Council made this decision. There were many out there who would use technology to do more harm than good, and who knows what could have happened if they hadn't done what they did. All they knew, if they didn't limit the technology, whilst the Resource Wars might not have happened, the people of the past could have created much worse weapons, go into wars much more often and so killed, even end the world at some point.

Not only that, if they didn't limit technology, who says they would have the technology that they have now. As they could easily put their time and efforts into creating weapons, instead of robots and other items that they now have. So for better or worse, they liked the world as it was. Was it good, not by a long shot, but sometimes things must get worse before it got better, but it was what they had and they didn't want to change it at all. Well some parts they did, but they knew if they did, they wouldn't have what they got now, or even be here in the first place talk about it.

Either way though, before they knew it, the two hellish years were over. And when they left the time bubble, there was twelve new Spectres, each of them heading toward a new job/mission. For Kaidan, Nora and Nathan, Nora was brought in to Apotheosis, as a new trainee lawyer, as they always looking for new lawyer to work for them. As for Nathan, he was sent to work at Commonwealth Council as a C-Sec, to keep an eye on them and cover any useful information that might be useful to them.

Finally, Kaidan, he got the job within security at Apotheosis, in fact he was given the Head Security Job, as he would have more room to move should he get a mission as a Spectre. Little did he know that within under three years, his world as he knew it would be flipped, and he would have to work on rebuilding his life among others too.

 _ **To be Continued!**_

 _ **Authors Note - PLEASE READ TO THE END:**_ Here ends chapter five of Magical Fallout, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it. And if you did enjoy it, please leave a review letting me know what you think, but no useless flames, as they'll be ignored or deleted if they are guest reviews. I have to admit that whilst I'm happy with what I have got in this chapter, I'm not happy about the layout of it and how to alter it, I know it could be better and could have more detail. As I would have liked to give more detail, backstory with Kaiden, I just hope you like what I have done with him so far.

I'm sorry about the wait between update with this and my other stories, but the muse/mood to write has been leaving me lately. And when I do get it back, I get writer's block, as I know what I want, I just get the right words out.

Now I know that in some of the games, there are a few people connected to the future games of Fallout. Like Kellogg, who was born from the new California Republic on the West Coast. But what I want to know is that what other characters like Kellogg, who was born, say was born in Shady Sands, but we see years later in Fallout 2 somewhere.

So I would like to have a list, so that I could try and write them in one of my chapters and build them up a bit, before we see them again down the road. I hope you can give me a list of these people. Now as some of you know, I have been wondering the level of tech people should have after the fallout of the Great War, and I have decided. I have been watching some Let's Play Skyrim videos, as well as playing the game and decided that other than the tech that they find over time, the level of tech would be the same as within Skyrim.

The next chapter of the Pre-War Saga, will be the last chapter the saga and I starting to look for ideas for the next saga of this story: Aftermath. In this saga, we'll be seeing the aftermath of the Great War and how people hand things for the first few weeks, and from there, work up from there to the next saga which is Fallout 1. So if there's anything you would like to see happen in the aftermath chapters, please let me know and I'll see what I can do.

I'm thinking about writing about what happens in a few of the vaults too, most of these vaults won't be from the games. So I would like some ideas as to what sort of experiments that Vault-Tec could set up for these new vaults, and I'm also looking for ideas as to which vaults I should look at that'll help with the setup for the future chapters in the other sagas.


	8. Pre-War Saga: Epilogue

_**Author's Note:**_ This is the last chapter for the Pre-War Saga, I hope you enjoy it. I'll be giving the info about what happened within the last two and half years before the Great War for those who don't play the game, it'll be some main basic staff, which I hope will explain why the Great War happened and other staff to explain why a few things happened. After this chapter, I'm going to take a break and work on some of my other stories, so during this time, I hope you can give me ideas as to what you would like to see to happen in the next saga. Now, onto the story.

 _ **Chapter Seven…**_

 _ **(Pre-War Saga - Saga Epilogue!)**_

 _ **Dawn of the Great War.**_

 _ **23rd of October 2077 - Brooklyn:**_

It has been almost two and a half years since Kaidan Alenko became a Techno-Mage for the Spectres, and started work at Apotheosis as the Head of Security. During this time, many things happened, some good and some bad.

In the months that followed, there was some big news about the United States Space Administration awarding the contracts to ArcJet Systems, to develop what is known as the XMB booster engine and some deep range transmitter, for their Mars Shot Project, which with luck, it would be the first manned mission to Mars.

As a Spectre, in November of that year, Kaidan heard that there were some unidentified submarine contacts, rumoured to be stealth subs of the Chinese known as the _'Ghost Fleet,'_ was spotted by U.S. monitoring stations A-31 and B-19. Seeing that there were no further sightings reported, many thought it was a computer glitch at the monitoring stations or something.

But a month later though, Kaidan learnt that a general from the US military visited the Switchboard facility. The Switchboard was one of many secret facility's that the military had. Now the Switchboard was a hidden bunker used as a secret base of operation for the Defence Intelligence Agency. It seemed that the general was sent to see the Predictive Analytic Machine, otherwise known as P.A.M.

P.A.M. was a project that was green-lighted in 2067, commissioned under the P.A.M. Initiative. It was a joint project between the Defence Intelligence Agency and the military to develop an advanced supercomputer capable of accurately predicting possible future outcomes, utilizing the most sophisticated algorithms and mathematical formulas known to man.

Her prediction models depended on the data fed into her systems by her human operators. Because of this, if the data she was given wasn't one hundred percent right, P.A.M's predictions would have a margin of error, depending how much bad data she was given. Because P.A.M. was primarily intended for use in performing complex modelling for war, all the data she was given, was doubled even tripled checked before giving the data to her.

For years P.A.M. was nothing more than a powerful computer, but as the Chinese became more of a threat, they needed her to be more mobile.

So she was eventually wired to a modified Assaultron, a military designed and created by RobCo Industries. Granting her mobility to relocate, in the event of an enemy attack.

The Assaultron was primarily designed after that of a female figure, to give better close combat ability, and allow it to close into their enemy quickly. It had three point claws to fight with, so it could tear off its targets armour, flesh, and bone alike.

While it is fully capable of using ranged weaponry, its accuracy wasn't as good as other robots. But it did have a mounted laser on its head, just in case it needed s range attack. Whilst its carrying capacity was decent, there was other robots that could carry more. Then again, Assaultrons was designed for close combat fighting, and not for carrying things.

Anyway, when the general visited P.A.M., she reported that Chinese stealth technology was far ahead than anything that the United States had, and that the unidentified submarines spotted by U.S. monitoring stations a month prior might have been the Chinese 'Ghost Fleet,' an elite naval unit rumoured to possess stealth-capable submarines.

Kaidan heard that the general was dismissive of this intelligence as unsubstantiated, but he also heard that P.A.M. responded to this by stating that no actionable intelligence has come out of the Shaanxi Province of China since November 2072, except for a reported increase in the importation of complex polymers and key synthetic compounds. P.A.M. indicates that these are consistent with research into stealth technology on a large scale, but the general states that unless concrete evidence can be provided, such information would be considered as rumour.

Although what she predicted whilst he was there, was something the general couldn't over look. P.A.M. predicted that at some point within the next three to five years, China would deploy nuclear warheads at the United States, as for why, she didn't have all the data to explain it.

This was something the general nor the Spectres could easily overlook, true or not they had to prepare just in case the prediction came true. It didn't help that P.A.M. had no idea if the Chinese would strike first or what, so all the general could do was report to the President with his findings. At which point the President had the military mobilize its own fleet of ballistic missiles, and create even more of them and place them in key points of the country, and raise the DEFCON status to the highest level in preparation for an upcoming invasion.

As for the Spectres, seeing that they didn't know who would make the first move, they didn't know how to stop it, seeing that the preparation had holes in the area as to how it was going to happen. So all they could was prepare for the aftermath, and saving what they could of the civilization that they knew of. So they had Apotheosis sell Memory Crystals to the public.

Now Memory Crystals were like Holodisk, a durable laser-readable storage device produced by Wattz Electronics, based on the tape holography technology, storing their information safely for extended periods of time. Whilst normally Holodisk held written or audio notes, like a dairy, training notes and such, but at other times instead of written or audio notes, they sometimes had holograms of people showing and explaining things.

Memory Crystals were different, they were made from magical crystals, and whilst they were able to hold written or audio notes like a Holodisk could, and were able to hold holograms, they also way more data. Not only that, but with a Memory Reader and a Data Import, they could feel like they were in a room full of people where someone was giving a lecture and such. Before now, these Memory Crystals were used to teach new teachers, doctors and help train new soldiers and such. But now that the Memory Crystals were being sold, the Spectres hoped that whoever survived would find and use the Memory Crystals to hopefully rebuild civilization, with the knowledge of the past so not to repeat it, and use the knowledge rebuild the buildings.

Kaidan found it funny, when Robert House predicted that Chinese might hit the U.S with nuclear warheads, they did nothing. In fact, they laughed at him for it, as he had no proof, but now a super computer tells them the same thing with no proof either, everyone is running about trying to deal with it in one way or another.

During this time, Pulowski Preservation Services started to create Pulowski Preservation shelters. These shelters were coin-operated, one-person fallout shelters found on street corners throughout the more urban areas of the East Coast. They were advertising that these shelters were a 'sensible' and 'affordable' alternative to the Vaults, so that people could ostensibly use them as a last-minute resort in the event of a nuclear attack. The shelters themselves were firmly secured to the ground, and ventilation piping is attached to the rear of the booth.

Kaidan didn't like these shelters, as they were very ill prepared, whilst they had air supply, they had no food or water within them, so the only way anyone with them could survive, was if they had anything on them at the time they entered them. So any ill-prepared occupants that entered them, would most likely resigned themselves to die from starvation if they were lucky enough to survive the high radiation levels.

In early January of 2076, Kaidan heard from some of his old friends in the military, that a military team under the command of Colonel Spindel, was sent to the West Tek research facility to monitor the experiments in the interest of national security, due to fears of international espionage. What the experiments were, Kaidan didn't know as they were considered top secret out of the interest of national security. Even as a Spectre he couldn't find out, as his clearance wasn't high enough. Although he did hear about some sort super smart raccoons escaping the place, but Kaidan couldn't find any info about them and so put it down to a rumour.

At some point in the same month, the United States annexation of Canada was complete. There were open orders from the military that au Canadian protesters or/and rioters, were meant to be shot on sight, and the Alaskan Pipeline swarms with American military units. Pictures of atrocities made their way back to the United States, where it caused even further unrest and protests with the people.

In June a new Power Armour prototype, the T-51b, was completed. This this new armour was the pinnacle of Power Armour technology before the Great War. Many of these units were sent to China, and they begin to carve a swath through the Chinese forces. Over the following months, news returned to the U.S. that the Chinese resources were becoming strained, to the breaking point, and the supply lines from the nations China was slowly to break down.

In the United States though, in August of that year with food and energy being so low and rationed so much in the major cities, there were riots in them. Because of this, military units were deployed in the cities, to contain the rioters. And to do this, they set up many temporary prisons were constructed to hold them. And to make sure that riots didn't happen again, a state of emergency was declared and martial law soon follows, with curfew set in place too.

Over the last year, Kaidan done a few missions for the Spectres, mainly keeping dragons away from the public areas. But there were some missions that the Commonwealth Council and the Spectres felt the public should never know about, the darker secrets of magic and some other things that they only knew about. The first one was of the Dark Creatures: the Dementors. Dementors are a gliding, wraith-like dark creatures (considered to be one of the foulest creatures to inhabit the world.) These creatures were something everyone wanted to keep quiet, as they feed upon human happiness, and thus cause depression and despair to anyone near them. They were also able to consume a person's soul, leaving their victims in a permanent vegetative state, and thus are often referred to as 'soul-sucking fiends.' As they were known to leave a person as an 'empty-shell.'

Another dark secret that was kept from the public was about those who use magic to experiment on others, and it wasn't always people with magic who experimented on people, but those without a magic focus too. I know what how can some who didn't have a wand or another focus experiment magic on others with magic? Who said they used spells to experiment on people, it was normally potions and runes that they used, to see the effect they had on people. As you didn't need much magic to use potions and runes, for when you need magic, if you were a L'Cie, then you would be fine, as you didn't normally need to use spells to magic he potions or runes to work, but to push raw magical power into them, which any L'Cie could do. And for the rare times they needed to use spells, but a threat to their life or their family life, in one form or another, would make a Wand User to cast the spell you needed.

Two such experiments that Kaidan was sent to stop, was a group of people who used the homeless, those who won't be missed and the Chinese-Americans who were in the internment camp for experiments to create new races. The first experiments that Kaidan stopped, was a group who were crazy cat lovers who believed that like the ancient Egyptians, cats were superior and Bastet was their god. And this group believed that to be closer to Bastet, they should become a hybrid cat and human. And thanks to learning about magic they could, they called the new race Khajiit, after a card game known as Elder Scrolls.

Then there was another group, this group didn't do what they did because they believed that a certain race was better than another. They were doing this to see if they could, and like the other group, used those who homeless, those who won't be missed and the Chinese-Americans who were in the internment camp for their experiments. In this case, they were using different sort of reptiles, to find a match to fit their needs, and those they didn't like or failed for some reason were killed. Like with the other group, they used the name from the Elder Scrolls card game to name their new race, and it was Argonian.

Kaidan was able to shut down the experiments, but the thing was what to do with them. As the Spectres and the Government wanted to keep them secret from the public, as they won't ready for such things. So the Spectres took over two of the Vaults that were created, so each race could live in peace and don't have to deal with each other. The other options for the Chinese-Americans though was either send them back to China, which they didn't want, as they feared that the Chinese would try and copy the experiment to create their own Khajiit and Argonian race. The other option was to resend them back to a internment camp which wasn't something they wanted either.

As the internment camps were hell on Earth for the Chinese-Americans, as they were believed to be Chinese spies. This happened since the start of the Resource Wars with them, in 2066. But the thing is that not only were adults being sent to these camps, but also children and the elderly, and the government didn't seem to care about them. To them anyone could be a spy and need to be dealt with, but instead sending them back to China, they sent them to these internment camps, where they have no rights at all. There's only a few ways out of the camps, death, being used with someone's experiments and then maybe dying during them, or being sponsored by an American, where the Chinese-American would have to work for the American for the rest of their life.

Being sponsored by an American, and working for them was another way to say that the Chinese-American would become slaves to the American. Whilst there were some guidelines as what a sponsor could do, as long as the wrong people finds out about it, they could do whatever they like to the Chinese-American, even use them sex-slaves. But it wasn't easy to become a sponsor, as you would need a home and money to do so, and the more money someone has, the more people they could sponsor.

Now a sponsored Chinese-American would have to wear a slave collar, like if they were in a camp, so that they couldn't escape their sponsors. The slave collars were developed at Big MT Research and Development Centre. Now thanks to magic, you could punish or reward them with a push of a button. If punished, the person would feel a great pain going through them, unlike anything that might have felt before. But if rewarded, they feel great pleasure too, and the pleasure could be sexual or feeling of warmth and such. But at the same time, the collars could kill them too, in one of two ways. By a push of a button, or if they get too far away from their sponsors, or their homes should the sponsors not being near them. But if the collar is broken somehow and the Chinese-American did run away/escape they could be tracked by the collars too.

So the only way to protect them was to set up a vault for them, so that they could live peacefully away from those who meant to harm them. But when Kaidan saved those who were being experimented on to become a Khajiit, he meets up with a young Chinese-American by the name of Anna May Wong.

When Kaidan first meet Anna May, was half naked only wearing a dirty cloth around her wrist, and her breasts were showing, which had fine fur around them but none on the nipples. The reason for the fur was because she was one of those who had being turned into a Khajiit. She had lightish brown fur all over her body, with black spots here and there on her body, and white around the nose, chain, mouth and down her neck. When their eyes meet, he saw something in her eyes, you could say it was love at first sight for each other.

Because of this, even though he was someone who thought that sponsoring Chinese-American was wrong with how it was, he decided that he would sponsor Anna May. Not to treat her as a slave like others would, but to see if they could become lovers, and if not, make sure she wasn't used by others would wanted her nothing more than a toy. And so with the help of the Spectres, they give her a cloaking device to make her look like the way she did before she became a Khajiit. This was a beautiful twenty two year old young girl, with pale skin, green eyes and light brown hair like her fur.

Now in the year 2077, better known as the year that was the beginning of the end of the world as they knew it. It started off over well, as the Americans were able reclaim Alaska from the Chinese and, along with it, retaking the Anchorage Front Line. Although the Chinese did try and do a last attempt at hurting the U.S. by trying and failing to sabotage the Hoover Dam. But fearing that P.A.M's prediction about the Chinese attacking them with nuclear warheads, or although some feared about biological attacks too, the President and a select few people that the President trusted, retreated to the Poseidon oil rig and make contingency plans.

For the next following months, the government were trying to deal with their everything back home, and rebuild the country as best as they could. But with the New Plague reappearing and hitting Denver, they had problems. As rioters started to burn down large parts of the city, in their fear of contamination and anger at their treatment. Many panic and flee the city by car, clogging the freeways when they run out of gas and trapping everyone behind them.

To deal with this, Power Armour was for the first time ever, used for domestic use, for crowd and quarantine control. Units originally serving in China and the Anchorage Front Line were now finding themselves fighting Americans at home, to regain control of things. But in doing so, food become a problem again, and food riots increase and many civilians were killed as they fought those trying to regain some sort of order. Now because of how the public was being treated, and had enough of fighting, several soldiers defected from the military, both in Canada and the United States. They didn't get far though, as most were captured and sent to military prisons

On the local news front in Boston, where Kaidan and Anna May was spending some time during Kaidan's time off at Apotheosis, they heard about the notorious criminal Eddie Winter. It was reported that Nick Valentine, a police detective from Chicago, was brought to Boston to apprehend Winter. But it ended up as a failure though, as from the news reports, Winter kidnaps Valentine's fiancée, Jennifer Lands. During the mission to rescue her, Winter kills her so that he could escape capture. It was reported a few weeks ago, because of this, Valentine was being treated for PTSD, and his brain scanned to help ways to treat PTSD better.

It didn't help that in late February, there was some leaked news through an unknown source, about a project that West-Tec was involved in, the project was known as Forced Evolutionary Virus or F.E.V. It was explained that it started of known as Pan-Immunity Virion Project (PVP,) a project to develop a way to stimulate the human immune system in such a way that it could naturally counteract any Chinese biological agents should they use biological attacks.

However though, during West Tek's testing phase of the PVP in 2075, abnormal side effects were observed developing in the test subjects. The test animals began to grow dramatically larger in size and muscular structure, and their brain activity increased. Seeing the potential military applications of these unexpected results, the U.S. Army sent their own military scientists into the facility to secure the project and renamed the PVP virus as the Forced Evolutionary Virus.

But not content with producing mere immunity to disease, the Army's researchers hoped that the F.E.V. would turn its soldiers into abnormally strong and intelligent supermen capable of defeating many times their own number of Chinese soldiers. When the testing on animals reached its logical conclusion, the American military moved the entire apparatus of F.E.V. research to the Mariposa Military Base in California, where secret human testing on military prison inmates proceeded.

Upon hearing this, there were protests in many of the major cities and governments around the world, and it didn't help that there were accusations that the United States was responsible for the New Plague somehow. F.E.V. was seen as a threat, and served only to fuel tensions between United States, and the world and its own people. The governments of the world feared what the U.S. was up to, and they speculated anything from trying to make a breed of super soldier to trying to make Hitler's master race, they begin to panic. And so there were talks about what to do.

Not that it mattered though, as on the twenty-third October, the world ended for everyone, but at the same time, started anew for those who survived what happened that day. It all started off like any other day, people getting up for the day, having breakfast, going work or shopping, and some getting ready for Halloween that was the following week.

What no one knew was that early hours of that morning, The Commander of the U.S. Pacific Fleet and the U.S. Air Force report sightings of possible Chinese submarines and a few hours later, aircraft approaching U.S. territory. But things didn't get bad until little after 9am Eastern Standard Time, when Integrated Operational Nuclear Detection System (IONDS,) reported that four probable launches of ballistic missiles from a unknown locations. Because of this the US Armed Forces went to DEFCON 2. A few minutes later, NORAD confirmed IONDS reports of the missiles. With this, the US Armed Forces went from DEFCON 2 to DEFCON 1. With this, Bombers were scrambled for immediate take-off.

Than about ten minutes later, Response Scenario MX-CN91 was ordered by POTUS, who gave them authorization to use nuclear retaliation. Within minute the first lot of bombs and missiles flew over the West Coast and most of it was destroyed within moments, only a handful survived. As they had no warning at all, and those who survived were in the Vaults already, in some sort of shelters, or in the underground tubes waiting for the train.

But the question of who struck first, was unknown.

On the East Coast though, none of them knew about the bombings yet, nor knew about the missiles on their way. As for the other countries, they launched their planes and fired their own warheads as well. And for those in the areas that had alert in the west, very few people heeded the warning, thinking it was just another false alarm, because of the tests in the past and thinking it was just another one.

And in Brooklyn, where Kaidan was spending some time, doing a mission for the Spectres. As there were rumours that there was a group of people experimenting on people, only this time not with magic, but with science. What they were doing, it wasn't known, but it was why he was there to find out. He brought Anna May with him, as her abilities with her nose, hearing and her night vision was very useful to his needs. And seeing that she was sponsored by Kaidan, he was her master and was unable to inform others of his secrets.

Not that she would if she could anyway, as over the last year she fallen in love with Kaidan, as he cared and protected her from anyone who thought her as a Chinese spy. Not only that, but the way he treated her, with kindness and love, something she hadn't felt in years, how could she not fall in love with her Master. At the moment, the two of them were eating breakfast at the local restaurant. People were giving her strange looks because of her slave collar, but she didn't care, as long she was with Kaidan.

Now as the two were eating breakfast and watching morning news on the TV within the restaurant, when Kaidan heard a familiar sound coming from the inside of his jacket he was wearing this morning. He found this strange, as it was a communications device that allows him to keep in contact with the Spectre's Headquarters, so that should he need backup, he could contact them. The only time they called was during the hours of 10pm and midnight, as they arranged so that they can get feedback on how his missions were going. Never during the day, when they knew that most likely Kaidan was out in the public.

So for them to contact him now, Kaidan knew that something urgent has happened, and blowing his cover was something they couldn't afford, Kaidan pulled out a small crystal ball from his jacket.

"This is Spectre Network, what's the problem?" asked Kaidan using his code name, shocking everyone there as they saw a Spectre without their armour hiding who they were.

"Sorry for blowing your cover, but this is a Code Ragnarok…" the voice from the crystal ball, this shocked Kaidan as Code Ragnarok was the code should a nuclear war begins, or another sort of war that would end the world.

"Y-You su-sure about this?" Kaidan asked in shock and fear, hoping that this wasn't true.

"We are," said the voice, "the first attack was ten minute ago, half of the West Coast has been destroyed." This got the people in the public in a panic upon hearing this, "Orders are that you should get anyone nearby and teleport them to the nearby Spectre shelter and await orders."

"Understood," acknowledged Kaidan, then a thought occurred to him, "any clue as to who launched the first bomb?"

"No don't," the voice informed Kaidan, "it was believed the Chinese, but it isn't confirmed if this is right. We'll try and confirm this later if possible."

"Understood, I'll await feather orders." Kaidan informed the voice, then turning to those within the restaurant, "Ladies and gentlemen, as you just hear half of the West Coast has been destroyed, what you don't know is how."

"How was it destroyed?" asked one of the public.

"Nuclear bombs." explained Kaidan, making everyone panic, some started to run out, but Anna May, removed her cloaking device to reveal her Khajiit form, which stopped people for now. "Now what you don't know is that right now, there's a world ending war going on. And it is my job to get you all to safety until I hear that it is safe."

"Safe where?" asked another member of the public.

"A Spectre shelter that's nearby." explained Kaidan.

"How far is it and how do we get there?" asked another member of the public.

"Go no idea how far it is," admitted Kaidan, "that's because I'm not around here. But we'll be getting there by a portal." And before any of them could ask, Kaidan took a clear orb from his pocket and threw it onto the ground, which opened purple portal. "Now walk through it and I'll try and get more people before the bombs hit here."

And with that people begun to enter the portal, with Anna May following them to make sure everything is alright on the other end and no trouble would happen. For the next few minutes, Kaidan in his Spectre armour, tried to gather as many people as he could, but only got around twenty people before he had to enter the portal. And not long after that, the bombs hit the East Coast.

For the next two hours, nuclear bomber bombarded upon the earth's surface. The effects were far worse than anyone imagined. The Earth's faults shift violently, thrusting mountain ranges through the soil, creating earthquakes, creating volcanoes in some areas, and in areas lands were submerged under floods of water. By the time the bombs finished bombarding the lands, in the United States, between five to ten percent survived the bombings. During the time of the bombings, the EMP produced by the bombing kills all of the unshielded electronic devices such as vehicles and other machinery.

 _ **To be Continued!**_

 _ **Authors Note - PLEASE READ TO THE END:**_ Here ends the final chapter of the first saga of Magical Fallout, I would like to thank you all for reading so far, and I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it. And if you did enjoy it, please leave a review letting me know what you think, but no useless flames, as they'll be ignored or deleted if they are guest reviews.

Now some of you might be wondering why I added the Khajiit and Argonian, the simple truth is that I wanted to show how magic could be misused by people who have no idea what it could do and wanting to find out. And so I used these two races to show this, and use the idea of Elder Scrolls card game, seeing that such computer games don't exist in the Fallout World.

Now I would like to ask that for the next saga, could you help me with ideas as to what you would like to see happen next. To help you, let me explain the basic idea as to what I have planned so far. The next saga is called Aftermath, and for the following chapters, I'll showing what happens after the Great War and all the way up to Fallout 1. And for that I would like to hear your ideas and thoughts, as I have limited ideas but still got some, one is go along with some of the ideas from The Division. And thinking about showing how some of the Vaults were being run. So if you got ideas for this, please let me know, as any and all ideas will be listened to and if I like them will be used within the story. Please help, as it'll take time for me to write these chapters, coming up with good ideas and so with any help you might give could make writing the chapters easier to write.

Please leave me some feedback, so I know what you think, as your help and feedback helps me keep on writing.


	9. Aftermath Saga: Prologue

_**The Magical Fallout.**_

 _ **By**_

 _ **Dark Dragen.**_

 _ **Saga Summary:**_ The Great War is over, read as the survivors deal with the aftermath of the war. With the end world as people knew it, and people still dying and the worse still yet to come, how will the survivors going to handle it all? With no police or government to deal with the chaos, anarchy arises, and people take things into their own hands. Kaidan is one of the few people who'll stand against the chaos.

At the start of the saga, we find Kaidan dealing with the aftermath of the Great War, as he searches for survivors and helps around Brooklyn before moving out to Manhattan to help out there. From here, read as Kaidan helps to build up a base of opposition, and rescue who he can before the fallout of nuclear bombing begins.

After I done with Kaidan, I'm hoping to write about how the Brotherhood of Steel was formed, and ft there write a few Vault chapters. And from there, we'll see what happens over the years until we get to the start of Fallout 1.

 _(Please if you got ideas for what Kaidan could face, or ideas with the Brotherhood of Steel, what happens in these Vaults and the tests that Vault-Tec set up, or what happens over the years up to Fallout 1, please let me know and I'll try and add them.)_

 _ **Warnings:**_ With the world is over, and people dealing with the aftermath of the Great War, and people dying from radiation, the story will now get darker. There'll now be rape, underage sex, murder and more.

 _ **Chapter Eight…**_

 _ **(Aftermath - Saga Prologue!)**_

 _ **Aftermath - Part 1.**_

 _ **23rd of October 2077 - Spectre Shelter, Unknown Location:**_

Over the two hours that the nuclear bombs hit outside, wherever they were the shelter was shaking and rumbling, with the sounds of the exploding bombs hitting the area or in the air. They felt that if it wasn't for the shelter itself, their lives could have been ended at any moment. Some were many who were grateful that they didn't hear any screaming coming from out, they didn't know what they would be like if they did. There was enough of that in the shelter, every time they heard a bomb hit. After the few bombs hit, and the screaming stopped people began to cuddle with each other crying, or was walking about laughing uneasily, unsure how what was happening outside, worried about those they care about those they knew and wondered if they knew or not.

Whilst the civilians were panicking about things they could not deal with, or worrying about their friends and family, Kaidan and Anna May were playing cards as if nothing was going on. But they would be wrong though, whilst they didn't have family, they did have a few friends they were worried about, but they were trained for this though. They knew that there was nothing they could do to help them, just hope that they got to one of the Vaults in time. All they could do right now was to wait for the message from headquarters to give them the all clear, or if they didn't hear anything within the next few days, they would have a look themselves.

It was about four hours from entering the shelter, when there was a loud beeping sound coming from one of the Spectre's high tech computer, and once Kaidan pushed a button, the screen turned on where an elderly man was on it. He was a white man looked like he was in his sixties, he was balding, he had white hair around his head, but in the middle, he was bald. He had a long scar across his right eye, a huge gash on his left cheek.

"Spectre Commander Ironhide." Kaidan stood to attention and bowed to the screen. Ironhide was one of the high commanders of the Spectres, where Spectres like Kaidan got orders from.

" _At ease Kaidan, the Spectres are no more,"_ Ironhide informed the other man, _"the Spectres has been disbanded, as the world as we know it is over."_

"How bad is it Commander?" asked Kaidan respectfully. Whilst the Commander said that Spectres disbanded, it would never be for him.

" _Very bad Kaidan, even worse than anyone can ever imagined."_ At this, the crying and the nose behind him stopped, as the civilians here wanted to hear about the news about happened, and how bad it was, _"New York, Boston, Massachusetts and Washington D.C, just naming four known hits. We still getting reports of where have been hit, we know that the major cities and known and unknown military bases have been hit."_

Kaidan could here sobs behind him as the civilians heard the bad news, but he didn't have time for them, he needed info, "What about the President? What is the damage in these areas and others? And what of the other Spectres? How many of us our left?"

" _The wellbeing of the_ _President is unknown,"_ acknowledged Ironhide, _"he hasn't been in the White House for the last year or so. The White House has been empty for about six months, there's only a few people in there to make it look like people were working there. Until now, only a handful of people knew this, so not to panic the public. As for what the damage is I don't know, with so much_ _radiation in the air, communications are near impossible. But from what we can gather, depending where the bombs hit and how powerful they were, unless you live in the outskirts. I would suspect a lot of damage and closer you get to the bombs, a hell on earth and impossible to get near to for the next few years or so."_

Here the civilians started to scream and cry again, not believing what they were hearing. They couldn't believe that everything and everyone they knew was now most likely gone, it was getting too much for Kaidan and so punched one of them to shout them up. This made everyone stop screaming and started to cry instead. At this point Ironhide went on to say, _"As for the other Spectres, we don't know, but it doesn't look good though. So far from the shelters that we have set up, you're the twentieth shelters that we have tried to contact, and sadly only the sixth to answer our call. We don't know if it means they didn't make it there, or if something else is up. We'll keep trying until we know what is going on, and if possible, we'll send someone to the shelters to see what happened. But we're hot suspecting much."_

"Have you heard from the Archers?" asked Kaidan worried for his friends.

" _No we haven't,"_ admitted the Commander, _"but it is possible that they are in their vault. They did say they did sign up for one, so it possible that when the bombs started to hit, they didn't have time to pick up their communicators as they left for their vault."_

"I just hope they have made it to their vault." Kaidan sighed worried for his friends, before went on to ask, "What are the standing orders?"

" _Now whilst the_ _Spectres are officially disbanded, we're still Spectres and our mission is to protect people._ _"_ Ironhide informed Kaidan, _"So_ _I want you to go to the designated safe house in Brooklyn, as it's one of the few places safe to go to for now and see what you can do for them._ _There orders are to help with mainly the emergency services, and back up the military force's chick points, rescuing the public is secondary."_

"Why is that Commander?" Kaidan asked.

" _We have limited personal and resources right now,"_ the Commander informed him, _"the best we can do the is to help emergency services and the military. For now, the only public we should deal with are those that the emergency services are helping. The rest if they aren't about to die, can fend for themselves."_

"Understood." Kaidan said with a bow, he truly did. With the country being bombed by nukes, they had to deal with the fallout out of the bombing.

" _Once you done contact me and I'll send you transport to take you and any survivors who are willing to come to Jericho."_ the Commander told Kaidan.

"What's in Jericho?" asked Kaidan.

" _I'll tell you once you get here,"_ the Commander informed him, _"the line is unsafe to mention more."_

"Understood," Kaidan said with a bow, "I'll talk more once I get to Jericho." And with that the screen went blank, leaving Kaidan to consider his next steps. It took a few moments to think what to do with the civilians, before deciding what to do. So turning to them, Kaidan told them, "Okay, you have two options, you can leave here or and most likely die, or you can stay here where you'll be safe and have food and water to last for at five to six years. I won't tell you what to do, as that'll be up to you, but I would like it if you would stay here until I'm ready to move to Jericho."

"What about our family and friends?" called out one of the civilians.

"If they live near any of the major cities or military bases, they could be dead or slowly dying." Kaidan the civilian and the rest of them, "We do not know where the bombs hit, and how powerful they are. For me going to Brooklyn means it is more or less safe to go there, but we don't know how bad it is."

"We don't care," said another civilian, "most of us can't stand here whilst people we know could be alive and hurt, and dying because no one knows where they are, or knows they are in danger."

"If that's what you want to do, you can go," Kaidan told them, not going to fight them if this was what they wanted, "but be warned though, it'll be dangerous. Not only because of the radiation, but because of looters, and those who will want to take advantage of the situation."

"We don't care," said the same civilian, "we need to know if our friends and family are okay."

"I understand," acknowledged Kaidan, "but if you leave here, until I or someone I know, you can't leave here. As I found out that this shelter is underneath somewhere in New York as you heard has been hit. So you can't get out there for a few years."

"We understand," said a black civilian, "but we don't care. We just want to learn about our family and friends."

"Alright, any of you who want to leave can," Kaidan told them, "but know you'll won't be able to come back here."

"We understand." acknowledged another civilian.

And so with that Kaidan opened a portal that allowed him, Anna May and twenty of the twenty-five people who were there, back to Brooklyn. As they walked into the portal, they didn't know what to suspect, but it was much worse than anything they could imagine.

 _ **To be Continued!**_

 _ **Author's Note:**_ Here ends of the prologue for the new saga Aftermath, I hope you enjoyed it. I know it is short, but the problem is that I need some help. I need help as to how Brooklyn should look like after the Great War, I was informed it could look similar to Boston, but I would like your thoughts. If possible, I would like a description of Brooklyn. And although I do have a few ideas, I would like to hear what you would like to happen during Kaidan's and Anna May's time in Brooklyn. The most important part of this is what Brooklyn should look like after the Great War, so please if possible give a description to what it should look like, or ideas as to how it should look like.

I would like to apologize for the delay in updates, but I heard a youtuber by the name of ShoddyCast was going to do a Fallout movie about the Brotherhood of Steel. This movie was going to be about how the Brotherhood started out all those years ago, and I was waiting for it to come out, but it never came. Recently ShoddyCast informed us that instead of a movie, they were going to make it into a mod. I don't know why, but for whatever reason, it is taking longer than suspected for it to come to life.

Because of it taking a long time, I decided to continue the story without the help of ShoddyCast's mod/movie. I am hoping that it'll be up by the time I get writing about how the Brotherhood came to be, but if not, I would like to ask for ideas about them.


	10. Aftermath Saga: Chapter 1

_**Chapter Nine…**_

 _ **(Aftermath - Chapter 1!)**_

 _ **Aftermath - Part 2.**_

 _ **23rd of October 2077 - Brooklyn:**_

Stepping out of the portal, they were shocked at what they saw, the sky was like it was on fire. There was no sun to be seen, it was blocked by a sky full of fire, and ash and balls of rocks, which were on flames, were falling out of it. These rocks were hitting the buildings, and catching them on fire or/and doing damage to them, (if they won't already damaged or on fire,) some minor and some major damage.

Now apart for the firestorm in the sky, the group looked around and saw and heard a few things. First they heard screams of fear, and anger, and cries of people losing loved ones and of what happened to their world. There were sounds of car alarms, and the sirens from the rescue services that were dealing with the aftermath of the bombings. They also heard gunfire in the distance.

As Kaidan and Anna May were looking around, and saw firefighters and emergency medical services, were either fighting the main fires and left the minors ones to burn out on their own, whilst the medical workers dealing with the injured. They also saw downed sentry bots and protectrons, Kaidan suspected they weren't well protected by EMPs, and which were shut down.

Whilst were there rescue services dealing with the fires, and trying to rescue and heal the people, the military was there doing crowd control. Before the bombing, they were there for keeping the peace, and making sure that people were home before curfew. As for the last few years, the country was under martial law, and you would often see tanks, Power Armour and sentry bots and protectrons seen on the streets.

Upon exiting the portal, Kaidan saw the citizens of Brooklyn, being a bit hostile, suspected seeing how things were. It might me they wanted answers answered, but the military might not the answers and so the citizens were getting upset. And as they get upset, they would get angry and hostile, and because of this the military were using brute force to keep them in control.

As Kaidan and Anna May were looking around, one of the civilians that came out of the portal asked in fear, "Wh... what is go... going here?"

"The start of the end." Kaidan informed them and the others simply, "In the next few hours, the firestorm will cease, and the long night will begin."

"Wh, what do you, m, mean the long night will begin?" asked another civilian.

"Once the firestorm burns out, all that'll remains is the soot." this came from Anna May, who said very few words to them over the last few hours, seeing that she was a communist, "And the scientists believe that the soot will stay up there for the next five to twenty years, maybe longer, before we ever see the sun again. They believe we might see the sun now and then, but we would be lucky to see it. As far as they believe, whilst there might be some light every so often, it'll be mainly darkness until the soot is call gone from the stratosphere."

"You damn communist, this is all your fault." one of the civilian lashed out, but Kaidan punched him in the face and said with a sneer, "Listen you damn fool, she had nothing to do with the bombings, if you see her neck, she is a slave. _**MY**_ slave, so if you say she was behind it, so am I, and you say that, will you can go fuck yourself. You won't get help from me. As for the rest of the communists, I would like to inform you, we don't know _who_ let off the first bomb. As far as we know, it could have been the USA who struck first and they just retaliated and things escalated from there."

"Why would our own country do that?" asked a civilian.

"I don't know." admitted Kaidan, before countering, "At the same time I would ask why would the communist strike first when they know we would counter with nukes too? It makes no sense to strike country that would only strike back with the same weapons. The governments might say they'll use nukes, but they aren't foolish enough to do so, as the counter attack could be just as bad. Each government would want to live. So unless they are foolish or have a fool proof plan, no government would do a nuclear strike first."

None of the civilians thought of it like that, but now that they did, they did have to wonder what happened. As Kaidan put it, no governments would be foolish enough to strike first, as the counter attack could be just as bad and they could end up dying too. So the only option was that they had a fool proof plan, or there was a rogue player at play who launched the first nuke, that started off the Great War. Someone going rogue made more sense to them than a government who would risk their people dying, but the question was now which side was the rogue and why would they want a nuclear war?

Wanting to get away from pissing off this Spectre even more, one of the civilians asked, "Can you explain more about this long night you talked about? What does it mean for us?"

"It means death to those who aren't ready for it." Kaidan told them darkly, "As it'll last for until the soot is gone, which could be at least five years or longer. It'll block out the sun, and create a winter that scientists calls a Nuclear Winter, where those who aren't wearing warm clothes or living somewhere warm, will die. But that's not the worse of it."

"Wh, what do you mean, it's, it's the worst of it?" asked another civilian.

"The Nuclear Winter will take a few months before it is cold enough to kill anything, and anything they do kill would be anything that hasn't been killed before hand." Kaidan informed them all, "The main thing we have to worry about is radiation poisoning and the radioactive rain."

"Radioactive rain?" asked a worried civilian.

"Yeah, with so much radiation because of the bombing, it's only natural that the radiation will be absorbed into the air, which in turn would come back into rain." explained Kaidan, what he didn't tell them was that radioactive rain have been happening for a while now, because of the tipping of radioactive waste. In the past it wasn't too bad, it was controllable. "And depending where the bombs have hit, and how much radiation we're dealing with, it can be an never ending thing. And so unless you're inside when it starts and have some sort of water purifiers, preferably portable ones, to purify the water, you'll be dead before the Nuclear Winter arrives."

"Do you have any idea how long we have before this all happens?" asked another worried civilian, "And what can we do to prepare for this."

"Without the sun, it'll start getting cold within the next few days, but nothing deadly for a few months or so." Anna May informed them all, "As for the radioactive rain, it can come at any time. If not within a few days, within a week."

"As for how you can prepare yourselves," continued Kaidan, "I would use the subways to create new homes for yourselves. As the government have reinforced some of the subway tunnels, so they can withstand a nuclear bombing so that people have somewhere to settle if they couldn't get to a vault or a nuclear settlement." What he didn't tell them was that it wasn't the government itself who reinforced subway tunnels, but the Spectres, but they lead everyone think it was the government who done it, so people kept thinking the government were doing something to make their lives better.

"Then try and get as many animals, seeds and whatever else you and others can get hold, that'll help you live down in subways for a long time." Kaidan advised them, "Even try and see if you can find a few L'Cies to help you, as they can be a great help if you can find them. One last thing I should advise you, is to block the entrance and find another way in and out of the subway, or if you find a L'Cies that can help. As blocking the entrance will keep most of the cold from getting in, and so keep you alive at least a bit longer."

"You can do all that, or you can wait for us and we'll take you somewhere safe, where we most likely be setting up a safe place for survivors." Anna May told them, although she hoped that they would leave, as she couldn't stand these people because of how they treated her because of her nationality. Because she was Chinese, she was behind the bombing somehow, when she wasn't.

The group of civilians looked at each other and at Kaidan and Anna May, and at their surroundings, and thought about what was going on. Each of them decided that they wanted to find their friends and family, as if they were alive, they wanted to be with them. Even if it was for a few hours, at least they can die or live together. Kaidan could understand that, and so the group parted ways, and Kaidan and Anna May went to the nearby Spectre safe house to see what they could do to help.

 _ **o0OoO0o**_

 _ **23rd of October 2077 - Safe House, Brooklyn:**_

It didn't take long for Kaidan and Anna May to get to the safe house. The safe house was a whole flat, that the Spectres were using. The first three floors had survivors there, there were many who were crying at what had happened, or were waiting to find out what was going to happen next to them. There were a few people setting up some food and beds for them, and talking to the survivors. As they went up the stairs to the fourth floor, they heard that the radios were still working, giving news reports about what was going on, and giving music to calm people down and help them relax in these hard times.

When they got to the fourth floor, and into the flat that has been set up as the control room for this crisis. There were a few people looking a notice board, and few around desks on picking up some weapons before leaving to wherever. Now Kaidan told Anna May to pick up some weapons and supplies, something they forgot to do before leaving the settlement.

Whilst Anna May was getting their things, Kaidan entered the next room, hoping to find someone in charge. As he opened to the door, he heard a man say, "It was bad before the bombing, but now we're on the verge of losing this whole neighbourhood. Rioters are taking advantage of the chaos of the bombings."

"Hmm in that case set up a portal within a two block radius of this neighbourhood." Kaidan heard a female, as he entered the room. As he did, the female held her hand up to tell him to hold on a minute, as he went on to talk to the soldier in the room. "It might not be much, but we need to protect this area a bit longer until my people can bring whatever survivors they can find back here so we can take them somewhere safe."

As Kaidan looked closer, he was shocked to see that the lady was Chinese, with black hair, and she didn't have a slave collar on. But on a closer look, he saw that she had a small tattoo on the left side of her forehead. It was of the flag of the Commonwealth, this shown that she was a Chinese-American, this meant that her mother was a slave and her father was most likely her mother's master.

And instead of making the child a slave too, as many men often do, her father recognised her as his child which give her more options in life - if she was a boy, he could have given his family name. But for her to be recognised, she had to be branded with the Commonwealth Flag, to show she was a born in America. But this also show that she came from a slave too. This made the lives of anyone who was recognised by their fathers hard, as they had to prove themselves to the world as a whole and forced to endure a lot. To get to this point where she became a Spectre, she most of worked on in a job that the Spectres thought she can be useful. Kaidan didn't want to think what she had to go through to become Spectre.

"Seeing that it'll be getting dark soon, I would set up bonfires or generators to power lights." Kaidan added to the talks, "As once the firestorm in the sky has gone out, the only lights we'll have for a while will be bonfires, lamps or generated lights. We don't know when we'll see sunlight after today."

"Yes that would help us greatly," admitted the Chinese-American woman, before she said, "it's good to see another one of us alive. So far, I have only seen five other Spectres not counting us. Anyway, I'm Faye Lau, and thanks for the input."

"I'm Spectre Network." Kaidan introduce himself to Faye.

"You do know that the Spectre Program is no more right Spectre?" asked Faye.

"Yeah I know," admitted Kaidan, "I'm just use to using my Spectre name in times like this. But you can call me Kaidan Alenko."

"Thanks Kaidan," thanked Faye, "before we go on, do you have any other ideas we could use? We are gathering up all the survivors and send them to the settlers that we have set up around the country for them."

"What about those who aren't willing to come, or those we can't find, have you got anything planned for them yet?" asked Kaidan.

"At the moment no," Faye informed Kaidan, "I was planning to ask the Commander when we got to Jericho about them."

"Well the survivors I saved but decided to find their family, I told them that if they don't come back in time, they should set up base in the subways." Kaidan informed Faye and the soldier. "I also told them that they should gather any animals, seeds and whatever else they could get hold to live for years to come until it is safe to come back to the surface. I also told them that if possible, get any L'Cies to help them too."

"That makes sense," acknowledge the soldier, before putting his two cent in, "they could even use some of the sewers, as some of them could be deep enough for them to live in for a while without getting too cold."

"I would wait before sending people down to the sewers Lieutenant," Faye informed the soldier, "we have to wait for the radioactive rain to pass, seeing that the rain will go through them."

"True, but I know that over the years some of the sewers have been blocked or closed down for one reason or another," the Lieutenant informed Faye and Kaidan, "so we could sort them out within the next week before broadcasting over the radio your idea to build up a small settlement for themselves for the foreseeable future in the subways or the sewers."

"I would like it if you could inform them to set up the subways ASAP," Kaidan informed the Lieutenant, "as many of the animals could be dead before you can get the sewers ready. So it would be better if people can get the animals that they can, as the rest could be dead or dying when we can get to them later."

"True, didn't think about that," the Lieutenant admitted to the Spectre, "I'll have the people at the radio stations to relay this information as soon as we're done here. Is there any other ideas you can think of I should pass on?"

"Yeah there is one thing, I would tell tell the public about finding info about creating weapons," Kaidan informed the Lieutenant, "as they'll have limited resources and would need to create basic weapons like blades, bows and spears, as ammo will be hard to find unless you know where to look for it. As they should think about creating other weapons, from anything they can get hold of."

"That makes sense," admitted the Lieutenant, "I can get some of my men go to the radio stations and give a talk to the people about how to create some basic weapons."

"That's good to hear Lieutenant," acknowledged Kaidan, "now is there anything I can do to help?"

"In fact there is," Faye told the Spectre as she looked at her computer, "whilst the other Spectres are looking for survivors, I want you to search some missing weekly food and medical supplies for this area. The supplies for this area were already running late before the bombing, but we had reports that it came in before the bombs hit, but they are now missing. We would like you to find them, and set up a beacon so that the Lieutenant can send some of his men to get them."

"Is there anything else you need me to do?" asked Kaidan.

"Not at the moment," the Lieutenant told him, "but we'll contact you if anything comes up."

So with that, Kaidan left Faye and the Lieutenant and went to search for the missing supplies with Anna May. Thankfully that took an hour to do so to find them, it looked like some raiders took them and were planning to sell them back to the public for a higher cost.

Other than that, Kaidan and Anna May helped with a few other jobs, searching for supplies, rescuing a few people who were being held hostage, but the main job they helped with was helping to rescue some of the police that were being held hostage. By this time, the fire in the sky was slowly going out, and it was started to get darker, and other than the small fire in the sky, the only light out there, was the fires that were still going out, and the lights powered by generators. They were happy to hear from the radio, that the military was giving advice in creating weapons and was going to keep doing so for the next week or so and giving advice to how to survive the upcoming fallout.

Now with their last contact with Faye, they were told to come to Prospect Park where the evac was taking place. They were informed that all the survivors who wanted to leave Brooklyn, even those at the settler Kaidan and Anna May were at, would be there and moved to Jericho.

Now Kaidan and Anna May were taking a shortcut down an alleyway to the park when they heard a young female screaming, "PLEASE STOP! SOMEONE HELP ME!"

"Shut up you communist bitch!" the two heard a man replied to this female, as they heard a slap, most likely across the female's face.

Then Kaidan and Anna May heard another male voice say, "It's not like someone is going to help you."

"Yeah bitch," sneered another male, "it is because your communist bastards that our world has ended."

"But, I had noooo…" begun the female, before her voice become mumbled, as if something was stuffed into her mouth, as the first voice said, "Like we care about that, all we know is that you could be part of the plan to destroy our land. Or you could be someones play toy who got lost, we don't care. We just believe all of you communist bastards should be punished for what has happened."

Kaidan and Anna May couldn't believe what they were hearing, there was at least three people who were going to punish a young female for the Great War. Something she may or maynot have anything to do with, they didn't know, but if she was as young as she sounded she wouldn't have had anything to do with it. Their minds went to the worse place to how these men was going to punish this young girl, so they intervened as fast as they could.

It was a good thing that they did, as they were worried for a good reason. Upon getting to them, they found a young Chinese girl no older than fourteen/fifteen being forced to suck cock to a white man, as one man tore her clothes off her with a knife and three other men just watching and laughing at what was happening to the girl. Enjoying the sight of what was happening, and saying they couldn't wait to have their turn with the communist bitch and show her where all communist bitches should be.

As much as Kaidan hated to admit it, the fifteen year old looked sexy for her age, she had silk skin and C-Cup breasts, if she was older, he would try and date her. At a close look, Kaidan saw a broken guitar, with the strings broken next to her body, it would seem that she put up a fight before it got this far. She also had a Commonwealth tattoo, showing that she was a Chinese-American, which meant her father recognised her as his child.

Upon seeing what was happening to the young girl, Anna May saw red and attacked the man forcing the girl to give him a blow job. The other men looked at her in shock, they didn't believe that anyone was there, and if there was, no one would do anything about it.

Now as much as Kaidan would have liked to see the man to be beaten to a bloody pulp, they had to get to the park, so he pulled her off the bastard. As he did, Anna May asked darkly, "Master, why did you pull me of that bastard."

Whilst the other the bastard sneered darkly, "You better keep that bitch on a shorter leash."

Here Kaidan wanted nothing more but to finish the job that Anna May started, but he took a few deep breath to remain calm and not hurt this person. Even if the asshole deserved it. Looking at his _slave,_ Kaidan said reminded her, "Anna May, whilst I wouldn't mind you giving this ass what he deserves, we have to leave, we have to get to Prospect Park to leave this place. So help the young lady up, and lets leave this place."

This made the man angry, as he sneered as he said, "Who do you think you are coming here and allow your slave attack me and leave with mine and my friends fun. Who do you think you're dealing with?"

"Listen pal, I don't care who you are or who you think you are, to me you're just a rapist bastard who gets his kicks fucking teens." Kaidan told the man with a hint of killing intent in his voice, as he kept his eye on Anna May and the girl, as his _slave_ give her jacket and begun to take care of the girl, to make sure they won't blind sighted and attacked. "I'm just going to take the girl and leave, and hopefully never see you lot again. And so you know, I just saved your life as Anna May would have killed you, or at the very least take you an inch of your life."

The man could only laugh at this, as Anna May didn't look like she could hurt a fly. So it was no surprise that the man said looking as if Kaidan had gone mad, "Look around you pal, your odds aren't good, there's only two of you and five of us."

"You're right, the odds aren't good," Kaidan admitted with a smirk, "for you that is. As you would be put down in matter of a few seconds if you don't let us be, so it is better if you let us go."

"Oh please who do you think _you_ are, you communist loving bastard?" the man asked with a dark smirk, "there is five of us, but only two of you. Do you think you can get away from us that easy?" At this, he and the other men pulled out blades or guns, the main man of the group pulled out a gun.

Kaidan sighed at this, seeing how foolish these people were being, they seemed to think he and Anna May were ordinary people and not L'Cies. Kaidan knew that they couldn't get away from here without a fight, and seeing this man had pissed him off, he would make example of him. So Kaidan transformed his right into a blade, and before they knew what happened he killed the man.

With the man dead, Kaidan looked at the other four darkly and asked, "Do you want to end up like your friend here? If not leave _NOW_!"

Seeing how easy Kaidan killed their friend, the four men ran for their lives, like as if the hell dogs of Hades were behind them. Once they were gone, Kaidan went to the girl and asked as if nothing happened, "Are you alright?"

"Th, thank you for, for helping me," thanked the young Chinese-American teen, "I dread to think what would have happened if you didn't come along. My sister warned me this might happen, but I never really thought it would, I thought she was exaggerating."

"Sadly not," Kaidan acknowledged sadly, "those of Chinese descent have been treated badly. In fact if I didn't get Anna May here as a slave, she would be treated much worse."

"How being a slave be worse than anything else that might happen to her?" the teen asked darkly, not liking that this man had a female Chinese as a slave.

"I know you might not like the idea of me being a slave, but trust me it is way better than what could have happened to me." Anna May told the young teen honestly, "My Master wouldn't do anything that I don't want, unlike many others like me out there. He got me as a slave to protect me, and treat with respect, he doesn't hurt me in any way."

The teen wasn't sure what to believe, the lady could be lying about her Master not treating her badly because he told her to say it. But the look in her eyes, and the way she spoke told her another story, they spoke honestly. So until she proved wrong, she would trust the man for now.

"My name is Anna May Wong," Anna May introduced herself, then she pointed to her Master she said, "and this is my Master, Kaidan Alenko."

"I'm Heather Lau." Heather introduced herself.

"Any relations to Faye Lau?" asked Kaidan.

"Yeah she's my sister," Heather admitted, "I feared she dead in the bombing."

"No she is safe," Kaidan informed the young teen, and in a second thought he added, "in fact." Here he pushed a button on his coat, and said, "Faye Lau, this is Kaidan, come in Faye Lau."

It took a few seconds before a reply could be heard, _"This is Faye Lau, what's wrong Kaidan."_

"Nothing, just reporting in to let you know I found your sister." Kaidan informed his follow Spectre.

" _Really, have you?"_ Faye asked in releaf, _"I was worried, after the bombing and with a lot of the phone being down, I was worried that she could have died in the bombing."_

"I'm here sister." Heather called out to her sister, "I'm safe, thanks to Kaidan and Anna May."

" _What happened?"_ asked Faye.

"We can tell you when we get to you," Kaidan told the older sister, "the fire in the sky is dying out and will be dark soon, and you don't want your sister be out here then now do you?"

" _You're right, please hurry,"_ Faye admitted defeat, but still worried for her sister, _"and be safe Heather."_

"I will sister, see you soon." Heather bid her sister goodbye as Kaidan pushed the button on his jacket again, to end the call. Once he did so, Heather asked, "Why didn't you want my sister to learn about what happened to me?"

"I didn't want to deal with an overprotective sister right now," admitted Kaidan, "it would be better for her to worry over you after we get to her than before. As she got a job to do."

"What can a secretary to a law form do to help after something like this?" asked Heather, not knowing her sister's real job.

"Whilst she is a secretary, that's not her only job," Kaidan informed Heather, "it'll take too long to explain right now, but let's just say her secretary job isn't her real job, but what she is doing now is. Either way, let's go, we need to get to Prospect Park so that we can get somewhere safer and figure out what to do next."

"Can I ask what she does?" asked Heather, as she wondered what her sister really did.

"The same as me," the Spectre told the teen, "do whatever it takes so that the public can sleep easy not knowing the horrible truth of the world." And with that Kaidan and Anna May began to walk near to the park, leaving a shock Heather behind for a few seconds, what kind of job that would do things that Kaidan implied that her sister was doing. But she couldn't think much about it for long seeing how Kaidan and Anna May was getting feather away from her, so she had to catch up to them, lost in thought.

 _ **o0OoO0o**_

 _ **23rd of October 2077 - Prospect Park, Brooklyn:**_

Now it took Heather, Kaidan and Anna May twenty minutes to get Prospect Park. Normally it wouldn't take so long, but they had to stop off to get Heather a new top to wear, so no one had to know what happened to her. Once they got to the park, it seemed that it was set up to be a temporary landing area for helicopters. There was two transport helicopters there, with people getting on broad to be taken to wherever they were headed, Kaidan believed it was the same place as them: Jericho. Or at least another helicopters settler for those who were searching for a safe place to stay, and figure out what to do next.

But as soon as the three of them got to the park, Kaidan could sense something was wrong, he didn't know what but knew something wasn't right. This wasn't the first time that he had these kind of feelings before, he had it a few times during his missions and it was before walking into a trap. Which is why he always followed his feelings, and so he said as they stopped outside a tent, "Anna May, protect Heather and don't let her go anywhere." With that order, he left to find Faye.

Kaidan found Faye in front of a transport helicopter that was landing, but as it was landing, Faye called over the sound of the propellers, "Kaidan, you're back. Where is my sister?"

"She's over at the tents." Kaidan called back to her, "Listen I need you to have a few people to search the area."

"Why?" asked Faye.

"I just got a bad feeling that something is…" before he could finish though, Kaidan saw a few missiles heading towards not only helicopter that was landing, but the other helicopters that was in the area. These missiles killed those in the helicopters and those who were boarding the helicopters. It was only by luck that Kaidan and Faye won't killed, as the moment that Kaidan saw the missiles, he pushed the Chinese-American down and covered her with his body as he created an electrical force-field around them.

Whilst it worked to keep them alive, the blast of so many helicopters had debris flying about, some big some small. And whilst Kaidan was able to protect him and Faye, from the exploding helicopter from behind them, he wasn't so lucky with the debris from the helicopters. As a few big debris came at them, knocking both of them out.

 _ **To be Continued!**_

 _ **Author's Note - PLEASE READ TO END:**_ Here ends of the first chapter of new saga, Aftermath, I hope you have enjoyed it. I know it isn't the best, but I was having problems as to how I could write this chapter. Not only with the mood to write it, but the ideas won't there either, so I hope this wasn't bad for you. Now in these chapters, I'm trying to write how I think the aftermath of the Great War should have happened, with the black clouds, the nuclear winter and what happens during these times. I have a few plans in the works, but I would like your thoughts about this.

Now in the early stages of the end of the world, people are going to going out in the world when they can, to scavenge useful parts to reuse, be it cars, tanks and robots. Now I was planning to do this anyway, but after watching a let's play of Horizon Zero Dawn I got some new ideas, which give me new designs for robots, which never got used which will be explained soon.

But the thing is I need a list of parts that could be scavenged, be it from electrical items, robots or vehicles. I have a few ideas what can be scavenged, but I'm hoping that you can come up more ideas or give me games/anime that I could look up so I can do the research myself. If you do, could you tell me what part of the game/anime to look at so make it faster to research. With each item you give me, could you explain what it is used for in the past, and what it can be used now.

So you know, now that I have added magic into this world, I'm going to have the Enclave and some other people experimenting with it. As you have seen already, they done so on people, but I'm also going to have it so that they were experimenting magic on animals and robots. So I would like any ideas you might have for this idea, the main ideas I'm after are animals that can live through a Nuclear Winter. Don't want many, but want a few, ones that could be useful during a Nuclear Winter and animals that can help to rebuild the world.

I got two animals that have been experimented on elephants and wolves, the elephants which were experimented on to become mammoths. The wolves, I was thinking that they would fire or ice both of them, so they'll live though the winter and people can hunt them. So if you can think of anything, please let me know.


	11. Aftermath Saga: Chapter 2

_**Author's Note:**_ With Fallout 76 coming out, this story will now be on hold until it comes out. I wish it was for the storyline, but there's none in this game. :'( But because this story is set about twenty-five years after the Great War, so I'm hoping that there'll be new lore to the game which'll help with the early stages of this story. So the story is on hold for now.

Now the next few chapters will have a slight crossover with the TV show Jericho, where I'll be taking a few of the episodes from the show and adding my twist to it. I'm doing this as it shows how they dealt with a nuclear bomb going off, and I'll be using that for a few chapters until the acid rain begins in this story. Be warned, whilst I'll be using Jericho as a base to these chapters, I'll be changing a few things within it to fit my story, background to some of the characters and such. So I hope you'll enjoy what I have planned.

 _ **Chapter Ten…**_

 _ **(Aftermath - Chapter 2!)**_

 _ **Aftermath - Part 3.**_

 _ **23rd of October 2077 - On route to Jericho:**_

Kaidan didn't know how long he was out, be he did know that he drifted in and out of consciousness for a while. He remembered a pilot pulling him away from the fire, hearing both Anna May and Heather calling his and Faye's names. Telling them to stay with them, and don't leave them.

Another thing was that when he regained consciousness before losing it again, he remembered that the sky was pitch black, and the only light he could see was the lights of the Vertibird that they were in. It would seem that the long night was finally upon the. Kaidan could only hope that those who served the bombings, could live through this and what is to come.

He also heard Faye calling for him, telling to come back, that she needed him. The last time he came into consciousness again, she injected something into his heart and a few moments later he started to come too. As he came to, Anna May hugged her master as Faye said, "Good, looks like you going to be okay. Hell, at this moment, you're doing much better than I am." It was true, she had a bandage on her right cheek, and a bandage around her head, and a bandage eye patch on her right eye.

"What the hell happened?" asked Kaidan.

"We're not too sure, but from what I got told, someone used a rocket launcher to blow up all of the transport helicopters." Anna May informed Faye and her Master.

"Do you know who did this?" Faye asked Anna May, hoping at least to know who did this to them.

"No, when I got to where the attack came from, the person was gone, and the rocket launcher was left behind." Anna May told the female Spectre.

"What are the count of the casualties?" asked Kaidan.

"As far as we know all those who were on the transports were killed," Anna May informed them, "as for the rest, they were either dead, dying or severely injured."

"Who would do such a thing?" asked Heather, the young teen couldn't believe someone could do such a thing, killing those who didn't do anything wrong or won't doing any harm.

"Who knows it could be anyone." Faye told her sister, "Whilst the world has ended the way we know it, there still those who want to cause harm to others. Be it those who are against the USA, or it could be one of Doomsday Cults out there who want the world to end for one reason or another. Normally it's because they believe that humanity is too dangerous to carry on, or they believe that it should return the animal kind. Or it could be a group that believes in survival of the fittest and only the strong should survive, and should they get help from anyone else but their own, shouldn't live in the new world."

Heather couldn't believe that such madness could happen in the world, sure she knew that there were countries who hate the USA, China being one of them. And a country she thought could do something like this, if they thought they were going to lose. But she never thought that there would be those who wanted the world to end for silly reasons such as humanity was too dangerous or give it back to the animal kind. She knew that there were crazy people but hearing this takes the cake.

Before she could hear more, she heard Anna May say, "I have to tell you that one of the casualties was Spectre Commander Ironhide."

The other two Spectres were shocked, they couldn't believe that the leader of the Spectres was now dead. "Why would he be there for? I thought we were meeting at Jericho."

"I think he came to see you," Faye informed Kaidan, "I reported to him about your ideas, and he seemed to be very impressed with them and he wanted to talk you. So it could be possible that he came with the transport so that he could talk to you more."

"But we were going to see him anyway, why didn't he wait?" Kaidan wondered.

"Who knows?" admitted Faye, "He might have had something important to talk to you about. Or he might of wanted to reinsure the survivors, by being here, helping and talking to them."

Kaidan sighed at this, whatever his reason, with Ironhide's death, there could be problems with the other Spectres if there wasn't someone lead them. So he had to ask, "So do you know who's in charge now?"

"No idea, we should find out once we get to our new base at Jericho." Faye told them.

Just then, the pilot said, "Landing in about one minute. You should be able to see it coming up on my right."

Sure enough they saw farmland before a small town, where they saw a medical clinic, town hall, supermarket, a church and many other buildings. In the distance, the group could see mountains. In the town there were power generated lights, bonfires and metal barrel with fires in them.

And whilst the pilot was reporting in, Faye said, "I know we just met, and usually we would need time to know if you count on someone. But the problem is that we're out of time, so after saving my sister and the help you have given so far, my bet is on you two. It has to be. I hope to god I'm right."

"You don't have to worry about us," Kaidan told her, as they landed just outside of the town, "me and Anna May are loyal to the Spectres and protecting the survivors."

"Good, I hope I can." said Faye, as Kaidan and Anna May helped her out of the Vertibird, where medics came for her. As they did, middle aged man of an average height walked up to him.

The man looked like he was in his fifties, and looked like he had a rough life, which showed by his rapidly greying hair and beard and mustache, which was well groomed. His cobalt blue eyes however, were the most telling things about it. They had seen much in their time but somehow retained a gleam of compassion and good-humour. He was wore a blue flannel shirt, with a green fleece vest and a grey overcoat made that looked that it kept him warm on a winter night, and he had beige trousers. Above all, a keen confidence permeated his mien, leaving them to wonder whether any external aspect revealed the genuine measure of the man.

The man said as he got to them, "Welcome to Jericho, my name is Johnston Green and I'm the Mayor of this town. I don't know what you're hoping to get from this town, but if there's anything you need, just ask and I'll try and make it happen."

"Thank you, Mayor Green," thanked Kaidan, "names Kaidan Alenko. Are there any Spectres here yet?"

"There's a few of them here," admitted Johnston, "they're all in the Town Hall at the moment."

"So who's in command here?" Faye asked medic taking care of her.

"It was Commander Ironhide before he left to get you," the medic informed Faye and Kaidan, "but he left Spectre Grimm in command. You should speak to hear about it, as she would know more." Spectre Grimm was one of the higher ups, she had the power of a Grim Reaper, power over life and death.

"Go and see her, Heather and I will catch up with you when the medics are done with me." Faye told Kaidan, after hearing this.

Kaidan nodded at this before he turned to Anna May and told her, "Anna May, stay with them. Whilst I don't think anything will happen to them here, I'm not taking any chances. Not after what has happened so far today."

"Understood Master." Anna May said with a bow, as Johnston lead Kaidan to the Town Hall.

 **o0OoO0o**

 _ **23rd of October 2077 - Jericho, Town Hall:**_

As Johnston was leading Kaidan to the Town Hall, the Mayor informed the Spectre about what was going on in town. How there was a bus load of children returning from a school trip was missing but had the sheriff department looking for them. Although there were a few people riled up about it, not knowing what was going on, and about the missing kids. It didn't help that the main power supply was gone. He was worried that it would be matter of time before things went out of hand.

Here Kaidan asked the Mayor if he wanted any help from the Spectres, he could see what he could do about it. Johnston thanked the man, but told him that it was alright, the sheriff department should be able to deal with it. By this time they got to the town centre to where the town hall was, and they saw that a riot was starting up. Where a bald man was on a fire engine, calling out about them stealing from friends and family, and how they were acting, over the loudspeaker.

As Johnston and Kaidan pushed their way through the crowd, they heard the man say, "All I'm saying, is that we should need to get organised." As Mayor and Spectre were getting closer, the bald man got off the fire engine, as he was having problems with the loudspeaker. "I don't know where the Mayor is, but maybe we should make a plan ourselves."

"What's going on here Gray, making speeches, are we?" Mayor Green asked the bald man, who Kaidan saw was wearing a suit. Kaidan could tell from one look that this man could be trouble, he had met such men before. Arrogant, impulsive and a person who can incite a riot with a few words and would undermine everyone's authority because he wants the power and control for himself.

"With all due respect Mr. Mayor," Gray began, "we have a missing bus full of children, no police and fireman doing police work."

"How dare you politicalized this." began a man from the crowd, but Johnston shook his head as he said, "Eric, Eric." that was enough for the man to back down.

"I'm not talking to my opponent, but to my Mayor," Gray told Eric, "I don't care about the elections, all I care about is survival, as we might be alone here. And so I want to know what my Mayor intends to do about this." Here many in the crowd started to agree with the man.

"I know we have been through a lot today," acknowledge Johnston, "but I wanna tell you something. I've been to big cities, and been to foreign countries, but I will take the good people…"

"Take the good people of Jericho over any other city, we know Mr. Mayor we've heard the speech." someone in the crowd finished the speech for the Mayor. It would seem that Johnston used this speech often.

"Well, Shep, I hope you don't think I've been asleep at the switch." the Mayor told the man, "We all know that we've been at war since early today, and we have been lucky that we haven't been attacked. And since we came out of the settlers, I've been busy trying to contact the governor or anyone else in power to see what is going on."

At this the crowd began to murmur, about this and one of them asked, "Yeah, well what if the governor is dead?"

"I'm sorry to tell you this, but it is highly likely that they are." this came from Kaidan, "The truth is that the government that you know it has been dead for a few months, if not longer, as they went into hiding for one reason or another."

"Who are you?" asked Gray, as the crowd murmured about the government they had been dead as they knew it for months.

"I'm a Spectre," Kaidan told him and the rest of the crowd, "and as you know some of my people are already here."

"Why are you here?" someone in the crowd called out.

"That I don't know," Kaidan informed them, "as me and other Spectres been told to come here. When I find out what is going on, and if I'm able to tell you I will."

"What about the government being dead as we know it?" asked another member of the crowd.

"I just found out today, so I don't know everything, but the White House has been empty for the last six months or so." Kaidan informed them all, making them outraged at this, "They only had a few people in there to make it as if everything is alright. So if they went into hiding months ago, I wouldn't be surprised if others of government done the same, even your governor. So we have no ideas what is going on with the government. So by all rights other than the Spectres here, and the few small towns and villages that weren't attacked, you are alone. So please calm down, we'll be doing everything that we can to make sure you and any of the survivors we might find are safe and stay like that."

"Calm down?" called out a man, "The world has ended as we know it, we just found out that we haven't had a government for months. And worse of all my boy is still out there, and I don't know what has happened to him."

"The Sheriff is out there not only looking for your boy, and the other children, but also MY boy." Johnston told the man darkly, not liking to be printed that he wasn't doing anything. There was only so much he could do at the moment. And people began to murmur and begun to ask Kaidan and Johnston.

Before Johnston could clam his town people down, there was a honk of a horn coming from an incoming bus. It was a school bus, and as it pulled up the door opened to reveal an injured man in the driving seat. And the man said, "Help them! Help em'! Get Stacy."

At this people came in running to the bus, to make sure the children were safe. As this was happening, Kaidan said, "Listen take care of your people, and I'll see what is happening with mine."

"Okay, I'll talk to you later Spectre." Johnston said as he went to check on his people.

And with that Kaidan walked to the town hall, and as he got to the doors, the Spectre heard Johnston say, "Hey Shep! You said earlier that you had heard that speech before. Have you ever asked yourself why I say it?" Here Shep shook his head as the Mayor went on to say, "It's because I happen to trust you people. Cause I love my town. Now sure our world as ended the way we know it, and many of the major towns and cities have been destroyed, and we might be alone. But we're alive and will, and there might be a few towns and villages still going.

"Now whilst we don't know what's what, are we going to use our imaginations to solve problems or cause em? Now we can find a way to get the power back on, we can find out who has survived. If we have to we can fight, we can fight anybody, we can fight all enemies. The only way that's going to happen is if we work together. Now go on home. We'll meet… tomorrow. Town hall." here the group started to break up, taking their family home, but the Mayor wasn't finished, as the last thing he said was this, "And folks? Don't you break my heart again." And with that the group parted and with a smile, Kaidan entered the Town Hall.

 **o0OoO0o**

Upon entering the building, a female with white skin, black hair and wearing black singlet top and trousers, with black shoes, black leather gloves and she had a silver ankh necklace around her neck. This was Spectre Grimm, the acting leader of the Spectres, and she looked at at Kaidan in disbelieve, and asked, "Was it wise to tell them as much as you did?"

"If we're planning to set up base here, I think they should know the truth, so they can trust us." Kaidan informed the other Spectre, "And we needed to do so quickly, so I thought being as honest as possible was for the best."

"And I agree." this came from Faye, who entered the town hall with the help of her sister and Anna May, "We know that we're going to be here for a while, so it is best that we gain the towns trust as soon as possible."

"Faye you look like shit." joked Kaidan with a smile, trying to make light of what is happening. It looked like her check was patched up, as there was a few stitches there.

"Ha, ha, funny Kaidan," Faye laughed with a fake laugh, "but it looks like I won't be going out there for a while. Not with my goddamn leg like this." It was true, without Anna May and Heather, she was lamping, it would seem that she had broken her leg somehow. "I'll do what I can around here, but it isn't the same. You have no idea how much I wanted to be in the field. I trained for a scenario like this since I became a Spectre. Although I must admit, it is worse than anything I could have imagined could have happened."

Just then she lost balance and moaned in a bit of pain as the medic behind her, Anna May and Heather said, "You'll need to rest."

"Yeah, okay… okay." Faye muttered at the medic as she was lead away to a desk, with Anna May, Heather, Kaidan and Grimm following them.

"Now Spectre Grimm, there's a few questions for you." Kaidan told Grimm.

"Sure Spectre Network, but please call me Alice." Grimm told Kaidan and the others.

"Sure, but call me Kaidan," Kaidan replied, as he got using their real names now, "now my first question is about Commander Ironhide. Faye told me that he could have been there to see me, and so I was wondering why he would want to see me for?"

"Ah you heard about that," Alice said thoughtfully, "will it is true, he did want to see you. You see he wanted to walk to you about making you one of his advisors."

"Why would he want me as one of his advisors?" asked Kadian.

"Because out of all the Spectres who was out in the field today, you're the only one who give some ideas as to what to do with the survivors." Alice informed him, "The others stayed to protocol, and worked on finding and saving the survivors. Whilst you did the same, you also thought out of the box and give ideas as to what to do with the survivors that you couldn't save or help, like having them set up in the subways. The Commander even admitted that he hadn't thought about doing something like that. Which is why he wanted you as an advisor, to come up with things that he hadn't thought of."

"I just thinking about the tunnels that we helped to reinforce a while back, and how they could allow people live down there until it is safe to come to the surface." Kaidan explained to Alice as it was no big deal, "Although now I think about, I think we should have told the public about the abandoned subways, seeing that they are deeper and feather away from everything."

"And this is why Ironhide wanted you as his advisor," Alice inform Kaidan, "you quick to think of things, we might have taken as a while to think of this. As we would be following protocol, talk and talk before deciding something. This is also why Commander Ironhide wanted you to lead the Spectres should something happens to him."

"What?!" Kaidan, Faye and Anna May said at once, not believing what they just heard, "Why would he want me as the next Commander of the Spectres, there's many more better suited to take his place."

"I'll admit that is true," acknowledged Grim Reaper Spectre, "but Ironhide knew that for us to survive this, we need a leader like you who can think out of the box. And the Spectre Council, and agreed that should anything happens to Ironhide, you would take his place. But you should know, that before all this happened, Ironhide was looking to train you to take over him once it was time for him to step down."

"Why me?" Kaidan asked in shock, as neither him nor Faye or Anna May could believe that Commander Ironhide wanted to train Kaidan as the new Commander of the Spectres.

"I don't know," Alice told her follow Spectre, "he must have seen something. Either way, with his death you are the leader of the Spectres."

"I thought the Spectre Programme was disassembled." said Anna May, "So why would they need a new Commander?"

"We are disassembled," admitted Alice, "but until everything has settled down, there'll be some looking for someone to lead them. So in this case, it's Kaidan."

Kaidan and the others wasn't sure what to say to this, so instead he asked something he had on his mind for a while, "Can you tell us why we're here at Jericho for?"

"Did you ever wonder how L'Cies came about?" asked Alice.

"Well there are some that believe that the L'Cies are the next step in human evolution," Kaidan told Alice, "but others like me believe that they came from experimentation like what happened to Anna May and the other test subjects."

"And you would be right," admitted Alice, "the Spectre Council and our former Commander before Ironhide, found out that the L'Cies came from experimentation, in an underground facility under this very town. In fact, Patient Zero, the key to all L'Cies was here, before he tried and failed to escape from the facility. Because of that, the facility was closed down, and Patient Zero was moved who knows where. Either way, it was decided that because of how big this facility meant to be, we could use this as a base for the town and a few thousand of survivors to live here. Of course, they would have to share rooms, but for a safe place to stay until everything is dealt, I think it's a fair price to pay."

"I would agree," this came from Faye, "but I do have two questions. Why wasn't the truth about the L'Cies told before now? And why didn't they use the facility before now?"

"As for why the truth about the L'Cies hasn't been told before now, it's because of the potential to start a public outcry." explained Alice, "When we learned the truth about the L'Cies, the world was already having problems and learning about the L'Cies would only put oil onto an already uncontrollable fire. So the Council decided keep people in the dark, it's not like knowing the truth could have helped, in fact it would make things worse."

Kaidan and Faye whilst not liking the idea could understand, depending on when they learned the truth about the L'Cies, they already had problems with the communist, and other problems. So telling the truth could have made things worse than better.

"And as for why the facility wasn't used before? Simply put, they didn't know what else was down there, and still don't." explained the black haired lady, "These people who created the L'Cies, experimented not only on other people, but on animals as well. All the experiments were around magic, and what it could do to a person/animal, and so they feared what might be down there. So seeing it has been years since anyone went down there, they feared that a few of the experiments were left down there and over time reproduced and so too dangerous to go down there. But now that we need an underground base, Ironhide and the Council believed that once we cleared it out and make it safe, the facility would be the perfect place to hold a few thousands of people."

They had to admit, if there was any dangerous experiments still down there, it was best to keep them there. And they were Spectres, it's not like they couldn't handle clearing out a few pests and how many could there be seeing that they had no food or water for all these years. Seeing that they had a long day, and at least two of them were hurt, Faye more so than Kaidan, Kaidan asked, "Unless it is important to do it tonight, can we wait until tomorrow to clear the facility? I'm hurt and tired, so unless it can't wat would it be possible to get some rest before I do anything?"

"Apart for introducing you to the others as the new Commander, there's two missions that you'll need to deal with." Alice informed the new Commander, seeing his face, thinking most likely that he would have to do them she went on to explain, "You yourself don't have to do the mission, you just need to send a group out to do so."

"Can't you deal with this?" asked Kaidan, who was sore and tired, not really in the mood to much but sleep and rest.

"Normally yes, but seeing that you're the new Commander, it would be best that for a while you do things first hand than to send someone else to do it." explained the Grim Reaper L'Cie, before she asked Kaidan, "How would you feel if you got a new Commander who give all his work to someone, instead of doing things himself when he just started?"

Than Kaidan realized what she was getting at, and said, "I would think he was lazy, and I would have no respect for whoever it was. Unless he was severely injured or dying, a Command should be to command and give morale in troubling times."

"Like now." Alice said simply.

"Okay, before we do this, can you tell me what these two missions are about?" asked Kaidan, "What are so important about them?"

"Two possible rescue and recovery," explained Alice, "the first mission is to find Doctor Jessica Kandel, the Radiation Oncologist and her team, and return them here. With all the nuclear radiation out there, and the injuries that came from it all we need her and her team to help those here and any survivors we can get here. Last we heard Kandel and her team were helping out at Hopkins Hospital in Baltimore. As far as we know they got trapped in the ruins, or they are helping out, but there's also the possibility that she and her team are being held hostage to heal rioters and any other groups that are around there. It is important that we bring her back as soon as possible, with and survivors that she might have.

"The second mission is to find and return Roy Benitez," Alice informed Kaidan, "he is a former Spectre who became a security specialist for high ranked prisons, such as prisons for L'Cies. He helps to build security to deal with anything that might come up, and should that fear, he and his team would be called upon to deal with the prisoners themselves. Last that the Council heard, before the bombing Benitez and his team was dealing with a prison riot in an underground prison for L'Cies in Texas. These L'Cies are considered as powerful, deranged and dangerous. So the Council has advise that a team is sent in to get Benitez and his team any way possible, even allowing them let the criminals free if they can't deal with them any other way."

"Is that wise?" asked Heather, "They would cause more trouble than we would need at the moment."

"That might happen," the Spectre admitted to the young girl, "but with the world as it is at the moment, the Council believes that with the chaos that's happening right now, it wouldn't change much. That and they believe the criminals could be dead over time. But if they aren't, the Council would worthier regroup first, and recapture them at a later time once has been sorted."

The group had to admit, with the Great War and the world as they knew was no more, it was better that they sort everything out and regroup before doing anything else. But something came to Kaidan's mind, and asked, "Don't we have our own medical and security teams?"

"We did," Alice informed the other Spectre, "but the thing is with the Great War, we have lost connect with them and they are suspected to be dead. And before we can start searching to make sure, we need to deal with the aftermath of the war and build up a new base and get the people we need to run it first. Just in case they really are dead."

As much as they didn't want to admit it, they could see that Alice had a point. So without a second thought, Kaidan decided they should get this over with, so that he could see the medics and get some rest. And so for the next half an hour, Alice introduced Kaidan to the other Spectres as the new Commander, and as his first role as the leader of the Spectres, Kaidan arranged the groups to find Kandel and Benitez and their teams.

During this, Anna May asked if the Council Members were about, in which Alice informed that she wasn't sure. As they had been in another settler as the bombs started to fall, and all connected was lost. But she already had a team sent to the settler to find out if they were alive or not.

Once it was all done and sorted, and the teams were sent out on their missions to find Kandel and Benitez and their teams, Kaidan went to the medics who told him that other than a few scars and bruises, which was fixed by Faye earlier on, he was fine and just needed some rest. Which he took, as the others looked around town to see what they could do to help before they went to bed.

 _ **To be Continued!**_

 _ **Author's Note - PLEASE READ TO END:**_ __Here ends the next chapter of Magical Fallout and the last part of the three part chapter of Aftermath. I hoped you enjoyed the chapters, and I hope you can give me ideas as to what I should do for the next few chapters.

As I said at the start of the story, because of Fallout 76 is coming out, this story is now on hold until I can find out what new lore comes out with it. And if it is useful, I'll be adding it to the story. Either way, when I return, I'll be using a few of the episodes from Jericho for chapters, as they showed a few things that I liked and will help me write this Aftermath Saga. I'll be changing a few things, seeing that Jericho was set on a few cities getting nuked and not the whole world, but the bases will stay.

I would like to ask though, what lore should I add for the next few chapters. We'll be staying around the same timeline, and not many time skip, few months here and there, maybe a year or two. So if there's any lore you think I should add for around this time, please let me know.

Now I'm still looking for a list of parts that could be scavenged, be it from electrical items, robots or vehicles. I have a few ideas what can be scavenged, but I'm hoping that you can come up more ideas or give me games/anime that I could look up so I can do the research myself. If you do, could you tell me what part of the game/anime to look at so make it faster to research. With each item you give me, could you explain what it is used for in the past, and what it can be used now.


	12. Aftermath Saga: Chapter 3

_**Author's Note:**_ I'm sorry for the late update, as I told you in the last update, I was waiting to see what Fallout 76 was going to be like before I post another chapter. I'm sorry to say that was the worst idea I had, as Fallout 76 was nothing like I hoped, and broke many lore points that don't make sense. So that was a wrist of time, as other than the robots, there were no NPCs to interact with.

 _ **Chapter Ten…**_

 _ **(Aftermath - Chapter 3!)**_

 _ **Jericho - Part 1.**_

 _ **24th of October 2077 - Jericho, Town Hall:**_

Kaidan and Anna May were in the mayor's office sleeping. It was around eight o'clock in the morning and they had fallen asleep four hours back, as they were helping out the other Spectres in sorting out the Town Hall as their temporary headquarters until they cleared out the underground facility.

This was when there was on a knock on the door and a Spectre entered the room, and said, "Commander, sorry to bother you, but we have a problem."

"What is it?" Kaidan asked groggily, as he woke up.

"The storekeeper of this town, Gracie Leigh, isn't opening the store." the Spectre informed the new Commander.

"Can't the mayor or even you or one of the other Spectre deal with this?" Kaidan asked irritatedly, not liking to be woke up for something as simple as this.

"Mayor Green is at the hospital dealing with a few problems there," explained the Spectre, "and Gracie Leigh won't listen to either of us, and we thought it better if you deal with it than us forcing the issue. She's someone that whilst can be a pain, people look up to her and have people's ears."

Kaidan sighed at this, the world had ended and this Spectre and the others still seemed to worry about public relations. He couldn't believe it, right now public relations, whilst useful, was a secondary problem. Right now they needed to gather all the resources that they have right now, to see what they have and haven't had, so they could ration it out between the people of the town. Seeing that right now, until things are sorted, he didn't know when they were getting fresh food and drink, if at all. It was bad enough before the bombing, but now, who knows what is going to happen.

"Fine I'll be at the store in a few minutes, just need to get dressed." Kaidan informed the Spectre who left to let the Commander and Anna May to get dressed.

 **o0OoO0o**

 _ **24th of October 2077 - Jericho, Gracie's Market:**_

It was fifteen minutes later and Kaidan and Anna May were in front of Gracie's Market, one of the main stores in the town. And there were a few Spectre in front of the store, waiting for the new Commander to arrive and there were a few of the townspeople there to see what was happening. There were two metal barrels with fire, in front of the store so people could see in the dark.

Now there was an elder lady standing in between the metal barrels, she was stern looking with her arms crossed, she had brunette hair which was in a ponytail. She had a pink and white striped pattern collared shirt, which was partially unbuttoned at the top. She was wearing a dark blue knee high skirt, and greyish shoes.

Seeing that she was not letting anyone in, Kaidan suspected that this was Gracie Leigh, so with a deep annoyed sigh, he asked, "By any chance are you, Gracie Leigh?"

"Yes I am and you are?" Gracie asked the man.

"I'm the Spectre Commander, Kaidan Alenko," the new Commander informed the elderly women, "and I'm here to see why aren't you giving everything that you have here to my men, so it can be sorted out. Just like the other stores have done in this town?"

"Why should I?" the old woman asked stern, "What do I get out of this? The world might have ended, but I'm still a businesswoman. Why should I give away my stock for nothing? I'll have nothing to trade later on if I just give it away now."

"I can understand that and if times were different I would more than happy to let things be. But they aren't." Kaidan told the shopkeeper, "One way or another I'm going to have my men go into your shop and take it to the Town Hall to be sorted out. You have only two options today, the first is that we force ourselves into the store, if that happens when the rain comes, you'll be left out here to defend yourself. Know this though, the rain will be radioactive and meant to last a few days, so you could be dead before the rain stops. Or your other option is that you willing to give us the stock that you have, and you'll have a safe place to say out of the rain and everything that comes afterwards. So you chose, force us to take what we need from you, or give it willingly, either way, we'll be taking what's in your store."

"What about the rest of the town?" Gracie asked darkly, not liking how this man was treating her like she was nothing. "Are you saying that they won't do anything to get this safe settler of yours? They'll be getting in for free?"

"No they won't," the Spectre informed the woman, "other than the children, once the settler is ready, every able body will be doing something to help to set it up. Even now there are some who are helping out where they can. So decided you have five seconds to decide. Five…" Here he put up his four fingers and his thumb up, and on the count of five, he put his thumb down.

Four… Kaidan put his index finger down, as he gave Gracie a look of not backing down, and he would do what he threatened to do.

Three… here the Spectre put his middle finger down, walked towards the store, only stopping a few feet from Gracie.

Two… here the Technomage put his fourth finger down and looked down at Gracie, giving her a look that said, _"I dare you to go against me. I'll show you what will happen if you do."_

Seeing this look, any courage that Gracie had left her, knowing that this person wasn't someone to piss off. So standing aside she said with fear and loathing, "Fine, I'll give you the stock, but you better keep your end of the deal."

"As long as you don't get in the way and help out, I'll keep my end of things." Kaidan informed the shopkeeper, as the Spectres went into the shop to gather what was inside to take it to the town hall to be sorted out. As Kaidan was watching this, Gracie was standing there watching unhappily as her livelihood was being taken away from her. "Is this everything that you have?" inquired Kaidan, making sure that he had everything.

"Yeah, that's everything," Gracie admitted grumpily, "I would have had more, but the train with my latest stock never arrived yesterday."

"Was it running late?"

"Not as far as I know of no." Gracie informed the Spectre.

Hearing this Kaidan called over five other Spectres and ordered, "I have a mission for you five, I want you to follow the train tracks to Denver to see if you can find a delivery train. If it's still in one piece, I want you to bring it back here and we'll deal with it. If other people found it first, try and make some sort of deal so we can have some of it."

"Yes, Commander." The five said at once as they left to find the train.

Seeing that things were going will at the store, Kaidan decided to head back to the Town Hall, leaving Anna May behind just in case something happens.

 **o0OoO0o**

As Kaidan was walking towards the Town Hall, he heard a familiar feminine voice say, "Was that wise to treat that lady like that? It could cause us some problems later on."

Kaidan saw it was Faye Lau and her sister Heather, with a smile he said, "Maybe not, but I'm not a politician, I'm a warrior who does what I believe is right. I think that's why the former Commander wanted me to become the new Commander, because I'm willing to do what is needed, even if others do not like it. I'm not here to make people happy, I'm here to make sure we all survive."

"Far enough Commander, but be warned you'll not going to make many friends this way." Faye warned her Commander.

"As long as I can help as many people survive this, I don't care." Kaidan waved Faye's worries, "It's not like that all Commanders are meant to be liked, not when we have to do things that others won't like."

"He's right sis," Heather told her sister, defending her rescuer, she had a small crush on him from him saving her, "for the world that we're in now, we need someone who isn't afraid of upsetting people to do the right thing."

Faye give a knowing smile at her sister, she knew why she was standing up for the Commander, and it's not only because she believed in the new Commander, but she also had a crush on him. Not that she disagree with them, but she knew that some times that public relations were just as important as action. "Although I agree that actions are better than words, public relations are just as important Commander." Faye informed Kaidan, "When things settled down, and things get back to normal you'll need to know to know how to deal with people, so that we can rebuild, rebuild the government and the country as it used to be."

"Like that's going to happen." Kaidan told her darkly.

"What do you mean?" asked Heather.

"First off why should we rebuild it as it was?" asked Kaidan, "It was corrupted as hell, look at how they treat both of you because of who your mother was. Why would you want it to be like that."

"Well the government might not been good, but it's better than the alternative," Faye informed Kaidan, "there would chaos, criminals would go unchecked, there would more people looting, killing and doing whatever they wanted and no one would be able to stop them. At least with the government there's some sort of order, and with the new government, it could become better."

"You might be right," Kaidan admitted darkly, "but as far as I'm concerned, the world could do better without this government. Now say that we do try and rebuild the world like before, how many people would want this? First we don't know how many people have survived this Great War, by the time this is all over, there might not be enough people living worth rebuilding the government. Second if there are enough people, do you think they want it if they remember it in the first place. After everything that they done to you and us, I for one would be willing to live without the fools."

As much as Faye hated to admit it, but she could see Kaidan side of things. But even though she and her sister had it rough, she believed that although the government treated them badly, it could have been much worse. She and her sisters could be slaves, someones play thing for someone, but the rules that the government came up with allowed it so that wouldn't happen. Sure it wasn't perfect, she believed it was better to have a corrupt government than no government at all.

But at the same time Kaidan had a point, what is the point if there aren't many people around. They had no idea how many had survived the bombing, and there's the fallout of the bombing, no know would know how many if any would survive, if any. And then there was the years to come, it would take years before things would clear up before they could rebuild safely. Who know how many would still be around. By than as Kaidan, who would want a new government, even remember what one was by that time.

"Less talk about this more now, we have other things to deal with than rebuilding the government." the Commander told her. By now they were in front of the Town Hall. "So how are you two? Are you doing okay after everything that has happened so far."

"Yeah, a little bit disoriented, but other than that, we are fine. Well as fine as one can be with everything that has happened." Faye informed Kaidan.

"Yeah, with surviving the apocalypse, you have to suspect to be disoriented." Heather admitted to her survivor, "We all dealing with this in our own way, I think me and my sister are doing better than others. Although I have to say thank you again for saving me yesterday, I fear what would have happened if you didn't come when you did. There's no way I could thank you enough for that, so if there's _anything_ you need, just ask and I'll help you."

Kaidan got the feeling what she meant by if there's _anything_ she could do she would do it, and whilst there's no penalty in fucking the fifteen year old now, he still had morals and felt that if he asked what she wanted, he would be taking advantage of her. Something he didn't agree with. "I was just doing my job, you don't need to repay me."

"We know that," this came from Faye, "but I have to agree, if there's anyway we can thank you please let us know. If you didn't find my sister when you did, I fear what would happen to her. So whilst I don't have to reward you for doing your job, I do feel like that I have to reward you for saving my sister. So if there's anything you need, as long as it's in our power to do so, please let us know."

Kaidan was going to repeat what he said, that they didn't need to repay them, but then he remembered what he just been through and how he didn't want to go through it again. That's when he got an idea that these two sisters could help him. "Well there is something you could help me with, something that just came to me." the Commander told them, "I would like it if you two could become my personal assistant of sorts, so that something like what happened with Gracie doesn't happen again. As I really don't want to deal with something so simple when there's so much to do."

"So what do you want us to do?" asked Heather, interested in what she could do to help.

"For you Heather, I would like it if you were my personal assistant," Kaidan explained, "I would like it if you could set up a office in the Town Hall so that if there's some sort of problem they can go to. There you'll sort out who should deal with these problems. Like if there's a problem like today happens again, where it could be dealt with someone lower in command, you can send someone else to sort it out. Like sending someone from the security team once it is set up, or if it is a medical problem send someone from the medic team when they get here."

"What would you want me to do?" asked Faye.

"I want you to build a team that'll go out to towns and other areas, to find any resources we might need." the Commander informed Faye, "Or if someone comes to your sister needing something, you would go out to the towns and try to find it if you can."

Faye could understand her Commanders reasoning, they would need people to go out in the now nuclear world to find what the town needed. And seeing that they had no idea what to expect, it was best to send small groups to find these things. "I can do that Commander." Faye informed him, "Is there anything else you need?"

"Not that I can think of," Kaidan admitted to her, "until we see what the facility is like, I have no idea what we'll need. For now find people you can trust and and for my orders."

"You seem to be settling in will as Commander, Commander." said a voice coming from the doors of the Town Hall. Looking round they saw it was Alice that they meet the night before. "You're setting up a group that'll help you in the days to come."

"Ah Alice, nice to see you again," Kaidan informed the lady, with the sisters nodding in agreement, "I don't know about settling in, I'm just setting things up so that I don't have to deal with something as simple as taking care of problematic woman again. I would prefer someone else to deal with them before I have to step in. Sure if it is to lead a fight, or deal with some sort of demon or powerful enemy then yeah call me, but otherwise let someone else deal with the small problems."

"Commander Ironside down the very same thing for the very same reasons," Alice informed her new Commander, "I was recruited by him for the same reason, to deal with things so that he didn't have to. So if I can help, or the ladies need advise, please let me know and I'll do what I can to help."

"Thanks, I might take you up on that offer," Kaidan informed Alice, with the two sisters agreeing with him, "so were you looking for me?"

"Yes, I like to inform you that during the night, the teams that you sent out last night, came back with Roy Benitez and Doctor Jessica Kandel."

"That's good, are they resting or do they want to talk to me first?" asked Kaidan.

"Their teams are resting but both Benitez and Kandel would like to see you." the black haired lady informed her Commander.

"Well in that case, let us see them," the Commander told them, "I might need Benitez and his team when we go down to the facility. Who knows what we'll face down."

Alice nodded at this, and so the four them went to meet Roy Benitez and Doctor Jessica Kandel.

 **o0OoO0o**

As the four of them entered the Town Hall, they entered the Meeting Room where two people were waiting there. The first was a man, who Kaidan suspected to be Roy Benitez, the Security Specialist who not only helped with building prisons, but to deal with any prison riots. He was a middle height person, in his late forties, with grey short thin hair, a clean stubble beard, and a pair of black trimmed glasses. The noticeable thing black about him was that he had one ear larger than the other, he had a scar across his nose and upper lip. He was wearing a body armour with a dark blue outfit underneath.

Next to him was a female who Kaidan believed was Jessica Kandel, she was a few inches taller than Benitez, and she had long dark brown hair tied in a ponytail, and she brown eyes. She was in her late forties, and she looked wary and looked older than she meant to be. She was wearing her medical outfit.

"Thank you for sending someone to get me out of Baltimore," thanked the doctor, "I've been in hostile environments before, but Jesus…" then taking a few deep breaths, she went on to say, "Sorry rambling there, before yesterday everything was fine, will fine as you can get these days, and the next thing everything went to hell. Anyway, my name is Doctor Jessica Kandel."

"I'm Roy Benitez," Roy introduced himself, "I hear that you're the new Commander for the Spectres."

"I am, name's Kaidan Alenko," the Commander introduce himself, then he went on to introduce Faye and Heather, "and this is Faye Lau and her sister Heather."

Roy and Jessica greeted the two sisters, before Roy asked, "Whilst you might be new as the Commander, do you think it was wise for me and my team to let those powerful L'Cies go?"

"Might not be, but it wasn't my decision, it was the old Commanders and Councils decision," Kaidan informed the man, "they believe that it was better for you to come back here and let them free. As they believe that with the radiation that is out there because of the bombing, and the upcoming fallout, they believe that in time they'll die anyone and not worth risking your life over. And should they still be alive when it is safe to do so, they would have you lot find and deal with them. And that's something I can agree with, right now we need you here helping out than dealing with someone who might die sooner or later."

As much as he hated to admit it, Roy knew the Commander was right, at the moment with the world going to hell, the best place for him was here. He could start building and defend the town, and get it up and running, and worry about the escaped L'Cies later. So to put things on a light note, he asked, "So how are you doing with been thrown into becoming the new Commander so suddenly? I know Ironside that whilst he had been trained to a Commander, still had problems when he became one."

"Will only been a Commander for a few hours, but have to say other than this morning where I had to deal with something so simple that someone else could have dealt with, it seems okay."

Here Roy give a chuckle at this, as he said, "That's the same thing that Ironside told me when I asked him how it felt about being a Commander. He hated how everyone came to him for something so simple. He isn't the only one from what I heard, all Commanders seem to hate it. But they all seem to find a way around it."

"Yeah I bet they had assigned others to deal with the simple things." Kaidan told the older man with a smirk, as Roy laughed saying that they did. "Well great minds think like, as these sister are doing just that. Both of you will be working with them, although Faye might work with you more Roy than Jessica. As she might need your help when she goes out for supplies. But if there's anything either of you need, you'll need to see Heather and she'll see what she can do to get what you want. So Heather might be coming to you Roy if she needs someone to deal with certain problems."

"I understand Commander." Roy acknowledged. Both he and Jessica liked how he was dealing with things, he was Commander for only half a day, but Kaidan seemed to be getting the hang of things.

"If there's anything you need right now, please let me know." Kaidan told them.

"Until I check the stock at the hospital, I don't know what I'll need." Jessica informed the Commander.

"In that case I'll have Heather take a stock check at the hospital whilst you're resting, and once you get up you can see what's what and go from there." Kaidan informed the doctor.

"That would be great." said Jessica.

"As for me I'll have to wait and see where I'm working before I can say what I need." Roy informed him.

"In that case, you can help me out this afternoon." Kaidan told him, and here he explained about the underground facility under the town.

After telling about the facility and the plan, it was Roy who said, "So to summarize, the L'Cie were created here under this town, and you want to use this same facility to create an underground settlement to live until the surface is safe to live on again. Or better than an everlasting winter you're suspecting is going to happen."

"Yes that's about it," admitted Kaidan, "the scientists aren't too sure about the nuclear winter, but they believe that's what's going to happen if the skies don't clear up. And even if they don't, I think for now until we know what is going on, it would be able place to have people, to keep them safe. So once you and your team is rested up, I would like your help with checking the facility and dealing with any threats we might come upon."

"Sure, we can do that this afternoon." Roy informed the Commander.

"Good, when that's done, I would like to talk to you about setting up portals for a while." Kaidan informed the Security Specialist, "As I fear that we might get raiders, and those meaning harm to the town, might appear so I would like portals keeping an eye out trouble. In fact, I just got an idea. Whilst you're sleeping, I'm going to see if I can find any Earth L'Cies, and have them build a wall around the town with checkpoints/guard towers. Here I hope that your mean to portal the wall. I would like a three eight hour portals. So that it'll never have no one on it. And those who aren't portaling the wall, I would like a few of them to portal the town, to keep the peace."

"It would be difficult seeing that most of my men were at army bases upgrading the security, but I think it can be done." Benitez said thoughtfully, "I do have one request though, could you have some of your men go to these bases and see if my men are still alive? Not only would it put my mind at peace, but if they are alive, they'll booster the defence of this town."

"I have no problems with that Roy," the Commander informed the man with a smile, "in fact I was planning to have a few people go to the bases to see if they can find anything useful there and bring it back here. We'll need all the defence that we can get, there's no tell what is out there now. I would like to be ready for anything."

"That's a reasonable idea, if you can wait until this afternoon, I'll have one of my men come with you." Roy told Kaidan, pleased that this new Commander was thinking that far ahead, "This will make things easier if you find my men alive."

"And if possible, whilst at the bases, could you look for anything medical and bring it back?" asked the doctor.

"As long as it can fit in the transport that we'll send, if not we'll have to wait another day before doing so." explained Kaidan.

"I have no problems with that." Jessica informed him.

"In that case unless there's nothing else, I'll let you two rest. As we'll be busy this afternoon." Kaidan informed them, the looking at Faye and Heather he said, "Whilst I'm looking for the Earth L'Cies, I want you Faye to gather the people you trust to help with going into the towns and get what the doctor and the town needs. Heather, I want you to set up a temporary office, and start sorting out any problems we might have. We don't want them to back up, as it could cause us problems if we don't keep up on it." The sisters nodded in agreement, and left to deal with their things, as Jessica and Roy went to get some rest.

The only person left was Alice, so turning to her he asked, "Alice, have you got anything to do?"

"No Commander, not until we go to the facility I've got nothing to do." Alice informed her Commander.

"In that case, I would like you to bring me the records of all the Spectres that L'Cies," explained Kaidan, thinking about making it easier for him to find a Earth L'Cie, "and I would like it if you could get any records this town has on who are L'Cies. And if you find any Earth L'Cies, or any that could help create a wall around the town, let me know at once."

"Understood Commander," the Spectre told her Commander, "if you have no more needs, I'll get you the information you want."

And so with Alice left the Meeting Room, Kaidan decided he would have a look round the town, and see what's what and get to know the people. He also wanted to meet the mayor to talk about having a Town Meeting that night, so he could talk about what will be going on and warn them about the fallout of the bombing.

 _ **To Be Continued!**_

 _ **Author's Note - PLEASE READ TO THE END:**_ Here's the end of the next chapter of Magical Fallout, I hope you are enjoying the story as much as I am writing it. I would like to once again apologize for the late update, as I told you at the start, I was waiting to see what Fallout 76 was going to be like before I post another chapter. Big mistake. Either way, I'm back and I hope you enjoy how I'm dealing with showing the effects of the aftermath of the Great War. I don't think I have seen anyone do this before, so I hope you like it.

The first think I would like help with is how many survivors there was after the Great War. From what I can figure out, there was around 400,000,000 people living in the USA in the year 2070. So I was wondering how many people would be killed by the Great War alone? I hope you can help me out there.

Next I have been thinking about ideas for this story, and how to add magic to this story, and whilst I have a few ideas, after playing or watching a few let's plays, I got a few ideas. The first idea is from ELEX, the idea is of their World Heart Trees, where the tree would draw Elex from the land which is polluting the land and turns it into mana. Not only that, but the world trees also allows wildlife like trees and plants can regrow. The problem I have is two-fold, the first is how to add the trees/seedlings (which they came from.) The other problem is instead of Elex it would the trees would be drawing up nuclear waste, but I'm unsure what it could turn into.

The other idea that I got was from Horizon Zero Dawn, where it has AI robot animals. I was thinking that I could add them to this story, as the Brotherhood of Steel was looking for dangerous tech, they find a place full of AI robot animals and most of them escape. One being the Hive mind you could say, which would find a place to build more of its kind, which over time makes problems for the apocalyptic world. In this case, it would mean a new bread of Hunters, to track them down and destroy them.

I have other ideas like anomalies, which I would like ideas for, and making weapons and other things from parts from the robot animals and other items the people can find. The last idea is from playing fantasy post-apocalyptic games, like Darksiders, seeing that I have magic in the story, I realize I have other things to play with other super mutants and ghouls when it comes to mutated people. But if you got any ideas you would like to see in this story I would like to hear them.

Here's four groups that'll appear in the story, they'll be non-hostiles:

Scavengers: A group who'll look for anything of value to salvage and sell, be it food medicine or robot parts, anything that can be useful, they'll try and find and use.

Beast Masters/Tamers: A group who trains animals to defend and attack others.

Huntsman: A group that go out and hunt for food, be it animals, fish or berries, anything that can be eaten they find and return to the settlement. They'll also return with fur and other parts of the animal.

Hunters: This group hunts the most dangerous of beasts, they'll either keep what they kill, either for food, or to create better equipment. Anything they don't keep they sell. They also can be hired by settlements to deal with beasts that the settlement can't handle.

If you can think of any groups that a settlement would have please let me know.


	13. Aftermath Saga: Chapter 4

_**Chapter** **Twelve** **…**_

 _ **(Aftermath - Chapter 4!)**_

 _ **Jericho - Part 2.**_

 _ **24th of October 2077 - Jericho, Jericho High School, School Gym:**_

It was afternoon and Mayor Green had called a town meeting at the local town school to let everyone know what was going on. He asked Kaidan and those Kaidan thought would be useful to be there, so that they could answer any questions that the Mayor himself could not answer. So Kaidan, Anna May Wong, Roy Benitez, Doctor Jessica Kandel, Faye and Heather Lau attended the meeting too. They would be the key players in town for a while and understood that the townspeople should know who they were and what their roles were going to be.

Once everyone was at the School Gym, or everyone that Mayor Green knew would be coming, Johnston Green started the meeting. "Ladies and gentlemen thank you all for coming today," the mayor greeted the people. "Now I'm not going to make any fancy speeches today. No, today we get right to the point. Now yesterday, we all went to our fallout shelters because of reports of our country being bombed. Some of you are wondering if this was some kind of prank or trial run without prior warning. The truth is it was neither. Our country was attacked yesterday with nukes."

"Who attacked us? Was it those damn communists?" a female called out. There was some mumbling at this, as others wondered about this themselves.

"I don't know Ann," Johnston informed the woman and everyone else in the gym. "Without the TV or radios working, I've been trying since yesterday to contact our governor, or anyone in government to find out what is going on and who attacked us. So far I have been unable to reach anyone, so I don't know who attacked us. It is highly likely China pulled off the bombing in retaliation, as they might believe we launched the first few nukes and so launched back in response."

There were many people that mumbled about this, wondering what was going on. Wondering if the communists had attacked them first or, as their mayor had just suggested, the Chinese believed that they were attacked first and so retaliated. Whatever the case, one of the male townsmen asked, "Who are those people behind you?" He pointed to the group of people seated behind the mayor, "Why are there three comm -" Seeing a dark look that promised a world of pain from Kaidan, he stopped in his tracks. Deciding on a different tack he asked "what are these Chinese women here for? How do we know that they were not part of these bombings?"

Before Johnston could say anything, Kaidan stood up and said, "Mayor Green, please let me deal with this."

"Of course Commander Alenko." the mayor acknowledged the man, using Kaidan's new title so that people would notice. This did the trick, as people began to mutter about this, and some seemed to worry about it.

As Kaidan walked to the podium, he stood up straight and said, "Okay, before I begin, let's get the introduction out of the way., As Mayor Green said, I am Commander Alenko. In fact, my full name is Kaidan Alenko, and unless you piss me off or you're working under me in some way, I would prefer you to call me Kaidan. I ask this as until further notice, we'll be spending a lot of time together, so I would like us all to get along with each other. Now those behind me, they'll be key people that you'll be seeing a lot of. They are Anna May, Roy Benitez, Doctor Jessica Kandel, Faye Lau and Faye's sister, Heather." With each name he called, the individuals stood up for a few moments before sitting back down as the next person stood up.

"But who are you lot?" called out one of the townspeople.

"You might have heard rumours about Spectres being in your town, but let me confirm it for you. Other than Doctor Jessica Kandel and Heather Lau, the rest of us are Spectres." Alenko informed them all. "So you should all think about not pissing us off with the communist's remarks. Most of us have been trained to deal with what you lot can only dream of in nightmares. Whilst we wouldn't normally hurt civilians: that doesn't mean that we won't."

Here many mumbled in fear, worried about what could happen to them. "Now I don't say this to make you afraid us. I say this so that you know we aren't people to be pushed around." the Commander informed them all. "As Spectres, colour, race, they mean nothing to us. We all fight on the same side, fighting to protect people from those who mean you harm. So disrespecting one of us because they are a so-called communist, or a child of one, will not go well with us. We protect each other no matter who might mean us harm. So be careful what you say around us. You might not like us and that's your prerogative, but all we ask for is your respect, especially seeing that we'll all be here for many years to come."

"Why are you here in the first place?" a man demanded. Kaidan saw it was the same man as the night before, Gray Anderson. The mayor had told Kaidan a bit about Anderson the night before, to warn him about what he was like. Anderson was ambitious, arrogant, impulsive and a person who could incite a riot with a few words. Because he wanted the best for the town, he often attempted to undermine everyone else's authority., Not only did he believe he knew better, he also wanted power and control. There were a few who believed he was not a good leader.

Kaidan knew then that he had to do something so that Gray, or those like him, wouldn't try and undermine him and the rest of his team. He and the Spectres were there not only to help the town but any other survivors that they might find. So he said, "Now before I tell you this, I believe I have to tell you a bit about me and the kind of person that I am. Until yesterday, I was a normal Spectre who worked out in the field to protect this country from the shadows. But for one reason or another, I was named Commander of the Spectres."

There were many mumbles here, and Gray asked, "So you have no experience in commanding? Why would we have to even listen to you? I bet I can do a better job than you."

"You might just be able to, but you're not a Spectre and you won't even be nominated to be the next Commander." the Technomage told him darkly. He did not like the man for trying to undermine him. "So you know, before the last Commander was killed, I was told he was going to train me to take over his place should the worst happen. And seeing that most of the higher-ups who qualified to take his place are either missing or dead, I took his place as Commander. So I'll be learning on the job, and until then, I'll act as if I am out in the field on a mission."

"Meaning?" asked someone.

"Brief and to the point." Kaidan told them simply, "Normally I'm calm and easy going. You can come up to me, have a drink, have fun, conversation or ask for help. On a mission I'm a different person. Whilst I'm on a mission, should you try to undermine me, piss me off, tell me how to do my job or don't follow my orders, unless you have a good damn reason for doing so, I'll make your life a living hell or treat you hostilely to get my way. One of your own store keepers, someone named Gracie Leigh, incurred my wrath when she didn't agree to give her stock to my men to be sorted."

"What did you do to her?" asked someone else.

"I threatened her that if she didn't do what the other stores are doing, she wouldn't be getting my help and would have to look out for herself." Kaidan informed them. "But the thing is, as long as you help and don't piss me off, I can be a great guy to know, and someone you would want on your side should something go wrong." Then in a more friendly tone of voice he added, "Now to Gray's question. Why am I and the Spectres here? To set up a shelter for you and any other survivors we might be able to find in the next few days."

"What do you mean a shelter?" someone asked with fear and respect. "We have a town that we can live in. Or do you mean to make this town into a shelter for those outside of it."

"Whilst I'm having L'Cies with Earth powers creating walls around the town, that's only for basic protection until I have sorted out the real shelter. Living in town will be too dangerous." the Commander informed the townspeople, which started to make them whisper and wonder what he was talking about.

Because of the confusion, one of the townspeople asked, "What do you mean that making the town into a shelter is unsafe? And if that's the case, where is this shelter going to be?"

"First off, the reason that it's unsafe to make the town into a shelter is because of the fallout following the bombing." Kaidan explained to the people. "Because of the thousands of nukes that went off today, there'll be a few consequences, some known and some unknown. The first consequence of the bombings should happen in the next few days in the form of radioactive rain. You see, with all of the radiation out there, it'll evaporate in the earth's atmosphere and over the next few days it'll begin to rain for who knows how long. Anyone caught in it will die a slow and painful death, so it'll be best to get into a shelter where you'll be freely able to walk around and not be stuck in your homes for days."

"Where would such a shelter be?" asked Gray in an unfriendly manner. It was clear he didn't like Kaidan one bit. "We don't have a big shelter like that and even if you're thinking of creating one, it would take longer than a few days to do so given how many people you're wanting it to accommodate." This got people mumbling in agreement. Sure they wanted somewhere safe to be and not be stuck indoors when the rain came, but as Gray said, it would take a long time to build.

"That is why we Spectres came to this town," explained Kaidan. "I learned yesterday that there is an underground facility here in this town. So we came here to see if it's safe to make into our shelter. If it isn't, then we will make it safe."

"Oh I think I know the one you're talking about." this came from Mayor Green.

"Oh, and how do you know about this?" asked the Commander, wondering how the mayor might know about this when they knew little. Even the townspeople seemed to whisper about this, wondering what their mayor knew.

"It was over twenty years ago, back when my father was the mayor of the town and I was working in the fire department." explained Johnston. "One day a black haired man calling himself Harry Potter came running up saying he escaped some underground facility. He told us where to look for it. Before anyone could do anything, a group of people in white coats came along and took him away. They gave some story that they were transporting him to another asylum, a high-security asylum for the insane. They said he believed that there were people after him and trying to kill him, and he was often violent to get away from these imaginary people. It had gotten so bad that they were forced to take him somewhere safe, somewhere he couldn't hurt himself or others."

The new Commander thought this was interesting, but the thing was why no one within the Spectres had heard of this before. The Council and the old Commander knew that Patient Zero had been here and that the facility was here, but yet it seemed that they did little to get more information about it all. Or did they? Kaidan realized he would have to ask Alice about this later on.

As for the people of the town, apart for the odd few, were shocked to hear this. This was all news to them, and again they began whispering amongst themselves. Gray seemed to have a thoughtful look, one that Kaidan knew all too well. It was a look where the person was thinking about how to use the information for his own benefit.

Either way, he would be interested to learn more, so Kaidan asked, "So what happened then? I don't think you would know about this if you didn't do something."

"You're right, we did something," admitted the mayor. "Now whilst most of this village believed the story that the men gave, my father and I didn't. It didn't feel right, so he had me and a small handful of people check to see if this facility was real or not. To our surprise it was. We looked around the first floor of the facility but found that we couldn't get any further, as the entrances were blocked or locked. So we looked around the first floor. Whilst it was only one floor, we were there for a few days searching the place."

"What did you find?" this came from Faye.

"Not as much as we would have liked to be honest," Johnston told everyone. "We found many dead bodies sadly. Any information that there was seemed to have been destroyed. Any paperwork that we were able to find we couldn't understand fully as either it was partly destroyed or pages were missing. And any computers or equipment that might have been able to give us any information were broken beyond repair. So my father decided that we should give the dead a proper burial and block the entrances so no one else could find them.

"Not only that, it was decided that we would not tell anyone else what we found, as there was nothing that they could have done anyway. If people knew about it, they would try and look further into the place and could find something that could not only harm them but the rest of the town too. So until we could find a way to fix either the computers or the equipment within the facility we didn't tell anyone. Over time we were unable to find the tech to fix what we found and those who knew about the place just forgot about it. I only remembered about it thanks to you reminding me."

Here many whispered about what they had now learned, but Kaidan had to get things back on track. He told them "either way, we're here to make this facility into a shelter and home for everyone we can help. For this reason, we'll need your help when the time comes to clean the place up and make it as homely as possible. These people behind me will be helping to make sure everything goes as smoothly as possible. If you need anything, or if there are any problems that arise, you go to Heather Lau."

"But she's only a teenage comm - Chinese woman, why would you trust someone like that?" someone called out, changing communist to Chinese with the dark look the Commander was giving them.

"She might be a communist as you would call her and a teenager, but right now she's one of the few people that I trust," the Commander informed everyone who didn't know this yet, "Because of this, I made her my assistant, she'll be the one you come to if you need anything, even getting me if you really need me. Now her sister will be the one who'll go out of town and get anything we might need. I really don't want people going out there unless necessary. Benitez will be heading up security. He'll be making sure you're all safe. Lastly Doctor Kandel will be heading up the medical side of things. So you know, each of them has my trust, and if I hear any of you mistreating them or giving them problems, you'll be answering to me."

Just then it was as if someone walked over everyone's grave, as the townspeople felt a chill running down their spines. The people in the town were like any other small town people, everyone knows everyone else, there was no real crime, and no real threat. More importantly, there was no one like Kaidan who could destroy them with ease if you pissed him off. So they quickly realized that they had to be careful about what they said and did around him, and make sure they didn't hurt those he trusted or were under his care. Sure they had problems with communists, how could they not, ; their country had been at war with them for years so sure they had problems. They didn't know if there were spies or sleeper agents just waiting for orders to act, they just didn't know who to trust.

They could see that Heather and her sister were Chinese-American. They had the mark on their foreheads that meant that one of their parents was an American and they had acknowledged them as their child. Despite that, many thought that it didn't mean they could be trusted. For all they knew the communists could have made them into sleeper agents at a young age, using their freedom to get into places they couldn't normally get to and when the time was right, have them turn on America.

"I know you have many questions, but sadly right now I haven't got the time to answer them and even if I did have the time, I most likely don't have the answers that you want," Kaidan told them all. "As I told you, I have just been made the Commander, and as I said, I've been in the field. So I'm finding my feet and learning on the job. It'll take time before I can answer any questions you might have. For now, though, I'm dealing with the facility and making it homely. So I want everyone who is able to help, as there'll be no free rides here. You don't help, you don't get in."

Here there were many outcries about this, many shouting out that he had no right to do this. But Kaidan called out to them all to be silent. He told them, "Listen, you might not like it, but I don't care. I don't know how much space we'll have in the facility, and we're hoping to bring as many survivors as we can here. If we don't have much space I'll have to make room for them. So to make room if we need it, I'll be kicking out those who don't help out or don't pull their weight. I don't like it, but I'll do what I must. To make sure we have a future I'll need those who can pull their weight and help out, I don't want those who just want to lay back and do nothing. Understand this, the future is bleak, and I'll do what I must so that we survive what's to come."

"How dare you say who can and cannot enter this shelter of yours?" Gray asked the Spectre Commander darkly, "This is our town that that facility is built under; we have more say about this than those from outside of this town." Many agreed with the man, believing that they had more right to be in this facility than anyone else.

"Says who? Did you pay for or build the place?" the Commander asked simply. When no one answered yes to this, he went on to say, "Exactly. You have no right, but I'm trying to use the place to help as many survivors as we can. So that when things settle down, we can try and rebuild things as best as we can. You may not want to hear this, but our country went from a population of around four hundred million to less than two hundred million, and over the next few months that number will drastically drop. We will be lucky if by the end, when things are sorted out, our country's population is between a million to ten million. Because of this, I'm trying to gather up everyone that I can to save them. But I want those who are willing to work, as those who aren't will more than likely hinder our future."

The townspeople paled at the thought of these numbers. None of them realized that it could become that bad in the coming months. They believed that in a few months or so, things would slowly get better and they would go on with their everyday lives as if nothing had happened. But now they realized that that wasn't the case.

As people mumbled in fear about this, Kaidan went on to say, "Now onto things that'll help us. I want to know if there are any farmers here?"

Here a man with short reddish brown hair stood up. Kaidan asked, "And you are?"

"Stanley Richmond," Stanley informed the Commander, "I am one of two farmers in this town."

"And where is the other one?" asked Kaidan.

"He went into the city a few days ago to see his bank manager as he had a few problems with payments on his farm." explained Stanley.

"I see." Kaidan said simply. There was no need to say more about that. More than likely the other man died during the bombing. "So what did you two grow?"

"I grow corn and wild mushrooms, whilst Tim grows carrots." Stanley informed Kaidan.

"In that case I want you and anyone you can get to help you to harvest everything that you can." Kaidan told the farmer.

"What? That is impossible," the farmer told Kaidan. "The veg needs a few more weeks to grow."

"I can understand that, but I need you to see what you can harvest in the next day or so." the Spectre told the man, "because as I said, within the next week when it rains, it'll be radioactive and we suspect that it'll last for between a day to a week. During that time anything that the rain touches will either be destroyed or killed, be it plant life, wildlife or human life. These vegetables of yours can be the very last of their kind to be grown in the fields."

"I'm an Earth L'Cie, can't I just dig up the radioactive soil?" asked the farmer. Everyone was listening with interest and mumbling agreement to this, "I heard that as long as I dig up at least about eighteen or so inches of the radioactive soil it should be fine to use again."

"If it was a one - time deal, you might be able to get away with it," Kaidan acknowledged this fact before he went on to say, "But this radioactive rain won't be a one-time deal. At this time, we have no idea where the bombs hit, but it is highly likely that the bombs hit some of the Sentinel Sites to stop them from countering the bombing. That could explain why we were hit so bad."

"What do you mean? What are these Sentinel Sites?" asked someone in the crowd.

"Sentinel Sites are sites where they have anti-ballistic missiles to counter any attacks we might have. The sites are also used to dispose of bombs too." explained Kaidan. "Some of these sites had nukes that were going to be disposed of. Some of these sites had hundreds of them. Either way, depending on where the bombs hit, if they hit one of the sites that was full of nukes, it could create a site that would be radioactive for years to come, even hundreds of years from now. If the bombs hit somewhere that certain companies dispose of their nuclear waste illegally, that could cause problems too."

Many there realized what Kaidan was saying. Water vapourized into the atmosphere before over time forming rain. It was bad enough that the radiation from the war would be in the air now, but if the bombs hit one of the areas with loads of nukes or areas that had illegally dumped nuclear waste, things could become much worse. So growing the new crop from the soil they had now would be impossible. They would have to set up another way to grow crops.

Because of this, Kaidan told Stanley once again he should get whoever he could to help harvest the fields and store them in one of the houses until they knew that the facility was safe to be used. Here they left the rest of the meeting to the mayor of the town, as Kaidan and a select few went to the facility to check it out. One such person was the mayor's eldest son Johnston Jacob "Jake" Green, Jr, who volunteered to help. He informed them that he used to be a specialized contractor, for a Government Company known as Jennings & Rall.

Jake informed them that working for J&R, as Jennings & Rall was commonly known as, he was trained in different skills so that when he was in an area where it was dangerous, he could handle it and get out safely. He had learned the basics of bomb defusing, driving a truck and flying small planes and helicopters. He had also learned how to fight. Not only that, but he was also a L'Cie too with Reactive Adaptation powers, meaning his body adapted to his needs. He was the type of person that Kaidan wanted on his side, as his powers made him one of the few that could be an issue, as his body could adapt to something that could defeat you. So Kaidan accepted his offer of help.

 _ **o0OoO0o**_

 _ **24th of October 2077 - Jericho, Town Hall, Mayor's Office, Evening:**_

It was a few hours since Kaidan and his team had left the town meeting and gone to the underground facility. Now Kaidan had returned and was sitting in the Mayor's Office thinking about what they had found at the facility. He was writing a report up.

They arrived at the loading area of the facility; it was the best place for them to enter the place, as it would allow them to bring in their equipment much easier. But the problem was that when they opened the entrance, a strange huge sand storm blew out of the entrance. Squirrels and toads from two foot to five foot tall ran out of the place too. Some of them thought that they should go after them and capture them, but Kaidan put a stop to that. He said that with high radiation already out there and radioactive rain yet to come, it was highly unlikely that any of them would survive for long. If by some chance they did survive, and they got any news of them, they would deal with them then. For now though, they had more important things to worry about, like seeing if the facility was safe for survivors to live in.

Once they were in the facility they found that, as Mayor Green told them, the entrances were blocked somehow or locked and needed a password to open them. As for the computers or equipment that might have any information, they were indeed broken. Kaidan sighed as he thought about this. He had to give the computers or equipment to his Teac-Team to see if they would be able to recover anything useful from them. It would seem that the first floor was the main office space where all the paperwork was done and where some of the meetings were held.

Searching the first floor wasn't as easy as they hoped. First off there were areas that seemed to have been turned into either swamp or desert terrain. They weren't sure what created these areas, but they carefully made their way through the first floor. It didn't help that in the desert areas they faced either giant squirrels or toads and in the swamp areas, toads, the same type that had escaped earlier. Those in the desert areas used sand to attack, or the toads used their long tongues. As for the toads in the swamp areas, they mainly spat out poison at them or used their tongues to attack them.

Because of this Kaidan didn't use his powers as a Technomage to open the electrical doors or have the rest of them clear the doorways that were blocked by rocks and soil. After facing these mutated squirrels or toads, he wasn't sure what else could be down in the rest of the facility. There could be nothing or something much worse waiting for them. Kaidan wanted a bigger team searching the rest of the facility, so that if there was something worse facing them, they had the numbers backing them up.

Whilst they might be Spectres, they had no idea what they would be facing and with how things were at the moment, he didn't want to send people into the unknown without backup. Sure they had been sent into the unknown many times before, but right now, after the Great War, Kaidan didn't want to send any off without backup. Too many people had died since yesterday and he didn't want to lose any more if he could help it. He decided to wait until those who he had sent off on missions returned so that they could help in clearing the facility. Those who he had right now were clearing out the first floor of the facility and searching for how the squirrels and toads had got onto the floor as the mayor hadn't mention them earlier. Someone also had to stand guard to make sure no more came onto the floor.

Kaidan sighed once more. It was not because of what he found in the facility, in fact, he would prefer to be there now rather than what he was doing right now: paperwork. That's what he hated the most about being the new Commander of the Spectres, all of the paperwork. In the past he had Anna May do all the reports and he would read them over to make sure she didn't miss anything and he would sign them off. But now he couldn't do that. Sure he had Heather Lau doing most of the paperwork now, but he still had to read all of them and it would seem there were a hell of a lot of them - people sending complaints or requests that he needed to read and sign off on.

Kaidan thought to himself, _'Only been the Commander for a day and I already miss being in the field.'_ In the field he only had to worry about himself and Anna May and worry about one report, which Anna May did and he looked over. But now he had to worry about a shit load of people and had to look over a shit load of paperwork. He had to wonder how Commander Ironside had dealt with all this.

Now, having returned to the Town Hall, he learned that those who he had sent to check on the train with the town's latest supplies had returned. It seemed that they hit the mother-load. Whilst they didn't know everything that was on the train, they had found food and drink that could last them for a few months, longer if they rationed it well enough. Not only did they find food and drink, but they also found weapons and ammo, something Kaidan believed would be needed in the future. The rest of the supplies would need to be sorted. The food, drink, weapons and ammo were placed in the empty homes that once belonged to those who went to the city to work. Kaidan had guards placed at these homes so that no one in the village or outside the village could get to them without being noticed.

Kaidan wasn't too worried about those outside of the town, as the Earth L'Cies had almost finished creating the wall around the town. There were a few spots with holes, so they had extra guards placed there for the night. He was told that these spots would be sorted by the end of tomorrow. So he wasn't too worried, seeing that everyone else had their own problems to deal with for now.

As he was thinking about all this, someone knocked on the office door. With another sigh, Kaidan called out, "Come in." Kaidan saw that it was Alice, and asked, "Oh, Alice, how can I help you?"

"Commander, I have just gotten off the radio with Roger Maxson, a captain in the United States Army. He is requesting help with evac from Mariposa Military Base," explained Alice.

"Not that I mind, but why come to me with this? This is something that Heather could handle." Kaidan told her.

"I understand that, but there's a slight problem," the Spectre informed her Commander. "The information that the captain gave me, is 'need to know' information, and I'm afraid that Heather hasn't got the clearance for this."

That piqued Kaidan's interest, and he asked, "So what is this information?"

"Have you heard of Forced Evolutionary Virus or F.E.V for short?" asked the Grim Reaper L'Cie.

"I've heard rumours about it," Kaidan admitted. "I believe it used to be known as Pan-Immunity Virion Project or P.V.P for short. It was meant to be some sort of immunity drug to fight against any biological attacks that the Chinese might attempt against us, designed by West Tek. There were some side effects to the P.V.P, transforming the person using it, their skin being tougher, them getting stronger and such. So seeing the potential military applications of these unexpected results, the U.S. Army sent its own military scientists into the facility to secure the project and renamed the virus to the Forced Evolutionary Virus. But other than that, I don't know."

"That's because it was said that the Army took precautions to stop leaks coming out of their base." Alice informed him, "True or not I don't know. If it wasn't, only Ironside and the Counselors higher-up would know for sure, but they are either dead or we can't get hold of them. Either way, from what Captain Maxson told me…" here Alice told Kaidan what Maxson had shared.

The West-Tek scientists that were working with the Army at Mariposa were using military prisoners as unwilling test subjects for their genetically engineered F.E.V. Because of this, the morale at the base quickly collapsed. The soldiers, led by Colonel Spindel, who were there to protect the scientists, didn't agree with what was going on. The prisoners were being turned into mutants, and whilst some of them became mindless from their transformation, there were those who didn't and the scientists performed awful experiments on them, driving them mad. The soldiers knew that whilst the prisoners were criminals, they still had rights, and what the damn scientists were doing to them was wrong.

For a while, nothing was done about it as orders were orders, and the Colonel was a man who followed orders. But in time though, it was too much for Spindel and he suffered a mental breakdown, eventually committing suicide five days later.

Maxson informed Alice that in the midst of the crisis, his men turned to him for leadership. Now Captain Maxson wasn't a weak-willed man. Whilst he followed the chain of command, he wasn't one to lay back and do nothing if he had the power to do something about it. Now that he was in command he wasn't going to allow these crimes to continue. He proceeded to interrogate Robert Anderson, the chief scientist of the West-Tek research team stationed at Mariposa, learning the extent of their experiments.

They learned that they were trying to create Super Soldiers, a group of soldiers who could be sent to China to fight the Chinese. These soldiers would be super strong and smart and have resistance to any biological attacks China might launch against them. They were given permission to do whatever it took to create these Super Soldiers. Hearing what they did, Maxson had Anderson, along with most of his research team, executed for their crimes.

For the last few days, being in control of the base, Maxson declared his and his men's desertion from the United States Army via radio on October 20th. They couldn't be part of a country that would allow such things to happen. To his confusion, he received no response from the chain-of-command for some reason. Alice informed him that this was because the U.S. Army was currently focused on the escalating conflict with the Chinese.

Maxson also informed her that he had ordered that the families, including his, be brought inside the base to protect them. He was thankful for doing so, as a few days later both nations launched their entire nuclear arsenals at each other. They had no idea what the world was like now, as they didn't know what the atmosphere was like, all they knew was that it was deadly. Alice informed him that apart for certain areas, their country was reduced to a radioactive wasteland.

The Captain told Alice that whilst the Mariposa Military Base survived the onslaught, the F.E.V had somehow been accidentally released through the pipes and it was now seeping into the new-born wasteland. Hearing this, Kaidan was worried what would happen. With this F.E.V and the magical version of it that made Anna May the way she was now out there somewhere, he feared what might happen in the days, months and years to come.

Either way, Alice went on to finish by saying that if Captain Maxson didn't hear something from someone soon, he was going to send one man outside in protective power armour to scout the area and gather readings on the atmosphere. If they found that no significant amounts of radiation were in the surrounding area, they were going to bury the bodies of Anderson and his executed staff members. After that, Maxson and his men were going to raid the base for various supplies and weapons schematics, before heading out to Lost Hill, where a government fallout shelter could be found.

"I told them I would talk to you about helping them out…" Alice finished her report.

"Of course we'll help him," the Commander told her. "If we don't and they go to this shelter themselves, who knows who'll die during their journey. With their family and any injured that they might have, what should be a few hours to three day journey, depending on how they are getting to the shelter, could end up being a week-long journey or longer. So many could die from either injury, radiation poisoning or from any threats that they might face. No, it would be better if we can help them out. In fact, I'll come with you when you do."

"But Commander, you're now the Commander of the Spectres and as such your life is important, more so now than ever before." Alice told her Commander. "Whilst you're new and inexperienced, you are a symbol; people will look up to you, not only for leadership but hope for the future. Having another Commander die so soon will break what is left of the Spectres, something that can't happen right now."

"I understand that Alice, really I do," Kaidan acknowledged Alice's fears before he went on to say, "but you need to understand that until yesterday I was a Field Agent and I'm used to being hands-on with my missions. So if you think I'll just stop doing that just like that, then you are sorely mistaken other than missions where I know that my life is at risk. I'll be doing these small missions and only doing the risky ones if I have no other option or they need me there as the Commander. So if you need to send extra people to guard me then do so, but I'll be going to meet this Captain Maxson. I also want to go to see if I can persuade him to come here instead of Lost Hills. His men could be useful in helping to rebuild when the time comes."

"I understand Commander," Alice told Kaidan and she did, she knew that he was new to this job and was only just finding his feet as the Commander. But it was her job to inform him about these risks too. Sure, like Commander Ironside he would ignore what she said and go on the missions anyway, but she wouldn't be doing her job if she said nothing. She also had to admit that having Maxson here would help when they started to rebuild. It would also be better if the request for them to come here came from the Commander rather than some underling.

"In that case please radio him and tell him that seeing that it's getting dark, we'll come and pick him up tomorrow." Kaidan ordered Alice. "I really don't want to go whilst it's dark, as we don't know what we might face. It would be better to wait 'til morning, so we won't face too many surprises."

"Understood Commander. If there's nothing else, I'll let the Captain know what is going on." Alice told him.

"Other than asking the Captain if he could give us any copies of any research or reports, there's nothing else." Kaidan informed the Spectre.

"In that case goodnight Commander." said Alice, and left Kaidan as he said goodnight back.

Once Alice left, Kaidan returned to his paperwork for a few more hours, before going to find Anna May, and going to bed for the night.

 _ **To be Continued!**_

 _ **Author's Note - PLEASE READ TO THE END:**_ Here's the end of the next chapter of Magical Fallout, I hope you are enjoying the story as much as I am writing it. I would like to once again apologize for the late update, but other than working on my other stories, I had writer's block which stopped me from writing for a bit.

I wish for your help, I'm looking for a town/city/village that could be flooded. As I'm planning to do a big time skip later on, and I want Kaidan to visit a place that is flooded. So if you can think of somewhere, I would like to hear any of your thoughts. But I also want a reason as to why the place was flooded.

Lastly, as I said before I'm creating groups and I want your thoughts on them, how could I improve them and if there's any other groups I could add.

Scavengers: A group who'll look for anything of value to salvage and sell, be it food medicine or robot parts, anything that can be useful, they'll try and find and use.

Beast Masters/Tamers: A group who trains animals to defend and attack others.

Huntsman: A group that go out and hunt for food, be it animals, fish or berries, anything that can be eaten they find and return to the settlement. They'll also return with fur and other parts of the animal.

Hunters: This group hunts the most dangerous of beasts, they'll either keep what they kill, either for food, or to create better equipment. Anything they don't keep they sell. They also can be hired by settlements to deal with beasts that the settlement can't handle.


End file.
